Curse of roses
by SweetGirl90
Summary: "Efectivamente... Ese amor es tu pecado, Licorice. Ahora vete... Intenta alcanzar las rosas entre los infinitos espinales." . . . "Madre... ¿Qué puedo hacer?" WARNING: Temas delicados, enfermedad mental, incesto, yaoi, menciones a torturas, violencia, etc.
1. Prólogo

**¡WOOOOHOOOO! ¡Hola, fandom! Estuve tiempo... Yo diría meses... Pensando en hacer este fic, planeando, perfeccionando... Etc.**

 **Quiero aclarar antes que nada que espero que hayan leído las advertencias ¿Vale?**

 **No, no pondré Lemmon si se lo preguntan, este fic no es para eso. No lo haré ni tampoco voy a considerar hacerlo... En otros Fics sí. (?)**

 **Este fanfic como dije, está basado en el cómic de "Hombre infeliz". Para el que no sepa de cuál hablo o que no lo haya leído... Se lo explico: Satanick enloquece después de aceptar sus "sentimientos" por Ivlis y lo secuestra para llevárselo donde nadie los vaya a encontrar jamás.**

 **Ay, qué lindo... Sí... Me sorprende que no haya fanfics aún que se** **basen** **en ese final, pero eso me da la ventaja de probar hacerlo primero.**

 **Uy sí, este fic será Licorivlis. Al que no le guste el incesto se puede retirar.~**

 **Este fic tendrá más de un final. Todos en este respectivo orden:**

 **-Final neutral 1.**

 **-Final malo.**

 **-Final neutral 2.**

 **-Final verdadero y feliz.**

 **Los iré poniendo a medida que llegue el momento, todos a parte, y el el capítulo anterior a eso se acaba cuando se dé la acción que conlleve a esos finales alternativos, así luego se puede retomar tranquilamente para seguir el camino hacia el verdadero final.**

 **Pondré muchos Head Canons que se irán explicando a medida que pase el fic... Cómo por ejemplo "¿Qué hace Rieta aquí si ella sigue en la lámpara dónde fue encerrada?" Bueno, eso es uno de los detalles que no se** **apegan** **a la historia real o Canon de Funamusea. Rieta siempre suele aparecer en mis Fics cuando se supone que no está... Luego explicaré cómo es que ella está ahí.**  
 **Otro ejemplo que siempre verán en mis Fics es que Ivlis y sus subordinados no viven en** **Flame** **World, sino que viven en el castillo de Pitch Black World obligadamente, pues Satanick puso en su acuerdo con Ivlis que tendría que vivir con él para hacerle más fácil su trabajo de juguete.**  
 **Los demonios del mundo de flamas saben que su diablo no está, pero Ivlis los engañó diciendo que se iría temporalmente y no sabía cuándo iba a volver.**

 **Muchas gracias a** **MisakiAshuraUchiha** **por ayudarme con este fanfic, este fic va dedicado a ella, le pondré todo mi empeño y cariño. ❤**

 **Ah sí... Una cosa más, soy de las que actualizan cada muerte de obispo... Vale, no, estoy en época escolar y debo alzar varias notas, por lo que me tardaré en traer el primer capítulo, por eso hice largo el prólogo... A este lo hice hace mucho, pero me retrasé en publicar esto por hacer la portada del fic.**

 **Y no solo por eso me tardaré... También tengo que dibujar, etc... Y planeo otro fanfic aparte de este, espero poder hacerlos a los dos al mismo tiempo. Aunque ya está todo planeado y bien pensado.**

 **Si desean ver la portada; está en mi DeviantArt "** **UnaShipperMas** **".**

 **Cursivas: Pensamientos, citas, alguna que otra frase dramática.**  
 **Negritas: Destacan algo, las uso para los mensajes.**  
 **Negrita cursiva: Destaca una en cursiva o los uso en caso de poner canciones... Que no creo que pase, pero Well...**

 **Sin más que decir, disfruten. Adiós.~**  
 **_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

" _Iremos a un lugar donde nadie, ni siquiera Licorice pueda encontrarnos…_

 _Donde podremos estar juntos…_

 _ **POR SIEMPRE"**_

El ensordecedor sonido de un trueno en el cielo retumbó entre las paredes de su habitación. Las primeras gotas de lluvia de la noche golpeteaban en los vidrios de la ventana. El silencio en la casa tan solo causaba que con persistencia, el ruido del clima interrumpiera sus sueños.

-Uhn… ¿Lluvia? –Pronunció entre las frazadas levantando la mirada hasta el extenso ventanal. La lluvia era intensa, como una densa cortina de agua cayendo desde el cielo. Un relámpago y un trueno feroz azotaron contra su mundo, atravesando aquella luz las delgadas cortinas. Avivando así los infantiles temores del diablo de orbes dorados que se disponía a bajar de su cama para correr al cuarto de su amada madre y descansar tranquilo entre sus brazos, ajeno a la tormenta.

No era la primera vez que solía ir a ver a Ivlis durante las noches para dormir con él, siempre era bienvenido para pasar las noches entre los brazos de su madre. De solo pensar en ello apuró el paso, por nada del mundo querría retrasar un solo segundo de tiempo que podría invertir siendo acurrucado por el de mechas rojas.

Era conveniente para ambos. Él se sentiría seguro, y su madre no correría peligro de una persecución matutina con el diablo de Pitch Black.

 _Qué extraño… ¿La basura está deprimida de nuevo?_

Sonrió con inocente maldad caminando entre los pasillos. No dejaba de odiar a su padre así estuviese triste, de hecho le satisfacía verlo sufrir… Sí, que sufriera tanto como su madre tenía que hacerlo cuando estaba obligada a pasar tiempo con él antes de que el infante pudiese interrumpir heroicamente, llevándose lejos de ese idiota a su adorada madre.

Si tanto llovía entonces ese tonto debía estar sufriendo demasiado… Ojalá se muriese. Ya le urgía librarse de él para regresar a vivir tranquilos en el mundo de flamas.

-¿Mamá? –Llamó con timidez entreabriendo la puerta de la habitación e ingresando lentamente. Al no obtener respuesta supuso que el de mechas rojas estaba profundamente dormido, por lo que se acercó hasta la cama y zarandeó sin tanta fuerza el bulto entre las sábanas. No quería despertarlo de golpe y asustarlo. –Mamá… ¿Puedo dormir contigo? Tengo miedo de la tormenta. –Pidió en voz baja, cuidando de no despertar a los demás que estaban en habitaciones cercanas. Pero nada, seguía sin obtener respuesta. Enarcó una ceja sintiéndose algo extrañado, moviendo las sábanas, solo para comprobar que él no se encontraba ahí y ese bulto solo era una almohada y no el cuerpo del diablo dormido. –¿Uh?

Su madre no estando en su cama… Una estúpida táctica para engañar a cualquiera que mirara rápidamente. Una sola idea cruzó su mente de manera automática.

 _Esa basura…_

Gruñó furioso saliendo del cuarto a paso pesado a la vez que tomaba su forma adulta y una lanza se formaba en sus manos. Genial, lo que le faltaba ¿Acaso ese urgido no podía dejar a Ivlis en paz siquiera estando dormido? Oh, pero esta se las cobraría muy caro, le haría conocer el significado del dolor. Apretó fuertemente la lanza y los dientes de la ira, lo haría pedazos.

Con una patada, abrió la puerta del cuarto de su padre, dispuesto a dar el primer golpe apenas visualizara su maldita silueta o escuchara el más mínimo sonido de su parte, pero no había nadie ahí. Las únicas sombras presentes eran las de los muebles o la ropa y pertenencias acumulada en ellos.

 _Deben estar en una de las salas de tortura o algo… Agh, ese imbécil._

Avanzó entre las umbras del hogar, un intenso sentimiento de incertidumbre no dejaba de revolverle el estómago ¿Era eso normal? Tal vez, estaba muy enojado en ese momento y le preocupaba cuánto daño pudo haber sufrido el diablo de llamas desde ese inesperado secuestro nocturno.  
Le angustiaba no llegar a tiempo para evitar que ese desgraciado obtuviese lo que quería, era dolorosamente desgarrador tener que ver a su madre en ese estado tan lamentable cada vez que iba a rescatarla con retrasos. No quería esperar a que este estuviese llorando, no… Estaba seguro de que esta vez no sería diferente a las demás.

Ivlis estaría sano y salvo… Y se irían a dormir tranquilos.

 _¿Qué es este mal presentimiento?_

Revisó cada celda, cada sala, cada habitación repleta de objetos de tortura. Pero no había nadie, estaban todos los cuartos vacíos y sin muestras de haber sido usados hace previamente. Todo estaba en su lugar, ordenado y limpio. No había sangre o escamas, no había pedazos de ropa rasgada o líquidos genéticos. Nada.

Las puertas estaban cerradas, nadie había salido o entrado desde las diez en punto, y no creía que lo hubiesen hecho con semejante lluvia torrencial afuera. Estaban en la casa, eso era definitivo.

–¡Sal de una vez, apestosa bolsa de basura! ¡Sé que tienes a madre! –Llamó amenazante, ya harto de ese estúpido deambulo, avanzando entre en oscuro pasillo sin final. Nadie respondía a sus llamados, nadie gritaba o lloraba de dolor y agonía, nadie…

-Pero qué…

Con horror, unos enormes charcos de sangre se escurrían por el suelo. El carmín y el violeta se mezclaban lentamente entre trazos circulares, marcando un camino en el oscuro pasillo que el de ojos dorados no dudó en seguir con rapidez. La sangre era de Ivlis, pero… ¿Sangre de Satanick también?

Esto ya no era cosa de todos los días, algo no andaba bien. Y su lado infantil solo quería creer que esto era una mala broma que le habían jugado Poemi y Emalf. De ser así, qué cruel eran ellos.

Su corazón latía aceleradamente entre el pánico y el miedo. Echaba rápidas miradas a las puertas que se encontraba en el camino con la esperanza de encontrarlos a ambos, pero por cada habitación descartada en la lista, su desesperación incrementaba.

–¿M-madre?... ¡Madre! ¡¿Estás ahí?! ¡Esto no es divertido! S-si estás jugando a las escondidas o algo así… Sal, no me gusta este juego ¡Por favor sal! ¡Dime algo! ¡Dime que estás bien! –Se detuvo cuando el rastro también lo hizo, y el pasillo se cortó en una pared blanca como las demás ¿Y eso cómo diablos podía ser posible? ¡Una broma! ¡Sí, esto era una broma! No era posible que hayan desaparecido de la nada ¿Verdad? Tendría que haber señales de un escape. –Jah… ¡Qué buena jugarreta, chicos! –Exclamó nervioso volviendo de donde vino, con marcada incomodidad y nervios. Se convencía de que esto era una simple broma cruel que terminaría cobrando a los responsables con unos cuentos golpes y quizás algunas lanzas en incrustadas en sus cuerpos. –¡S-solo salgan, prometo no golpearlos!... Tanto…

Luego de unos segundos de burda búsqueda, llegó a la sala del castillo. Estaba completamente vacío y él estaba algo cansado, así que bebería algo de agua y luego interrogaría a los demás hasta encontrar a Ivlis sano y salvo escondido en un closet o algo así.

Pero algo se lo impidió.

-¡Licorice, gracias al cielo! –Una voz en la oscuridad resonó con desesperación. Era Rieta, la cual lloraba descontroladamente desde las escaleras. Licorice no alcanzó a reaccionar, pues ella bajó corriendo, luego abrazando al adulto infantil. –¡Pensé que tú también estabas desaparecido! ¡T-tenía tanto miedo!

 _Yo… Desaparecido… ¡¿TAMBIÉN?!_

-¿T-también? ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó con temor a la verdad, observando como Poemi y Emalf también bajaban las escaleras corriendo para encontrarse con él y la asustada peli naranja.

-N-no sabemos dónde está Ivlis… ¡L-lo he buscado por todos lados pero…!

-¡Rieta! ¡¿Licorish está bien?! –La niña se acercó junto a Emalf, esta se aferraba al demonio mientras la cargaba en sus brazos y trataba de calmarla. Ellos se habían despertado por los gritos de Licorice y lograron escuchar algunas de sus palabras, decidiendo que era mejor ayudar un poco y buscar a Ivlis, pero… Por más que pensaron y aseguraron que era una mala broma o que lo encontrarían fácilmente, eso no ocurrió y solo se quedaron aterrados, casi tanto como el joven diablo. -¡Licorish! ¡Papi no está! ¡¿Tú lograste verlo?!

-N-no… Y-yo creí que ustedes estaban haciéndome una broma… ¡La basura tampoco está! ¡Él debe tener a madre! ¡Vi sangre en los pasillos de las salas de tortura pero no los he visto! –Explicó con la marcada angustia en su voz. Sentía ganas de llorar, estaba muy asustado ¿Dónde estaba su madre? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría herida? ¿Estaría suplicando ayuda? Le destrozaba el corazón pensarlo o imaginárselo.

-Quizás están ahí y pasaste por alto… Son aprueba de sonido, así que en lo posible deben estar en alguna de ellas… ¡Vamos!

Sin embargo, la búsqueda no trajo éxito. Cada habitación que revisaban estaba vacía. Hasta que… Finalmente dieron con la última del pasillo, una de las puertas que Licorice no abrió.

El horror de los presentes se desató ante aquella escena. El cuarto estaba destruido, había señales de una lucha brutal posiblemente de Ivlis y Satanick debido a las manchas de sangre y algunas escamas rojas en el suelo. Un enorme agujero en la pared dejaba entrar el frío del exterior y algunas gotas de la torrencial lluvia que azotaba con fiereza a Pitch Black World.

Licorice fue el primero en reaccionar, apresurándose por correr hasta la destrozada pared y analizar si había pistas que indicaran hacia donde habían ido. Pero al ver solo unas míseras gotas de sangre y dos marcas de zapatos en el lodo, supo que el desgraciado de su padre había escapado con Ivlis volando.

-Si cree que puede hacer esto está muy equivocado… ¡Vamos, madre no debe estar lejos! –Gritó enfurecido, extendiendo sus alas antes de tomar vuelo y que los demás lo siguieran, cargando a Rieta para no dejarla atrás.

Buscaron incansablemente desde los cielos, acecharon cada rincón de Pitch Black World con la esperanza de hallar al diablo de flamas o el de ojos violetas, pero no fue así. El viento feroz y la intensa lluvia empezó a complicar cada vez más el vuelo de los demonios, pero Licorice no prestaba atención a eso, solo quería encontrar a Ivlis…

-¡Licorice! ¡Espera! ¡No podemos volar con esta lluvia! ¡Hay que parar! –Llamó Emalf desde atrás, sin causar mucho efecto en el diablo.

-¡NO PARARÉ HASTA ENCONTRAR A MAMÁ! ¡DEBE ESTAR CERCA! ¡NO ME RENDIRÉ!

-¡LICORICE! ¡CUIDADO!

Ni siquiera vio venir ese rayo cayendo sobre uno de los frondosos árboles que casi chocaba, incendiándolo completamente al instante y haciendo que el susto del momento y la incapacidad de frenar a tiempo le causaran una fea caída a Licorice.

-U-ugh… E-estúpida lluvia… -Maldijo levantándose adolorido, sin molestarse siquiera en limpiar el lodo de su ropa o detenerse a esperar a Rieta, Emalf y Poemi.

-Licorice… ¿Estás bien? –La genio le miró preocupada, sorprendiéndose al ser ignorada y ver al de orbes dorados continuar caminando y tratando de alzar el vuelo nuevamente. Pero Emalf se lo impidió.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Madre necesita nuestra ayuda! ¡No pienso parar!

-¡REACCIONA, LICORICE! ¡Ivlis no está aquí! ¡Es imposible que no los hayamos encontrado! ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste, no pudieron ir tan lejos!

-¡No pudieron desaparecer de la nada! ¡SUELTA! –No sirvió de nada, ni los llamados a su nombre, ni las advertencias… Él volvió a retomar el recorrido desde las alturas con su decisión bañada en determinación. –Descuida, madre… Estoy cerca… Solo espera un poco más…

 _Madre…_

 _ **Jamás creí que no te volvería a ver…**_

-No te preocupes, cucarachita. Seremos felices tú y yo… Felices, muy felices…

La oscuridad lo cegaba ¿Dónde estaba? Al abrir los ojos solo fue capaz de observar dos ojos color violeta. Observándolo con detenimiento, como si atravesaran su alma y la analizaran. Era tétrico, aterrador, su amplia y blanca sonrisa colmilluda brillaba en la oscuridad junto a sus orbes. Como una bestia… Una fiera insaciable.

El constante sonido del goteo exterior taladraba en sus oídos ¿Cómo podía oírla estando en un lugar tan alejado? ¿Estaban bajo tierra? ¿Estaban sobre las nubes? ¿En la superficie? No lo sabía, ni él tenía idea de su ubicación.

Y nadie más…

El dolor se expandía cada vez más por todo su cuerpo, lograba sentirlo desde cada fibra de su cabello hasta la punta de su cola. Hacía frío, se sentía entumecido y asfixiado. El dolor en su pecho le hacía insoportablemente difícil respirar y mover sus extremidades era un reto imposible.

Esa voz que lo llamaba… Reconocería esa odiosa voz en donde sea.

-¿Sa…tanick?

¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Qué era ese lugar? La oscuridad era tal que no alcanzaba ni a ver la palma de su mano frente a él, o quizás el dolor de cabeza y la pérdida de sangre no lo dejaba concentrar la vista. No entendía qué ocurría, no lograba darse cuenta de ello.

Oh… Pero entonces empezó a recordarlo todo.

Él, huyendo, un escape sin retorno, la terrorífica voz del diablo de Pitch Black en su nuca, una larga persecución y su condena sellada al entrar a uno de los cuartos con el seguro roto y tener que verse obligado a batallar contra su secuestrador, perdiendo lamentablemente al recibir un golpe de lleno en la cabeza de parte suya.

Ni siquiera lo había visto venir.

¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Por qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Era esta una nueva tortura para él? No le sorprendería demasiado de así ser. Él era así, excéntrico, con retorcidas ideas para encuentros sexuales inoportunos que nunca llegaban a concretarse gracias a la presencia de su hijo menor. Sin duda Satanick era singular como ninguno en esos aspectos, alguien con sentido común dejaría de intentar aquello para ahorrarse algunas idas al hospital que sin lugar a dudas podría causar el joven Licorice.

Admitía que su insistencia le pareció aterradora, pero no le vio lo diferente a otras ocasiones y por eso mismo decidió hacer lo de siempre… Huir.

Frunció el ceño con asco, podría saborear su sangre entre sus labios.

-Cucarachita… Por fin despiertas… ¡Mira, mira lo que hice por ti! ¡Por nosotros! –Exclamaba en pleno festejo, extendiendo sus brazos a su alrededor tanto como su sonrisa, como un niño entusiasmado al entrar a una dulcería. Ivlis sudó frío observando sin interés el lugar, no alcanzaba a ver bien de qué se trataba, pero el eco de los gritos de Satanick le indicaba que era un sitio muy extenso. Igualmente no quería romperse la cabeza tratando de adivinar en qué sala de tortura estaban ahora, solo quería que empezara de una vez la violación o lo que sea que se le antojara esta vez para poder marcharse a su cuarto y dormir tranquilamente no sin antes juntar los desquebrajados restos de la dignidad que le quedarían después de esto. No entendía a qué se refería, pero lo interpretaba como otro de sus delirios. –Por fin me he dado cuenta… Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. –Repetía abrazando al desconcertado y aterrado diablo de mechas rojas.

 _¿Q-Qué?_

-Finalmente estaremos juntos por siempre… Y nadie se interpondrá. Solo tú, yo, nuestro amor y esta nueva vida. No pensaremos en nadie más, no necesitaremos a nadie más… -Los orbes dorados del diablo se contrajeron del pánico al escuchar cada una de sus declaraciones. No, no estaba hablando en serio ¿Cierto? ¡Era una broma! ¡Un chiste para crisparle los nervios y hacerlo enfadar! Pero lo decía con tanta sinceridad que le costaba creerse a sí mismo. Aun así, no pudo pensarlo demasiado tiempo, estaba preso ahora en un beso escurridizo al cual Satanick le sometió acomodándose sobre él con las piernas al costado de su cintura y el metálico sabor de su violácea sangre invadiendo su boca junto a su lengua repugnándolo cada vez más.

No… Todo esto le estaba asqueando. No podía ser verdad. Era ilógico, Satanick no estaba enamorado de él. Lo había mencionado muchas veces… Solo era su juguete… Su perra personal, un desechable muñeco de turno ¿Por qué iría a alegar amor hacia el de la nada?

Sin embargo, con solo ver la demencia en los ojos del azabache, lo supo…

 _No… ¡NO, NO, NO, NO!_

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía en ese débil estado, empujó contra los hombros del diablo mientras este descendía de sus labios hasta sus mejillas y cuello, siendo ignorante del miedo que desprendía Ivlis y sus torrenciales lágrimas que caían salpicando distintos lugares del suelo al estar agitándose para alejarse de él.

Usualmente se acostumbraba a las constantes violaciones, nunca se resistía demasiado aunque terminara llorando al final, pero esto era diferente. No había escape o salida, la locura de ese tonto había llegado a un nuevo nivel ¿Le estaba diciendo que lo amaba? ¡Eso era imposible! No le importaba si trataba de mostrar afecto con suaves caricias regándose por su torso, esto le desagradaba más que la primera vez.

-¡No…! ¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡Estás loco! ¡LOCO!

-Por supuesto que sí, cucaracha, estoy loco por ti… Te amo… Tú me amas ¿No es cierto? –Murmuraba sin perder su enfermiza sonrisa, marcando caricias escalofriantes por la fría y herida piel de su presa. Ni sus empujones, rasguños o mordidas lo alejaban, nada lo salvaba de quedar apresado entre el suelo y su cuerpo. Trató de patearlo, de alejar su rostro con sus manos, pero le era imposible y solo terminaba aferrándose a los agarres mientras temblaba de miedo.

-¡No! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! ¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame!

 _Alguien… Quien sea… Que alguien me ayude…_

Nadie se atrevería a ir en contra de Satanick, lo sabía muy bien… Pero había entre todos alguien que sí era capaz de ello y más.

Ivlis abrió sus acuosos ojos recobrando las energías que pudiese rescatar para removerse e impedir que Satanick continuara o le cubriera la boca, empezando entonces a gritar.

-Li… ¡LICORICE, LICORICE, AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡LICORICE!

 _Fue la primera vez en mi vida que rogué porque él viniese a salvarme. Y sin embargo…_

-Él no vendrá, cariño… ¿No te lo dije? Nadie sabe dónde estamos, nadie nos encontrará, él no se interpondrá más… -Quién diría que sus palabras sonaban tan poco cuerdas, y aun así causaban ese infernal dolor en su pecho. Él acarició la mejilla de su presa, tratando de calmarlo y limpiar sus infinitas lágrimas haciendo caso omiso a sus exigencias, fingiendo demencia ante su estado, actuando como si no estuviese llorando o gritando, como si no tratara de alejarlo, como si no lo odiara… Como si su visión de la situación fuese distorsionadamente enfermiza. –No llores, sé que es difícil, pero nuestro hijo tiene quienes lo cuiden. Es por el bien de nuestro amor, él no nos quería juntos… ¿Lo recuerdas? Él te alejaba de mí… Él me odiaba… Pero no te preocupes, si quieres… Podemos tener otro hijo, uno que nos quiera a los dos… Y que esté feliz de que estemos juntos.

A la mierda si se desgarraba la garganta hoy, no pensaba rendirse.

Nunca lo hizo y esta vez no sería distinto.

Odiaba a ese pervertido diablo, eso nunca cambiaría ¿Amarlo? ¿A él? ¿A quién arruinó más su vida haciéndole perder la dignidad y la pureza? ¿Aquel que durante noches y días atormentó su existencia con dolor y humillación? El descarado no tenía el más mínimo derecho a reclamar su amor, estuviese loco de remate o no. No sabía qué mierda pasaba por su cabeza como para andar diciendo esas incoherencias, pero no quería entenderlas ahora. Se conformaba con huir.

Y Licorice… Él lo salvaría ¿Verdad? Como siempre había hecho. Sí, lo atacaría, lo cargaría en sus brazos y lo sacaría de este infierno al igual que siempre. Se aferró a ese pensamiento con fuerza, apretando los dientes mientras sin mucho éxito seguía impidiendo los cariños forzados de Satanick.

 _Nunca había deseado tanto volver a estar entre los brazos de mi hijo…_

-¡No es cierto! ¡Él te pateará el trasero, basura! ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame! –Una patada en el estómago le sacó el aire, dándole tiempo al de orbes dorados para alejarse de él y correr a donde sea. A esa tenue luz que se deslizaba desde un enorme hueco hacia el cielo. Pero aquello que vio terminó por hacerle ver que no había forma de huir… No sin sus alas. –N-no… Cómo es qué… ¡NO! ¡SUÉLTAME!

Los brazos de Satanick lo rodearon con fuerza, arrastrándolo entre patadas y golpes al aire hasta que estuviesen a considerable distancia de la salida. Un sonido de metal chocando y su cuello envolviéndose con el frío de una áspera superficie callaron sus gritos.

La silueta del dueño de sus pesadillas yacía frente a él, sosteniendo entre sus manos una larga cadena que terminaba por conectarse al collar que ahora estaba en su cuello.

-Ivlis… ¿Por qué huyes de mí? ¿No es esto lo que querías?... –La expresión alegre de Satanick cambió, deshaciendo su sonrisa a cambio de una perturbadora mirada y un tono de voz desolado. Ivlis empezó a retroceder a gatas como podía por cada paso que el contrario daba, tratando inútilmente de arrancarse el oxidado collar o romper las cadenas, cosa que se le complicaba puesto que estaba de espaldas al suelo y no podía hacer mucho por alejarse. Se sentía tan débil… Sus consecutivas peleas por la libertad y la falta de sueño lo estaban acabando. Sollozó de frustración al darse cuenta de eso, de que no había manera de seguir oponiéndose ahora. Ya no tenía las energías, ni tampoco podía ignorar lo que ese lunático le decía. –Te estoy ofreciendo mi amor… Te daré todo lo que querías… Yo sí te amaré… No como Siralos… Te demostraré que los diablos pueden ser amados… -De nada servía su intento de dialogar con él, solo lograba asustarlo más. Sin embargo él no veía ese miedo… Y se agacho a su altura, tirando firmemente del extremo de la cadena, ignorando el quejido que causó y los rasguños en su mano libre que sostenía el rostro sollozo y húmedo del de mechas rojas. –Me amas ¿Cierto? Si no lo haces tendré que forzarte… No quiero hacerte daño, cucarachita, de verdad que no quiero hacerlo… Pero necesitamos sacrificios para lograr la felicidad, no podemos progresar si no cooperas un poco… Hazlo por nosotros… Ya lo verás, serás feliz una vez que me ames, verás que no vas a necesitar nada más para ser feliz. Seremos tan felices ¡Ya no habrá más dolor! Lo prometo… Te amo mucho, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. –Musitaba escalofriantemente, ensanchando una demente sonrisa y acrecentando su risa. Sentía como su mirada lo perforaba, la manera en la que lo observaba no como su amante, sino como a una presa.

Una indefensa presa.

-¡No! ¡N-no quiero! ¡Jamás lo haré! ¡Suéltame! ¡No! ¡LICORICE, LICORICE, LICORICE! ¡AYUDA! ¡LICORICE!

 _P-por favor… Aparece… Pronto… Licorice…_

 _Pero él nunca llegó… Y eso dejó de importarme…  
Porque en ese lapso de tiempo yo supe que…  
¡ÉL TENÍA TODA LA RAZÓN! ¡Siempre la tuvo!_

-¿Ivlis? He llegado, cucarachita… -Su dorado y somnoliento mirar se levantó hasta la entrada de su "refugio de amor" donde la figura del desarreglado diablo se imponía jugueteando con el extremo de la cadena con cierta pizca de picardía.

Ivlis sonrió débilmente incorporándose al sentir el leve tirón en su cuello y la mano del azabache posándose dulcemente en su mejilla. Fue entonces correspondido con un ligero suspiro.

-¿Me extrañabas? No quiero dejarte solo tanto tiempo, después de todo eres lo único que tengo y no quiero que te vayas. Lo sabes ¿No?

-Jamás me iré, Satanick… No te preocupes.

Qué tierno y ensoñador se escuchaba su charla, qué conmovedor sería de no ser por la triste realidad donde ambos se miraban con locura en sus orbes y la sangre manchaba sus rotos ropajes.

 _Sería amor… ¿O locura?_

 _ **¡AHORA LO SÉ!  
¡TE AMO, SATANICK, TE AMO!**_

 _Tal vez aquello era una maldición…_

 _-Madre… Madre… ¿D-dónde estás?... Regresa…_

 _Estaban condenados…_

 _H-hehe… Es gracioso… Fumus dijo que esto era malo para mí...  
Pero…Gracias a estas rosas me he dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti…  
Q-qué hermosa maldición ¿Verdad, Ivlis? Hasta me gusta cómo suena…  
_ _ **La maldición de las rosas…**_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **¡Hasta ahí llega! Quedó muy corto para mi gusto pero... Es un prólogo ¿No? Es la idea.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y... ¡Bye!**


	2. Pelearé y persistiré

**Regresé con dolor, perras. (?)**

 **Cabe a decir… Algo que no dije en el prólogo… Que este fic, al igual que el de Ikanaide está basado en un rol con mi diosa (COFCOFMISAKICOFCOF) por ello mismo están (Cómo dije) dedicados a ella y verán varios fragmentos que ella escribió tal cual… Excepto los prólogos e introducciones. Esos son 100% míos. (?)**

 **Por ello mismo… ¡CRÉDITO A ELLA TAMBIÉN, POR AYUDARME! ¿Esto cuenta como fic hecho en equipo? Ni idea, solo sé que sin ella no lo hubiera desarrollado tanto (Mezclamos ideas de cada quien.) y se lo debo 3 Mil gracias y pásense por sus fics ¡Ella es mil veces mejor que yo!**

 **Escuché como tres canciones escribiendo esto, entre ellas Angel of darkness, Headlock y Tag you're it… Qué cosas ¿No?**

 **Aclaraciones: En mi Head Canon Lil tiene acento francés y usa palabras en ese idioma una que otra vez. Ni idea de por qué me gusta que lo haga… Siento que le da un toque elegante y sensual.**

 **Deep Sea World es el nombre que le puse al mundo de Wadanohara.**

 **Sin más… Los dejó con el primer capítulo.**

 **Si tienen preguntas déjenlas y las contestaré.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

-Cielos… La lluvia no se detiene.

Él miró por la ventana asintiendo para ella. Asombrándose de cómo el agua caía casi a borbotones del cielo, las nubes cubrían todo rastro de luz y de los imponentes truenos y rayos que azotaban en Pitch Black World decidió cerrar las cortinas y volver al escritorio junto a su novia para ofrecerle un abrazo en el caso de que esta se sintiera atemorizada por el horrible exterior.

-Tu padre la debe estar pasando muy mal.

-Tsk… Seguro que se murió otro de sus conejos. –Bufó restando importancia.

No quería aceptarlo, pero en ese caso la lluvia no sería tan intensa y duradera. Esto se asemejaba más a otra ocasión en la que llovió meses enteros, pero no se había tratado de la muerte de uno de esos simples conejos, a los cuales Satanick les tenía gran predilección.

La estúpida lluvia los tenía a él y a Kiku encerrados en la casa de Lil sin poder salir al exterior por precaución a los rayos, viento feroz y la posibilidad de obtener un resfriado por el frío que resultaría caminar bajo la lluvia.

Bueno… Para fortuna de la parejita, la subcubo sabía cómo darles techo sin ponerse fastidiosa como su esposo. No hubo bromas sexuales ni relacionadas al matrimonio inexistente en sus vidas desde que necesitaron quedarse. Y eso lo aliviaba en cierta manera… Pero solo a la mitad, pues Glasses había observado en más de una ocasión a su madre más seria de lo que acostumbraba, y no entendía del todo por qué. Le hubiese calmado asociarlo más con algún miedo irracional a las tormentas o la tristeza que contagiaban, pero por ese pesar y melancolía que la rodeaba le daba una impresión diferente. Cómo si el problema no fuese la lluvia en sí, sino la razón de la misma.

 _Ella no estará preocupada por ese idiota… ¿Verdad?_

No comprendía la relación entre sus padres. Desde que ella se había marchado que no los veía frecuentar nunca, ni una llamada… Ni una carta… Cómo si para ellos el otro ya no existiera. Eso sí… Él no aseguraba que seguían pensándose una que otra vez y se guardaban aprecio por los viejos tiempos.

No la culparía por preocuparse aun si él no se sentía de la misma manera, ni haría muchas preguntas al respecto para no meter la nariz donde no debía. Daba por sentado que apenas el clima denso acabara todo volvería a ser como antes.

Eso creyó… Hasta esa llamada que cambiaría la vida como la conocían.

-¡Yo atiendo, mon cheri! –Exclamó Lil desde afuera de la oficina mientras se acercaba con un caminar rápido y apresurado para alcanzar rápido el teléfono y terminar con el molesto timbre que tal vez molestaba a sus invitados. Ya entre sus manos lo acercó a ella mirando de reojo la ventana cubierta por la tela. –Bonjour… Esta es Lil al teléfono ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –Tan relajada que el abrupto cambio en su voz demostró su sorpresa ante el descubrimiento de quién era el que hablaba al otro lado del teléfono. –¿Envi? No te veo desde hace tanto ¿Qué ocurre?

Glasses se quedó algo dudoso sobre por qué él llamaba, pero se hacía una idea.

Una sonrisita traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer, la cual ya esperaba que suplicaran por su ayuda, y un gesto fastidiado fue el que adoptó su hijo al creer que deberían volver al castillo y encontrarse de nuevo con ese insoportable diablo.

 _¿Será que la necesitan para animarlo?... Esto daría para una reunión tensa. Estos dos no se ven desde hace años ¿Qué carajos se dirán al encontrarse?_

Pero se equivocaba gravemente.

La expresión de Lil se deformó drásticamente en un segundo a una asustada y sorprendida, como quien se entera de algo que no quiere escuchar. Luego de esos segundos en los que procesaba lo que oía, volteó dando la espalda a Glasses y Kiku, casi susurrando al teléfono con un tono más apagado y angustiado, como si tratara de que ellos no la escucharan o se enteraran de lo que ocurría.

Novio y novia se miraron confundidos, luego haciéndolo con la subcubo. Era mucha la curiosidad, pero también lo era el mal presentimiento que los embargó y los obligó a callar.

-¿Estás seguro? Quizás no buscaron bien… No… Sí, sí… Entiendo… Iremos para allá.

Finalmente cortó temblorosamente sin volverse hacia ellos. El ambiente se tornó tenso y desesperante, incapaz de romperse aquel incómodo silencio pesado hasta que tomó relevo el suspiro agobiado de Lil y se la vio caer en la silla cercana al teléfono con desgano, cubriendo su rostro en el proceso de una manera penosa.

Por un segundo ellos temieron que llorara, pero no lo hizo.

El de gafas, percatándose de que nadie hablaría por su cuenta si otro no lo hacía, decidió levantarse y tocar suavemente el hombro de la subcubo, sacándola de su burbuja. –¿Madre? ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella no pudo hacer más que mirarlo sin decir palabra luego de haber apartado las manos de sus ojos con una lentitud que daba la sensación de que estaba apenada. Dejando que sus propios orbes color rubí expresaran todas sus emociones junto a su voz titubeante y la frase que al ser formulada heló la sangre del par presente.

-Tu padre y el diablo de Flame World desaparecieron.

(…)

Días… Semanas… Meses.

-Madre… –Licorice suspiró mirando al techo con la mirada perdida y el brillo dorado de sus ojos apagado y vacío. No había manera de describir con una expresión todos los sentimientos que arañaban incansablemente desde su interior mientras se consolaba inútilmente con acurrucarse entre las sábanas de la cama que incluso después de tanto tiempo seguiría siendo siempre la propiedad de su madre. Y a pesar de que hace mucho tiempo su dulce aroma, la calidez o la marca hundida en el colchón habían desaparecido… El menor no abandonaba la esperanza de que al abrir los ojos, sentiría las suaves caricias del diablo de flamas en su cabeza y su voz lo despertaría como de un mal sueño.

Esto era un mal sueño… Un mal sueño hecho realidad.

Un sollozo se ahogó en su garganta, pero las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar mientras sus labios temblaban y se dejaba envolver por ese intenso dolor. Lejos de él, siempre dolía. –Te extraño… R-regresa… Por favor…

Pero por más que rogara, sus súplicas no serían escuchadas jamás por él… Ni ahora ni nunca.

Fueron ya meses atrás el día en que Ivlis había desaparecido misteriosa y presumiblemente en manos de Satanick.

Nadie tenía la más mínima idea de su paradero. Por más que investigaran todo lo posible… Nadie halló rastro de ellos o pistas más que aquellas manchas rojas y púrpuras de sangre en el suelo de los pasillos aquella fatídica noche en la que ni los gritos de agonía los alertaron… Aquel fue el único rastro que dejaron atrás después de sus corazones destrozados y sumidos en esa profunda tristeza.

Ni el tortuoso silencio de cada día ayudaba en algo, nadie escuchaba gritos de ayuda, solo el saturado susurro de la muerte. O al menos la de Ivlis, pues Satanick seguía vivo, eso demostraba la incansable lluvia de afuera que poco a poco iba dejando a Pitch Black World bajo las aguas, sin poder impedirlo.

-P-papi… Vuelve… Por favor, vuelve… -No, Licorice estaba lejos de ser el único que sufría. Pues allí recostada sobre el marco de la puerta… Poemi observaba a su hermanito mientras sollozaba silenciosamente abrazando sus rodillas. –Vuelve… –Era una niña, y así como tal… Extrañaba demasiado a su padre. Su ausencia la había afectado tanto que aquella demonio maliciosa y eufórica que alguna vez fue se había reducido a una callada y triste pequeña que no sentía alegría ni molestando al demonio de gafas.

Emalf también se encontraba ahí, apoyando su espalda en una pared mientras sus dedos trazaban líneas invisibles en la pared, como buscando distraerse con algo. Una parte de él quería decir algo gracioso para quizás alivianar el ambiente, pero nada de eso serviría, lo peor es que ni un regaño podrían darle en el melancólico estado en el que estaban. En este momento era cuando deseaba más que nada escuchar la voz de su jefe, al menos para que le gritara furioso sobre su torpeza. Incluso con ello… Podría sentirse feliz ahora.

El diablo menor se removió en la cama al dejar los pensamientos ir desencadenados en su mente.

Él siempre había protegido a Ivlis ¿No? Siempre estuvo ahí para rescatarlo de todo mal, pero esta vez el haber fallado lo hacía sentir tan culpable y miserable… Tenía que aceptarlo, lo habían vencido esta vez.

…

No ¿Por qué esta vez tendría que ser diferente? ¿Por qué se resignaba tan fácilmente y lloraba así sin hacer nada? ¿Es así como abandonaría a su madre? ¡No! ¡Jamás! Se negaba a quedarse hundido en ese pesar sin poder hacer nada por salvarlo. No lo abandonó antes y no lo haría jamás. Y aunque no supiera bien por dónde empezar, se re usaba a ceder a esa agria derrota.

-Tendríamos que… Hacer algo. –Apenas murmuró aquello, reincorporándose lo suficiente como para estar de pie y mirar a su hermana y amigo, esperando alguna respuesta afirmativa, no los suspiros que siguieron.

-Tú sabes que no hay nada que podamos hacer, viejo… Por más que queramos, no lo hay. –El de gafas negó con la cabeza con un tono de voz apagado, iba a agregar algo más, pero entonces lo interrumpió el sonido de porcelana chocando tenuemente y la femenina voz de la genio peli naranja.

-Emalf tiene razón, Licorice. –Rieta entró a la habitación, dejando en la mesita de noche la bandeja, prosiguiendo a servir té en las tazas. Rápidamente el vapor que sintió al acercar su taza la hizo suspirar como aliviada. Desde la ida de su amo solo el té calmaba sus ansias y nervios. Lo necesitaba… O sentía que podría enloquecer completamente, y eso que ya de por sí lo estaba haciendo. –Solo… Levántate. –Trataba de ser algo autoritaria, pero fallaba terriblemente en ello. Si era honesta, le dolía ver que el inocente niño aun guardaba esperanza por el regreso de Ivlis, cuando ella ya sabía… Que eso no podría ser. –En serio, vienes todos días aquí… Es momento de parar.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero ella tenía la razón. Desde ese día siempre se reunían en la habitación de Ivlis y se quedaban ahí por horas, quizás el día entero. No sabían por qué o para qué ¿Querían recordar su pesar? ¿Esperaban en vano a alguien que no podría ir a su encuentro?

El niño ahogó un quejido masajeándose las sienes. No quería escuchar sus comentarios pesimistas ahora, no le subían el humor… Y de buen humor no pensaba con la cabeza.

-Rieta tiene razón, p-pero… -El demonio dejó de apoyarse en la pared, despeinándose con frustración. Tanto tiempo y aun nadie tenía una respuesta concreta o completamente acertada para la interrogante. Según los registros de los portales, nadie había salido de Pitch Black World, era claro que seguían allí ¿Pero dónde? –No comprendo… ¡¿Cómo pudieron ir tan lejos?! Todos buscamos y… Joder. No me sorprendería como van las cosas que estén bajo nuestras narices y no lo notemos… -Silenció un instante, meditando si sería prudente lo que diría a continuación y no se ganaría unos golpes por eso. –Tú… -Miró a Rieta con nerviosismo. –¿Crees que él señor Ivlis sigue vivo?

-¡E-emalf! ¡No digas eso! ¡El señor Ivlis no…! Agh... –Calló bebiendo de su té con marcada tranquilidad externa. Vivir sin Ivlis era tortuoso, vacío, no solo porque ya no había a quien servir, sino porque lo había extrañado con profundidad desde su estadía en aquella lámpara y solo había podido estar unos años con su amo antes de que este desapareciera. Fue como un espejismo, un fantasma desvaneciéndose entre sus dedos. Pero… La soledad era algo tan usual en su vida que volverla a vivir no la afectaba tanto, lo que sí la hería era el saber que él estaba en problemas y podría estar sufriendo como nunca antes entre las garras del diablo de Pitch Black. Y como siempre… Ella llegaba tarde para ayudarlo. Le había fallado de nuevo.

-N-no digas tonterías, Emalf… N-no me r-resignaré tan fácil… Ustedes dijeron que los diablos no podemos morir tan fácilmente. –No podía aceptar tal cosa aun con la excepción posible. Era doloroso, y estaba seguro… Su madre siempre había sido fuerte, él no podría estar muerto así como así, aun si habían pasado tantos meses se negaba a creerlo.

Les dio la espalda al abrazarse las rodillas y mirar por la ventana. Dentro de sí no hacía más que preguntarse por qué esto estaba pasando y qué podría hacer para resolverlo. No tenía una respuesta pero algo tenía que idear, pero ese accionar suyo no pasó desapercibido por la subordinada, quien puso una mano en su hombro para mostrar apoyo.

-Licorice, ya te lo he dicho… No hay caso. Solo hay una solución a esto y… N-no, olvídalo. –Se arrepintió de sus palabras al instante y decidió esfumar esos pensamientos, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse, pues sus palabras llamaron toda la atención del joven diablo, haciendo que volteara a ella casi saltando de la cama por la sorpresa.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Olvidar qué cosa…? –Su mirada se dirigió insistente a ella. Supo entonces al ver sus orbes rubí mirar a los costados que ella sabía algo y se los estaba ocultando. –Rieta... ¿Tú sabes de algo que podría ayudar? ¿Qué es...? Dime... ¡Dímelo! ¡Si de verdad sabes algo o alguien que pueda ayudar con esto, dilo!

-¿Q-qué? ¡N-no es nada! ¡S-solo estaba hablando al aire! –Trató de negar vanamente sus anteriores palabras dichas al aire, aunque no hubo forma de revertir lo que hizo. La verdad era… Que el tiempo que estuvo encerrada en la lámpara lo usaba para recordar con sumo detalle cada momento vivido con su amo, Emalf y Poemi. Incluso un comentario interesante del diablo de llamas que nunca olvidó con el pasar de los años.

Un comentario que… Tomaba mucha importancia ahora.

La genio trató de retroceder y excusarse diciendo que iría por más té, pero no alcanzó a dar un solo paso sin que antes de eso se viera inmovilizada por Licorice, quien para detenerla en medio de su desesperación se lanzó hacia ella y se agarró de sus piernas casi pareciendo suplicar.

A ella se le encogió el corazón, era palpable cuan aferrado estaba el niño a la idea de que Ivlis siguiese vivo y que hubiese una manera de encontrarlos.

Él… Aún seguía con las esperanzas que ella ya no tenía. Y eso la hería, porque no sabía cómo o cuando él tendría que aceptar la agria realidad.

-¡Rieta, si sabes algo tienes que decírmelo! ¡Te lo pido de rodillas! –La voz casi se le ahogaba en el llanto, mas no por ello titubeó al seguir insistiendo. Estaba más que claro que Rieta era conocedora de algo que podía sacarlos de esa terrible agonía que había dado inicio hace apenas unos meses ¿Por qué nunca dijo nada? La razón… No le importaría una vez que escucharan lo que debía decirles por derecho.

-L-Licorice, mantén la calma…

-H-Hermano… Por favor… Te tienes que calmar… -Si bien Poemi deseaba igual que Licorice y el resto encontrar a su padre, le preocupaba ver al último de esta forma. Era lamentable.

-¡NO ME QUIERO CALMAR! ¡Rieta sabe algo importante y no pararé hasta saberlo! –Sin más, hizo más fuerte su agarre, se lo sentía temblar a punto de largarse a llorar. Realmente… Necesitaba saber si existía forma de volver a ver a Ivlis. – ¡Rieta, dime qué pensaste! ¡Dime di hay alguna forma! Haré lo que sea pero... ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame a encontrar a mi mamá! ¡Por favor!

-Rieta… -La voz de Emalf irrumpió con un suspiro resignado que llamó la atención lo suficiente como para callarlos a todos y que lo viesen quitarse las gafas demostrando que hablaba en serio esta vez. –Licorice tiene razón esta vez. Si sabes sobre algo que nos puede ayudar… Tienes que decírnoslo ¿Existe una forma de salvar al señor Ivlis?

Eso era todo, estaba entre la espada y la pared. Tenía todas las miradas encima.

Emalf le miraba expectante y con seriedad, Poemi con preocupación y profunda tristeza, y Licorice aun lo hacía desde abajo, con desesperación y dolor, aferrándose a su falda y amenazando con volver a llorar si no hablaba.

No quiso verlo, quiso cerrar los ojos fuertemente y desviar el rostro a un costado convenciéndose de que esta manera sería más firme y lograría callar, sin embargo la visión del niño desmoronándose ante ella no se borraba de su mente por nada.

Durante los años que vio crecer a Licorice lo consideró un hermano pequeño, lo apreciaba demasiado. No era secreto cuán grande era su cariño y hasta qué extremos estaba dispuesto a llegar por su amo, y quizá por eso sentía empatía con él y se identificaba en este momento.

Para qué negarlo… Ella también estaba desesperada y haría lo que fuera pero ¿A qué costo? En este punto se preguntaba qué tan malo sería hacerlo saber.

Era solo un niño ¿Sería correcto que él…?

No, ya no había por qué pensar en eso.

-Hay… Una forma de que sepamos donde está. –Admitió volviendo a abrir los ojos mientras el menor la soltaba por fin y la dejaba hablar. –Ivlis una vez me dijo… Que un diablo de raza pura tiene una capacidad muy particular de sentir la presencia de aquellos con quienes tiene un vínculo muy fuerte… Se hace cada vez más intensa con la cercanía, y eso es como una especie de radar. Se requiere una gran concentración mental y espiritual, por ello debes ser uno muy poderoso y capaz. –Hizo una pausa silenciosa haciendo al niño levantarse. No pudo evitar verlo con angustia. –Tú eres el único entre nosotros que puede hacerlo, pues eres un diablo, pero… Solo eres un niño, Licorice. No tienes experiencia o poder. La única forma de que lo consigas es como Ivlis lo hizo.

Poemi y Emalf se miraron anonadados con el mismo sentimiento de inquietud. Ahora comprendían por qué razón Rieta no quería hablar al respecto.

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Sí. –Sentenció con pena. –Fortalecerse en batalla y robar poder de otros diablos. Esa es la única forma si no queremos esperar hasta que Licorice sea un adulto.

-¿Robar poder…? ¿Cómo lo hizo papi?

Licorice tardó unos segundos en procesarlo, y en el momento en que lo hizo un brillo de esperanza nació en su mirada perdida. –Eso es...-Murmuró bajo, cayendo en cuenta en todo. El resto se asustó al oírlo ¿En serio lo estaba considerando? –Así que...necesito o entrenamiento o robar poder... -Comenzó a maquinar las posibilidades con detenimiento y cuidado. Ahora que la idea estaba en su mente no se la sacarían aunque trataran.

-¡O-Oye! ¡No estarás pensando realmente en hacerlo! ¡¿Verdad?! –Maldita sea ¡¿Por qué no pudo mantener la boca cerrada por una vez en su vida?!

-¡Si! Lo estoy pensando... ¡¿Y QUÉ?! ¿Y sabes que más pienso? ¡En lo horrible que mamá la debe estar pasando por cada segundo que pasa!

¡Pero…! –Rieta lo admitía; había considerado esta opción antes, pero sentía que eso sería arrojar al pequeño directamente a resolver un problema que no era su culpa. Satanick le caía algo mal desde un inicio, pero jamás llegó a imaginar que ese alegre diablo podría enloquecer, llevarse a Ivlis durante meses y no regresar. La pobre genio ya no sabía qué esperar, qué hacer… Pero algo era seguro. –Licorice, escúchame con atención… No quiero que pases por lo que Ivlis pasó. Le prometí apenas te tuvo en sus brazos que te cuidaría con mi vida, porque sabía que tú se volverías su mundo entero y su vida… No puedo permitir que te arriesgues tanto. Tu madre lo hizo… ¡¿Y qué crees que pasó?! –No contuvo las lágrimas de solo recordarlo. Dolía, aun le dolía. –¡Eso solo lo arruinó más! ¡Adauchi escapó, yo fui atrapada, él se volvió todo un hazme reír y nada más que un maldito juguete, lo perdió todo! ¡No dejaré que te pase lo mismo!

Pero él ni siquiera se inmutó de su sitio. Aun sabiendo los riesgos y todo lo que pasó su madre tras haber fallado… No se arrepentiría.

-No pienses que retrocederé ahora que lo dijiste todo, Rieta. –Tenía al fin ante él la única posible salvación para su madre y no iba a desaprovecharla por nada. Ni siquiera las suplicas e intentos de convencimiento de los demás. Ya hasta daba igual si prometieron al de mechas rojas protegerlo de aquel riesgo, ya no estaba presente. Todo lo que dijo casi podía considerarlo inválido si no lo hallaban.

Fue en ese momento en el que Poemi sintió la necesidad de intervenir. –¡E-espera! ¡No te precipites! ¡Incluso para papi fue difícil y riesgoso! ¡Piensa bien antes de hacer una locura! –Si bien ella estaba de acuerdo en aprovechar esta oportunidad única, no quería apostarlo todo en la idea que solo terminó hundiendo a su padre aún más. –Licorish…

-¡"LICORICE" NADA! ¡No voy a pensar nada! ¿No lo ven? Esta es la única posibilidad de salvar a mamá y no renunciaré a ella ¡No importa que deba hacer! ¡No me importa el riesgo que lleve! ¡No importa si no consigo quién me entrene! ¡No me importa si esto significa que deberé destruir mil mundos para alcanzar el poder necesario para salvarlo! ¡Mamá lo vale! ¡Él vale que lo dé todo! ¡Mi tiempo, mi dedicación, mi vida! ¡Incluso mi corazón!

Él no comprendía ¿Por qué las dudas? ¿Por qué esperar más? De su parte no podía decir que tenía miedo, mucho menos ganas de tirar la toalla. No ahora.

Rieta no pudo decir nada más, ni un solo sollozo. Sus palabras la habían tocado en más de una forma. En ellas percibió todo su amor, tan fuerte y persistente. Era doloroso pensar que ese mismo amor lo estaba haciendo sufrir tanto.

Casi le recordaba a ella el primer día en que Ivlis se quedó en el infierno. El día en que juró lealtad… En el que juró protegerlo y servirlo por toda la eternidad.

-Si no me van a ayudar o aconsejar una solución mejor… ¡Solo cállense! ¡¿Bien?! –Gruñó dándoles la espalda. No necesitaba más pesimismos o intentos por detenerlo, sino apoyo o ideas de contingencia. –No lo entiendo… -Murmuró en un tono lastimero bajando la mirada. –Quiero recuperar a mamá... ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? ...Yo creí que podía contar con ustedes... -No quería discutir con ellos o hacerlos sentir mal para que aceptaran. Eso no era su estilo. Simplemente se sentía solo en esto.

-Licorish... –Poemi aspiró hondo. Puede que en algún futuro la castigaran por esto pero... Valdría la pena si ese alguien resultaba ser su padre de nuevo. –Cuentas conmigo. –Anunció haciendo una leve sonrisa.

-Rieta está en lo cierto, Licorice… El señor Ivlis no pudo contra un mundo de paz, creímos que sería fácil, pero nunca se sabe cuándo puedes perder. –Continuó como si fuese a seguir argumentando en contra, lo cual no era así. Si bien el diablo lo hizo por cuestiones de honor, este caso merecía consideración ¡Era probable que la vida de Ivlis pendiera de un hilo! Por ello mismo terminó suspirando. –Pero… Yo estoy contigo también. –Si su jefe estaba en peligro iba a unirse a ellos y usarían las medidas necesarias para salvarlo. No era por lealtad de un subordinado, sino por aquella palabra que los motivaba a todos; "Familia". Es lo que eran… Y la familia se ayuda y jamás se abandona.

-¡P-Pero…! ¡Ustedes…! –La peli naranja chillaba agarrándose el cabello de la frustración ¿De verdad iban a aceptar un plan tan peligroso? Estaba por negarse rotundamente, pero en los ojos de Licorice se denotaba el valor y la decisión que terminó por contagiar a Emalf y Poemi. Veía esa determinación en un alma que estaba dispuesta a guiarlos.

 _Es… Es igual a su madre._

La melancolía la hizo suspirar. No había remedio.

-No estoy totalmente de acuerdo con esto, lo sabes. Pero no puedo negarme a sus decisiones, joven amo.

Al decir ello y dejar a todos algo sorprendidos, Rieta se acercó al closet de Ivlis y rebuscó entre las ropas y objetos acumulados hasta dar con un largo rollo que miró con tristeza al tenerlo entre sus manos. Seguidamente hizo una seña para que la siguieran y se encaminó a la sala con todos, así podrían hablar más tranquilos y organizarse debidamente.

A la genio no se le quitaba de la cabeza que esto no estaba bien.

Tras haber empezado a vivir con Ivlis fue testigo de cómo todo el asunto del destierro empezaba a manchar al alma inocente que conoció. Los sentimientos de venganza y dolor lo habían transformado en lo que era con el pasar de los años. De él quedó pura amargura constante y escasas sonrisas falsas.

Tan ciego que no apartó la mirada a verlos.

Tan ciego que arruinó su vida con sus intentos de volver a Siralos.

No había más dolor para ella, que lo acompañó desde el principio, ver tal cambio.

Licorice no tenía por qué pasar por lo mismo. Era solo un niño, no era justo que él creciera entre muerte, destrucción y ansia de poder.

Sin embargo… Había una diferencia entre Ivlis y Licorice… Que Licorice contaba con ellos desde el inicio y sus acciones eran guiadas por su ferviente amor hacia el diablo de flamas. Solo por ello… Tenía esperanza de que él no cambiara.

-Si queremos que te hagas lo suficientemente poderoso debemos entrenarte para la batalla. El señor Ivlis lo hizo toda su vida antes de ser exiliado, aunque no fue suficiente. Él era muy confiado y no era buen estratega, tendremos que hacerte bueno en ello. Una vez que estés listo… –Su expresión se ensombreció de tristeza al tiempo que el extenso mapa se extendía por la superficie de la mesa. –Deberás destruir algunos mundos… Luego de ello podremos encontrar a Ivlis. Necesitaremos a alguien que te entrene tan bien como a tu madre y… Mierda.

Apenas mencionó esas palabras cayó en cuenta de lo que eso implicaba y gruñó masajeándose las sienes con fastidio. Emalf no lo dejó pasar por alto y no tardó en percibir por qué esa reacción.

-Espera… Rieta, no estarás hablando en serio… ¿Siralos? ¿Es él el único que nos puede ayudar?

Rodando los ojos, la genio asintió de mala gana. –Es la opción más asegurada pues es quien entrenó a Ivlis… Además, no creo que Kcalb y Etihw acepten ayudarnos, quizás en el mejor de los casos Siralos se apiade y le preste poder a Licorice.

-¿Siralos…? –Licorice levantó una ceja con curiosidad. Sabía quién era, pero no creyó que él sería la única alternativa.

No había dudas en que todos en la familia le tenían rencor a ese egocéntrico e insoportable dios. La sola mención de su nombre era la discordia entre ellos y el tormento de Ivlis. Estaba casi prohibido formularlo si no era con odio de muerte y era motivo de pesar.

No es que desearan verlo, pero no tenían otras opciones, los demás diablos o no se llevaban con Ivlis o eran relativamente más débiles de lo que fue en el pasado, o sea, no servían.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡El abuelo no! –Chilló aterrada la menor de solo recordar a ese detestable ser. Aun no olvidaba lo que le habían contado sobre él. –¡Rieta! ¡Tú sabes cómo es él! ¡No olvides la otra posibilidad! ¡¿Qué pasa si justo está de mal humor y lo hace "regaliz tostado"?! ¡No! ¡Es una locura! –Ya había perdido a su padre. No quería perder a su hermanito y tener que tragarse la escena de este cayendo al infierno sin alas. –No me malentiendan… Apoyo el plan ¡Quiero a papi, pero no quiero que veas a ese idiota, Licorish!

-Igualmente, Poemi. Pero es la única opción más viable. Kcalb no querrá hacerlo ya que aún no perdona a Ivlis, Rosaliya es la más débil entre los diablos, Reficul no tiene madera de entrenadora, Vicers nos tiene miedo, los demás dioses son pésimas opciones… Siralos es nuestra única alternativa. Es el padre de Ivlis, sabe qué potencial tenía él. Si Licorice recibe las mismas enseñanzas en combate es posible que alcance el mismo nivel que él antes de lo de Kcalb… Quizás… Al menos muestre algo de indulgencia… Era su hijo. –Si era realista, el dios del Sol no parecía ser alguien que mostrara piedad o clemencia y menos en nombre de su amo, pero era eso o nada. Y ya con todo lo que organizaron hasta ahora tras haberse decidido, mínimo debían intentarlo.

Licorice no pudo hacer más que asentir sin quitar la vista del mapa. Vamos, que odiaba a su abuelo y deseaba más que nada dejarlo como brocheta carbonizada, pero ya estaba dicho: Lo necesitaban para su objetivo y eso importaba más que su orgullo.

-Así que no hay opción... -Suspiró, analizando la situación por cortos segundos. No había nada por pensar en realidad, si esto aceleraba su reencuentro con su madre, que así sea. –No me importa nada de eso. Si debo hacerlo, lo haré. –Sentenció sin dar paso a oír las quejas de su hermana. No la culpaba, pero a diferencia del resto no tenía miedo.

Había oído del dios antes; cosas nada agradables y ciertamente, la idea de pedir su ayuda le venía como una patada en el hígado pero... Era por su madre. Por Ivlis… Estaba dispuesto a dejar de lado todo, hasta su orgullo… Además de correr el riesgo a no salir entero de esa visita.

-Voy a hacerlo... –Decidió, mirando el pergamino con cierta curiosidad y nerviosismo a la vez. Tal vez esta sería la tarea más peligrosa de todo el proceso para desarrollar ese extraño poder, pero no pensaría demasiado en eso. Valiente… Debía ser muy valiente

Por un segundo el resto creyó que Licorice se negaría rotundamente, pues su odio contra el susodicho no era secreto. Sin embargo escucharlo tan determinado incluso para eso los sorprendió de sobremanera.

Emalf fue el primero en hablar tras ese corto silencio. –Woah… Estás muy decidido. –En su lugar él lo pensaría dos veces antes de aceptar ir a pedirle un favor a esa diva. Podía lucir como travesti y ser una verdadera zorra, pero eso no le quitaba lo aterrador y el gran poder que poseía.

Para que un enano de 1,65 se cargara a un diablo de 1,80 la cosa debía ser seria.

-Lo hago por mamá, Emalf... No tengo mayores opciones y esto no me está gustando más que a ustedes pero... Es un precio bajo a cambio de recuperarla. –Sonrió con ilusión. Con solo pensar en aquel anhelado momento, sentía que podría enfrentarlo todo. Poemi no dejó pasar eso por alto y sonrió levemente como él.

-Si tú lo dices... -Sin duda resultaba admirable el valor de su hermanito, aunque ello no borrara su imaginación extremista. –Pero si el viejo se pone pesado o te hace algo, no dudes en pedir respaldo. Yo le patearé el culo o al menos le lanzaré a Emalf en su cabezota para darte tiempo de huir. –¿Qué? Era una hermana alfa y ese apoyo ya era mejor que nada.

-¡¿E-EH?! ¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡Poemi! –No era justo ¡Él quería vivir para encontrar a su jefe! No iba a poder si lo abandonaban como carnada así como así.

-¡No seas marica, Emalfsh! ¡Será por un bien mayor!

-¡¿Vale la pena que me rosticen por eso?!

Rieta puso los ojos en blanco soltando un bufido de fastidio. No intervendría en la pelea infantil de ese par, solo esperaría a que pararan por su cuenta.

Licorice ni se detuvo a escucharlos pelear, seguía con la mirada clavada en el mapa y segundos más tarde la puso sobre su niñera con un brillo de preocupación leve.

-Rieta... ¿Tú crees que hay una forma de que acepte? –Según tenía entendido, el vanidoso dios era muy desagradable y trataba a todos de inferiores; era el principal causante de la falta de alas en su madre, lo había humillado más de una vez y ofenderlo era absurdamente fácil.

Lo odiaba… Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas… Y a pesar de ello, debía controlarse y tragar ese odio si quería obtener lo que buscaba de él. Era frustrante y sentía que estaba cayendo muy bajo.

-O al menos dime que "no hacer" cuando lo vea. Yo solo sé que no debo llamarlo Putalos ni tratar de empalarlo. –Ganas para eso no dudaba que estarían presentes, pero se las aguantaría como todo el adulto que debía aparentar ser. -Díganme todo... Quiero salir hacia él lo más rápido posible. –Cada maldito segundo que tardasen contaba.

Ella escuchó cada duda con atención y no requirió pensarlo demasiado para responder mientras suspiraba ahotada tomando un marcador y encerrando el símbolo del sol del mapa. –Eso espero… Siralos no es de los que te cumplen favores por hacer el bien. Casi siempre pide algo a cambio o pone condiciones, como la mayoría de los dioses conocidos. Pero si quieres ganarte su confianza y aceptación solo debes tratarlo como a él le gusta que lo traten. –Gruñó fastidiada, al lado del desafío por no explotar de la ira e intolerancia por él, el reto de destruir otros mundos no se oía tan difícil e imposible.

-Gracias...creo. –Le estresaba el solo hacerse la imagen mental de todo lo mencionado. –Esto sin duda será la parte más peligrosa y tediosa de todo esto pero... Mamá lo vale… -Murmuró para sí mismo dándose motivación. –Sí. Mamá vale todo esto y más... Son solo halagos y tonterías que inflaran su ego... D-debo ver lo positivo. Me haré fuerte y encontraré a mamá... Eso. –Se repetía tratando de mentalizarse para lo que esperaba en lo que la peli naranja continuaba explicando y aconsejando.

-Y no olvides controlar tu genio. –Advirtió su hermana con un semblante de seriedad. –Él posiblemente hable mal de papi. Aunque te dé mucho coraje te lo aguantas. Piensa que en el futuro podrás desquitarte...

Tal consejo lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

Lo veía venir, pero sabía que ello era posible si se esforzaba. Suspiró fastidiado dejando en claro que se resignaba al respecto.

Increíble que un solo dios fuese tan problemático.

-Lo sé...solo recuérdenme arrancarle cada puto cabello cuando tenga la oportunidad... -No pensaba dejárselo gratis luego de todo lo que seguramente le haría pasar y el coraje que le obligaría a guardar.

-Llénalo de halagos, intenta actuar como si no merecieras su atención, ya sabes, esas estupideces que él adora que digan… Luego de que seas poderoso quizás puedas desquitarte y hacerlo brocheta, pero por ahora lo necesitamos. Trata de no cuestionarlo o contradecirlo, él odia eso. –Rieta se juraba por Vicers que anotaría en un cuaderno cada maldita ofensa o fastidio que les causara ese travesti para luego cobrárselas apenas no lo necesitaran.

-Es como una chica en sus días, bipolar y susceptible. –Acotó el de gafas haciendo un gesto de echarse hacia atrás el cabello como si fuese el mismísimo dios del sol.

Licorice soltó una risa ante tal comentario. -Ya sé, ya sé. Solo Putalos… Erh... Digo, Siralos tiene la razón... -Aunque nunca entendió del todo a que días se refería la expresión de "Chica en sus días" preguntaría en otro momento y se enfocaría en contestarle a Rieta. -No me asusta lo que quiera a cambio, no creo que sea peor que soportarlo o lo que pudieran pedirme otros dioses... -No quería ni pensar en las posibilidades de Elux o Fumus ¡Descartado! –Y supongo que llamarlo "abuelo" no será necesario ¿O sí? –No estaba seguro de pronunciarlo sin sarcasmo o burla, sinceramente daba para ambos, porque ni de chiste le diría así. Y es por ese desagrado y mal sabor de boca que causaba usar esa palabra con él que no sabía si preguntarlo con un tono más serio.

La genio no se contuvo a reír. Incluso en un momento así aprovechaba cada oportunidad para unas sonrisas. Debían mantenerse enérgicos y motivados ahora.

Con una mirada de reojo hacia atrás y una sonrisa traviesa en un semblante pensativo y juguetón, ella negó con la cabeza. -¡Jah! No creo que necesites llamarle así. Con "Siralos" estará todo bien.

Luego de ese ameno momento, puso su concentración en señalar otros símbolos del mapa, encerrándolos en un círculo y marcando un camino de flechas entre ellos. Cada uno de ellos representaba un mundo diferente, y no era difícil percibir de cuales se trataba con solo verlos. –Estos mundos son viables para la destrucción, conquista y robo de poderes. –Fue explicando nuevamente mientras el menor miraba curiosamente y aliviado de que no fuesen tantos mundos como él había esperado.

-Ya veo... No son tantos como imaginé... -Murmuró más calmado. No hacía nada de esto por placer ni deseo de poder; todo era por recuperar al diablo de las llamas, pero eso no borraba que le supiese mal hacerlo. Que fuesen pocos lo volvería más fácil y soportable. –Ya saben por comprobación que servirán ¿No?

-Por supuesto. Tu madre una vez los destruyó, pero aparentemente sus dioses se encargaron de volverlos a cómo eran antes, volver a crear a sus diablos, etc. De cualquier manera debes aprender más sobre pelea antes de lanzarte a la primera invasión, sobre todo buenas estrategias. Y sobre todo a nunca confiarte demasiado. –Ese detalle era primordial, pues cualquier error llevaría a una derrota definitiva. –Nosotros estaremos ahí como tus aliados, tenemos mucha experiencia. –Dicho esto, enrolló el largo pergamino guardándolo en su envase. Al poner la tapa, bajó la mirada pensativamente y tras recordar a su amo sonrió cálidamente hacia él. –Será difícil, pero estaremos contigo para lo que necesites, Licorice. Así como lo estuvimos con Ivlis… No te abandonaremos en ningún momento.

No se hizo falta decir más. Apenas Rieta guardó el pergamino, el joven diablo no dudó en correr darle un abrazo antes de que se alejara de la mesa. A ella no le costó corresponder cariñosamente al igual que a Poemi y Emalf, quienes se unieron cuando la mayor les hizo el gesto de que se acercaran.

Así se quedaron en silencio unos eternos segundos, dándose todo el apoyo mutuo que pudieron con ese abrazo grupal.

¿Tenían algo de miedo? Sí ¿No sabían qué les esperaba? También. Sin embargo estaban juntos, luchaban por el mismo objetivo y de esa manera superarían todo lo que el destino pusiera en su camino sin separarse.

-Gracias... De verdad gracias por su ayuda... –Murmuró al borde de lagrimear de nuevo, el de orbes dorados, aferrándose más a aquel amoroso gesto familiar.

-No hay nada que agradecer. –Respondió su hermana con un timbre más calmo, hasta que se dejaron de abrazar y quedaron formando un círculo. –¡Estamos juntos en esto! ¡Locos! ¡Unidos! ¡Jamás serán vencidos! –Coreó divertidamente elevando sus brazos y bajándolos repetidamente, contagiando con entusiasmo al resto.

-Muy bien… Eso sería todo. –Anunció Rieta dando un par de aplausos a modo de orden. –¡Vayan a prepararse! No podemos partir así sin más. Lleven todo lo que crean necesario. Y recuerden… Es posible que no volvamos.

-¡Vamos, Emalfsh! –Exclamó emocionada la menor, subiendo a los hombros del nombrado, quien rió junto a ella camino al cuarto.

Licorice sonrió al verlos marchar, dispuesto a acompañar a Rieta al cuarto de Ivlis para buscar lo necesario. Estaba feliz… Luego de tanto tiempo recordaba cómo se sentía esa emoción. Y ver a sus seres queridos volviéndola a experimentar lo llenaba de dicha, al igual que el pensamiento de que volvería a ver a su madre de nuevo.

Estaba claro que si las cosas seguían yendo así de bien, en menos de lo que esperaban lo lograrían.

En medio del camino, Rieta miró hacia él con una sonrisa.

Desde el momento en que se dio por terminado el cúmulo de dudas sobre si hacerlo o no que se guardaba algo que decirle al menor. No podría esperar más para decirlo.

-Licorice… Gracias. –Pronunció desconcertándolo bastante.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué…? Sin tu comentario al respecto y tu información no podríamos hacer nada. –No entendía a qué se debían los agradecimientos, pero al oírla reír suavemente al entrar al cuarto y guardar algunos objetos en una bolsa dio por hecho que lo sabría.

-Es largo de explicar, pero… Iré a lo principal. –Sentenció dejando el bolso de lado, agachándose a su altura y posando sus manos en sus hombros con delicadeza propia de una madre. El brillo en sus ojos se denotaba melancólico y cálido, como su sonrisa, despertando en él un sentimiento similar que lo hizo quedarse estático y expectante sin saber qué esperar. –Gracias por motivarnos.

-Pero yo no dije nada que lo hiciera… Fue mi culpa que llegáramos a esto… Encontrar a mamá es un deber pero sobre todo un deseo y una forma de recompensárselos a ustedes. –No se sentía muy merecedor de ningún tipo de halago luego de haber permitido perder a Ivlis. La culpa aun lo atormentaba por eso.

Pensar en su juramento de hace tiempo y ver su situación actual no hacía más que destrozarlo y llenarlo de remordimiento.

" _Yo juro proteger a madre, nadie la lastimará de nuevo mientras yo siga con vida. Quien sea que se atreva a dañarla pagará las consecuencias. Porque… Yo te amo, madre."_

De solo recordar con cuanta devoción lo musitó y en las lágrimas de alegría de su progenitor ese día se le estrujaba el corazón de tristeza ¿Qué habría pensado él al ver que esta vez no podría salvarlo? ¿Lo odiaría? ¿Seguiría esperando por él? Esas constantes preguntas lo atormentaban junto a su imaginación sobre qué estaría ocurriendo con él en esos momentos.

Ni agachar la mirada y el rostro pudo, porque Rieta lo impidió levantándolo con cuidado.

-Eso piensas tú. Pero la verdad es… Que todo el cariño que le tienes y tu determinación por salvarlo es lo que nos ayudó a decidirnos. Por Ivlis es que hacemos esto, pero sé que tú serás el que nos dé el valor… Cómo él lo hizo antes. –Pausó unos segundos, tan solo observando la expresión anonadada del niño.

Licorice y Rieta se parecían por algo y eso era su amor ferviente al diablo de flamas. Ambos tenían el mismo objetivo y luchaban por eso. No se veían como rivales por su atención, sino como unos aliados en los cuales confiar si ellos mismos decaían. Ahora que uno de ellos necesitaba ayuda… No flaquearía en ser útil.

-Siempre prometí que cuidaría de tu madre luego de haberle conocido, sin embargo he fallado en muchas cosas y admiro que incluso desde pequeño hayas hecho lo mismo sin dudar un segundo, incluso haciéndolo mejor que yo. Prométeme que a pesar de lo que pase… No cambiarás… Que seguirás siendo el mismo niño de siempre, pues eso es lo que Ivlis también querría.

Fue un nudo en la garganta lo que ahogó al principio la respuesta y un abrazo lo que lo deshizo.

Rieta lo había cuidado desde que era un bebé, a pesar de todo lo que conllevó a su nacimiento lo aceptó con los brazos abiertos porque sabía que en algún momento Ivlis también lo haría. La veía como una confiable hermana mayor, aquella que tenía las respuestas a todas las interrogantes y siempre sabía qué decir.

La genio sentía el mismo aprecio por él… No solo por ser la mayor felicidad de su amo, sino porque el joven diablo sabía hacerse amar por sí mismo. Tanto así que por esa razón nunca mencionó nada sobre aquel enigmático poder.

Sabía bien que Licorice haría lo posible para recuperar a su madre, inclusive matar y destruir. Y por su promesa aún vigente por cuidarlo es que no deseó hundirlo en el mismo ambiente desalentador que hizo a Ivlis cambiar para mal.

Sin embargo… Ya no había opción… Y esto no rompería su promesa ¿Verdad? Ella cuidaría de él en todo momento, hasta en la guerra.

Ahora mismo todos se necesitaban entre ellos, pero en algo acertaban; a Licorice más que a cualquiera. Él sería quien cargaría el enorme peso en sus hombros de todo lo que los llevaría a la victoria.

-Te lo prometo… No sé si tengo madera de líder pero… Mientras ustedes sigan conmigo no hay dudas de que superaré esta prueba.

Ella se enterneció sin evitar soltar una baja risita y una pequeña lágrima sin importancia que limpió torpemente. –Para eso está la familia. –Fue lo último que dijo para luego tomar el bolso y salir del cuarto junto a él, listos para reunirse con los demás después de seguir empacando.

 _Lo encontraremos, señor Ivlis… Sólo resista un poco más._

Con una pizca de inocencia, Licorice tomó la mano de Rieta antes de mirar el cuarto oscuro y vacío de Ivlis una última vez.

Prometía regresar… Al igual que haría el dueño de esa habitación.

(…)

-¡Oh, cucaracha!~

 _N-No otra vez… ¡¿Tan pronto?!_

Ivlis retrocedió tembloroso, encogiéndose de hombros y abrazándose las rodillas hasta apegarse completamente hacia el rincón, tratando de encerrarse en su propia mente con alguna distracción para ignorar la tenebrosa voz que lo llamaba y hacía estremecer del pavor en su sitio.

-Vete, vete, vete, vete… -Susurraba para sí mismo amenazando con volver a quebrar en llanto. Cada eco de sus pasos lo alertaba de tal manera que un escalofrío lo recorría desde la punta de sus cabellos hasta su cola también temblorosa y oculta entre sus piernas.

Era inútil pedirlo, era inútil suplicar, lo sabía.

Pero aun así… ¿Qué más le quedaba? Si después de todo con un fuerte jalón lograba terminar a pocos milímetros del rostro del diablo de Pitch Black y su mirada aterrada acababa cruzándose con aquella que era demente, ida y desquiciada.

Sudó en frío y apartó su rostro cuando él trató de tomar su mejilla, mas eso no sirvió, pues de todos modos un jalón de cabello lo hizo volver a voltear.

-Te extrañé allá afuera, cucarachín~ ¿Tú sí? ¿Qué digo? ¡Es obvio que me extrañaste!

El diablo de flamas a veces se preguntaba si Satanick era consciente del tiempo y de la distancia. El desgraciado ni siquiera se iba demasiado lejos como para tener que soltar la cadena y dejarlo verdaderamente solo por poco tiempo. Hoy apenas le había bastado para recuperar algo de su estabilidad completamente débil e inservible, fácil de deshacer apenas él regresaba.

Ni siquiera quiso responderle, su silencio no causaba la más mínima reacción ni evitaba el terminar entre sus fríos brazos mientras su mirada se posaba en sí.

Así era todos los días ¿Dónde estaba la novedad?

-Sabes… Afuera llueve, seguro lo notaste ¿Sabes por qué?

El de orbes dorados se quedó callado y negó con la cabeza sin interés, pero con el miedo que sentía estaba obligado a mínimamente contestar eso.

-Estoy triste… Estoy tan triste, Ivlis…

Él se limitó a removerse de tal incómodo abrazo, pero Satanick lo vio venir y lo hizo más firme.

-Estoy triste porque… Sé que todavía no me amas.

-¿Y qué es lo que esperas de mí, maldita basura…? –Masculló al borde de apartarse y rechinar los dientes de la ira ¿A quién le importaba qué tan demente estuviese? ¡Era estúpido pensar que había posibilidad de amarlo si mirabas alrededor y te dabas cuenta de lo que pasaba! Tan furioso estaba que esos segundos olvidó algo crucial… No tenía control sobre nada. –Yo no te amo… Jamás te amaré… Eso solo pasará en tu jodidamente lunática cabezota.

Debió medir sus palabras, ya que tras haberlas pronunciado terminó cara a cara con él otra vez. Él había tirado hacia arriba de la cadena y lo había sujetado de la cintura para apegarlo.

-¿Por qué no, Ivlis? No lo entiendo… -Era difícil escucharlo como un tono lastimero, sus risas momentáneas y sonrisa ensanchada confundían. Tan tétrico… –A pesar de que llevamos mucho tiempo juntos… ¿Todavía no puedes amarme? ¿Qué debo hacer? Dímelo…

Sin respuesta otra vez.

-Ivlis~ ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? ¿Por qué me odias tanto?~ Cruel, cruel, eres tan cruel~ ¿Será por eso que nadie te amaba? ¿Será por eso que Siralos y todos te ven cómo basura?

Ivlis bajó la mirada sintiendo una punzada en el pecho. Sin importar cuantas veces lo escuchara de él seguía siendo doloroso. Las mismas preguntas, las mismas alegaciones, siempre había una por día… Y a medida que el tiempo pasaba y las heridas seguían marcando su piel, se preguntaba qué tan cierto debía ser como para que nadie haya llegado a rescatarlo.

… _¿Se habrán olvidado de mí? ¿Estarán mejor sin mí?_

De solo oírlo quería largarse a llorar de la frustración.

-¡No tenías nada! ¿Qué ha cambiado ahora? ¡Me tienes a mí! ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo!~ Oh… Pero es una pena, porque tú no sabes amar… Tú no amabas a nadie.

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso y provocó una bofetada directa al más alto.

-T-Tú… ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! –Las lágrimas caían a borbotones de sus ojos y sus propias manos se aferraban a sus brazos tras haber alejado con el golpe a su captor. Estaba rabioso y dolía tanto… -¿Crees que yo no sé que nadie me ama…? Lo sé… Lo sé perfectamente… ¡Pero yo sí sé amar! Y-Yo… Yo amo a mi familia…

Los necesitaba… Los quería ver… ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué no llegaban? ¿Qué sería de ellos? ¿Qué sería de su hijo?

… _¿Dónde estás, Licorice…? Te necesito…_

-El problema aquí no soy yo… ¡Eres tú!

A cualquiera un silencio le sabe a victoria, pero a él… A él le dejaba un sabor desagradable y la sensación de que debía esperar alguna reacción errática e inesperada del contrario.

-H-Haha…. ¡Hahahaha! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! –Su estrepitosa y demente risotada le heló la sangre hasta hacerlo tiritar y retroceder a gatas como pudo, sin percatarse de que aun ensimismado en su propia risa, Satanick lo notó y tiró tan fuerte de la cadena que por un segundo Ivlis no respiró, y tampoco lo volvió a hacer del terror que le provocó ser tomado de los hombros y estampado contra el suelo. –Hahaha… Ha… Ay, cucaracha~ No te preocupes por nada… Yo sé que todavía sigues ciego… No lo entiendes…

El diablo de Flame World contuvo la respiración, ya tenso y tembloroso ante su agarre malicioso y su aliento rozando sus labios. No pudo contenerse a ahogar un sollozo desviando su rostro para evitarlo.

 _¿Dónde estás…? ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Por qué no llegas?! ¡Por favor, aparece! ¡APARECE! ¡TE NECESITO! ¡Te necesito más que nunca!_

-Pero yo sé que mi amor llegará hacia ti en algún momento~ Lo hará… Hasta entonces… ¡Seguiré dándotelo hasta que lo aceptes y veas que el de los demás no sirve! ¡No sirve, no sirve! ¡Porque yo te amo, te amo, te amo! ¡Incluso sabiendo que eres una rastrera cucaracha indeseable! ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo! ¡Juguemos juntos, juguemos!~

Y sin más, la tortura de cada día volvió a comenzar. Tan desagradable como siempre lo fue.

 _¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME SALVASTE AÚN?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?! ¡¿POR QUÉ…?!_

…

 _ **Será que… ¿Tú no me amabas?**_

(…)

En pleno silencio, tan solo roto por el chispeo de las brasas de la chimenea y el eco de los pasos al caminar, un grupo de demonios se miraba expectante. Algunos con temor, otros con tristeza, y solo uno con una seriedad y una mirada indescifrable.

-Sin señales todavía… ¿Cierto? –Murmuró una voz femenina sin apartar la mirada del grupo, cual negó con la cabeza de forma colectiva, haciéndole suspirar con desanimo. –No estamos logrando nada… -Masculló para sí misma, siendo escuchada accidentalmente al hablar con un tono más alto de lo planeado.

-No se preocupe, señorita Lil… Solo debemos seguir buscando. A la larga encontraremos al amo… -Trató de animarla, la dulce Gorgona Medouco, acomodando mejor en los hombros de la peli rosa la manta que la mantenía cálida.

He ahí los subordinados de Satanick, o al menos la mayoría, en el hogar de la subcubo.

Desde la desaparición del diablo y la noticia propagada en todo Pitch Black World, Lil regresó al castillo dispuesta a ayudar a encontrarlo. Aun recordaba que el día en que lo supo su hijo estaba de visita junto a su novia.

Ah, el teléfono nunca le había traído noticias tan devastadoras antes.

Los meses pasaron, el mundo se sumió más bajo las aguas, casi toda la población arribó a otros mundos en busca de un hogar nuevo y seguro, muchos subordinados desertaron… Hasta ese día los únicos s que seguían presentes y dispuestos a ayudar eran Envi, Lec, Roc, Yagi, Edabane, Kyou, Medouco y Sullivan. Crea también se encontraba ahí, pero Víctor ya había partido a otro mundo, pues la pequeña no quiso irse y abandonar al diablo, y al no poder con sus súplicas se la confió a Medouco, la cual, aseguraba, que la cuidaría muy bien. Fue doloroso al principio.

-Y una mierda. –Masculló el demonio peli azul de dos colas, al tiempo que estampaba su vaso contra la mesa del salón, haciendo al resto respingarse debido al sonido inesperado y fuerte del golpe. Él gruñó masajeándose las sienes y prosiguió a quejarse. –Llevamos meses buscando y nada. No sé qué piensan ustedes, pero yo creo que el jefe fue tragado por un agujero negro, se evaporó, la lluvia lo ahogó, lo que sea. –Se alzó de hombros sin mostrar el más mínimo interés al respecto. Estaba tan irritado que no había pizca de burla en su hablar, solo amargura. –Vamos, seguro que se fue a otro mundo.

-Eso no es posible… -Sentenció Envi, bastante tranquilo a comparación de los demás. Tal vez todos podían estar alterados y emocionales, pero él era tranquilo, serio y racional como siempre lo fue. –La lluvia solo nos afecta cuando el señor Satanick está en Pitch Black World, no se ha registrado uso en los portales, así que… Lamento tener que contrariarte, Roc, pero él sigue aquí. –El contrario se limitó a bufar fastidiado echándole una mirada a la ventana. Envi siempre fue para él un aguafiestas, y esta vez no daba la impresión de que le tendría paciencia a sus comentarios oportunos y bien argumentados por seguir aferrado a la idea de que encontrarían a su amo.

-Oigan, escuchen… Yo sé que deberíamos buscarlo para parar la lluvia y eso... Ah, sí, y encontrar a Ivlis, o como se llame. –Replicó vagamente el demonio cabra sin su máscara puesta y con la mirada fija en su taza. Estaba exhausto, él no era de los que trabajaban demasiado, pero últimamente hizo más del triple del trabajo habitual y lo estaban dejando sin energías. –Pero a estas alturas no hay nada que podamos hacer. –No sabía si lo decía porque era una realidad… O porque quería dormir durante dos días si era posible.

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, jefe… -Titubeó Sullivan, bastante nervioso y callado. No le gustaba aportar mucho porque sentía que terminaría diciendo una tontería y le costaría un grito o un golpe, y para eso ya tenía a su hija… A la cual no veía hace mucho.

Ay, Olivia… El dolor.

-"La esperanza es lo último que se pierde"… Bah, mamadas. –Repitió en tono burlón y evidentemente molesto, Kyou, sin importarle la presencia de la robot, a la cual ya le tapaban los oídos para que no escuchara más de su lenguaje grosero. –Pendejadas, tonterías… -Le jodía que Sullivan incluso en estas ocasiones siguiese siendo tan sumiso a órdenes ajenas. No entendía por qué, solo que le sacaba canas verdes.

-Por favor, no perdamos la compostura ahora ¿Quieren? –Reclamó Edabane sin hacer mucho efecto. Él por otro lado, no mantenía mucha charla con los demás y a pesar de no ver a su amada novia desde hace meses, seguía tranquilo y cuerdo.

-No se trata de perder la compostura, enano. Simplemente ya todo está fuera de nuestro alcance. –Volvió a explicar Roc, ganándose la mirada interesada, molesta, expectante y curiosa de algunos. –Escúchenme… Yo digo que dejemos de buscar y nos movamos a otros mundos para buscar un nuevo lugar donde vivir. A este paso nos ahogaremos en las expediciones, nos caerá un rayo y seguiremos sin hallar nada. Y cuando apenas se den cuenta, Pitch Black World estará bajo las aguas. Algunos no tenemos alas para evitar andar en tierra ¿Saben?

-¿Estás diciendo que vas a desertar también? –Nada de lo dicho le hizo alguna gracia al peli verde. –¿Te recuerdo que como subordinados le juramos lealtad al señor Satanick?

-¿Lealtad? En este punto ¿A quién le puede importar la lealtad? Por si no lo notaste somos unos de los pocos habitantes que no se han ido… ¡Mira! ¡Hasta el idiota de Dokugai se fue al carajo! –Continuó más alterado, pero recobrando la calma unas inhalaciones más tarde. –Lo siento por Satanick, Ivlis y por los estúpidos que siguen con esperanzas y siguen aquí, pero yo… ¡Yo quiero vivir! Y porque quiero vivir es que me iré.

-No puedes hacer eso ¿A dónde irás? –Medouco se cubrió la boca preocupada, mas su pregunta no le afectó al demonio.

-Ya empaqué mis cosas desde ayer… Iré con Lec a Deep Sea World… Allá hay mucha agua, todo es mar e islas… Pero confío en que con ayuda de la bruja del mar podremos instalarnos bajo el agua y vivir tranquilos. Y en el caso de que eso no funcione iré al mundo de Reficul.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Lec! ¡¿Tú también?!

-Bájale a tu griterío, Sullivan. –Ordenó el castaño. –Teníamos esto pensado desde hace bastante, pero no vimos la oportunidad hasta hoy… Ya que todo se fue al carajo.

-No pueden hacerlo ¡¿Planean dejarnos el trabajo a nosotros?! –Yagi estaba más que iracundo ¿Cómo se atrevían ese par de inútiles a hacerles esto? Él era un vago con honores y ni en esta situación se detuvo a descansar cuando no era conveniente ¡Tenía ojeras! ¡OJERAS ¡Y nunca en su vida las tuvo desde que dejó a Chishibuki!

-Mira quien habla sobre trabajar. –Volvió a decir Roc de manera desafiante.

En ese momento Lil tuvo que poner un alto y aplaudir un par de veces para callar a todos y evitar que en cualquier momento Yagi y Roc se abalanzaran contra el otro a los golpes. Suspiró con resignación mirando hacia ambos hermanos y luego hizo un gesto con la mano de que los dejaba ir.

No los culpaba por querer irse, después de todo tenían sus motivos y no podía obligarlos cuando sus vidas peligraban. Ella no se iría, mas no estaba segura de quienes dudaban.

-Por favor… Todos, ya cálmense… Está bien, pueden marcharse.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Lil! ¡¿En serio les vas a dar la razón?! –Chilló Edabane.

-Miren… No puedo forzarlos a permanecer aquí. Sin embargo les advierto… Que si lo hacen no podrán volver. Estarán renunciando oficialmente a sus cargos de subordinados. No es por ofenderlos, pero esto es una prueba de lealtad… Un subordinado siempre es leal… Y si no pueden serlo, no tienen lo necesario. Así es como mi esposo lo vería. –Nadie le llevó la contraria, estaban satisfechos con su declaración más que necesaria. –Ahora es cuando les pregunto a todos… ¿Están comprometidos a esto? De tener dudas al respecto les pido que se vayan también.

La habitación se sumió en un profundo y tenso silencio. Roc y Lec fueron los primeros en levantarse sin decir nada y fueron hasta sus habitaciones para buscar sus cosas. Entre miradas nerviosas y expectantes, Edabane, Yagi y Kyou se terminaron levantando a lo que Lil asintió sin quejarse.

El más bajo suspiró pesadamente mientras se alejaba con la vergüenza marcada en el rostro. –Lo siento… Pero le prometí a Zigzag que la iría a ver. Ella está en Gray Garden… No puedo seguir estando lejos de ella.

Kyou por otro lado se despidió agitando la mano con poca emoción. No se sentía bien con esto pero no por eso iba a quedarse a jugarse el cuello. –Yo… Supongo que iré también a Gray Garden o al mundo de Reficul.

-¡¿J-Jefe?! ¡¿Usted también?! –Sullivan se panicó y se levantó para detener a Yagi con un tono suplicante.

-Sullivan… -Él se apartó agachando la cabeza. –Escúchame… No puedo seguir con esto ¿Vale? Lamento que las cosas terminen así para nosotros, pero ya tomé una decisión. –Se sentía horrible haciéndole eso a su subordinado, pero así eran las cosas y no se podía arrepentir. –Si quieres puedes quedarte con mi puesto de tercer subordinado… Pero yo ya no más.

-Jefe…

-Lo siento. Cuida de tu hija ¿Sí? –No pudo decirle más que eso antes de irse a su cuarto a empacar, dejando a su desolado ex subordinado caer en su asiento como muñeco de trapo, derrotado.

Él solo servía para obedecer órdenes… Lo normal en alguien que no sabe qué hacer con su vida ¿Y ahora qué le quedaba?

Finalmente, solo quedaron Lil, Envi, Crea, Sullivan y Medouco. Todos ellos miraron a la primera esperando que dijera algo que los animara o les quitara la desesperación. Ella tomaba el rol de líder desde la ida del diablo. Ella era quien tenía todas las respuestas y tácticas… Pero si no las había ¿Qué harían ahora? Solo quedaban siete de dieciséis, de los cuales solo seis podían salir afuera, era imposible para esa reducida cantidad que lograran algo. Si sus probabilidades eran pocas ahora eran menos.

-¿Q-Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? –La pobre Gorgona estaba al borde de largarse a llorar del pánico que le causaba no saber qué les esperaba ahora.

-Ustedes también pueden desertar. –Volvió a decir Lil con la voz apagada. –Sé bien como es nuestra situación… Si eso desean…

-¡No me iré! –Exclamó la pequeña, aferrándose a la falda del ama de llaves. –¡Fui creada para hacer feliz al señor Diablo! No puedo irme… No quiero hacerlo… Quiero quedarme y cumplir mi función cuando él regrese.

-Yo… No puedo. Olivia sigue aquí… Si ella no se va… Yo tampoco.

-Yo me quedaré, señorita Lil…

-Yo soy el subordinado número uno y la mano derecha de Satanick-Sama… Soy leal a él, no me verán desertar.

La peli rosa quiso sonreírles en agradecimiento. Era tan enternecedor ver que a pesar de todo había algunos que se preocupaban por su esposo y deseaban ayudar.

Por un instante, el frío del viento exterior entró en la casa al abrirse la puerta y dejar pasar a Glasses y Kiku. Ambos empapados hasta los cuernos y arrastrando unos rotos paraguas.

-Afuera está mortal… -Murmuró el azabache tomando unas toallas para ella y su novia. –¡Por poco me ahogo con el aire, mierda!

-No hemos logrado mucho hoy, Lil… -Agregó apenada la de piel rojiza, recibiendo en respuesta un suspiro.

-No importa, chéri… Vayan a bañarse y cambiarse la ropa, podrían resfriarse.

La Gorgona y el cuervo se miraron asintiendo y se acercaron a ellos. –D-Dejen que les ayudemos, jóvenes.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Glasses?

-Sí, jefe… No se preocupe.

Y así, mientras Medouco, Sullivan y Crea ayudaban al par de novios y los guiaban a sus habitaciones, Lil se quedó sola en la sala con Envi.

El demonio miró de reojo como los otros se preparaban para irse y luego a la subcubo.

Entrecerró sus ojos, envuelto en aires de desprecio y sarcasmo al tiempo en que tomaba su taza y decidía marcharse a la cocina. Justo cuando estuvo dándole la espalda fue que pronunció lo siguiente con odio.

-¿Sabe, señorita Lil…? Dicen que si abandonas una vez puedes hacerlo de nuevo.

Sus palabras fueron como un baldazo de agua helada, shockeando unos breves instantes a Lil, quien no supo cómo responder o tomar lo que dijo. Si tanto la había afectado… Es porque sabía de qué estaba hablando.

-Envi, espera…

Pero fue tarde.

Él la había dejado sola.

(…)

 _Dormido… Dormido… ¿Y-Ya se habrá dormido?_

Entre los brazos del diablo de Pitch Black, se estremecía del todavía presente asco y dolor. Sus piernas se juntaban contra la otra fuertemente y de ellas todavía se deslizaba una mezcla de carmesí y blanco. Su ropa a excepción de su camisa se encontraba lejos y hecha pedazos, inservible e incapaz de volverse a usar.

Fabuloso… Lo único que lo resguardaba de esto.

Trataba de mirar de reojo hacia atrás, donde Satanick se encontraba dormido abrazándolo de la cintura y apegando su espalda y el resto de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Era posible sentir su aliento apaciguado en su nuca todavía.

 _Asqueroso… Asqueroso… ASQUEROSO._

Ivlis buscó con la mirada desesperadamente hasta dar con una roca cercana la cual alcanzó estirándose a la vez que se zafaba del agarre ajeno. Solo un poco más… Y finalmente se vio libre de él.

Miró aquella roca un instante y supo bien qué hacer con ella apenas escuchó al contrario hablar adormiladamente.

-… ¿Uhn…? ¿Cucaracha?

-¡MUERE, BASTARDO!

Un golpe en la cabeza contundente con ella y el diablo quedó noqueado sin necesidad de haberse siquiera levantado o atacar.

Ni él se creía que haya sido tan fácil… Pero ¿Qué importaba? Respiró agitado y se apuró en hacerlo soltar el extremo de la cadena, alejándose de él rápidamente lo más que podía. No miraría atrás, no se fijaría en nada, solo se centraría en lo más importante de su improvisado y suicida plan; Encontrar una salida, escapar lo más pronto posible.

La cueva era amplia, quizás más de lo esperado, con diferentes pasillos y una que otra salida… Que iban directo a una muerte segura si trataba de bajar por la montaña trepando a la inversa ¿Esa opción? Descartada. Seguro que terminaba resbalándose con tanta lluvia.

Vamos… Debía haber alguna bajada no tan empinada… Un terreno en diagonal por el cual no caer a tantos kilómetros de altura y morir.

…En este momento estaba tan desesperado que se preguntaba qué tan estúpido sería hacerse unas alas falsas con ramas y hojas que veía asomarse desde uno de los agujeros. La verdad es que con el viento que había existía probabilidad mínima de que tal opción fuese útil.

Buscó, rebuscó… En cada rincón de la cueva hasta conocer cada espacio que hasta ahora no había visto. Pero nada… Solo goteras, charcos de agua, sangre, rocas y agujeros que llevaban al mismo fatídico destino. No había conseguido nada excepto que le doliera más el cuerpo de tanto caminar e ignorar sus heridas, cuales seguían frescas y le causaban molestias al moverse.

-Vamos… V-Vamos, Ivlis… Piensa… Piensa… Debe haber alguna alternativa. –Se negaba a perder la esperanza ahora que había hecho un progreso y tenía a Satanick noqueado o quizás muerto. No sabía si este despertaría pronto y eso solo lo dejaba más nervioso como para poder acomodar sus ideas y pensar con claridad.

No… No había por qué alarmarse… Él no despertaría tan rápido. Tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad muy bien y ser lo más cuidadoso que le permitía la situación.

Debía analizar cada detalle ¿Qué era más seguro? ¿Seguir esperando un rescate o rescatarse solo y correr el riesgo de morir?

A todo eso… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que dejó a Satanick desmayado?

-¡Cucarachaaa!~ ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué te alejaste?~

 _M-Mierda… ¡MIERDA!_

Apenas tuvo el valor de voltear la cabeza hacia el pasillo y asomarse para verlo acercándose tranquilamente.

Él sabía que Ivlis no tenía escape.

Y él no se detuvo a pensarlo… Solo hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y actuó por impulso.

 _Corre… ¡CORRE, IVLIS!_

Entonces empezó a correr, lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas soportando el dolor fatigante en cada fibra de su cuerpo, con miedo, con ferviente temor. Una que otra vez casi se resbalaba gracias a los charcos en su camino, pero eso era lo de menos.

Eso era todo… ¡Se lanzaría! ¡Se lanzaría desde esa altura y le daría fin a su maldita vida para ahorrarse todo esto! No lo soportaba ni un segundo más, ya no deseaba nada de esto… Ni seguir esperando ni tratar de huir con vida… Solo estar lejos de él, eso deseaba. Y si la muerte era su solución… ¡Pues hoy moriría!

-¡Te vi! –Canturreó el diablo de Pitch Black apenas pudo divisarlo. Lo había seguido… Todo gracias al ruido de la cadena arrastrándose contra las rocas.

Los pulmones del de mechas rojas por poco se cerraban del pánico que lo invadió al ser perseguido y no ver aún ninguna salida. Le iba a explotar el pecho, sentía tanto dolor y debilidad que podría caer desmayado allí mismo. No… ¡No! Sollozó sin detenerse, pero bajando la velocidad.

 _¡Estúpido! ¡Idiota!_

Sin embargo… Ahí estaba una salida.

Al visualizarla, se esforzó aún más por alcanzarla. Extendió su brazo hacia ella y no paró, llenándose de esperanza.

Moriría… Pero sería libre.

-¡E-EEEK!

O al menos… Eso pensó antes de que el collar lo asfixiara y su cuerpo se viera jalado hacia atrás, viendo lentamente desde su perspectiva como iba cayendo al suelo hasta golpearse la cabeza con tanta fuerza que no pudo asimilar qué ocurrió.

Él… Había logrado atrapar la cadena entre sus manos.

-¿Trataste… De huir? –Habló gélidamente posando sobre él una mirada diferente a las demás.

Tan fría… Impropia de él.

Tras quedarse sin respuesta, no se dedicó a más que arrastrarlo de nuevo a su antiguo lugar, poniendo algo de esfuerzo con cada jalón que daba Ivlis para resistirse y zafarse de él.

No, no se rendiría ni en ese momento.

-No puedo creer que de verdad trataras de abandonarme… -Seguía murmurando sin expresión una vez que llegaron y pudo lanzar a Ivlis contra el rincón, dejándolo desorientado e incapaz de volverse a levantar por unos segundos los cuales acabaron cuando trató de escabullirse por un espacio, solo para terminar atrapado de los brazos de nuevo, zarandeándose inútilmente.

-¡Suéltame! ¡SUÉLTAME, BASURA! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡DÉJAME!

-Trataste… De dejarme… ¿Por qué? –No escuchaba sus gritos o reclamos, eso no existía en su retorcida cabeza y tampoco lo hizo en la realidad cuando apretó su agarre acercándolo hacia sí de modo que lo hizo callar.

No hubo palabras para describir cuan atemorizado se sintió el más bajo al visualizar los brazos sombra de Satanick alzarse tras su espalda mientras este sonreía maquiavélicamente.

-Oh… Bueno… ¡No importa! No es tu culpa, cucarachín~ Es culpa de tus piernas… Tus… Tus inquietas piernas… -Siseó a lo último casi mostrando desprecio y desagrado.

Esas manos oscuras se sentían tan frías sujetándose de su cintura y subiendo como serpientes hasta sus rodillas.

-… Sí… Es culpa de tus piernas… No te importará… Si te las quito ¿Verdad? Así ya no escaparías de mí.

Una frase y el de mechas rojas se alteró removiéndose en vano entre llantos desgarradores y súplicas sin efecto. No hubo palabra de parte del captor ni la habría hasta más tarde. Ahora estaba ocupado deshaciéndose de un par de "molestias" que interferían en sus planes con su "amor" y avivando lágrimas ajenas sin darse cuenta de ello mientras la tensión aumentaba lenta y dolorosamente en las extremidades del diablo de flamas.

-¡N-NO VOLVERÉ A ESCAPAR! ¡LO JURO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! ¡PERDÓNAME, PERDÓNAME, PERDÓNAME! ¡SATANICK, POR FAVOR! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡TE LO SUPLICO! ¡SATA…!

…

 _ **¡G-GYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**_

…

 _ **Hey… Ivlis… ¿Ahora te vas a quedar siempre conmigo?**_

…

 _ **N-Nadie piensa salvarme… ¿Verdad?**_

 **¡Y hasta aquí llegamos! :D Perdonen si les rompí corazones y esa wea pero… Era necesario.**

 **Ya entenderán por qué. (?) Mientras tanto sigan odiándome, yo seguiré diciendo que fue NECESARIO. (?)**

 **No tengo mucho que decir… Excepto… ¡Adiós! ¡Cuídense y deséenme suerte para mañana en la escuela! :'v**

 **Sólo un poco más… Y seré libre ;-;**


	3. La familia no abandona

**¿Quién ha vuelto? Yo he vuelto ¿Quién trajo dolor y locura? ¡Yo lo hice!**

 **Estuve hasta las 4 A.M. terminando esto, así que denme mi crédito por eso :v**

 **:') Estaba decidida a actualizar lo más rápido que pudiese… Y extrañamente me gustó como quedó el capítulo, no me encanta, pero me gusta…**

 **Antes que nada, en los mensajes finales explicaré algo, sip.**

… **Misa me odiará cuando lea esto :'D**

 _ **Este fic, al igual que el de Ikanaide está basado en un rol con mi diosa (COFCOFMISAKICOFCOF) por ello mismo están (Cómo dije) dedicados a ella y verán varios fragmentos que ella escribió tal cual… Excepto los prólogos e introducciones. Esos son 100% míos. (?)**_

 _ **Por ello mismo… ¡CRÉDITO A ELLA TAMBIÉN, POR AYUDARME! ¿Esto cuenta como fic hecho en equipo? Ni idea, solo sé que sin ella no lo hubiera desarrollado tanto (Mezclamos ideas de cada quien.) y se lo debo 3 Mil gracias y pásense por sus fics ¡Ella es mil veces mejor que yo!**_

 **Estaba inspirada con Aishite Aishite al final, déjenme, ah.**

El frío calaba hasta los huesos, empeorando a cada instante gracias a la pesada lluvia y el indomable viento feroz que amenazaba con hacer volar sus paraguas.  
Jadeó agotada, el camino desde su hogar hasta el castillo era largo, en especial resbaloso y un peligro para alguien como ella que no dejaba sus tacones aguja por ningún motivo y que además no acostumbraba a este tipo de "ejercicio". Se aferró al mango del paraguas como pudo, evitando que se le arrancara de las manos.

Solo un poco más…

Para más de uno, ir cuesta arriba con el suelo tan resbaloso e irregular era un reto, tal vez hasta un desafío si bien no de vida o muerte, de herida grave o bienestar.

Finalmente, luego de unas cuantas horas helándose hasta su más profundo interior, logró alcanzar el picaporte de la puerta principal. Estaba tan agotada que hasta las escaleras de la entrada se le hicieron una tortura, pero no le tomó más importancia, por fin estaba en su antiguo hogar.

-Pasen rápido… -Pidió a los presentes, quienes casi se atiborraron al querer pasar. Envi por otro lado pudo esperar tranquilamente. Estaba empapado hasta el ahogue, pero se le veía calmo e inmutable como siempre.

Cuando todos entraron, se extrañaron de no encontrarse con las luces encendidas, aunque no fue problema encenderlas con cuidado de no electrocutarse. Mientras Medouco se alejaba con Crea a buscar unas toallas, fue inevitable para la subcubo notar la preocupación que emanaba Glasses al mirar reiteradas veces de un lado a otro.

-¿Pasa algo, ma fille?

El de gafas tragó grueso, había notado algo. Si las luces estaban apagadas es porque no había nadie para encenderlas, sin contar que todo se encontraba demasiado ordenado como para decir que allí vivían personas.

-S-Se fueron… -Murmuró sin creérselo por un instante. Su madre parpadeó confundida y se fijó en que Kiku suspiró al acercarse a ofrecerles unas toallas, volviéndose a alejar para dejar a madre e hijo hablar a solas y sin que nadie molestara.

-¿Se fueron? ¿Quiénes? ¿Más gente vivía aquí?

El demonio se limitó a hacer un gesto de que se sentara con él en el sofá mientras aún se secaban. No culpaba a Lil de su ignorancia, ella se había ido hace años atrás cuando él todavía era un adolecente y no le llegaban muchas noticias sobre lo que ocurría en el castillo desde entonces.

Sí, ahora mismo se sentía muy torpe por nunca habérselo mencionado a su madre, el caso estaba en que nunca lo consideró necesario o relevante para ella.

-No sé por dónde empezar pero… Te diré lo simple… Tengo un hermano menor, un hermanastro para ser exactos. –Desvió la mirada por debajo de sus gafas, incómodo ante la expresión sorprendida que tornaba el rostro enmudecido de Lil. –Su nombre es Licorice. Es hijo del viejo y el diablo de Flame World. Creo que sabes quién es.

-Sí, sé de quién hablas. –Asintió todavía constipada por la noticia anterior, y quizás aún más por lo mencionado hace segundos. –El invasor de mundos ¿Verdad?

-Exactamente… Mira, no puedo explicarte el por qué o qué es lo que ocurrió entre el idiota e Ivlis. Nunca me interesó mucho el tema, solo puedo decir que fue obligado por motivos que desconozco y que Licorice detesta a padre. –La peli rosa volvió a asentir, muy atenta a todo detalle. –Verás… Se supone que el diablo de Flame World y sus subordinados empezaron a vivir aquí hace unos años, luego nació Licorice, luego esta mierda que estamos soportando ahora… Y… Ya ves. No están.

-¿A dónde crees que pudieron haber ido?

-No lo sé. Es raro… Conocí lo suficiente a Licorice como para asegurar que está más que destrozado con todo esto, pero también sé que cuando se trataba de su madre nunca se daba por vencido. Dudo mucho que haya regresado a Flame World con los demás.

-Tal vez solo salieron a buscar.

-Me temo que no. Ellos se han ido. –Declaró titubeante, la Gorgona, mientras se acercaba tímidamente. –Lamento haber interrumpido. Solo quería informarles eso… Los cuartos de los hospedantes del mundo flama están completamente vacíos.

-En hora buena, una molestia menos. –Masculló Envi, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Glasses, que a pesar de su indignación no quiso gastar saliva en una pelea. No era el momento y estaba demasiado preocupado por su hermano.

Kiku, tras haberse acercado, puso una mano en su hombro dedicándole una sonrisa cálida. –No te angusties, Glasses. Estoy segura de que ellos están bien.

-Eso espero…

Sullivan, callado y pensativo hasta ahora, se dirigió a Envi con una mirada curiosa. –Envi… Tú eres la mano derecha de Satanick-Sama ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué pudo haber ocurrido? Sé que no lo pregunté antes, pero…

El peli verde pareció fastidiarse por unos pocos segundos en los que apoyaba su paraguas contra el respaldar del sofá y soltaba un suspiro agobiado al notar que ahora era el foco de atención de las miradas. Sabía que le tocaría el momento de explicar, y no es que le molestara del todo, sino más bien el tema en sí.

-Trataré de ser útil… Solo déjenme recordar.

Glasses no dijo nada al respecto, pero… Luego de su relato se percató de como en los ojos de su madre se reflejaba un deje de aflicción y tristeza.

Negó para sí mismo, prestando más atención a Envi.

Aun si le preocupaba más el paradero de Licorice no dejaba de pensarlo. No quería admitirlo, pero relacionaba mucho ese brillo apagado con un dato relevante en su historia.

 _Satanick tuvo un hijo con otra persona._

(…)

Definitivamente… Estaba comenzando a arrepentirse mucho de sus decisiones. Una de ellas era no haberse traído unos malditos lentes de sol.

-¡Argh! ¡Quema! ¡Mis pobres ojos!

Desde la llegada a la tierra del sol (Después de muchos intentos fallidos del joven diablo en hacer un portal que los llevara al destino correcto) el pobre de Licorice no dejaba de chillar y frotarse los ojos.

Nunca esperó que el mundo de los soles fuera tan... Brillante, se sentía estúpido por no haberlo previsto suponiendo el nombre. Provenir de un mundo tan sombrío como Pitch Black World donde la luz del sol era casi un mito tampoco lo ayudaba mucho que digamos.

¡Por un demonio! ¡¿Por qué tanto afán de iluminar hasta el más mínimo rincón de esa jodida tierra?! ¿Acaso el supuesto Siralos le tenía miedo a la oscuridad o qué? Se prometía a sí mismo preguntarle si existía la noche, porque de no ser así ya podrían ir consiguiéndole al pobre crío unos nuevos ojos más resistentes, unas gafas, un sombrero mexicano o en el peor de los casos esperar a que quedase ciego, lo cual no le apetecía mucho sabiendo que tenía un deber como próximo invasor.

Tenía que cuidar sus sentidos, y este maldito lugar no lo dejaba ¡¿Cómo es que el resto no se quedaba cegado con tanta luz?!

Ah, cierto… Ellos sí vivieron en Flame World como mínimo. Tenían más resistencia a la luz ¡Pero él no! ¡Prácticamente la detestaba y era un jodido vampiro! Para colmo además de luminoso era extremadamente caluroso y le echaba la culpa a los malditos soles por eso.

Si las cosas salían bien para él… Trataría de destruir más de uno.

-¿Qué esperabas? Es el mundo de los soles, no el mundo de la oscuridad… Aunque ese es el nuestro. –Licorice casi fulminaba a Emalf con la mirada. A él no le molestaba tanto la vista solo porque traía sus gafas, de lo contrario hubiera quedado tan ciego como Licorice, o al menos eso teorizaba al suponer que nunca se las quitaba. Igual, por si fuera poco, mucha luz podía contra los vidrios oscuros de los lentes, eso ya decía bastante.

-¡Emalf! ¡Tus gafas! ¡Préstame tus condenadas gafas! -Exigió sin detener el frotamiento de ojos solo para acostumbrarse. Todo era tan diferente a lo que hasta ahora había conocido, tanto que ni su imaginación al escuchar relatos del pasado lo ayudó a que su imaginación llegara tan lejos.

-Uh, lo siento viejo, no tengo repuestos y no creo que Siralos te tome en serio si usas mis gafas. –No trataba de excusarse para no dárselas, en realidad estaba seguro de que eso podía ocurrir. Siralos no tomaba a nadie en serio a menos que luciera como tal.

Sí, el viejo era un gran prejuicioso, con razón hablaba con Satanick. El diablo lucía elegante por fuera más cucú que estuviese por dentro.

El joven diablo casi lloriqueaba. No podía llamar esto una traición de su amigo porque tenía razón. Solo le quedaba por acostumbrarse rápido y así tal vez dejaría de sufrir tanto y de aguantar los comentarios de Poemi.

-¡Licorish es un marica!

-¡Cállate, enana! –Le reclamó conteniendo sus ganas de tirarle del cabello como hacían al pelear infantilmente de vez en cuando. Para empezar… Estaba en su forma adulta, no podía alcanzarla desde ahí porque la desgraciada era un ratón a su comparación, y segundo, estaba seguro de que de todos modos fallaría con lo mucho que la vista le traicionaba.

Entre algunas risas de Rieta y Emalf, la familia flamas siguió avanzando y buscando con la mirada. El mundo de los soles no solo era caluroso y brillante, sino también muy amplio y tan concurrido que era difícil no recibir más de una mirada y un murmullo ajeno de los distintos ángeles que observaban seres tan poco comunes como los demonios caminar sin más entre ellos.

Rieta se mostraba muy neutral, Poemi había decidido tomarle la mano a Emalf por el ligero temor que le ocasionaba el estar rodeada de tantos extraños que convivían con su aterrador abuelo, y Licorice por otro lado miraba de reojo sin mucho interés. Todos eran mucho más bajos que él y era costoso no saciar algo de su curiosidad observándolos mínimo sin perder su postura. Más de una chica había soltado una que otra risilla o comentario al respecto de su atractivo, lo cual solo lo hacía ponerse aún más incómodo.

Eh, calmadas, chicas. Es un ilegal con tendencias homosexuales e incestuosas.

Suspiró con resignación y floreciente fastidio. –Apenas voy llegando y ya odio este lugar... -Masculló por lo bajo mientras su vista terminaba por acostumbrarse medianamente a todo y hacía el intento de ignorar a los habitantes.

Todo era tan... Odiosamente brillante que sentía que casi podría considerarse algún tipo de contaminación visual.

-No puedo creer lo que diré, pero... Al lado de esto... Pitch Black World y su lluvia me parece un paraíso... -Al ritmo que iba, los días bonitos y los ángeles con apariencias afelpadas y elegantes comenzarían a ser sus menos favoritos. El resto asintió con un "Concuerdo" en voz baja. –Ehn... Por cierto ¿Debo ir como adulto? –Aun estando en esa forma le preocupaba el tema, aunque algo le advertía que el dios no lo tomaría en serio, ni como niño ni como adulto. Se le hacía que de solo mencionar que era hijo de Ivlis todo se iría por el caño.

-Yo te recomiendo que sí, Siralos es muy prejuicioso y no te tomará muy en serio si te ve siendo un niño. Quizás piense que solo bromeas o algo. –Bufó la genio, esperaba que después de salvar a Ivlis tuvieran la oportunidad de vengarse de ese viejo. De por sí era humillante tener que pedir su ayuda.

-¡Oh por Vicers! Que viejo más molesto... –Rodó los ojos. Bien, podía estar el mayor tiempo posible en esa forma, aunque ello implicara que se cansaría el doble y puede que al dormir parecería un ladrillo; pero podía con ello. -…Ugh. –Apretó los labios en medio de sus nervios. Ya no le era tan fácil ignorar como lo miraban como si fuese un bicho de circo. – Bien… ¿A dónde está Siralos exactamente?

-Siralos hace lo que quiere, así que no estoy segura de donde puede estar… Aunque lo más probable es que se encuentre en el castillo. Por ahora busquemos y no se separen. –El mundo de los soles era muy amplio, no quería que los demás fueran por ahí y tuvieran la mala suerte de toparse con el dios cuando estuviesen solos.

Ok… El niño ni siquiera había conocido en persona a Siralos y ya se hacía una idea de lo mucho que lo odiaría en verdad apenas lo viera debido a todas las vueltas que lo hicieron dar por buscarlo.

Ya, no debía pensar en eso… Entre más rápido lo hallaran, más rápido obtendría lo que buscaba de él y más rápido se largaría, destruiría mundos y se reencontraría con su madre. Pensarlo era tan fácil, pero llevarlo a cabo llevaría su tiempo.

Pasaron largo rato buscando al dios sin gran éxito. En serio... ¿Qué tanto podría hacer un ser tan egocéntrico como para tardar tanto en hallarlo? Estuvo a punto de estallar a gritos cuando por fin Emalf le tocó el hombro a Rieta y señaló a la lejanía. Allí mismo se encontraba el dios, sentado en un banquillo mullido junto a su ángel de ojos cerrados a una larga distancia de su castillo, mirándose en el espejo como era de esperar. Sin dudas era Siralos, solo alguien tan vanidoso como él podría dedicar tanto tiempo a mirarse en el espejo. Eso sí, la susodicha angelada de cabello rubio sí que llamaba mucho la atención a Rieta.

… _Esto debe ser un chiste._

¿Ese era el odioso dios que tanto temían? A los ojos de Licorice solo era un travesti enano, divo y vanidoso. Era increíble pensar que él… O ella (No escuchaba su voz todavía como para poder confirmarlo) inspirara tanto terror en su familia.

-Ahí está… -Susurró la peli naranja, haciendo al menor crisparse.

-¿Es él...? Tienes que estar bromeando, hombre. –Era oficial, su imaginación nunca llegaba a asemejarse a la realidad y esta era otra prueba de ello.

Emalf procedió a esconderse detrás de Rieta, Poemi… Tampoco se contuvo en esconderse tras él y la mayor. Ese ser les aterrorizaba de sobremanera y no querían tener nada que ver con él en todo lo posible. Aun si no lo admitían, aun si ya lo habían visto en una foto antes, nada se comparaba a tenerlo en persona y pensar que ese ser había hecho tanto daño a un diablo que, en su opinión, se veía más poderoso y fuerte que él.

Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada para captar su atención. Igls no podía verlos y Siralos no apartaba su vista del espejo mientras se ocupaba de su cabello. No fue gasta que lo desvió milagrosamente que alcanzó a ver el reflejo de los visitantes debido a la ubicación que tenían ellos a sus espaldas.

Reconoció a la genio apenas la vio, pero los otros tres estaban lejos de estar en su memoria o conocimiento. El más alto le llamó un poco la atención, se le hacía familiar por algún motivo.

No sabía por qué la presencia de la servidora de su diablo, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados al verla en su mundo sin invitación y con otros demonios, y… Extraña y agradablemente sin el de mechas rojas.

Aun no olvidaba lo que Satanick le había comentado hace unos años atrás sobre los supuestos planes de su hijo y como estos lo arrastraron a la perdición. Sonrió para sí mismo unos segundos mientras bajaba el espejo.

No se arrepentiría nunca de lo que le dijo a Ivlis cuando tuvo la oportunidad de verlo, atado y humillado en aquella visita, justo delante de las narices de los gobernantes del mundo Gris.

-Igls, espérame aquí ¿Entendido? –Declaró a su ángel jefe, cual asintió sin oponerse.

-Sí, padre. –Respondió sumisamente y con una suave reverencia.

Estaba algo sorprendida, usualmente su padre nunca detenía sus "ratos de admirarse" por nada. Sin duda debía ser algo que no veía todos los días como para robar la atención del dios.

Ojalá pudiese acercarse a escuchar más, estaba curiosa de esto y no podía ver qué es lo que había motivado a Siralos de alejarse. De todos modos, desde su sitió alcanzaba a escuchar bastante bien.

La familia se tensó al verlo acercarse, pero no se inmutaron por nada, ni siquiera por la suave risa burlona del dios del sol a la vez que completaba un gesto vanidoso acomodando sus lentes con un dedo.

…Licorice podía jurar que hasta su andar era de diva y no mamadas. Esto era como ver "Miss Universo" en la televisión pero con travestis.

-Vaya, no recuerdo haber invitado gente. –Enarcó una ceja de forma expectante. No sabía si eran enemigos o simples visitantes en esta ocasión, pero le interesaba solo por la presencia de Rieta y el adulto de ojos miel.

La ya mencionada, siendo la única que tenía el valor, se inclinó respetuosamente al tiempo que el resto hacía lo mismo y aguardaba de esta manera hasta que acabara de hablar.

-Señor Siralos… -Pronunció calmadamente. Le enfermaba tener que hacer esto, pero era por un bien mayor. –Oh, respetado y maravilloso Dios de los soles. Le imploramos que nos escuche y nos dé un poco de su valioso tiempo y gloriosa presencia. –Agh, apenas tuviese la oportunidad se lavaría la boca con jabón y cloro.

Licorice mantuvo absoluto silencio mientras Rieta hablaba, imitando su reverencia sin mucho interés y sintiendo algo de lástima por la genio al malgastar tantos halagos con Siralos.  
Solo le interesaba pasar a la parte donde hablaban del entrenamiento y ya, lo demás prefería dejárselo a Rieta. Tenía la sensación de que solo debía hablar cuando se lo indicasen o metería la pata en grande.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, como queriendo buscar algún detalle o defecto en el diablo de ojos dorados. A su vista era muy familiar, casi le recordaba a Satanick, pero no podía alegar nada todavía. El niño no pasó por alto la insistente y analítica mirada que caía sobre si, pero no se mostró nervioso, solo estaba algo confundido ¿Qué tanto lo miraba? No creía que su aspecto adulto tuviera alguna falla o detalle para que se le quedaran viendo

Miró hacia ambos lados, solo para comprobar que no era imaginación suya y Siralos de verdad lo estaba viendo atentamente solo a él.

Se maldijo internamente por no haberse escondido tras Rieta o Emalf, esto comenzaba a ser molesto e incómodo.

-Ehn... ¿El señor Siralos desea decir o preguntarme algo? No creo poder serle de gran utilidad, pero todo sea por complacer los deseos del gran y benevolente dios de los soles.

… _VALE, ME DA ASCO MI PUTA BOCOTA Y HASTA ME DOY ASCO A MÍ MISMO ¡¿POR QUÉ?!_

No creyó que sería posible caer así de bajo pero... Ivlis. Todo era por Ivlis. Pensar en ello al menos lo relajaba lo suficiente como para notar que al parecer iban por buen rumbo. Parecían ser agrado del más bajo, cualquiera que aclamara su magnificencia era agradable para él. No podían confiarse, pero nadie decía que no podían esperanzarse un poco.

-Uhn… Me eres familiar, chico. Siento que te he visto en otro lado pero no sé dónde.

El diablo tragó grueso, tratando de ir buscando las palabras adecuadas para responder. Esto era tan molesto…

-Le aseguro que es la primera vez que tengo el magnífico e incomparable honor de conocerlo. De haber recibido tal placer antes, nunca lo olvidaría. –Era una experiencia tan horrible que dudaba superarla hasta que pudiera empalarlo como alfiletero. Aún no sabía cómo lograba contener sus ganas de lanzarse al cuello de aquel presumido por tales ofensas a su madre.

 _Tienes suerte de que sirvas de algo basura. Pero apenas pueda, te haré pagar..._

Cuando Siralos pareció perder el interés en él dirigió la mirada a Rieta, la cual al notarlo se levantó junto a los demás mientras el él se acercaba vacilante.

-Y a ti te recuerdo, eres subordinada de esa basura. Me sorprende que estés aquí sin él.

Ella se mordió la lengua conteniendo un insulto. Ya se esperaba de él que insultara a su amo de alguna forma, pero aunque lo viera venir no estaba preparada para soportarlo y cerrar la boca. No podía creer que tuviesen que caer tan pero tan bajo para venir a pedirle ayuda al vejete vanidoso travestido, pero era la última esperanza que les quedaba y debían aprovecharla bien. Después de todo, una vez que Licorice alcanzara su punto máximo de poder podrían devolverle el "favor" a ese engreído.

-Sí, mi respetado y poderoso señor. Es por esto que venimos a suplicar de su ayuda. –Mantenía el tono más respetuoso y sumiso que podía, agachando un poco la cabeza cada vez que hablaba, cosa que resultaba más que efectiva.

-Me intriga que acudan a mí… Muy bien. Tú, el de cuernos cafés, ven, acércate, los demás igual. Díganme a qué vienen. –Les hizo una seña de que lo siguieran hasta su antiguo lugar. No era muy de recibir a "extranjeros" o demonios, pero quería alimentar su curiosidad así después los echara a patadas o simplemente los ignorara. Para la familia flama esto era un alivio, significaba que mínimamente él los escucharía y daría la oportunidad.

La pobre Poemi aún tenía miedo y no se soltaba de Emalf. Tanto ella como todos siguieron al dios hasta donde se les indicada. Mantenía la mirada fija a sus pies, cosa que no cambió ni siquiera cuando se acomodaron en los dichosos asientos, que Siralos señaló una vez que se sentó en el suyo, los cuales dicho sea de paso, no eran suficientes puesto que Licorice seguía parado al lado de ellos. Al aludido no le importaba aquello en realidad, internamente estaba agradecido de ni siquiera deberle la hospitalidad a eso odioso ser.

Igls no estaba del todo segura de que sucedía, pero al seguir en su mismo puesto notó la llegada de los "invitados" de su señor; por lo que solo quedó allí sin decir palabra aún. Si no le habían ordenado marchar, entonces eso no estaba mal escuchar como un testigo ¿Cierto?

El dios una vez acomodado carraspeó la garganta y dio una señal con una mano. –No guarden detalles, me pica mucho la curiosidad.

Con un respiro, Rieta dio inicio. –Respetado dios, hemos venido desde el mundo de Pitch Black. Somos simples servidores del señor Ivlis, su hijo. –Siralos pareció fruncir el ceño y rodar los ojos apenas se le fue mencionado el de mechas rojas. No había pensado en él en muchos años y ahora que lo recordaba solo se preguntaba si estaba siendo tan miserable como deseaba que fuese. –Hace casi un año el amo desapareció, presumiblemente en manos de Satanick. Lo hemos buscado en todo nuestro mundo pero no hemos sido capaces de hallarlos. Estamos desesperados, le imploramos que nos ayude.

Entre su habla, el joven se mantuvo perdido en sus propios recuerdos del relato de Rieta, luchando lo más que podía para no llorar al vislumbrar en su mente aquella noche donde se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de perder a su madre de forma tan horrible y repentina.

 _No llores, idiota… Quedarás en ridículo frente al viejo travesti._

-Jah… ¿Así que la escoria desapareció? Gran cosa… -Chasqueó la lengua, casi sintiéndose muy feliz de que ese destino le aguardara a su diablo, no era invisible su desprecio hacia él, razón por la cual Licorice tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar mil y un maldiciones. –¿Cómo soy yo capaz de ayudar con eso? –Alzó una ceja. Aun si comprendía de lo que le estaban hablando eso no significaba que sí lo hiciese con la razón por la cual lo necesitaban.

-Solo un diablo bien empoderado es capaz de hallarlos, usted entrenó a Ivlis para hacerlo tan poderoso como lo fue alguna vez. Con sus grandes conocimientos podría hacer lo mismo con Licorice y así lograríamos hallarlos.

En el momento en que terminó de hablar, él enarcó una ceja, sorprendido y confundido.

-Un momento ¿Diablo? -Regresó su atención al más alto entre ellos mientras su memoria empezaba a maquinar. Satanick una vez le había hablado sobre que Ivlis era su nuevo juguete sexual y todas esas cosas, la idea no le molestó si con eso Ivlis sufría pero… –Es imposible que él sea un diablo, no he visto a otro dios en las reuniones, tú solo… -Pero entonces se dio cuenta… El parecido con el diablo de Pitch Black, esos ojos dorados… –Oh, ya entiendo, eres hijo de ese idiota y Satanick ¿Verdad?

Ok… Una cosa era soportar su charlatana boca, pero nada se comparaba a la ofensa de ser reconocido solo por ser hijo de esa miserable basura. Licorice apretó los puños tanto como pudo, conteniendo el picor de ansiedad por invocar sus lanzas y atravesar el cráneo de aquel imbécil. Ya llegaría su hora.

-Verán, esa peste y yo ya no somos familia. No hay manera de que me preocupe ni un poco de si se muere o desaparece. Ustedes no parecen ser malas personas para ser demonios. Y en cuanto a ti, Licorice… Se ve que eres alguien noble. Sin embargo no puedo permitirme ayudarlos si eso significa que estoy ayudando a un simple error como Ivlis.

El diablo penas y pudo contenerse antes de oír la oración completa.

-Aunque… Creo que sé quién puede ayudarlos ¿No es así, Igls?

Todas las miradas se clavaron rápidamente en la asombrada ángel de luz que no tardó en asentir eufóricamente, emocionada de que la incluyeran en esto.

¡Al fin! Creyó que nunca llegarían a este punto.

 _Bien travesti de mierda. Tu cara durará más tiempo..._

De haberse precipitado probablemente habría mandado ese plan a la verga con tal de hacerlo pedazos, pero la sutil sonrisa del mencionado angel logró calmar sus nervios ¿gls?... Había oído de ella y cosas muy buenas; La hermana mayor del diablo de las llamas.

Un fugaz recuerdo de la sonrisa de su madre mientras hablaba de la rubia golpeó su mente, logrando que sintiera un nudo en la garganta. Ella sonreía de la misma forma que él.

Con una reverencia al captar su idea, ella gritó internamente de alivio y emoción. –Sí, padre.

Oír lo que había pasado con Ivlis la había angustiado tanto que era feliz de poder colaborar, así como también le emocionaba en cierta forma conocer y convivir desde ahora con su sobrino que recién acaba de conocer.

-Será un honor seguir ayudarte y entrenarte, joven Licorice. –Ambos hicieron una corta inclinación el uno al otro.

-El honor es todo mío. –Respondió al saludo, sintiéndose un poco mejor. El tono más suave y dócil de la rubia no era molesto como el de Siralos. Tampoco le incomodaba ser educado por ella. Incluso su propio tono de voz era más fluido y menos tenso cuando se dirigía a Igls.

-Mi hija es tan experta en la guerra y demás como Ivlis, quizás mucho más. No se preocupen, ella se encargará de enseñarle a Licorice todo lo necesario para el combate. –Avisó ganándose un asentimiento de su hija. Seguidamente regresó a atender su preciado espejo, antes de dejarlos partir, captando la atención del susodicho. –Ah, y Licorice… Eres bienvenido cuando gustes aquí, después de todo eres mi nieto e hijo de un buen conocido. En fin, eso es todo, pueden ir.

… _Tu puta madre volverá una vez que tenga poder, perra._

Sin más que decir, y claro, sin quejas, los demás se alejaron siguiendo a la rubia, quien anteriormente les hizo una seña para eso. Quería llevárselos de allí para ir viendo cómo y dónde empezar. Debían darse prisa, no quería esperar a que algo pasara y el rubio cambiara de opinión.

Mientras más se alejaran de ese patético y vanidoso vejete mejor, ya no soportaban tanto aire tóxico a su alrededor.

En lo que se retiraban, el niño no se molestó en dirigir palabra o mirada al dios de los soles, creyéndose ya en su propio límite de tolerancia y apresurándose en seguir a su nueva maestra. Ya obtuvo su cometido, ahora venía el ansiado entrenamiento.

-Odio esto. –Siseó a Emalf una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente. Quería llorar... Pero del coraje, y apostaba que él no era el único, pues al estar a muchos metros de distancia Rieta estalló.

-¡No eres el único que odia esto! –La pobre genio no soportó más y empezó a gruñir mientras mascullaba incoherencias y jalaba de su propio cabello haciendo gritos y chillidos ahogados de furia. No podía creer que haya soportado tanto rato hablando con ese insoportable y petulante hombre, casi explotaba ahí mismo y se le lanzaba a los golpes, pero su voluntad en salvar a su señor era más fuerte por lo que se contenía, sin embargo ahora estaban lejos de él y podía insultarlo y gritar todo lo que deseara.

Emalf consideró calmarla un poco, pero la genio estaba roja de ira y estaba que lanzaba humo por las orejas. Lo mejor sería dejar que se calmara sola si no quería sufrir él las consecuencias de su ira.

-¡Ese hipócrita de mierda! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio lo odio lo odio lo odio! ¡LO ODIO TANTO! ¡¿Oíste todas las babosadas que decía?! ¡¿Quién se cree que es?! ¡AAGH! ¡Su maldita cara me molesta, su voz es irritante! ¡NO SOPORTO SUS GESTOS DE PENDEJA DE SECUNDARIA! ¡Jah! ¡Bienvenido tus cojones! ¡Cómo si quisiéramos regresar! –Finalizó cruzándose de brazos.

No podía decirle esas cosas en la cara a Siralos, pero por ahora se conformaba con descargarse cuando este no pudiera oírla. Y no es que le preocupara demasiado dedicarle tanto odio en frente de Igls. Ella no parecía ser una botona.

-A-ay, Rieta se enojó feo… -Susurró el de gafas a la loli mientras se alejaba un poco de la peli naranja.

-No la culpo. Esa bashura es horrible... ¡Habló muy mal de papi y ofendió a Licorish! –Susurró en respuesta, señalando con la mirada a su iracundo hermanito, quién aún destilaba odio luego de ser llamado "nieto" o "hijo de Satanick". Para el pobre, no existía ofensa más vulgar.

-Solo quisiera agarrar su cabezota y... Argh... Khh... ¡ARGHH! –Hablando de Licorice… Soltaba gruñidos y maldiciones inentendibles al igual que la genio en lo que sus manos imitaban gestos de exprimir o golpear algo.

Odiaba tanto a ese ser. Todo en su presencia lo irritaba: su imagen, su voz, sus palabras... ¡TODO! Nunca lo creyó posible pero...

-Creo que lo odio incluso más que a esa basura... -Siseó antes de aspirar hondo gracias a las palmadas de su buen amigo, cual murmuraba "Ya… Ya" a modo de calmarlo.

Que fuera capaz de expresar aquello, sin duda decía mucho de la rabia contenida que el joven diablo tuvo que soportar para llegar tan lejos. Si no fuera porque estaba desesperado por recuperar a su madre, nunca se habría humillado de esa forma ante ese travesti de mierda.

-Tks... El único motivo por el cual volvería, sería para empalar su cabeza... -Era una promesa. Algún día en algún futuro se prometía hacerle pagar toda esa humillación a aquel burdo vejete presumido.

-Ya, ya… -Emalf seguía palmeando suavemente la espalda para reconfortarlo un poco. A él tampoco le habían gustado ni un poco las palabras y tonos despectivos del dios cuando hablaba del jefe, pero él no era más que un demonio de flamas subordinado ¿Qué podría hacer contra un dios? No mucho, aparte de que una insolencia de su parte le costaría el plan a Rieta. –Concuerdo, comparado con ese idiota… Satanick no parece ser tan malo.

Al menos ese señor daba risa y trataba de ser buen padre, tampoco lo veía alardeando seriamente sobre sus virtudes ni trataba de hacer sentir inferior a los demás… A excepción de Ivlis, claro.

De hecho… Satanick parecía un ángel al lado del dios que acaban de conocer, cosa que había creído imposible hasta ahora. No paró ni un segundo de tratar de reconfortar a Licorice o calmarlo un poco, todos allí estaban furiosos y con las emociones alborotadas, pero debían ser razonables y mantener la cabeza fría para todo.

Era irónico que a pesar de ser considerado el payaso de esta familia él fuese el más calmo y racional, pero era inevitable al ser el que prefirió taparse los oídos a seguir escuchando a ese rubio oxigenado seguir su parloteo de colegiala sin cerebro.

En lo que los iba guiando en una zona un poco desierta y alejada para dar inicio, Igls no pudo evitar incomodarse ante tanta tensión y silencio después de que la familia flama terminara de desahogarse. No podría culparlos, conocía el carácter del dios y que tan desagradable podría ser para los demás, en especial cuando hablaba de su hermano

No estaba segura si serían vigilados en algún momento por él, pero entre tanto solo quería iniciar una charla.

-N-no es necesario que guarden silencio... De hecho... Me gustaría saber si... Puede decirme ¿Q-que pasó con mi hermano? –Tanteó el tema con delicadeza, aunque por dentro estaba más que desesperada por una respuesta, en especial cuando todos desviaron la mirada con incomodidad excepto Rieta, quien fue la única que estaba dispuesta a responder a sabiendas que los demás no querrían. La verdad es que estaba tan acostumbrada de era automático, pero eso no significaba que no le doliera.

-¿Uh? Oh, eso… Bueno… El señor Ivlis estuvo destruyendo mundos para regresar, y… No le fue muy bien la última vez.

Siguió el relato sin ahorrar un solo detalle, desde el nacimiento de sus dos hijos, el escape del primero y las invasiones hasta los abusos y el nacimiento de Licorice, sin atreverse a ver la reacción del ángel. No se imaginaba como debía estar sintiéndose ella.

–Y… Es básicamente eso. No podemos encontrarlo… -Finalizó luego de un rato, sobresaltándose como los demás al escuchar sus sollozos.

La pobre rubia estaba que moría de solo imaginar cada desagradable experiencia que significó vivir para el diablo de las llamas, sintiéndose aún más impotente por no haber estado allí con él ni poder haber hecho nada por evitar que llegasen a esta situación tan horrible.

Licorice la entendía perfectamente, tanto que por poco se le contagiaba el llanto de no ser porque se obligaba a no hacerlo.

-M-Mi pobre hermano... C-Cuanto lo siento...

-¡L-La tía h está llorando! ¡Nuuuu! –Chilló Poemi, agarrándose de Emalf. Era curioso, el ángel era tan tierno que sí le daba empatía.

-¡A-ah, no llores! ¡N-no es culpa tuya! –Se espantó Rieta al segundo que alcanzó a ver a la pobre hermana de su amo derramar lágrimas y lamentarse. No la consideraban la culpable de todo, pues Siralos bien la pudo haber echado a ella también por haber defendido a Ivlis, y ahora mismo podían ser dos personas las que tendrían que salvar.

-L-Lo siento… Es solo que… -Definitivamente no se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante esto, los ayudaría en todo lo posible. –Ya entiendo... -Como pudo se limpió las fugaces lágrimas que todavía recorrían caprichosamente sus mejillas y cambió su expresión a una más decidida, sorprendiendo de esa manera a los demás. –Yo los ayudaré ¡Pueden contar con todo mi esfuerzo! –Apretó los puños. Esta vez tenía al fin una oportunidad para redimirse y no arruinarlo. Por Ivlis... Lo haría bien. –Así que... Ustedes sirven a mi hermano. -Dio una leve reverencia con sinceridad. –Le estoy eternamente agradecida por ello.

-L-La hermana del jefe nos está halagando…

-¿Uh? N-no es nada… El señor Ivlis es nuestra familia. –Rieta se ruborizó apenada junto a los demás, aunque Emalf solo movía su mano en señal de decir "Oh, basta, me sonrojas". –Él nos importa mucho, no podemos dejarlo así… Lo hallaremos pase lo que pase.

-Cuento con ello. –Suavizó levemente su sonrisa observando a Poemi y Licorice. –No esperaba conocer a dos de mis sobrinos de esta forma... P-pero ya no les haré perder tiempo. Ya en el descanso seguiremos la charla. –Podía notar la insistente mirada del diablo, por eso mismo suponía que estaba impaciente, y no se equivocaba Quería iniciar cuanto antes.

-¿D-Descanso? –A Emalf esto no le sonaba del todo bien, sin embargo no dijo más porque Poemi le dio un codazo para callarlo y que no interrumpiera a su tía.

-Tú... Te llamas Licorice ¿No? Bueno... Antes que nada... Debo pedirte algo y... Es el motivo principal por el cual los traje aquí... –Fue explicando mientras sacaba una goma de uno de sus bolsillos, para terminar por sujetarse su esponjosa cabellera en una sutil coleta.

-Te escucho. –No retrocedería, pidiera lo que pidiera. Igls parecía ser muy cálida y agradable, el profundo cariño que parecía guardar para con su madre ya la hacía una persona que valía la pena para él, pero no estaban allí para solo socializar. –¿Qué debo hacer?

-Pues... –En respuesta, la rubia se alejó algunos metros y se puso en pose de espera. –Atácame con lo mejor que tengas. –Sentención con sepulcral calma, dejando a todos atónitos.

Ellos sabían que pelearían en algún momento mas no esperaron que fuese tan pronto, además eso no quitaba el hecho de que les sorprendiera como Igls dijera aquello naturalmente como si no le importara no poder ver nada ¿Eso no la volvía un blanco fácil? Quizás esto no era tan buena idea después de todo.

¡No! No había que panicarse. Igls era una experta ¿Cierto? Sabría qué hacer.

-No temas. No es un combate real, solo necesito estar segura de tu nivel actual, fortalezas, debilidades, todo. Solo de esa forma podré saber cómo dar inicio. Cada persona es diferente, por lo tanto su entrenamiento igual.

Fuera de calmarse, Licorice seguía dudoso por cierto detalle. –P-Pero... Tú no puedes... -No estaba seguro de atacar alguien que mantenía sus ojos cerrados. –T-Tus...ojos...

Emalf también quería comentar que no era muy justo que Igls peleara con los ojos cerrados, pero si tanto reconocimiento tenía por ser buena en el campo de batalla era por algo ¿Verdad?

Ella sonrió conmovida por su preocupación. Su sobrino le parecía una dulzura total, no dudaba que Ivlis lo había criado. –Descuida. Estaré bien. Tú solo dame todo tu potencial. No olvides tu objetivo. –Alentó de manera que Licorice se motivó y se preparó formando una lanza en sus dedos.

Muy bien… El problema no estaba en si Igls era buena en esto no, más bien era que ella lucía tan dulce y amable que hasta usando un uniforme militar daba la impresión de ser una bella y frágil damisela. Una… Bella y frágil damisela que dejó en el suelo a su amigo en dos segundos cuando este se le abalanzó de manera que Igls muy sencillamente se defendió agachándose y agarrándolo del brazo para azotarlo contra el suelo.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! –Casi se le cae la mandíbula de la impresión, quizás habían subestimado mucho a Igls o sobre estimado a Licorice. Lo que le preocupaba era, el niño requería mucha energía para tomar la forma adulta y temía que eso se considerara una debilidad en el futuro, no dudaba que Igls le enseñaría a mantenerla también, pero no sería fácil.

-¡Oh! ¡La tía Iglsh sí que es fuerte... -Comentó aún sorprendida ante lo que veían. Se prometía no volver a subestimar a los ciegos jamás. –¿Licorish estará bien? –Dudó un poco, aunque verlo aún en su forma adulta debía significar algo ¿No?

-C-Creo que sí… -Murmuró sudando frío, la peli naranja, mientras observaba a Igls chillar aterrada a su sobrino mareado.

-¡L-Lo siento! ¿Fui muy brusca? ¡Licorice! ¿Estás bien? –Se apresuró a atropellar en preguntas en lo que se acercaba a ayudar a incorporarse a su pequeño sobrino, quien aún en el suelo trataba de recuperarse y dejar de ver murciélagos revolotearle por la cabeza. –P-Perdón... Fue sin querer. –Esto de entrenar a alguien sin experiencia era mucho más difícil de lo que aparentaba.

-E-Estoy bien... No dolió... -Balbuceó algo mareado desde el suelo. Bueno. Quizás eso llevaría más tiempo de que esperaba… Más si le seguían causando este tipo de contusiones. –¡O-Otra vez!

-Creo que… Esto tardará. –Se lamentó el de gafas sentándose con los demás a una distancia más considerable.

-Eso no importa, Emalf. –Pronunció la genio, sonriente al visualizar al ángel de luz explicarle a Licorice con indicaciones corporales y movimientos cómo había hecho su movida. –Mientras podamos salvar al señor Ivlis esperaremos el tiempo necesario.

Ya habían avanzado un paso más en sus planes, debían mantenlo así y lograrían el objetivo. Ese pensamiento lograba que el menor olvidara rápidamente el dolor de cabeza para poner atención a cada palabra de Igls.

 _Madre… Donde quiera que estés… Espérame._

(…)

Estaba tan frío… Se sentía helado.

No tenía consciencia del todo, y sin embargo la piel le dolía ante el frío intenso y… ¿Húmedo? Que sentía sobre él y rápidamente al estar sobre su rostro lo hizo despertar entre tos y respiraciones agitadas.

-¡Cucaracha! ¡Estás despierto! Por un segundo creí que no lo resistirías. –Musitó con alivio la voz del diablo de Pitch Black, al cual luego de enfocar bien la visión y hacerla menos borrosa pudo visualizar delante de él con las manos empapadas.

El desgraciado lo había mojado con agua de lluvia para que despertara.

Soltó un quejido, la cabeza le dolía a horrores, pero no tanto como piernas, o al menos la parte superior de las rodillas, pues más abajo no sentía absolutamente nada. Quizás… El frío ya había logrado entumecerlo. Sin embargo, apenas se removió bajo la mirada incómoda de Satanick, su mano tocó algo líquido que no se sentía tan frío como el agua.

-Q-Qué… -Observó la palma de su mano tintada de un rojo tan oscuro que casi era negro. Estaba rodeado de charcos inmensos de sangre, la cual por el color deducía que no era de su captor.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara, cucarachín? –La forma poco inocente del oji violeta al inclinar su cabeza a otro lado no le dio buena espina. –¿No reconoces tu propia sangre?

Con el corazón hasta el cuello, Ivlis sudó en frío y cerró los ojos fuertemente, como si eso ayudara a ignorar sus palabras, como si eso negara la realidad.

 _E-Estoy seguro de que solo lo soñé… S-Solo fue un sueño._

Estaba tan equivocado…

El grito agonizante que desgarró su garganta al verse a sí mismo no tenía manera de describirse. No fue un sueño, sus piernas… No estaban.

-¡¿Q-Qué es lo que…?! ¡¿P-POR QUÉ TÚ…?! –Esto no tenía nombre, literalmente estaba amputado desde la parte superior de las rodillas y a eso se debía el estar rodeado de tanta sangre.

Realmente había fallado… Había perdido su ruta de escape, su oportunidad, y ni arrastrarse podría ahora porque su cadena estaba asegurada bajo una pila de rocas antes de llegar a las manos de Satanick, quien le miraba expectante como si nada ocurriera.

Estaba tan desesperado que no midió las consecuencias… Y ahora… Ya todo se había acabado.

No podía huir, no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera librarse de aquella incesante tortura acabando con su propia vida, estaba oficialmente condenado y la culpa era suya, porque como siempre no pensaba las cosas dos veces antes de actuar.

¿Por qué estaba ocurriendo esto? ¿Por qué…?

Lo peor de todo fue comprobar que cuando Satanick se agachó a su altura y trató de alcanzar su rostro, no sintió desagrado de él, sintió miedo.

Estaba aterrado de él, por primera vez en su vida Satanick no le inspiraba odio, sino completo e indudable temor, cual lo obligó a reaccionar alejándose erráticamente como pudo hasta apegarse al rincón y esconder la cara en sus rodillas mientras se abrazaba a estas de forma temblorosa.

-Ivlis… No me hagas quedar como el malo aquí. –Susurró logrando apresarlo entre sus fríos brazos. El diablo de flamas no se resistió, pero no por ello dejó de llorar y balbucear del pánico que le provocaba tenerlo cerca. –Era necesario… Si huyes de mí no podremos estar juntos… Y tú no quieres eso ¿Verdad?

Así de bajo había caído… Tanto como para negar eufóricamente, temeroso de provocar enojo.

-¡Me alegra que lo comprendas, cucarachín! Fue difícil para mí también… Quiero decir… Sangrabas mucho, tuve que usar mi saco para vendarte. –Efectivamente, la zona afectada ya no chorreaba tanta sangre, aunque sí goteaba un poco entre la tela negra de los vendajes improvisados.

Por poco se calmaba, pero el horror que le causó ver sus extremidades inertes en el suelo luego de haberse estrellado contra las paredes y marcar líneas rojas lo hizo volver a estallar en llanto a la vez que el azabache, sin prestar atención a ello, jugueteaba con sus largos cabellos rojos enredándolos en sus dedos con escalofriante paciencia y dedicación.

-Oh, no llores por eso, Ivlis… Solo eran partes inútiles de tu cuerpo. Nunca te sirvieron contra mí, después de todo. –Rió, viendo su comentario como algo chistoso que solo aumentó el dolor que cerraba a cada instante la garganta del de mechas rojas hasta hacer sus hipeos y llantos ahogados. –Vamos… Deja de llorar ¡Lo hice porque te amo! Quiero que estemos juntos, no que huyas de mí como siempre haces… Yo te dije que no quería hacerte daño, pero… Tú me obligaste ¿Por qué, Ivlis? ¿Por qué no pudiste cooperar? Podríamos estar tan felices tú y yo si no te alejaras de mí.

No obtuvo respuesta, él no dejaba su estado alterado.

-No puedo dejar que me abandones… No lo harás, no como los demás… Porque… ¿Sabes? No eres la primera persona que amo.

Su voz se entonaba afligida y demencial a la vez ¿Eso era posible? Con él… Sí lo era. Más aterrador resultaba que mientras escuchaba, tenía que soportar cómo empezaban a caer sobre sí gotas espesas color púrpura que se deslizaban cada vez más rápido de la boca ajena.

-Yo estaba tan triste… Fumus me dejó tan roto pero… ¡Entonces conocí a Lil! ¿La conoces, cucarachín? No ¿Verdad? Cuando la conocí supe que la amaba… Ella era como yo, ella tampoco creía que alguien podría amarla pero… ¡Pero fuimos felices! ¡Fuimos tan felices! ¡Hasta tuvimos un niño! –En cierto momento, la tos empezó a interrumpir su hablar, incapaz de controlar los retorcijones que le provocaba el dolor en su estómago. –P-Pero ella… Se fue… Sin decirme nada… Sin explicaciones… Solo desapareció y me dejó tan destrozado… Todos siempre me desprecian, me repugnan, me señalan… Lil era diferente pero al final… Resultó ser como los demás.

… _Él tampoco es amado._

-¡Y tú no estás lejos de eso, cucaracha! Ah, pero… ¡No hay forma de que me abandones ahora! H-Hahaha… T-Te podrás quedar conmigo… Blugh… S-Siempre… Siempre… Ambos somos tan parecidos, Ivlis… A nosotros nadie nos amó, p-pero… ¡Eso puede cambiar! ¡Cambiará, lo sé! ¡Una vez que me ames todo cambiará! ¡B-Blugh…!

 _Y-Yo n-nunca… ¡Yo nunca p-podría…!_

-Hey, Ivlis…

 _N-No quiero… No quiero, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero. No, no, no, no, no ¡Jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás!_

Apretó los labios al sentir su helada meno sobre su húmeda mejilla, viéndose obligado a poner su atención sobre su mirada loca y a la vez suplicante.

 **\- . . . . . .**

No hubo tiempo de reacciones o impedimentos, sus labios se unieron forzosamente ahogando sin piedad la boca de Ivlis con un sabor metálico que inundó su interior hasta deslizarse del límite del beso de ambos diablos.

 _Y-Yo no voy a… Y-Yo no puedo…_

¿Y entonces por qué sus manos se aferraron a sus brazos y sus ojos se cerraron? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con él? ¿Por qué no impedía que la vitalidad púrpura de su captor se le transfiriera?

De pronto él estaba intoxicando sus sentidos.

 _Satanick…_

(…)

 _Satanick…_

Sus dedos rozaron delicadamente la superficie de la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama matrimonial. Era tal cual la recordaba, con esponjoso acolchado blanco ideal para las paredes rosa opaco y los muebles café. Su habitación, la que alguna vez compartió con él.

Esto le traía tantos recuerdos… Ocasiones picantes dignas de ambos esposos, noches en las que Glasses iba a dormir con ambos por pesadillas, inusuales momentos que calmaba el llanto de su esposo tras un mal suelo, acariciando su cabello con la sutileza que solo ella poseía.

Era triste haber renunciado a todo eso y haber acabado de esta manera, pensar en ello hacía aumentar el dolor en su pecho.

Su atención se desvió gradualmente hasta uno de los muebles delante de la cama, pegado a la pared. Había marcos de fotos, tantos de Satanick y Glasses como del mismo solo y uno que otro de Licorice. Pero aquel que le interesó fue uno dado vuelta, cubierto de polvo.

Lo tomó con cuidado, pasando la pomposa manga de su vestido sobre el vidrio hasta verla bien, y fue cuando lo logró que las lágrimas no tardaron en acumularse en sus ojos.

Era la foto de su boda.

Satanick la traía en brazos, ambos vestidos elegantemente con un vestido blanco bastante inapropiado para una boda y un traje negro adornado con una capa roja, los dos con la misma expresión de alegría y dicha al mirarse el uno al otro, con emoción.

Él aún conservaba esa foto.

Y saberlo la hacía sentir culpable.

-Mon amour… ¿Acaso lo que hice no te hizo bien?

Ella fue tan tonta al creer que así sería…

_..._

 _La noche había caído en Pitch Black World. Todo era silencioso y pacífico, una hermosa, fresca y relajante noche de verano estrellada, ideal para que todos en el castillo durmieran cómodamente en sus habitaciones._

 _Todos salvo ella._

 _Había intentado hacerlo, pero ni los mimos juguetones de Satanick la habían ayudado. Ese día había dicho sentirse con dolor de cabeza y por ende habían pospuesto su noche pasional, a lo cual Satanick no pareció tener problema. Es más, se había encargado recelosamente de atenerla y mantenerla en cama hasta que se sintiera mejor, aun cuando ni él tenía tantas energías._

 _ **Lil había mentido.**_

 _Desde hace mucho tiempo, la subcubo estaba cada vez más preocupada por el diablo. Se agotaba fácilmente, le daban mareos, jaqueca, caídas de presión y adormecimiento. Nadie sabía cómo explicar esos raros síntomas, ni siquiera Víctor, y que Satanick alegara estar perfectamente bien no ayudaba mucho a que siguiesen investigando la razón._

 _ **Lil sabía el por qué.**_

 _Por más que deseara negarlo, hace tres días se le vio confirmada la razón._

 _Satanick y ella habían tenido un encuentro sexual antes de ir a cenar, y cuando compartieron dicha actividad con los demás servidores y su hijo, el azabache sufrió un colapso que lo desmayó unos largos minutos. Mencionó estar bien luego de despertar, dijo que solo fue una caída de azúcar, pero eso no convenció a Lil, la cual sin explicación empezó a llorar desesperadamente mientras su esposo trataba de calmarla con un abrazo._

 _Estaba claro._

 _ **Lil era la culpable.**_

" _Solo… No te despiertes."_

 _Pensó nerviosa hasta que logró zafarse del abrazo del azabache, quien se removió algo incómodo pero no despertó ni aun cuando la peli rosa empezó a vestirse silenciosamente aguantando las ganas de llorar._

 _Lo había dudado cuando los síntomas aparecieron, pero eso indicó que era verdad._

 _Ella… Era una subcubo, estaba claro y no era un secreto para nadie. Daba placer a los hombres y se alimentaba con su energía para realzar su belleza y vitalidad. Así fue creada, era inevitable…_

 _Tanto como era inevitable que en su matrimonio su vida sexual fuese activa._

 _La cosa era simple de explicar, pero no por eso menos dolorosa._

 _Estaba secando a Satanick, estaba arrebatando sus energías y en algún punto trágico e inesperado de su vida él moriría en sus brazos gracias a su deliciosa adicción. Solo había resistido más por ser un diablo, de lo contrario esto hubiese ocurrido hace mucho tiempo atrás._

 _Lil no lo negaba, amaba el sexo y que su esposo pensara igual, pero… Lo amaba más a él._

" _Bien… Todo listo."_

 _Antes de dormir y de que Satanick le llevara la comida a la cama había empacado sus cosas y las había escondido de manera que nadie lo notara. Sería fácil huir._

 _Vamos… Había sido genial probar esta vida. Pero no podía durar para siempre._

 _Ella era una subcubo, fue creada con el vil propósito de ser deseada pero no amada. Bella y atrayente, pero incapaz de ser fiel. Una puta por naturaleza, destino bastante cruel y que debías aceptar si no querías morir de un simple refriado por negarte a los deseos carnales._

 _Siempre había creído que por eso mismo estaría sola, que tendría una vida vacía llena de amantes momentáneos cada noche, pero repleta de soledad durante el día, hasta que… Su camino se cruzó con el diablo de Pitch Black World de casualidad en una elegante fiesta donde él aseguró que le había fascinado desde el momento en que pudo verla beber a distancia._

 _Satanick había hecho un giro de 180 grados en su vida, mostrándole placeres inimaginables que no eran sexuales para nada. El placer de besar con castidad, de tomar a mano de alguien, abrazarse, recostarse junto al otro sin intenciones perversas y solo mirar el cielo estrellado buscando constelaciones, bailar torpemente con música clásica en la sala de su hogar entre risas y halagos, de pronunciar "Acepto" y llorar de alegría por un simple anillo en su dedo, de peleas y momentos absurdos gracias al humor de embarazada, de ver crecer a un niño de los dos y compartir momentos con él, ya sean llantos que calmar en la noche o risas familiares en paseos._

 _El placer del amor._

 _Ese que él le profesaba al tomar su mano entre las sábanas y no desaparecer de su cama al día siguiente y en vez de eso abrazarla cálidamente._

 _El placer de ser amada._

 _Un placer que en algún momento se acabaría… Porque… Ella era una subcubo._

 _Había pensado antes que Satanick se aburriría de ella, siempre lo creyó, toda su vida desde que fue creada por Fumus se le aseguró que todo aquel que le jurara su amor terminaría por dejarla al considerarlo un juego o un entretenimiento por su naturaleza._

 _Oh, y a pesar de que él le dijo que su especie no le interesaba… Ella sabía que pronto, más aún si se enteraba de que tenía la culpa de su malestar, la dejaría._

 _Ella… Solo estaba adelantándose a eso._

 _Si necesitaba romperle el corazón para que siguiese vivo, entonces lo haría. Aunque no dudaba en que él lo olvidaría o le daría igual._

 _Miró una última vez a su dormido marido y terminó por dejar que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas al sonreír amargamente y darse el lujo de besar por última vez sus labios._

 _-Perdóname por esto, Satanick… Estarás mejor sin mí._

 _Con esas palabras, abandonó la habitación, abandonó su hogar… A su esposo._

 _No quiso mirar atrás en su camino a un hotel, sabía que si lo hacía se arrepentiría como había ocurrido en otras ocasiones._

 _Esto… Era el fin de todo ¿No?_

 _ **Lil abandonó a Satanick…**_

_..._

Pensar que cuando estaba en el hotel una lluvia infernal azotó Pitch Black World por meses enteros la dejaba dolida.

Negó que era por ella, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que así fue. Él había quedado destrozado desde su partida, y temía que la culpa de todas las desgracias que ocurrían ahora e involucraban a tantas personas recayera en ella.

Oh… Tantos años y tantos amantes maravillosos y a pesar de eso el sentimiento que la angustió al enterarse de la fatídica noticia nunca se borró.

 _Jamás dejé de amarlo…_

Pero él no lo sabía… Y tenía miedo de que ahora no lo hiciera nunca más.

(…)

-Uhn… Poemi ¿Has visto a Rieta por algún lado? –La voz del joven diablo hizo a la castaña levantar su vista de su dibujo.

-Creo que está en el abismo. Se fue hace un largo rato. –En medio de sus hablar no pudo evitar fijarse en que su hermano lucía cansado. Los días habían pasado y Licorice se había acostumbrado más rápido de lo esperado a los entrenamientos de Igls. Claro, el calor lo obligaba a hacerlo sin camisa y para su mayor molestia tenía que atarse de manera diferente el cabello porque lo estorbaba mucho.

Hizo una mueca, ella no terminaba de acostumbrarse a ver a Licorice lleno de vendas. Desde el torso hasta incluso parte de los brazos y las palmas de la mano. El diablo siempre tenía una nueva cicatriz cada día, y si bien no eran de heridas profundas no dejaba de preocuparle con cuanta rapidez empezaron a esparcirse.

Aun si desaparecían en un tiempo… Era molesto tener que verlas. Su tía no era malintencionada y no podía culparla por herirlo una que otra vez, ella a veces pasaba por lo mismo y dar todo su potencial era para ayudar.

-Gracias… ¿De casualidad no…?

No alcanzó a formularlo, su hermana ya había levantado un botiquín y lo balanceó un par de veces con una mirada de "Me subestimas mucho" antes de lanzarlo directamente a sus manos.

-Emalfsh consiguió unas vendas menos tirantes, de todos modos recuerda no gastarlas mucho. –Tras el asentimiento del menor y verlo tomar su camisa de una silla, volvió a suspirar guardando silencio por un segundo. No se atrevió a decir nada hasta verlo casi desaparecer por el pasillo. –¿Para qué buscas a Rieta? No necesitas ayuda para curarte tú solo y siempre vienes cansado.

-Nada importante, solo… Necesito hablar con ella. –Poemi no insistió más y lo dejó ir. No estaba del todo satisfecha con su respuesta, pero no quiso insistir.

Licorice nunca fue un chico fácil de entender, era difícil comprenderlo cuando sacaba a la luz el revoltijo de sentimientos o emociones que lo abarrotaban y había ciertos asuntos de los cuales no quería hablar a menos que fuese con la persona indicada. Y por su vacilación al hablar supo que ella no era esa persona.

Aun si era la aterradora loli que disfrutaba actuar como una niña, no por ello era una tonta o una insensible. Licorice era su hermano menor y a pesar de todo lo amaba, por ello le era difícil tener que adaptarse a todo el cambio drástico que habían tomado sus vidas, en especial la suya.

Era difícil aceptar que en un poco más de tiempo la forma real e infantil de Licorice pasaría a ser algo que solo existiría en su memoria.

_..._

 _-Listo o no… ¡Aquí voy!_

 _Cautelosamente, Rieta miró de un lado a otro, analizando el terreno y fijándose en cada rincón. Sonrió burlona apoyándose sobre el poste donde estaba contando con anterioridad y se cruzó de brazos soltando una risotada._

 _-¡Ivlis, te puedo ver desde aquí! El escondite es muy pequeño y tus alas te delatan. –Exclamó a distancia a una pila de rocas café del camino. Efectivamente, de atrás se asomó el diablo de flamas conteniéndose a inflar las mejillas y hacerle pucheros a la genio._

 _¡Hey, no era su culpa que las benditas alas revelaran su ubicación!_

 _-¡No es justo, Rieta! ¡¿Por qué siempre ganas?!_

 _-¡No es mi culpa que no sepas esconderte!_

 _-Ofendes mi título como mejor jugador de las escondidas, y a Igls eso le consta. –Comentó con falsa vanidad, en lo que su amiga le daba un leve golpecito en el hombro._

 _-¿Ya vas a dejar de quejarte, Ivlis? El juego se acabó y… Oh, es muy tarde. –Murmuró al notar como el cielo se había tornado más oscuro con el paso de las horas que gastaron en corretearse y jugar como un par de niños._

 _-Siralos no volverá hasta mañana, así que… ¡Vamos arriba! ¡Quiero enseñarte algo! –La genio no puso resistencia y dejó que el diablo de flamas la cargara al estilo nupcial mientras extendía sus alas y alzaba el vuelo._

 _Ah, adoraba cuando hacían estos pequeños escapes que solo ellos conocían._

 _-¿Es una sorpresa? –Indagó con picardía, ahogando un chillido cuando la cola de Ivlis se posó sobre sus ojos. –¡Oye!_

 _-¡No veas! ¡Arruinaría todo!_

 _-Oh, si tú insistes… -Decidió no molestarse más y esperar pacientemente. Una vez que llegaron e Ivlis pisó tierra, dejó a Rieta incorporarse aun sin poder ver. Sonrió emocionado para sí mismo moviéndose levemente de arriba abajo como cortos estiramientos ansiosos._

 _-¡Ya puedes ver, vamos, mira!_

 _-Ya voy, ya voy. –Rió ella, abriendo los ojos al tiempo en que su rostro iba expresando sorpresa y admiración en el cielo. –W-Waw…_

 _La tierra de los soles durante la tarde tenía cierta particularidad… Si bien los soles no bajaban por el horizonte como se ve en otros mundos, estos se hacen menos brillantes hasta lograr colores como rojo o naranja. Ningún sol lo hacía al mismo tiempo, por lo que ahora el cielo parecía un lienzo manchado en diferentes tonalidades del rojo, naranja y amarillo, haciéndose aun más hermoso si lograbas notar que las estrellas empezaban a tomar algo de relevo y se veían como una decoración perfecta en el firmamento._

 _La genio llevó las manos a su pecho maravillada y suspiró. Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso en el infierno._

 _-Ivlis… Es bellísimo… -Murmuró presa de la emoción sin apartar la mirada._

 _-Supuse que te podría gustar. Aquí es muy común ver esto todas las tardes por lo que nadie se sorprende tanto, pero… A mí me sigue pareciendo hermoso, no importa cuántas veces lo mires._

 _Un silencio pleno llegó al aire, colmándolo de calma y sosiego. En medio de su enmudecimiento, la peli naranja apoyó su cabeza sobre el brazo de su amigo y este respondió llevando una mano hasta el brazo ajeno, y se quedaron así unos segundos._

 _-¿Sabes… Por qué me gusta tanto cuando el cielo se ve de esta manera?_

 _-Porque es bello._

 _-Puede ser, pero… Es más por otra cosa. –Ella no lo entendió, así que pronunció un "¿Uhn?", alcanzando a notar que el diablo bajaba la mirada a medida que hablaba, casi aparentando que algo de afligía. –Durante la noche y el día siempre se ve el mismo color, pero cuando es de tarde… Más de un millón de tonalidades diferentes están juntas y forman algo hermoso. Me hace pensar… Que convivir con alguien diferente a ti, si lo haces de la manera adecuada, puede resultar en algo bueno… Algo así… Como…_

 _-¿Cómo…? –¿Era idea suya, o Ivlis se veía algo apagado ahora?_

 _-Como todos nosotros… Ángeles, demonios, yo… El señor Siralos. Él no me deja convivir mucho con ángeles. Dice que no es apropiado a menos que no se trate de mi hermana. En cuanto a los demonios… Bueno, ya sabes qué piensa sobre ellos. –Ella cayó en un profundo silencio. –Por eso… Estoy muy agradecido de haberte conocido, Rieta. Haces que no me sienta solo o juzgado si opino demasiado. Me gusta mucho tu compañía, cuento los segundos hasta que Siralos se vaya a alguna reunión o viaje solo para buscarte._

 _Ante tales palabras la oji rubí se ruborizó y sintió su corazón desbocándose. Esa sinceridad… Siempre tan elegante en una voz sutil… La dejaba tan indefensa._

 _-Yo también estoy feliz de haberte conocido, Ivlis… Aun si nos descubrieran, estoy segura de que encontraríamos la manera de vernos._

 _-Sabes que la encontraría._

 _Aun si Siralos le prohibió bajar al infierno y relacionarse con demonios, incluso si ser descubierto le traería problemas… A pesar de ser consciente de que estaba desobedeciendo a su amado padre… El caer de nuevo en esa sensación de soledad no estaba en los planes de Ivlis. No deseaba volver a la monotonía que era tratar solo con dos personas, de las cuales solo una tenía el tiempo para él, pero no la flexibilidad para hablar de ciertos asuntos con libertad._

 _Rieta era cálida y confiable, la mejor compañía que había podido pedir. No perdería eso así como así._

 _No entendía por qué Siralos lo quería tener tan recluido pero… Daban igual sus motivos._

 _-Rieta… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

 _-Lo que quieras._

 _Ivlis volvió a callar, como si buscara las palabras correctas para expresarse. –Tú siempre… Estarás conmigo ¿Verdad? Eres mi mejor amiga, no quiero estar lejos de ti._

 _-Ivlis… -Suspiró conmovida, no dudando en abrazarlo, sorprendiéndolo bastante pero no por ello siéndole rechazado tal gesto. –Siempre estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas. No importa qué ocurra, iré hasta el fin del mundo para encontrarte._

 _No se necesitaron más palabras, solo apretar el abrazo de forma reconfortante y no soltarse hasta que el momento en que las emociones mermaran llegara._

 _ **(…)**_

 _-¿Señor Ivlis?_

 _El diablo de flamas se sobresaltó apenas salió de sus pensamientos bruscamente._

 _Era de noche en el infierno y la luna bañaba de un rojo sangre todo a su alcance, hasta al de mechas rojas que se hallaba sentado sobre el tejado más alto del castillo, observando el cielo en silencio._

 _-Rieta… ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _-No lo vi en su cama antes de ir a acostarme y me preocupé por usted, es todo._

 _Silencio._

 _-Ya veo… -Su mirada dorada y opaca se posó de soslayo unos breves momentos sobre su servidora, volviéndose segundos después al cielo._

 _La genio no era ninguna tonta. Sabía perfectamente el porqué de esa escapada nocturna, y sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto, solo se sentó a su lado lentamente y copió su acción antes de escucharlo hablar con un tono vago y vacío, como si siguiese perdido en sus pensamientos._

 _-Este lugar siempre es tan… Rojo. –Pausó bajando la mirada. –Nunca hay otros colores aquí. Tal vez naranja pero… No hay amarillo… ¿Aquí los colores son así de solitarios, Rieta? Aquí no… ¿Aquí no hay amarillo?_

 _Le dolía profundamente oírlo así, al borde del llanto, pero sin embargo supo qué hacer._

 _-Hay muchas tonalidades de rojo, señor Ivlis. Yo no diría que es un color tan solitario. –Musitó apoyando su mano sobre la de su amo, quien le miró un segundo antes de volver abajo y sentir que se humedecían sus mejillas._

" _ **Para él, un solo color siempre estaba solo…"**_

 _Sin perder más tiempo, la genio atrajo hacia ella al sollozante diablo y dejó que este se aferrara con todas sus fuerzas mientras se encargaba de acariciar su cabeza para calmarlo._

 _-No llores, Ivlis… Me harás llorar a mí también. –Trató de reír, aunque de esa forma solo logró lo que no quería en primer lugar que era llorar de la misma manera._

 _-U-Ugh… Rieta… ¿P-Por qué…?_

 _-E-Está bien… Todo estará bien, lo prometo. –Decía sin soltarlo. –Yo nunca lo abandonaré, señor Ivlis…_

"… _**Quisiera haberlo cumplido."**_

_..._

Luego de un largo recorrido, Licorice alcanzó a ver a la genio sentada en el borde del abismo. Era usual verla andar afuera del castillo cuando era de tarde, pero era la primera vez que elegía un lugar tan peculiar para hacerlo.

Sin intenciones de ser sigiloso, se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Ella lo notó, por lo que no se asustó ni decidió impedírselo.

-Él amaba cuando el cielo se veía de esta manera. –Comentó afligida sin apartar la vista de los alrededores. Licorice se interesó en sus palabras y se alivió, pues él no sabía cómo comenzar el mismo tema sin tomar por sorpresa a su niñera.

-Madre… ¿Vivió aquí antes? –No sabía bien cómo ordenar su mente o sus preguntas, pero no le costaría enfocarse en el tema principal hasta llegar al punto que deseaba.

-Sí, toda su vida hasta la joven adultez. –Sonrió melancólica, tenía miles de recuerdos de su amo en ese entonces, cuando él todavía sonreía, cuando era diferente. –Él era la representación de la fidelidad e ingenuidad… Lo era. –Después del exilio tuvo el dolor de contemplar como Ivlis cada vez se volvía más vengativo, gruñón y serio, creciendo entre el rencor y la destrucción, pero ella aún mantenía la esperanza de que el diablo que alguna vez conoció regresaría a ser casi el mismo.

No perdería la fe en que Licorice no pasaría por ello y sería siempre el mismo chico dulce, cariñoso y respetuoso. Ellos se encargarían de no hacerlo caer en lo mismo que su madre. Después de todo… No hacían nada de esto por venganza, sino para salvar al de mechas rojas.

-¿Me dirías más de ella? –Pidió tímidamente, conteniendo el aliento cuando ella asintió.

-Él se parecía tanto a ti ¿Sabes? Se veía como un adulto, pero por dentro tenía la curiosidad y la inocencia de un niño. Creía en la integridad… En que las diferencias no importaban y que todos podrían estar juntos. Por eso amaba tanto este cielo.

Licorice escuchaba a la genio curioso y algo más animado de lo que salió de su entrenamiento.  
Trataba de imaginarse a su madre en aquel entonces, partiendo a parte de su corazón latir acelerado.

No es que nunca haya visto a Ivlis sonreír, pero usualmente no lo veía hacerlo y llevaba un semblante amargo o serio en el rostro ¿Qué sería el verlo siempre con una expresión radiante y feliz? Era difícil visualizarlo, mas no por ello no se sentía pleno al intentarlo, y miserable al mismo tiempo por no haber logrado el mismo resultado hace tiempo, lamentándose también el cruel destino que seguía abusando del diablo en llamas, pero comprometiéndose a mejorarlo una vez que lo encontrara.

Sí… Estaba jurado.

Se encargaría de cambiar las cosas cuando Ivlis regresara. Después de esto no habría tolerancia hacia la basura de su padre y podría alejarlo definitivamente de su madre para que empezara una vida mejor.

Sabía que no sería fácil, que tomaría tiempo… Que el diablo de flamas no podría ir al ritmo del resto luego de tan horrible experiencia, pero eso no importaba, porque lo esperaría todo lo que fuese necesario hasta el final.

Ya era hora de que él comenzara a ser feliz.

-Jamás entenderé por qué las cosas siempre salen mal para él.

Había una duda más en la mente de Licorice, solo que no sabía si era correcto decirlo ahora. Era algo que nunca comprendió del todo.

-Yo tampoco… Por eso quiero saber… ¿Por qué madre fue desterrada?

-La respuesta estará perdida en el tiempo, he de suponer. Yo no lo sé… Ni siquiera Ivlis podría haberlo sabido del todo… Cuando lo consolé no paraba de preguntarme por qué ocurrió eso… Qué es lo que hizo mal.

Apretó los labios con frustración y llevó las manos a su propio rostro conteniendo sus ganas de llorar, cuales fueron satisfechas apenas el menor la rodeó con un brazo para mostrarle apoyo.

A él también le dolía, él también quería llorar de solo imaginarse aquello… Pero sería fuerte por los demás. Sabía cuan desgarrador debía ser para la genio.

-Lo extraño tanto…

Sin embargo… El llanto de Rieta se cortó en el momento en que sintió que unas gotas caían en su hombro.

No necesitaba verlo para saber qué era.

-Está bien… L-Lo encontraremos, Licorice…

Trataba de ser fuerte… Pero seguía siendo un niño.

(…)

-¡Rieta, qué bien! Te buscaba. –La genio se contuvo de bufar fastidiada apenas Siralos se acercó a ella para quién sabe qué cosa. No estaba de buenas y haber llorado tanto la había secado hasta de emociones ¿Qué quería ahora el travesti? Maldecía su tonto papel como buena huésped, no terminaba de digerir que tendrían que vivir con el dios del sol y no podría partirle una mesa en la cabeza. –Seguramente Igls se preguntará en donde estoy, así que solo dile que salí al jardín.

-Entendido. –Asintió ella retirándose lo más rápido posible por los pasillos. Mientras más rápido hablara con la tierna Igls más pronto recuperaría su humor habitual. En ello le dejaría a Siralos hacer lo que se le antojara, le vendría bien tenerlo lejos.

El dios del sol, sin más, caminó sin apuro hasta la puerta trasera. Le urgía algo de aire fresco en su hermoso jardín de girasoles y relajarse sobre una de las bancas.

Ah, era complicado para él ter que convivir día a día con gente relacionada a su diablo. No por guardarles rencor o algo por el estilo, sino porque la simple pronunciación de su nombre con tanto cariño de su parte lo dejaba con un sabor desagradable en la boca.

Ni con los años esa reacción fue capaz de cambiar.

Una vez avanzó entre las flores, su mirada se desvió hacia adelante donde visualizó a su nieto menor sentado en la banca, mirando algo que sostenía en la mano y no alcanzaba a deducir qué era.

Sonrió y carraspeó la garganta llamando su atención una vez que estuvo cerca, mofándose de la expresión sorprendida del joven al verlo.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –Licorice negó con la cabeza ya superando la sobresaltación anterior y suspiró volviendo la vista al medallón entre sus dedos que el rubio no tardó en reconocer como la insignia que tanto Igls como Ivlis usaban. Era de suponer que aquella que él tenía era de Ivlis.

Qué desilusión…

Su nieto era agradable, decente y hasta podía decir que tenía porte y elegancia como para ser el hijo de un ser tan patético y repugnante. Bah, mérito de su querido amigo Satanick ¿No? Pensar en eso lo mermaba incluso teniendo que soportar el color de sus ojos.

Dorados… Como los de su madre.

-Oh… Esa es mi insignia ¿Te gusta, Licorice? –Comentó sentándose en el respaldar de la banca, complacido con su asentimiento.

Licorice no pensaba así, sin embargo estaba desgraciadamente obligado a siempre dar la razón al dios del sol no importaba qué. Estaba más acostumbrado a eso, pero no dejaba de ser insufrible.

Era tan humillante… Rebajarse a un siervo de un malnacido como él. Era afortunado de que el recordatorio de su madre siempre lo animara a mantener la compostura.

Todo sea por ella ¿No?

Eso era exactamente lo que molestaba a Siralos. Tanto potencial, tanto poder, tanto tiempo desperdiciado solo para ver a esa basura… Ah, no importaba. Confiaba en que pronto Licorice y el resto cambiarían de opinión una vez que se dieran cuenta del honor que era vivir ahí aun siendo demonios.

-Siralos… -Llamó en un tono apagado, dirigiendo la mirada hacia él. Era curioso que inclusive con el dios sentado en un sitio más alto él siguiese teniendo que verlo desde arriba.

-Por favor, qué formalidades. Sabes que puedes decirme "abuelo".

El joven diablo casi se muerde la lengua para no soltarle una sarta de insultos y razones por las cuales no quería recordar que estaban emparentados.

Respira hondo, niño… Respira hondo.

-Preferiría seguir llamándote "Siralos", si no te molesta. No me siento del todo merecedor de llamarte "abuelo" todavía.

Sin duda, el rubio no notaba la segunda intención en aquellas palabras.

 _No he caído tan bajo aun para llamarte de esa manera, travesti…_

-Como desees ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

El más alto se quedó pensativo ¿Se lo preguntaba o no? Desde hace tiempo quiso confirmar algo con él, algo que no pudo hacer antes ¿Realmente tendría motivos para odiarlo? Claro, le tenía rencor por el daño a su amada madre, eso jamás lo olvidaría. Sin embargo no era del todo justo decir que lo odiaba con todo su ser si no conocía los verdaderos motivos tras tales acciones.

Aunque le costara admitirlo… Su madre no era un santo. Él había hecho mucho daño también… No sabía si fue una maldad lo que ocasionó su destierro.

-Quiero… Preguntarte sobre mi madre.

-Ya me lo esperaba. –Respondió con una risa burlona. –¿Qué quieres saber? –Veía la duda en sus ojos, así que no podría decir tan rápidamente si lo estaba acusando de algo.

-¿Por qué desterraste a madre?... Siempre me lo he preguntado ya que ni él lo sabía. –No hacía falta esconder un tono furioso, pues esto más que eso; le causaba tristeza. Le afligía tanto haber sido consciente del sufrimiento de su madre y no poder aliviarlo.

-Oh… Eso. –Su mirada se ensombreció al instante, detalle que su nieto no dejó pasar por alto, preparándose para lo que sea, mas no para el suspiro agotado que soltó luego. –Verás… Yo no tenía tantos deseos de crearlo en primer lugar.

 _No querías… ¡¿Crearlo?!_

No, Licorice. Contrólate.

-El dios de los dioses, el señor Justim para ser exactos… Me dijo que para lograr el equilibrio en mi mundo debía crear a un diablo para mí y unos demonios. Al principio me dio igual, después de todo él era solo un crío y yo podría moldearlo a mi gusto. Era su "padre", claramente no iba a ser complicado.

 _Jodido manipulador…_

-Soy el dios de este mundo, por ende cada ser debe serme fiel y estar completamente subordinado a mí. Incluso si ese ser es un diablo. Un dios debe ser siempre venerado, un dios siempre es perfecto y no importa qué decisión tome. Sus creyentes y súbditos lo siguen sin dudar. –Silenció con una sonrisa que pronto se vio deformada a una más despreciable. –Ah, pero… Ese indeseable inútil… Cometió ese error… Dudar.

-No creo entender.

-Si aunque sea solo un individuo duda de su dios… ¿No crees que esparcirá sus dudas a los demás? Y cuando eso ocurra ¿Seguirán creyendo a su dios? No, Licorice. El más simple grano de arroz puede inclinar la balanza y desatar el caos, y ese grano de arroz como pensarás… Fue él.

Ensimismado en el mofo que causaban los recuerdos, Siralos no fue capaz de notar que Licorice apretaba sus puños con enojo.

 _Tú… Maldito ególatra…_

-Fui literalmente obligado a echarlo y escarmentarlo. Lo que hizo fue un pecado contra su dios y su mismísimo padre… Aunque…

-¿Aunque?

-Ese no fue el único motivo por el cual me deshice de él. –Rió por lo bajo. –Yo ya estaba considerando desde hace mucho tiempo hacerlo, pero algo me lo impedía. Quiero decir… ¡Piénsalo! Yo… Entre todos los dioses el primero en adiestrar a su propio diablo para que le jurase completa lealtad. El resto no tiene la misma suerte y usualmente sus diablos son unos desobedientes descontrolados que rigen sus propias reglas a sus demonios… Tal vez por eso pensé en hacer puro mi mandato y supuse en que en algún momento dejaría que Ivlis partiera por su cuenta al infierno y lo gobernara bajo mis enseñanzas cuando estuviera listo, de esa manera este mundo sería perfecto ¡Imagínalo!

No hace falta decirlo, pero a Licorice le desagradaba lo que imaginaba.

-Él era una herramienta para ese logro… Pero perdió su utilidad cuando vino a mí con ese palabrerío insolente y me gritó en la cara. Mentiría si dijera que no lo vi venir del todo… Al fin y al cabo es un diablo, lo contrario a un dios… Una repugnante criatura de la oscuridad con horribles cuernos, alas y cola… Agh, me dio tanta rabia que tuve que quitárselas para que no regresara y porque… Vamos, eran hermosas ¡Yo fui quien le dio tal imagen! ¡Yo le di esas hermosas alas y lo dejé vivir a mi lado como si fuese mi hijo! ¿Y así me pagaba? No merecía ser identificado como algo relacionado a mí.

 _Yo de por sí me pregunto cómo alguien desearía relacionarse contigo…_

-Está de más decir que detesto a los demonios… Me da asco todo ser con cuernos, pero claro, existen milagrosas excepciones como lo son tú y tu padre.

Al niño le dio un escalofrío del asco al verse mencionado. Ugh… No era chiste, en serio le agradaba a Siralos… Aun si esto era bueno para su misión, le desagradaba.

-Me repugnan… Sigo preguntándome qué estaba pensando al creer que una criatura como él podría serme leal. Debo admitir que siempre tuve preferencias a Igls, ella era perfecta y lo sigue siendo… Siempre leal, siempre cumplidora, calladita, sin curiosidad, obediente… Jamás me causó ningún problema. Es más… Ella es pura, no como esa basura.

-¿Pura? –Ya se veía venir algún comentario sobre el destino que le aguardó a Ivlis tras haber perdido su poder, lo cual le hacía hervir la sangre.

-Ese tonto creía que yo no me daba cuenta… Eso solo me ayudó a mantenerlo controlado pero…

-¿Siralos…?

El dios volteó hacia su acompañante, frunciendo una mueca con asco y malicia.

-Yo sabía que él estaba enamorado de mí.

Era increíble que tan simples palabras pronunciadas en un tono tan despectivo y burlón lo hicieran arder de la rabia en tan solo pocos segundos. En momentos como estos Licorice ya empezaba a cuestionarse qué tan malo sería apalearlo aunque sea una sola vez.

Esta charla ya había llegado a un punto en el que no se podía parar hasta llegar al final.

-Era sencillo darse cuenta y… Me da tanto asco con solo recordarlo. Desde el momento en que lo supe traté de ser neutral con eso, sin embargo el solo escucharlo hablarme con tanta emoción me dejaba con nauseas… Un dios y un diablo no deben estar juntos, cosa que algunos no cumplen pero… Yo sé qué es lo correcto. –Hizo un gesto de restar importancia. –De todos modos… Es exactamente su amor hacia mí lo que lo hizo humillarse tanto hasta acabar de la manera en que lo hizo ¿Y me duele? En lo absoluto. Me hace feliz que renuncie a tantas cosas que podrían hacerlo feliz en vano para volver a mí, es una maldición por haberme desafiado y él mismo se la impone ¿No es gracioso? Hasta estuve presente el día en el que fuiste concebido ¡Tantos años y tenía la misma mirada que me dirigió cuando lo lancé por el abismo! Me estaba suplicando ayuda… ¡Y creía que yo se la daría! ¡Oh, por Justim!

La carcajada que soltó luego era más que un impulso para hacerlo pedazos ahí mismo.

Le llenaba de frustración no poder hacer nada más que escucharlo y no poder hacer nada al respecto para llevarle la contraria y cerrarle la boca o hacerle saber hasta qué grado llegaba su odio luego de este relato.

 _Tú… Infeliz…_

Para el pobre diablo era inaudito que alguien tan despreciable como Siralos contara con la fortuna que muchos desearían y que la rechazara tanto por su enorme ego y su egoísmo. Con mucha simpleza podía asegurar que Rieta y él también anhelaban la suerte de significar para el diablo de flamas algo más que un familiar o una amiga.

 _Así que resumiendo tanto palabrerío… Por eso madre fue desterrada… Solo por… ¡¿Solo por haber nacido?!_

-Qué suerte que no te pareces a él, Licorice. –Suspiró mirándolo de soslayo cuando decidió levantarse y escapar de la tediosa charla.

 _No necesito oír más. Ya está todo claro._

Siralos aun con la mirada puesta en él, entrecerró los ojos con un deje de curiosidad y prosiguió a insistir. –Tienes tantas virtudes… Qué pena que malgastes tu tiempo en él.

El más alto se detuvo y observó la insignia en la palma de su mano con odio antes de pronunciar guardando dentro de sí la molestia.

-Sí… Es una verdadera pena amarlo ¿Sabes? Es una lástima que nunca vaya a detenerme hasta encontrarlo.

-Oh, no te preocupes, Licorice. En algún momento tendrás que reaccionar. –Volvió a decir, bajándose de la banca.

Esta charla había retrasado su paseo por el jardín y pensara retomarlo justo ahora, lo cual ciertamente no molestó en lo absoluto al más joven, solo le dio oportunidad de alejarse a paso pesado hasta su propio cuarto, cual de milagro estaba a oscuras gracias a los tablones que logró poner en las ventanas para que la luz del sol no llegara.

Lastimosamente, el color cálido arruinaba la sensación familiar de estar en casa.

Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y se recostó sobre la cama, estirando el brazo para rebuscar algo debajo de su almohada.

 _Madre… ¿Cómo pudiste amar a alguien así?_

Meditativo, sus dedos jugaron con el extremo de la bufanda de su progenitor. Era aquello lo único que lo consolaba y lo hacía sentir más cercano a Ivlis a pesar de la distancia, no importaba si la tela había perdido su calidez y su aroma característico, con solo verla ya era más que suficiente para darse valor y no olvidar porqué seguía con su papel ante Siralos.

No acostumbraba a volver a su forma de niño a menos que fuese a solas, como en esta ocasión que tenía para descansar y dejar de ser el adulto que debía actuar sereno y fuerte ante los demás.

Podía regresar a ser el mismo, el niño que extrañaba a su madre.

 _No te preocupes… Te aseguro que haré a ese viejo pagar por todo…_

Hace tiempo, cuando el dios del sol apenas era un villano en los cuentos de Rieta o Emalf, el odio que le tenía rozaba el infantilismo propio de él, al saber que había lastimado tanto a Ivlis. Sin embargo siempre quiso guardar el beneficio de la duda en el hipotético caso de que su madre haya actuado de la misma manera que lo hizo al destruir tantos mundos.

De por sí le desagradaba que fuese tan egocéntrico, pero eso solo lo volvía insoportable como mínimo.

Hoy lo había comprobado… Odiaba fervientemente a Siralos. No le perdonaría nada de lo que hizo ni en esta ni en otra vida. En lo que a él le constaba, no tuvo otro motivo para actuar más que el egoísmo y la sed de poder. Sumando que tenía el descaro y el atrevimiento de regodearse del sufrimiento ajeno ¿Existiría ser más despreciable?

Era difícil de decir pero… Empezaba a creer que lo detestaba más que al mismísimo Satanick.

-Ugh… M-Madre… -Sin poder contener más sus lágrimas se abrazó a la prenda del extraviado adulto y cerró con fuerza los ojos, deseando poder escapar de la realidad en el mundo de los sueños. –N-No te preocupes… Te encontraré y me aseguraré de cambiar tu vida…

 _Yo haré que te sientas amado otra vez…_

 _Solo… Espérame, por favor…_

(…)

Días pasaron y la esperanza de Ivlis se apagó hasta ya no dar más.

No había esperanza en un escape, no lo había en que lo rescataran, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que lo hubiese sobre que su familia lo salvara.

Ya había pasado casi un año, lo aseguraba.

En el corto lapso de tiempo en que perdió sus extremidades inferiores, las cosas cambiaron de un modo extraño para él. Los abusos íntimos de Satanick ya no se daban, no hubo más golpes o heridas graves, de hecho él a veces le preguntaba si se sentía bien en las piernas.

Era extraño… ¿Acaso le estaba dando piedad por lo anterior? Satanick nunca había tenido ese tipo de amabilidad con él antes de…

 _Él no era así antes de que se enamorara…_

Lo dejaba pasar por alto, pero eso no significaba que no le diera curiosidad.

No lo negaba, todo seguía siendo retorcidamente malo y lo recordaba cada vez que él lo besaba y con ello lo obligaba a tragar el raro menjunje violeta que salía de su boca y desconocía su procedencia.

Él aseguraba que eran sus "Jugos de amor" pero no le creía ni media palabra, en especial cuando comentaba que ayudaría a que no se muriese de hambre.

En este punto, ya no podía negar nada… No es como si pudiese o si desease hacerlo para pasar a algo peor. Sabía que estaba condenado y luchar era tonto, por lo que trataba de seguirle el juego cada vez que pudiese, dándole falsas esperanzas y felicidad que se expresaba en menos malos tratos.

Era extraño… Si se obligaba a darle la razón el miedo se iba al verlo sonreír, así fuese con demencia, le daba lástima verlo llorar cuando le repetía una y otra vez su historia con la tal Lil y los abusos que sufrió con su dios… Se sentía enfermizamente halagado cuando decía amarlo.

-Ivlis… -Llamó en voz baja, haciendo al diablo de flamas mirarlo. Nunca le hablaba, sin embargo expresaba suficiente al verlo. –¿Extrañas a tu familia?

Tal pregunta lo hirió… Pero aguantó como pudo un sollozo y agachó la cabeza ahogando un quejido que Satanick no dejó pasar por alto.

-No entiendo por qué… Te abandonaron, Ivlis, ellos no te amaban… Ellos son como los demás.

Continuó, adoptando un tono de desprecio mientras soltaba una que otra risa sarcástica.

Era tortuosamente doloroso recordarlos. No solo los extrañaba, su precaria situación y el tiempo transcurrido le recordaba que seguía ahí, a merced de su verdugo, sin señales de que pronto vendrían por él.

Lo había aceptado… Lo habían abandonado.

-Tu subordinada… ¡Bah! ¡A la que tanto se le nota que te amaba! –La sobresaltación y mirada anonadada del de mechas rojas lo hizo enarcar una ceja. –¿Qué? ¿Nunca te diste cuenta de eso?

-N-No… R-Rieta nunca… -Era tan frustrante saberlo de la boca de Satanick… Pero ya que lo pensaba, sí era bastante comprobable.

-Oh, sí… Ella que estaba locamente enamorada de ti… Es una inútil ¿Sabes? ¿Recuerdas cómo dejó de defenderte tiempo después de que nuestro retoño naciera? Me pregunto si se habrá cansado de hacerlo…

 _R-Rieta… Rieta no me amaba…_

-¿Y qué me dices de tu dios? Oh, y de tu hermana… El primero te hizo miserable y maldijo tu vida, te arrebató todo… ¿Y la otra? Ella no te ayudó, te dejó ir como una cobarde… Tal vez ni miedo tenía y solo deseaba lo mismo que Siralos, verte sufrir, arder en el infierno… Tu preciada hermana, tu amado dios… Ambos son igual de rastreros.

 _El señor Siralos e Igls… Ellos no me amaban…_

-¿Y tu hijo? Ese que te abandonó ¿Quién abandona a su propio padre sin explicación, sabiendo que se preocupan por él? Él también es igual de de despreciable…

 _Adauchi… No me amaba…_

-Tu servidor Emalf… Ese torpe payaso inútil e inservible… Siempre fallando, siempre tomándose todo a broma, quizás hasta tu propio bienestar ¡Es obvio que a él no le importabas! Siempre está sonriendo, siempre te ignora y desobedece, siempre mira a otro lado que no seas tú bajo esas gafas… Él es un chiste viviente y te cree lo mismo a pesar de que lo criaste como su padre.

 _E-Emalf… Él tampoco me amaba…_

-¿Y qué tal tu hija? Poemi… Esa malcriada… Haha, ella es tu princesa y nunca hizo o logró mucho por subirte el ánimo cuando estabas mal… Es casi tan inútil como el resto y su propio hermano menor la opaca ¿Cierto? No te ama "papi" solo es una consentida mimada que te ve como un idiota que cumple el más mínimo de sus caprichos si se comporta bien…

 _Poemi no… E-Ella no me amaba…_

-¡Ivlis, nunca nadie te amó! ¡Eres como yo! –Ya las lágrimas caían a borbotones de los ojos del diablo de flamas, quien se cubría los oídos inútilmente y negaba con la cabeza, pero no eran tantas como lo fueron tras escuchar lo que vino después.

-Y-Ya no sigas… Y-Ya no… -No quería escuchar más, no quería odiarlos, no quería dejar de amarlos, pero la verdad era tan cruda y horrible que el rencor lo consumía.

-Y Licorice…

 _No, él no… Ya no más… YA NO MÁS._

-H-Hahaha… Hasta él te abandonó… Y pensar que me amenazó tanto y fue el único que te protegía… Recuerdo que dejaste de ser tan amargado cuando él llegó…

-S-Satanick… Cállate… ¡N-No digas más!… Ya no digas más, por favor…

-Tu amado hijo… Nuestro retoño… Ese que frente a ti, arrodillado te juró amor, lealtad y protección… El que tanto te hacía sonreír y olvidar tus problemas… ¿Dónde está ahora, Ivlis? ¿Dónde está nuestro lindo hijo…? ¿Dónde está tu héroe ahora?

 _Él no… ¡É-El no…!_

-Oh… Es cierto… Él jamás te amó realmente... Tu familia no llegará… Ellos no te amaban… Pueden vivir sin ti… Nadie te ama, Ivlis.

 _Licorice… T-Tú no…_

-¡Pero hay alguien que sí te ama! ¡Yo lo hago! –Contra todo pronóstico, Satanick se acercó al sollozante diablo de flamas y continuó su demente monólogo a la vez que ya la sangre púrpura se deslizaba de sus labios y de sus cuernos florecían dolorosamente rosas del mismo color, junto a varias espinas de tallo negro. –Yo te amo, Ivlis… Vi un futuro… Donde tú y yo éramos felices juntos ¡Lo vi! Sonreías, yo sonreía, el dolor no existía… ¿Y sabes cómo puedes probar que es verdad que te amo? ¡Pues es fácil! Todos te han abandonado por ser una cucaracha indeseable y rastrera, una criatura tan imperfecta e imposible de querer… ¡B-Blugh! ¡Y yo a pesar de eso te amo! ¡Eso es el amor, Ivlis! ¡Amar a alguien a pesar de sus defectos! ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo! ¡Aunque seas una basura te amo! ¿No es eso hermoso? ¡Ghh…! ¿No es bello que te amen tal cual eres?

Un silencio sepulcral llenó el aire irrumpido solo por tosidos y sonidos de vómito del azabache, al tiempo que el violeta coloreaba extensamente el suelo y retorcidas y curveadas figuras como sus cuernos se alzaban levemente.

Dos miradas de seres inestables se fijaban sobre la otra buscando algo. Él una respuesta… El otro… Una verdad.

-Te amo tanto que duele… Ivlis… Ugh…

 _A mí nunca nadie me amó…_

 _Nadie lo hizo… Excepto él…_

-¿M-Me amas…? ¿En serio me amas, Satanick? –Titubeó finalmente cuando ya un similar espiral de locura se denotó en su mirar dorado ahora opaco y una sonrisa enfermiza y desquiciada adornó su rostro.

No, esto no daba ninguna buena señal…

-¡Te amo, Ivlis! Te amo, te amo, te amo.

 _Alguien me ama… Alguien me ama… ¡Me ama, me ama!_

-¿Tú… No me amas a mí, Ivlis?

Él era tan despreciable, tan desagradable… Una criatura que nunca debió ser creada y no era querida ni por su propia familia, pero incluso así… Satanick estaba enamorado de él. Era tan obvio, había hecho de todo por retenerlo ahí, hasta lo había herido de gravedad en la desesperación de no perderlo, le había mostrado compasión y consideración a pesar de su escape y trató sus heridas, lo había destrozado con una realidad que nunca quiso aceptar para volverlo a reconstruir con otra que a su vista era hermosa.

¡Satanick lo amaba!

-Ahora… ¡Ahora lo sé! ¡TE AMO, SATANICK! ¡TE AMO!

Solo Justim sabrá el nivel de locura que alcanzaban ese par al besarse aferrados al otro y la desesperación del de ojos dorados como para que por primera vez lo que tanto resultó una tortura para él fuese un "encuentro amoroso" al cual cedió rápidamente, soportando el ardiente dolor por aquel diablo oji violeta.

Y la mente de Ivlis se quebró…

Todo por aceptar que su familia no había abandonado.

 **JODER, ALCANCÉ LAS 15719 PALABRAS CON EL PUTO CAPÍTULO RESTANDO LOS MENSAJES DE AUTOR.**

 **Denme una medalla porque he actualizado :D**

 **Ahora… Lo que quería explicar…**

 **Información de subcubos… ROBADO DE UNA PÁGINA DE MITOLOGÍA DONDE ME ENTERÉ QUE MERLÍN ES HIJO DE UN INCUBO Y UNA MONJA. (?)**

 _ **Una vez tienen elegido al mortal procuran alejarse con él de la multitud, y entonces usan su capacidad de sugestión, muy parecida a la de los vampiros, para hacerle creer prácticamente cualquier cosa que deseen. Cuando la víctima entra en ese estado hipnótico pasa a ser atacada por el súcubo, que consume la energía de la víctima mientras mantienen relaciones sexuales.**_

 _ **Estos demonios se nutren de la energía vital del mortal, energía que también les permite mantener ese aspecto joven y encantador.**_

 _ **Pueden acabar con la vida del mortal mientras que hace más fuerte al demonio. Así, cuantas más víctimas consiga, más poderoso se vuelve.**_

 **¿Hará falta que me explique? Funamusea suele tomar muchos seres mitológicos, pero en el caso de Lil se ve que no es tan letal como un subcubo real pues trata con demonios y un diablo, no humanos.**

 **Sin embargo recuerden que un diablo puede morir… En casos extremos, pero pueden morir, cosa que Lil no deseaba hacer con Satanick. Ella le era fiel sexualmente y eso lo estaba matando. Ella está literalmente obligada a acostarse con personas diferentes y variar si no desea causar resultados negativos en su pareja.**

 **Si mal no recuerdan, mencioné la aparición del síndrome de Estocolmo. En el caso de que alguien no sepa qué es, aquí mismo lo puedo explicar… SACADO DE WIKIPEDIA Y OTRAS PÁGINAS PERO RESUMIDO. (?)**

 _ **El síndrome de Estocolmo es una reacción psicológica en la que la víctima de un secuestro o retención en contra de su voluntad, desarrolla una relación de complicidad y un fuerte vínculo afectivo con su captor. Principalmente se debe a que malinterpretan la ausencia de violencia contra su persona como un acto de humanidad por parte del agresor. Las víctimas que experimentan el síndrome muestran regularmente dos tipos de reacción ante la situación: por una parte, tienen sentimientos positivos hacia sus secuestradores; mientras que, por otra parte, muestran miedo e ira contra las autoridades policiales o quienes se encuentren en contra de sus captores. A la vez, los propios secuestradores muestran sentimientos positivos hacia los rehenes.**_ _ **Se trata de un mecanismo de supervivencia y o defensa que se crea en la víctima o rehén de manera que se pierda el miedo.**_

… **Lo entienden ¿Verdad?**

 **¡AHORA SI NO LO HICIERON RELEAN AHORA! (?)**

 **Okno… Debo agregar, corazones… Que tanto Ivlis como Satanick tienen el mismo deseo de que los amen, en especial Ivlis. Al desesperarse y perder todo, él se aferró a lo único que quedaba ¿Quién? ¡Pero claro, nuestro secuestrador de cuernos de árbol!**

 **Oh, joder, adoro la psicología aunque a veces pienso que no la trato bien :')**

 **Ah, bueno… No tengo más que decir excepto que espero que hayan llorad- Digo, que les haya gustado. Pienso profundizar más personajes que aparecen, pero no quise pasarme tanto en esta ocasión porque de por sí el capítulo ya es largo.**

 **¡Dulce se despide! ¡Nos vemos cuando actualice Ikaide!**


	4. Afectando a terceros

**MIERDA QUE ME QUEDÓ LARGO. No era mi intención pero… Ya qué 20000 palabras no le hacen daño a nadie ¿Cierto?**

 **Yo sé que muchos de ustedes esperan que haga un especial de navidad pero… La verdad es que no. No he pensado en esas cosas y mañana no tengo tiempo porque iré a una muestra de mi hermana, y el día de navidad la pasaremos de mis abuelos paternos donde no hay internet y no podré publicar nada. Tomen esto como regalo de navidad, y si pasa un milagro quizás actualice antes del 24 "Ikanaide".**

… **Digo, no debe ser tan largo como este el capítulo que le sigue a ese fic… Veré que hago, pero no prometo nada :v**

 _ **Este fic, al igual que el de Ikanaide está basado en un rol con mi diosa (COFCOFMISAKICOFCOF) por ello mismo están (Cómo dije) dedicados a ella y verán varios fragmentos que ella escribió tal cual… Excepto los prólogos e introducciones. Esos son 100% míos. (?)**_

 _ **Por ello mismo… ¡CRÉDITO A ELLA TAMBIÉN, POR AYUDARME! ¿Esto cuenta como fic hecho en equipo? Ni idea, solo sé que sin ella no lo hubiera desarrollado tanto (Mezclamos ideas de cada quien.) y se lo debo 3 Mil gracias y pásense por sus fics ¡Ella es mil veces mejor que yo!**_

 _ **¿Eh? ¿Que si haré el mismo anuncio en todos los capítulos? Claro que lo haré. No pararé de recordarle que esto es gracias a ella :v**_

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***Haretahi es japonés. Su traducción es "Día soleado" (Originalmente es "Hareta hi" pero yo junté las palabras.)**

 ***Yamiyo es japonés. Su traducción es "Noche oscura" (Originalmente está intocable.)**

 ***Nagareboshi es japonés. Su traducción es "Estrella fugaz" (Originalmente está intocable.)**

 ***Sanshain es japonés. Su traducción es "Brillo del sol" (Originalmente está intocable.)**

 ***Sí, como Funa aún no confirma otros mundos que sé que existen porque se menciona que Ivlis ha invadido otros, no puedo conformarme solo con seis mundos de los cuales dos no se pueden invadir. Por ende tuve que crear al menos uno para comenzar, luego de eso veré que otros puedo inventarme de la nada sin mucho detalle. Pero como hoy veremos la primera invasión tenía que ser clara… Bah, a quién engaño, no fue solo por eso. Me urgía crear personajes en este fandom xD No son muy importantes en la trama principal de todos modos, pero le dan sentido al título y no solo debemos enfocarnos en Licorice ¿No? Hay muchos que salen afectados con todo lo que pasa.**

 _ **Reviews (OMG, NO LO PUEDO CREER, ALGUIEN ME DEJÓ DOS REVIEWS, ME MUERO.):**_

 _ **Trashdomness (Prólogo): Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado. Dios, y yo que pensaba que el fandom de Funamusea estaba muerto en FF :'v Es lindo ver que sí soy leida aquí y no solo en Wattpad... ¡Y gracias otra vez! Trato de hacer la lectura comprensible y detallada lo más que puedo. No me gusta dejar pasar nada por alto para que así se puedan imaginar la escena tal como yo la veo. Espero que te siga gustando, peque -Inserte aquí corazoncito que el puto de FF no me deja poner.-(?)**_

 _ **(Capítulo 1): Más que mal rollo... No están tan mal al irse. No están seguros quedándos. (?) Sí... Es bueno que Envi se haya quedado... De lo contrario no podría hacer lo que planeo :D INTENSIDAD ES MI SEGUNDO NOMBRE, BEBÉ. No me agrada mucho poner tanto dolor y eso pero... Sin tratar a todos los personajes no podría haber una explicación para el "por qué" de sus comportamientos. Espero que vuelvas a comentar y leas pronto el siguiente capítulo, dulzura ¡Ahí te ves!**_

 **¡Sin más que decir, disfruten!**

Oscuridad, lluvia y relámpagos vistos desde la ventana en plena noche. Nada mejor para fastidiar una lectura relajante después de la cena ¿Verdad?

No era la peor de las molestias, pero no por ello dejaba de ser una. Al menos así lo pensaba Envi. No es como si no pudiese ir tranquilamente a la cocina a buscar las velas. Al fin y al cabo los demás estaban dormidos y no habría para ellos diferencia en el ambiente con la falta de luz.

Suspiró pesadamente dejando el libro a un costado para encaminarse al otro cuarto. Era difícil ver por dónde iba o buscaba, pero afortunadamente la débil luz de luna que lograba atravesar las densas nubes negras y la de los rayos, entrando por la ventana, hacía menos imposible su tarea.

Podría ser peor, como ser más bajo y no alcanzar los estantes donde se encontraban las velas y los cerillos.

Un chasquido rápido del fósforo al encenderse y la luz regresó, débil pero suficiente.

-Uh… Qué extraño.

Tras haber encendido la vela, se empezó a desprender de ella un tenue aroma artificial a jazmín.

-Parece que encontraste una de ellas.

Envi no se sobresaltó al escuchar la inconfundible voz de Lil en frente. Puede que haya tenido la mirada perdida en la etiqueta que envolvía el centro de la vela, pero sus oídos funcionaban lo suficiente como para haber escuchado su bostezo lejano antes de asomarse por la puerta y entrar.

Se la veía algo cansada y aun así era hermosa. No llevaba el nombre de subcubo por nada, aun sin maquillaje sería un deleite verla. Aunque… Para Envi no había tal cosa.

Llevaba una esponjosa bata rosa y pantuflas iguales. Era raro que al usar esa ropa no revelara más de lo necesario.

Alzó una ceja analizando su semblante apaciguado con una sonrisa débil por mera educación y un brillo lastimero e indulgente en su mirada, junto a ese porte relajado que la hacía ver como lo que nunca la consideró: Una mujer decente y normal.

Era extraño ver a Lil de esta manera, aunque tampoco le resultaba algo digno para mostrar asombro.

Justo cuando ya se le jodía la lectura ahora se le jodía la noche, simplemente maravilloso ¿No?

-¿Te asusté? Lo siento. No podía dormir, así que vine a buscar un vaso de leche. –Su tono sonaba suave, sin una pizca de seducción o de hacer malpensar la palabra "Leche". Solo una mujer común con ansias de beber algo cálido para relajarse y dormir.

-No me he asustado, señorita Lil. Usted no es lo suficiente imponente para eso. –Él no parecía estar diciéndolo despectivamente, Envi siempre ocultaba bien sus emociones en un hablar casi automático, sin emoción, serio y directo.

Lil asintió y pasó por su lado para buscar en el refrigerador, mirando de soslayo la vela al apoyar un vaso en la mesa.

Sonrió melancólica hacia el demonio cabra y luego hacia el objeto.

-Creí que ya las habían usado… Son un regalo de bodas. Deben llevar años aquí.

-Tal vez el amo olvidó que existían. Pero supongo que eso no le importa ¿Verdad? El amo **no es el único que se olvida de las cosas.**

La peli rosa enmudeció gracias al sentimiento de culpa que embargó en su pecho ¿Acaso Envi quiso reprocharle indirectamente? No… No había forma. Su tono no concordaba y estaban trabajando juntos para encontrar a ambos diablos ¿Cierto? Tal frase solo estaba malentendida.

Oh… Envi sabía que no era así.

-Se ve muy cansada, señorita Lil ¿No duerme lo suficiente últimamente?

-Si te soy sincera… Eso solo sería el menor de mis problemas. –Rió ella, resignándose a usar el microondas cuando regresara la electricidad y bebiendo unos tragos.

Él la vio juguetear nerviosamente con el vidrio del vaso, repiqueteando sus dedos en la base con la mirada perdida en el contenido. Por su expresión sabía que para ella las cosas no iban bien.

Qué satisfacción.

-Desde hace mucho que yo no me acuesto con nadie. Tú sabes… Soy una subcubo, se supone que debo hacerlo para mantener mi vitalidad, pero… -Suspiró agotada, terminándose el vaso. –Realmente no quiero desconcentrarme de esto o hacer ese tipo de cosas ahora que estamos en crisis. Además… No sería profesional de mi parte pedírselo a ustedes ¿Verdad?

-Me sorprende que tenga principios para variar, señorita Lil. –Comento nuevamente. Esta vez Lil no lo dejó pasar por alto. Envi sí estaba tratándola con desprecio, aunque eso no se diese a entender en su mirada y palabras insulsas.

Desde que conoció a Satanick y empezó a frecuentar en el castillo supo que Envi no la quería demasiado. No sabía si era por su ya impuesta forma de ser; ideal para llamarlo "ser sin emociones" o porque la detestaba por alguna razón.

En sus años de casada no le hablaba mucho, pero si comparaba su con él relación con el resto de subordinados podía asegurar que no se llevaban muy bien. No tenía nada en contra de Envi y eso no cambió nunca, sin embargo de él no se podía decir lo mismo.

Actualmente no negaba que si él la odiaba, tendría motivos para hacerlo. Pero eso no significaba que le gustara que mantener una charla con él fuese tan incómodo.

-Sabe… Recordé lo que usted dijo cuándo Yagi y los demás se fueron. –Añadió pareciendo que vacilaba, cuando en realidad estaba buscando la forma de llegar directo a otro tema. –Cuando mencionó que solo los que éramos fiel a Satanick-Sama debíamos permanecer… ¿Segura que desea seguir aquí y no huir a otro mundo?

Una insinuación de lo mucho que deseaba que se fuera… Lo sabía, lo entendía. Ella sabía leer entre labios y aunque con Envi era difícil, esta vez no lo fue para nada.

Con la mirada todavía puesta sin interés en Lil, se contuvo para no bufar al ver que sus cejas se arqueaban dándole un gesto afligido ¿Fue para tanto?

 _Tsk… Mujer delicada._

-Envi… ¿Estamos en malos términos tú y yo?

Ahí estaba otra vez, esa voz triste que debería darle pena. Insoportable.

-¿Realmente debo contestar? –Fue lo único que se dignó en decir antes de levantarse de golpe dejando a la subcubo con la palabra en la boca. –Escúcheme, señorita Lil. Déjeme ser claro… Yo nunca obedeceré a otro que no sea Satanick-Sama, todo lo que hice, haga o haré será por él, por todo lo que yo crea que es mejor para él. No lo abandonaré, jamás lo hice, y es más de lo que puede decirme usted. Mi papel de subordinado y persona me impide obedecerla o mostrarle simpatía por cosas pasadas. Espero que lo entienda y deje de creer que podremos ser amigos. –Pausó para buscar en un estante otra vela aromática y encenderla con el fuego de la otra. –Yo no soy como el resto de subordinados. No me guío por sentimientos hacia nadie, solo por lealtad a mi único amo.

-S-Sí… Lo entiendo. –Lil bajó la mirada con una sonrisa poco convincente.

-En fin… Buenas noches, señorita Li. Yo volveré a lo mío. –Sin más que decir, Envi se llevó una de las velas y dejó sola a Lil, sentada en la mesa y con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía seguir bebiendo.

La razón por la cual le dolía el desprecio de Envi no era por tonterías como "tomar en cuenta lo que piensan los demás de ti" pues al fin y al cabo como la 'puta' que le tocaba ser, tenía que saber que la opinión de los demás estaba sobrevalorada.

Le dolía porque… Si él que no era más que un tercero la odiaba por lo que hizo, entonces significaba que realmente fue una gran estúpida y Satanick seguramente pensaba cosas peores sobre ella.

Satanick… Él era la manzana de la discordia entre ellos dos.

Envi siempre había estado a su lado desde el día en que fue encontrado tras haber caído del cielo y ser titulado como el nuevo diablo. Sin importar qué estaba para él, guiándolo, aconsejándolo… Y aunque al principio se acercó a él por pura curiosidad e interés, las cosas empezaron a cambiar poco a poco para él, viendo al de ojos violáceos como algo más que un simple jefe o amigo.

Sí, estaba enamorado de Satanick. No se lo negaba a sí mismo.

Esa era una razón por la cual al llegar Lil a sus vidas, el odio que despertó en su interior hacia ella permanecía reacio pero controlado. Parte de él se sentía feliz al menos, pues Satanick era realmente feliz junto a la bella subcubo.

Oh, pero no por eso le simpatizaba ella o su joven amo Glasses. Al que amaba ver feliz era Satanick, los otros dos no eran más que "herramientas" para tal logro. Si perdían uso, entonces podía desecharlas como se le plazca ¿No? Desafortunadamente sin su amo presente no había forma de saber si debería hacer tal cosa.

Lil… Ya no merecía nada de su respeto. Le importaba poco que siguiese legalmente casada con Satanick o cuanto se preocupara por él. Eso no cambiaría el hecho de que había herido demasiado a su amo al abandonarlo sin explicaciones y dejándolo así de mal cuando la lluvia perduró por meses.

 _Tsk… Perra sin sentimientos._

Glasses y Licorice… A ellos los odiaba por simplemente ser hijos de su amo. Representaban el tiempo y atención que Satanick puso a otros que no fue él. Por no agregar que ambos odiaban a su padre y al recalcarlo lo lastimaban.

El mayor era de poco preocuparse, al final que ni se acercaba mucho al castillo tan seguido. EL verdadero problema siempre fue Licorice.

 _Tsk… Mocoso maleducado._

Ese engendro no tendría que siquiera existir. No era nacido de amor como para tenerle un mínimo gramo de respeto por su vida, solo era un capricho para jugar a "la mamá y el papá" del cual esperaba que su amo se olvidara una vez que volviera.

Había querido muchas veces en el pasado detenerlo, defender él también a Satanick. Demostrarle al niñato que con el diablo de Pitch Black no debía meterse, más si eran temas de adultos los que trataban cuando Ivlis estaba de por medio. Pero nunca se daba la oportunidad de eso, y solo podían dedicarse silenciosas miradas de odio profundo.

Deseaba que su amo se diera cuenta de una vez que el niño no valía la pena ni el esfuerzo, se rindiera, lo odiara y le diese el placer de vengarse de todas las veces que fue atacado y herido al defender a otro inútil más.

 _Ese… Maldito…_

Ivlis… Su odio hacia él era ahora casi tan fuerte como el que tenía por la subcubo.

El diablo nunca contó con la actitud que lo hiciera una persona agradable, le quedó claro cuando este no era más que un "amigo" que visitaba el castillo pocas veces y al cual Satanick mandaba cartas. En ese entonces no le importaba mucho, pero… Entonces llegó ese día en que lo vio pelear contra él y acabó incluso peor.

Ese día en que las cosas cambiaron y empezó a verlo más seguido en el castillo hasta ser obligado a vivir ahí.

¿Lo odiaba en ese entonces? No… De hecho le parecía un simple juguete que le daba breves momentos de felicidad al diablo. Era fastidioso, en especial cuando se mofaba de él estando herido gracias a su hijo, pero no… No había odio.

Hasta hace unos meses en los que ambos desaparecieron.

Envi no era ningún tonto. Era el único que sabía explícitamente en qué constaba la maldición que fue arrojada hacia Satanick, no como los demás que no sabían detalles o de su mera existencia. Su amo se lo había contado porque tenía confianza en él.

Por eso mismo es que se hacía una idea de lo que estaba pasando "detrás de escenas".

Ivlis tenía la culpa.

Ivlis había causado esto… Él fue el que se llevó a Satanick.

 _Es culpa de todos… De todos, de todos, de todos, de todos, DE TODOS._

¡La culpa recaía en todos! Lil, Licorice, Glasses, Ivlis, Ártamos, Fumus, los demás subordinados… Todo aquel que hirió a Satanick había participado en este desastroso desenlace para el inframundo de Pitch Black.

Pobre… Pobre Satanick.

Él no merecía tanto odio si solo trataba de ser buen hermano, buen esposo, buen padre, buen jefe y sobre todo buena persona. Él necesitaba amor también, cosa que muchos le negaron.

Él pudo habérselo dado… Pero desgraciadamente Satanick nunca pus sus ojos en él de esa manera.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que amar a personas que lo lastimaban? ¿Acaso hizo las cosas mal como para nunca ser notado? ¿Por qué Licorice? ¿Por qué Fumus? ¿Por qué Glasses? ¿Por qué Lil? ¿Por qué Ivlis?

 _Los odio tanto…_

Todos ellos… Hacían inmensamente infeliz a Satanick e interferían. Si ellos no existieran… Entonces el camino estaría libre y sería él quien diera a su amo la felicidad por la cual tanto buscaba desesperadamente.

Se lo demostraría. Apenas volviese… Apenas fuese encontrado… Se encargaría muy bien de hacer las cosas como debió hacerlas antes: Sin escrúpulos, sin límites, solo pensando en su bienestar y su felicidad. Engañar, destruir, pelear, matar… Todo eso haría por él y tal vez más.

¿Estaba locamente obsesionado? ¡No, no, no!

Solo estaba enamorado y quería lo mejor para quien amaba. Deseaba evitar que siguiese sufriendo así, que fuese feliz a su lado ¿Era mucho pedir?

-Satanick-Sama… -Musitó en voz baja cerca de la ventana, con la vela apoyada cerca mientras continuaba hojeando el libro de hace un rato.

El diario de su amo… Aquel que le regaló en su primer cumpleaños juntos y estaba lleno de notas y vivencias.

Jamás lo había leído por respeto a la palabra "diario secreto" y a su dueño, hasta el día de hoy que estaba buscando la manera de saber de qué hierbajos tenía que deshacerse por él.

" _¿Por qué Lil se fue? ¿Hice algo mal? Creí que estaba siendo buen esposo… Creí que esta vez no estaba fallando ¿Qué salió mal? ¿Fue algo que dije? ¿Fue algo que hice? Ni una nota o una palabra. Eso significa que no quiere verme de nuevo… Diario ¿Por qué ella me dejó de amar? Dijo que siempre estaríamos juntos, le creí indudablemente pero… Parece que no dejará de llover ¿Debería dejar de amarla también, diario? Aunque quisiera no sé si podría, ella fue todo para mí incluso antes de poder hablarle y ahora… Envi dice que no es de esperarse, que ella es una subcubo y eso debía ser una advertencia a que solo era una perra sin sentimientos pero… ¡Diario, yo sé que ella era diferente! Ella era especial, lo sé… No puedo creer otra cosa. Solo… Me encantaría estar muerto."_

 _ **Señor Satanick-Sama…**_

" _Diario… Es extraño, pero Glasses hoy dijo que me odiaba ¿Eso por qué? Realmente no hice nada mal ¿Verdad? ¡Sé que exageré un poco cuando lo vi con su novia hoy pero, vamos! ¡Consejos para una buena vida sexual nunca hacen daño a nadie! ¡No pido mucho, solo quiero nietos! Ay… Espero que sea una época de rebeldía… Ella sabría qué hacer… De hecho ella siempre sabía qué hacer pero… Ya no puedo acudirle ¿Debería darle tiempo? ¿Quizás seguir insistiendo?... ¡La segunda! ¡La segunda es buena opción! Si dejara de interesarme su vida creo que daría una mala impresión ¡Soy el mejor padre de este mundo y nada cambiará eso!"_

 _ **Usted…**_

" _¡Mis hijos son tan lindos, diario! Apenas hace poco que la cucaracha ya dio a luz a nuestro bebé ¡Se parece a mí! ¿No es eso maravilloso? El pequeño aún no tiene nombre, pero pensaré en algo acorde a él ¿Sabes? Al idiota de Ivlis no le agrada nuestro hijo y sus subordinados tienen que hacerse cargo de él ¡Y a mí no me dejan participar, que soy el padre! Aunque… Él no deja de llorar cada vez que trato de acercarme… Y yo que creí que podría aprovechar que la cucaracha no lo quiere para así poder hacerme cargo yo mismo… Diario… Otro de mis hijos no me odiará de nuevo ¿Cierto? Ni siquiera sé por qué Glasses empezó a hacerlo. Fallé como esposo una vez, no quiero hacerlo como padre… ¡Pero qué estoy diciendo! ¡Yo soy el fabuloso Satanick! Lograré que ese niño me adore y todo será diferente esta vez."_

 _ **Realmente…**_

" _Hey, Diario… Tú sabes… Hace poco ocurrió algo… No son importantes los detalles pero… Creo que ya sé qué debo hacer. Me iré pronto, me iré muy lejos a donde nadie me encuentre ¡Oh, perdón! A donde NADIE nos encuentre. Ayer supe que amaba a la cucaracha. Es raro pero… ¿Qué importa? ¡Esta vez no lo dejaré ir! Ya me han abandonado tantos… No puedo permitir que él lo haga también. Aunque tenga que obligarlo a amarme… Se quedará conmigo ¿No suena encantador? Hoy iré a buscarlo y nos iremos. Espero no tener que usar la fuerza bruta, pero será necesaria en algún momento ¡La cucaracha es un poco agresiva, tú sabes! Me gustaría llevarte conmigo, diario… Pero este es el adiós. Ahora solo seremos Ivlis y yo por siempre._ _ **POR SIEMPRE."**_

 _ **¿Está tan desesperado?**_

Cerrando el libro, miró momentáneamente la vela aromática y la tomó entre sus dedos mirando la etiqueta con el ceño fruncido.

" _Para la feliz pareja de recién casados ¡Sean felices!"_

-Esto es mentira…

Pobre, pobre Envi… Él solo deseaba hacer feliz a su diablo, pero las malas personas a su alrededor lo impedían.

-Ellos son innecesarios, Satanick-Sama… -Pasando sus dedos por la tapa del libro, decidió guardarlo en uno de los bolsillos de su saco y abrir la ventana.

Afuera estaba tan frío y lluvioso…

Se lo juraba… Haría que la lluvia se detuviera no importa qué medidas tuviese que tomar para eso.

-No importa qué deba hacer, le aseguro que podrá ser feliz a mi lado, Satanick-Sama. Espero que entienda que para eso… A muchos les tendrá que decir adiós.

No dijo más antes de apagar la vela con un soplido y lanzarla con todas sus fuerzas por la ventana abierta, hasta verla perderse entre la densa cortina de agua.

 _Yo soy el único que puede hacerte feliz, Satanick._

(…)

-Oh, Ivlis. Tú eres el único que puede hacerme feliz…

Ya perdía la cuenta de las veces que tales palabras se musitaban demencialmente de sus labios, pero no se quejaba de ellas ni las rechazaba, las amaba… Las amaba con locura al igual que al dueño de estas, las aceptaba como verdades innegables.

Sonrió entre sus fríos brazos dejando que sus toques mal intencionados pero bien recibidos siguieran jugando en su cintura.

Todo su ser dolía infernalmente de tal manera que resultaba hasta costoso mantenerse con los ojos abiertos y la consciencia en orden. Su interior ardía dolorosamente, sus heridas frescas derramaban sangre y uno de sus ojos se envolvía de un violáceo color parecido al del resto de moretones en su cuerpo.

Oh no… No eran muestras de afecto, para nada. Solo fueron unos pequeños y poco importantes correctivos necesarios.

Era su culpa… Era su culpa por haber respondido mal esas preguntas. Era culpable y Satanick era inocente, él fue obligado a esto.

Sí… Ese dolor era preocupación, era cariño, era amor. Eso le decía Satanick. Por ello lo soportaba aunque no terminara de gustarle para nada.

Quería demostrar felicidad ante ello, pero no era fácil.

-Uhn… -Satanick llevó una de sus manos las mejillas de Ivlis, permitiéndose ver mejor su rostro adornado con aquella sonrisa ida y mirada ciegamente devota. Se fijó más en el moretón de su ojo, soltándolo segundos después al suspirar. –No te sienta bien… Eras menos desagradable antes.

Ante lo dicho, Ivlis no se opuso y rozó la zona afectada sintiendo un golpe de culpabilidad. –Lo siento… -Murmuró perdiendo la dichosa sonrisa. –No debí hacerte enfadar…

El diablo de Pitch Black no contestó en seguida, perdió su mirada en la lluvia, dejando tenso el ambiente.

Si Satanick callaba de esa forma significaba que estaba frustrado, lo cual no le agradaba para nada.

-Ivlis… Te lo volveré a preguntar, sé honesto conmigo y no mientas…

La voz de ultratumba del azabache lo estremeció con un sentimiento de inquietud. Sabía que debía ser sincero, no quería desobedecer ese pedido de su amado, pero tampoco deseaba volverlo a molestar o angustiar. Por la forma en la que iba haciendo más fuerte y tembloroso su agarre hasta causarle dolor supo que lo dejaría al límite.

-¿Soy el único al que amas? ¿Sigues amando a tu familia?

El diablo de flamas no pudo contestar ¿Qué debía decir?... La respuesta siempre era igual, el resultado siempre era igual y el sentimiento insoportable quemándose en su interior tras eso lo humillaba.

¿Cómo es que seguía cayendo tan bajo?

-S-Siento decirlo pero… Sí… Todavía los amo.

Otra vez…

Al igual que siempre, como todos los días… Esas heridas no dejaban de marcar su piel castigándolo por sus palabras. Esos golpes no dejaban de asestarse contra él hasta dificultarle respirar.

En el estómago, en los brazos, en la espalda, en el rostro, donde sea. El dolor en sí no estaba en los lugares donde los recibiera, sino en su corazón. No importaba si estos ataques eran para su bien como Satanick decía… El hecho de estar siendo maltratado por quien amaba era desgarrador. Le recordaba mucho a esos días en los que ese tipo de tratos no eran por amor, sino por odio.

Los dos diablos respiraban con dificultad. Satanick se reía por alguna extraña razón e Ivlis trataba de abrir los ojos con un esfuerzo sobre humano.

No estaba llorando, pero ganas no le faltaban.

-¿Por qué…? Si ellos te han hecho tanto daño Ivlis… ¿Por qué los amas aun? ¿Por qué no me amas solo a mí? H-Hahaha… ¡H-Hahaha! Ay… ¡RESPONDE!

La verdad es que ni aun con ese jalón en su cabello que lo hizo levantar la cabeza hasta quedar cara a cara con él pudo encontrar una respuesta concreta, lo cual lo frustraba enormemente.

-Perdóname… D-De verdad que no lo sé…

Satanick no dijo nada, solo lo soltó y se levantó. Sabía que iría a deambular por ahí, era lo más probable.

El de ojos violetas no comprendía… A Ivlis lo habían abandonado y él seguía ahí a su lado ¿Por qué todavía él los amaba? ¿Qué estaba mal en su cabeza? ¿No podía hacerlos a un lado? ¿Es que acaso su amor no había terminado de llegar a él como para que supiera que el del resto no servía ni le hacía bien?

Amor tóxico, así es como le llamaba al cariño que sentía Ivlis hacia su familia.

-No entiendo cómo es que puedes amar a quienes te han hecho daño.

Oh… Qué curiosa ironía para el diablo herido. No se quedaría sin argumentar su parte, aunque para llamar su atención y evitar que se fuera tuviese que estirar su brazo hasta poder tomar su tobillo.

-P-Pero… Y-Yo te amo ¿No…? Y me haces daño… Me dijiste que de eso trata el amor, Satanick… -Tales alegaciones lo hicieron voltear tétricamente con una mirada aguda que Ivlis no pudo ver. –De amar a pesar de los defectos… Ellos los tienen, me han abandonado… Pero es amor lo que me hace quererlos.

-¡NO, NO FUNCIONA DE ESA MANERA! –Vociferó asestando otro golpe contundente. Esto lo hacía perder la paciencia.

Ivlis no comprendía ¿Qué estaba tan mal últimamente? Hasta hace poco tiempo que la dulzura en su nido de amor se estaba extinguiendo y todo se debía a una suposición suya en la que él, su familia y Satanick estaban juntos y felices. Desde mencionarla que el comportamiento de su adorado diablo cambió, haciendo esas preguntas, cuestionando su amor…

Esto era tan triste. Satanick a veces parecía querer estrangularlo con sus propias manos cuando respondía con sinceridad.

Pero era su culpa, sabía cuál era el problema y le dolía no complacerlo.

Él quería ser el único.

-Yo… Yo hago esto para que entiendas, cucarachita. Te dije desde el principio que no quería hacerte daño… Esto que hago no es lastimar… Te ayudo a ver la verdad, te estoy golpeando para que recapacites… ¡Este tipo de daño es bueno para ti! Quiero lo mejor para ti… Pero el que ellos te han hecho solo fue para hacerte sufrir. Es esa la diferencia… H-Hahaha… No importa, no importa… Me duele mucho que sigas diciendo que los amas… Pero no me rendiré…

Avanzó lejos sin detener sus extrañas risas, no atendiendo a la voz de Ivlis, quien desgraciadamente no tenía las fuerzas para moverse o siquiera mantenerse despierto.

Así que… Eso es lo que estaba mal con él.

No comprendía que todos eran basura, todos… Todos, incluso él… Satanick era la excepción y todo se debía a su amor.

Una vez lo pensó… Y aun lo creía.

Desde el instante en que lo perdió todo… La cosa que más odiaba era a sí mismo.

Y ahora que estaba por volverlo a perder las cosas no habían cambiado.

-E-Espera… Lo siento… Satanick…

No quería perderlo así… Ahora que alguien lo amaba tan intensamente no podía renunciar a esto por unos tontos errores.

Satanick se veía tan afligido cuando juraba amor a su familia y no a él.

 _Soy mal pareja… Soy insuficiente… Soy un traidor… Soy basura, soy inútil, soy una escoria indeseable…_

Es cierto que Satanick decía que él era afortunado por ser amado por él pero… ¿La fortuna dura para siempre?

 _Ellos no sirven… Yo no debo amarlos… Me han hecho daño… Lo amaré solo a él, lo prometo. Por mi vida lo juro… Sé que una vez que lo sepas todo estará bien. Yo lo estaré, tú lo estarás, porque…_

…

 _ **Yo soy el único que puede hacerte feliz, Satanick.**_

 _ **Y solo tú me puedes hacer feliz a mí.**_

(…)

-Woah… Son tan impresionantes.

-Igls es tan genial... Me gustaría ser como ella.

-Qué gustos los tuyos para andar mirando a la cegatona ¡El demonio es tan lindo!

-¿Y qué con eso? Ella lo ha derribado más veces.

-¡Pero él también lo ha logrado!

Murmullos, comentarios, charlas y miradas impresionadas circulaban por doquier.

Un año había sido ya… Un año desde que los demonios de Flame World llegaron a la tierra del sol. Había sido tanto tiempo… Y con el pasar de cada día, Igls avanzaba orgullosamente en su enseñanza hacia su sobrino, el cual parecía aprender más rápido de lo esperado.

Hubo dificultades al principio, como las había con cualquier novato, sin embargo actualmente podía decir con sumo orgullo que Licorice había sido completamente disciplinado en toda arte de batalla que conocía, y eso que solo era un niño de trece años.

Licorice no estaba tan confiado, aunque admitía que mucho de sus logros se debían a la devoción que ponía en su entrenamiento ¿Por quién? Estaba de más decir que por Ivlis.

Vivir en la tierra del sol era… Pesado, más que nada por Siralos las molestias que le daban su actitud, sus comentarios sobre Ivlis y demás. Pero por suerte, si lo ignoraba a él las cosas no eran tan malas.

Tuvo muchas oportunidades de aprender más de su madre, ya sea de ángeles que a veces hablaban con él o de Rieta y su tía.

Su relación familiar con la última se había vuelto fuerte con el tiempo. El ángel de luz era la amabilidad y el cariño en persona, dándole el toque cálido a su estadía cada vez que charlaban amenamente tras cada entrenamiento. Anécdotas, historias, cuentos, chistes, risas, preocupaciones del futuro y hasta inseguridades. Todo era bienvenido de la rubia y lo aceptaba sin problema, más si ella deseaba mimarlo un rato en su forma de niño.

…¿Qué? A pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor Licorice no dejaba de ser un crío que requería algo de cariño familiar ¡Más con su situación!

A Igls se la notaba feliz por ser apodada "tía" por los dos niños. Emalf le tenía un apego bastante fraternal, como si fuese una madre, y a ella no le incomodaba y hasta parecía adorable. Con Rieta… El otro par decía que eran "BFF" pero… Como que a Licorice le hacía el instinto casamentero cuando las veía juntas.

En resumen, habían recuperado parte de su rota familia y fue con todo placer.

Al joven diablo le brillaban los ojos de ilusión con solo pensar "¿Cómo reaccionará mamá cuando vea de nuevo a la tía Igls?" Estaba más que claro que él la adoraba enormemente, se sabía por cómo él la describía antes cuando le preguntaba al respecto.

No podía ver los ojos detrás de los párpados de su tía pero… Aseguraba que brillaban con la misma ilusión cuando le contaba lo que su madre pensaba al respecto de ella.

" _Su tía… Su tía es maravillosa. Es la persona más amable, adorable, tierna, confiable y cariñosa que puede haber. No necesita verte a la cara, solo necesita ver tu alma y con eso bastará. Solo tiene que hablarte para hacer que el ambiente sea cálido y ameno. Es un ángel de luz en todos los sentidos de la palabra, es hermosa y no lo sabe, pero eso solo la vuelve más encantadora. Me encantaría que alguna vez pudiesen conocerla… Ojalá yo pudiese verla otra vez."_

 _Podrás verla de nuevo, madre… Solo tienes que esperar un poco más._

-¡E-Eeek! –La rubia chilló adolorida luego de haber sido estampada violentamente contra el suelo de tal forma que rodó unos pasos más lejos debido al impulso. Terminó boca abajo con su lanza lejos de ella.

Sitiada… Así es como estaba.

Quiso levantar por sí misma su rostro, pero no fue necesario, pues la lanza de su contrincante se posó peligrosamente en su mentón para cumplir dicha acción y que lo escuchara reír burlón.

-Yo gané.

Un silencio tenso llenó el aire para los presentes que observaban dicha pelea.

Sin embargo se rompió segundos después con la risilla inocente de Igls al vérsele retirada el arma.

-Tú ganaste esta vez, sobrino. –Dijo sin pizca de rencor, tomando su mano cuando él se la ofreció para levantarla.

Ambos estaban maltrechos y agotados, tenían varias heridas ¡Pero no se confundan! Para ellos esas cosas no eran más que rasguños sin importancia.

-¿Te hice mucho daño, tía Igls? –Indagó entre preocupado y juguetón. Él sabía que ella era más resistente de lo que parecía, pero nunca estaba de más preguntar.

-Tendrías que hacer más que eso para dañar a tu tía, pequeño. –Respondió con una retadora sonrisa que no tardó en despertar en los dos una suave risa antes de inclinarse ante el otro como muestra de respeto mutua al final de cada sesión.

Licorice ni se molestó en voltear la vista hacia el conjunto de ángeles. Ya era normal verlos ahí cuando entrenaba, ya sea para admirar a su tía, a él, o ambos. Mentiría si dijera que le molestaba mucho, aunque solo se le hacía incómodo.

-Uhn… Creo que nos pasamos un poco de la hora esta vez ¿No, Licorice? –Añadió risueña el ángel señalando el cielo.

Los soles estaban en su mayoría adoptando un oscuro y poco brillante color rojo, haciendo más visibles las estrellas. Era evidente que ya era de noche.

-Sí… Rieta se va a molestar si llegamos tarde para cenar.

-Sí…

Un silencio y una mirada mutua bastó para hacerlos reaccionar a tiempo y salir corriendo hacia el castillo.

-¡RIETA NOS MATARÁ!

-¡¿CREES QUE NO LO SÉ?! ¡SOLO CORRE, TÍA, CORRE!

Ay… Esto pasaba tan seguido que era normal, mas no dejaba de ser divertido este tipo de situaciones cómplices con su tía.

Tardaron unos minutos en llegar debido a que más de un ángel en el camino los saludó y casi se los llevaba por delante. Licorice fue el primero en llegar y en asomarse erráticamente por la puerta al comedor, ganándose la mirada expectante de todos que decía "Esto ya no es novedad."

-¡No teníamos reloj! ¡No sabíamos la hora! ¡La tía me estaba enseñando una nueva maniobra y…! ¡WAAH! –No terminó de hablar a tiempo, puesto que Igls al tratar de frenar no lo hizo a tiempo y se dio contra su espalda, haciendo que ambos cayeran cómicamente uno sobre el otro adoloridos.

Qué fortuna era que el ángel fuese tan ligero de peso.

-U-Ugh… C-Creo que veo las estrellas.

-Y-Yo ni eso puedo ver…

Rieta suspiró dejando el último plato en la mesa y se dirigió al par, ayudándolos a levantarse y conteniéndose a golpearlos suavemente por haberse tardado ¡Joder! ¿Cuántas veces tenía que repetirles que fuesen más puntuales en sus horarios de entrenamiento? Era ya más de la centésima vez que hacían esto y seguían sin aprender la lección.

No podía enojarse con ellos, aunque sí le ofendía un poco ¡No menosprecien nunca la comida de Rieta!

A menos que seas Siralos y te la pases comiendo ensalada mientras ves programas de belleza. En ese caso despréciala todo lo que se te dé la gana.

-Excusas, excusas… Licorice, ya te he dicho que si quieres crecer fuerte y rendir en tu entrenamiento debes comer y dormir lo suficiente. Igls, eres su tía, dale el ejemplo.

-Sí, Rieta, lo sentimos, Rieta. –Murmuraron al mismo tiempo con un deje infantil y apenado que hizo a la genio sonreír mientras los guiaba a sus asientos.

-Se las dejaré pasar porque se ven agotados. Estuvieron entrenando duro hoy ¿Verdad?

-¡Cuéntanos qué hicieron hoy, tía Iglsh! –Chilló emocionada la castaña con un par de aplausos.

-Creo que se ven muy cansados como para eso. –Comentó Emalf, quien recibió una mirada fulminante de su parte. –¡P-Pero si tú quieres…!

-Licorice, ponte la camisa para comer. –Ordenó Rieta con un tono autoritario.

El diablo se quejó agotadamente en respuesta. –¡Pero… Rieta! ¡Tengo hambre!

No hubo discusión. Contra la mirada severa de la genio no se podía.

-…D-De acuerdo, ya voy. –Suspiró resignado levantándose hasta otra de las sillas cercanas donde la dejó. Complacida, la genio sonrió volviendo hacia Igls preocupadamente.

La pobre no comía ni un bocado, solo jugaba con el tenedor calladamente. Rieta sabía que cuando Igls tenía esa expresión no era por simple cansancio, sino porque estaba pensativa por algo importante.

-¿Te pasa algo, Igls? –Cuestiono con amabilidad sobresaltándola sin quererlo.

-¿Uh? –Había estado tan perdida en su mente que fue difícil reaccionar de no ser por su amiga. Prontamente negó con la cabeza sin convencerla mucho, apretando los labios cuando la roja mano de la genio se posó en la suya con amabilidad como una demostración de comprensión ante cualquier cosa y un mensaje indirecto de que ella se percataba de que algo pasaba por su cabeza.

Rieta era su amiga. La mejor y la única.

Siralos nunca la dejó socializar mucho, alegando que nadie era suficiente para la hija de un dios. Desde el destierro de Ivlis había estado tan sola que tener de nuevo la calidez de una familia que incluso era más grande, la reconfortaba, en especial por tener a alguien de confianza como Rieta lo era. Ahora comprendía que la genio no tenía por nada el puesto de primera subordinada y era considerada un "alma gemela" por su hermano. Ella tenía tanta facilidad para escuchar y hacerte sentir bien sin importar lo malo de la situación… Como una madre.

Aunque Igls no la sentía como tal, sino más bien como lo que era: Una amiga cercana.

No la malinterpreten, confiaba en su hermano, pero ellos estaban más restringidos por Siralos e Ivlis era un hombre. Había ciertas cosas que no podía hablar tanto con él por eso, y tener una amiga mujer era conveniente.

Con un suspiro resignado, Igls dio a entender que la respuesta a la anterior pregunta era un rotundo "Sí". Con decisión en su expresión, apretó la mano de su amiga y carraspeó la garganta para llamar la atención a su familia.

-Chicos… Necesito decirles algo, en especial a Licorice. –El silencio se formó rápidamente tras una que otra pregunta de Poemi y Emalf y la mirada atenta del menor. –Licorice, como tú sabes hemos estado entrenando un año y te estoy enseñando todo lo que sé para que alcances el nivel de tu madre ¿No?

Él no entendía a qué se debía el planteo de la rubia, pero no tardó en asentir dubitativamente.

-La cosa es que… Ya no tengo más que enseñarte. Todo lo que hemos hecho últimamente son repasos y prácticas. Como maestra no soy buena evaluando, ya que eres el primero al que estoy entrenando… Pero puedo decir sin un rastro de duda que tu dedicación, habilidad y fuerza son más que similares a las de Ivlis o mías. Te pasé todos mis conocimientos y ya no me quedan más que transferirte. Así que… Sí, el entrenamiento ya se ha terminado. Estás listo.

Nadie fue capaz de decir nada. La sorpresa los había enmudecido completamente y shockeado todos sus sentidos. Tan así, que solo el sonido del tenedor del niño cayendo de sus manos logró romper con el silencio.

Su mirada estaba perdida en su tía, pero no la observaba a ella, su mente se había perdido por unos instantes y sus labios temblaban.

Lo había logrado… De verdad lo había hecho. Después de tanto tiempo dedicándose solamente a hacerse más fuerte y hábil por fin estaba listo para empezar con su primera invasión y poner en marcha el verdadero comienzo de su plan para salvar a Ivlis.

No tenía palabras para su felicidad, ni para responder a las felicitaciones de sus familiares. En ese momento ya no estaba en su forma adulta ni tenía por qué demostrar fortaleza. Ahora solo era el niño que extrañaba profundamente a su madre y daba completa gratitud a su tía, abrazándola una vez que corrió hasta ella, casi tumbándola en el proceso mientras se largaba a llorar en sus brazos y la mayor correspondía cariñosamente.

-¡D-De verdad yo…! ¡Y-Ya puedo…! ¡B-Bwahhh! ¡Creí que tomaría más tiempo pero…!

-No, Licorice… Ya estás listo para iniciar por lo cual realmente has venido a la tierra del sol. –Musitaba Igls igual de feliz, rozando sus mejillas para limpiar sus lágrimas y dedicarle la misma sonrisa alegre. –Eres un niño muy capaz, no es de extrañar que hayas dominado tan rápido los métodos de lucha y estrategia. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, como tu tía y como tu maestra.

-¡Sí! ¡Licorish lo logró! ¡Iremos a salvar a papi!

-¡Podemos ir por el jefe!

-¡Al fin! ¡Creí que este día nunca iba a llegar!

Licorice no respondió con palabras, solo volvió a abrazar al ángel con todas sus fuerzas.

Todo su interior era un revoltijo de emociones. Estaba emocionado, feliz, ansioso… Y a la vez estaba algo asustado. No porque dudara de sus capacidades, sino por el riesgo de fallar, acabar de alguna manera como Ivlis lo hizo, perdiendo todo por lo cual trabajó sin poder salvarlo… Y porque tendría que asesinar.

Se consideraba a sí mismo tan leal y devoto que estaba dispuesto a asesinar por la seguridad de Ivlis, pero eso no significaba que dejara de sonarle amargo tener que acabar con tantas vidas inocentes.

Sí… Dolería, pero no tenía otra opción. Las cosas iban en viento en popa como para detenerse ahora.

-Eso quiere decir… ¡Que ya podemos planificar todo! –Exclamó de la nada, exaltando al resto.

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora? Pero… Licorish… Apenas nos terminamos de enterar. –Dijo Poemi impresionada. –Ya es de noche y…

-¡No quiero perder ni un solo segundo de tiempo que podría usar para planificar cómo invadiremos el primer mundo! –Adoptando su forma adulta, su voz se entonó más autoritaria, cosa que llegó a sorprender a más de uno, aunque por alguna extraña razón le emocionó a Rieta. –Tenemos que buscar el mapa, anotar las opciones… Quiero saber acerca de cada mundo y cómo son sus defensas, en especial quiero saber sobre los diablos de estos. No podemos pasar ningún detalle por alto. En la guerra todo es importante y no se puede dudar o vacilar por nada ¿Verdad, tía Igls?

-Indudablemente cierto, sobrino. –Aseguró ella, contagiada por la diversión que empezaba a despertarle estar comportándose como soldados al mando de un superior.

-Hay que estar listos para todo. No me permitiré un solo error ¿Puedo contar con ustedes para esto?

Emalf y Poemi no terminaban de digerir nada, por lo que ver a Rieta e Igls hacer una seña militar mientras se levantaban de sus asientos fue lo único que los hizo reaccionar, mirándose y alzándose de hombros para luego copiarles.

-¡Sí, Licorice!

-Pero de aquí nadie se levanta sin haber terminado de comer. –Sentenció la genio. –Eres el jefe en esta misión pero no en esta casa, querido. –Ah no, no permitiría que dejaran la mesa sin haberse alimentado correctamente. –No se puede pensar con hambre ¿Verdad?... ¡Licorice, come despacio, diablos!

-¡PERO… RIETA! ¡DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA PERDER TIEMPO!

-¡Perderás la vida y todo si te ahogas con la comida! ¡Hazme caso!

Sin dudas… No dejaban de ser una familia aun si parecían un escuadrón.

De cualquier manera, solo tomaron unos minutos para que la mesa del comedor terminara cubierta por el extenso mapa, marcadores, papeles, bolígrafos y demás.

-Sunset Land es nuestro primer mundo. –Habló Rieta marcando un símbolo del mapa. Una media luna junto a un sol y una nube.

Licorice parpadeó confundido. –Espera… ¿No que ya estamos en la tierra del sol?

-Sunset Land es un mundo diferente. –Intervino Igls. –Padre ha tenido varios altercados con su dios, lo acusa de ser una copia tonta de él y que no es nada sin su existencia. Como haz de estar pensando; Haretahi, dios de Sunset Land es titulado el dios del día. Sin sol no existe el día, por lo que padre lo cree dependiente de él y que debería tenerle respeto. Lo he visto una que otra vez cuando viene obligado por él, pero nunca le he hablado o visto de cerca. El caso está en que no solo se encarga de días soleados, sino también de nublados, con lluvia, etc. O eso me ha dado a entender cuando discute con Siralos.

-Comprendo ¿Y qué hay del diablo? –Necesitaba ir directo a lo más importante para empezar, luego el resto se vería.

-Yamiyo es la diablesa en ese mundo. –Aclaró Rieta. –Es la diablesa de la noche y una de las más débiles que conocemos.

-Si es tan débil ¿Para qué incluirla?

-Este mundo fue el primero que invadimos para que el señor Ivlis obtuviese poder. Por experiencia sabemos que si bien no tienen las mejores defensas y preparaciones para batallas, están cerca de tu nivel y es una buena manera de empezar. No puedes ir a por el mundo con el diablo más poderoso o perderás a la primera. Esto es como una escalera. Paso a paso e irás subiendo.

Licorice asintió. Rieta tenía razón en eso. Era mejor empezar de lo más sencillo a lo más difícil para ir obteniendo más experiencia en guerras. Otros mundos con seres más poderosos podrían hacerlo picadillo apenas lo vieran. Estaba ansioso, pero no era estúpido como para jugarse el cuello y todo su plan imprudentemente.

-En la pelea matamos a todos menos a Haretahi, por lo que tuvo que reconstruir su mundo de cero y hasta recrear a su diablesa. Él es pacifista y algo cobarde, por ello sé que no habrá dicho nada a sus nuevas creaciones al respecto para no preocuparlos y por ende no han mejorado sus defensas.

-Eso es verdad. –El ángel de luz se puso pensativa, recordando las discusiones de ambos dioses de índole solar. –Haretahi en una de sus peleas con padre le reclamó algo con respecto a que Ivlis hizo algo que lo afectó, que tuvo que hacer todo de cero y que si se repetía con él iría a hablar con Justim. Padre dijo que si tanto quería evitar eso que lo confesara a sus habitantes pero él se negó diciendo que ahora vivirían tranquilamente como debía ser… En ese entonces no entendí pero… Ahora sí. –Era raro, a pesar de todo lo que sabía acerca del de mechas rojas y sus invasiones; a sus ojos no dejaba de ser el mismo tierno diablo que era su hermano y ahora más que nunca los necesitaba.

-Entonces solo invadiremos el inframundo ¿Verdad?

-No, viejo. –Le negó Emalf. –Sunset World es una aguja en un pajar de mundos, al igual que el Mundo Gris. Allá, Dios y diablo viven en la tierra, se llevan bien y los ángeles y demonios conviven en armonía. No hay cielo o infierno, todos están en un solo lugar.

-Qué conveniente. –Puso los ojos en blanco con un bufido fastidiado. Justo cuando más necesitaba a un dios lejos de su camino su deseo de ver más mundos como ese se cumplían para joderlo. –Y supongo que si me meto con Yamiyo será igual a meterme con ángeles, demonios y Dios.

-Exactamente. –Siguió diciendo Rieta. –Antes de invadir allá hemos observado el comportamiento de los habitantes y cómo es su mundo. Tenemos una pequeña ventaja sobre esto. –Hizo una pausa corta. –Sunset World funciona de esta manera: Existe más de un castillo ahí. En uno de ellos vive Haretahi, que es el principal, y en otro vive Yamiyo. Ambos están a un extremo diferente del pueblo y están bastante lejos de este. Cuando es de día es porque Dios está en el castillo principal, cuando es de noche es porque Dios va al castillo de su Diablesa a descansar y ella va al principal a hacer lo mismo al principal. Allá es más normal que exista el amanecer o el atardecer en vez de la noche y el día.

-Y eso se debe… A que pasan más tiempo juntos del que deberían estar separados ¿No es así?

-Correcto. Basados en el cielo podemos saber cuándo están separados o juntos. Lo ideal es atacar durante el día, cuando Yamiyo esté en su castillo y Haretahi en el suyo. Nos desharemos de los habitantes, no hay elección, todos querrán defender su mundo. Luego iremos a por Dios… Yamiyo vendrá directamente hacia nosotros apenas eso pase, puesto que al igual que tu padre, el clima del día lo controla él con sus emociones. Ella no dudará en venir a ver si algo anda mal y entonces los podemos emboscar a ambos.

-Suena a un buen plan… Pero ¿Dios no querrá intervenir cuando empecemos la guerra?

-Haretahi ama a sus habitantes pero… Sabe que es un dios débil en comparación a los demás. Si se metiese en la pelea no solo quedaría traumatizado, sino también podría ser herido de gravedad y tardaría en recuperarse para re crear todo lo antes posible. Se la pasa la mayoría del tiempo en el castillo, por lo que no se dará cuenta muy rápido de la situación.

-Entonces… Atacar durante el día. Nos deshacemos de los habitantes, vamos a por Dios y luego la diablesa. –Re planteó Licorice.

El plan no parecía difícil. Sonaba simple y fácil de cumplir.

-¿Tendremos que pedir ayuda a los demás subordinados del señor Ivlis? –Preguntó Emalf pensativo. –Ellos siempre nos acompañaron en cada invasión y… Sin ellos no podríamos hacerlo todo.

-Deja que yo me encargue de explicarles todo y nos acompañarán. –Rieta era la mano derecha de Ivlis, la escucharían sin dudarlo. Tenía confianza en eso.

-Pero… ¿No crees que se escandalizarán si les contamos lo que pasó? –Dudó Poemi. –Ellos querían mucho a papi… Bastante preocupados los dejamos cuando nos fuimos a vivir con la bashura ¿Y si tratan de invadir Pitch Black World solo para buscarlo y cometen locuras?

-Es por eso que me excusaré con ellos de alguna manera.

-A mí no me importaría si deciden invadir Pitch Black World. –Bromeó el niño con una risa maliciosa. La imagen de los subordinados de su madre arrastrando a Satanick hacia la cárcel se le hacía tentadora, aunque sabía que no podría ser. –Entonces… Supongo que mañana no podrá ser. Tenemos que preparar tanto y ya es muy tarde…

-Pasado mañana será, Licorice. Hasta entonces por favor todos estén listos. –Con una sonrisa, Rieta empezó a volver a plegar el mapa al tiempo que Emalf se retiraba junto a los dos niños. Ya se acercaba la hora de dormir, la ansiedad era tal que para sobrellevarla querían descansar aunque tardaran en ello.

Una vez se fueron y la genio estuvo por irse también para guardar el mapa, su atención se desvió al ángel de luz. Esta mantenía su cabeza gacha entre sus brazos y sobre la mesa, con una expresión agobiada.

-¿Igls?

-Lo siento. Debo salir.

No dijo más que esas secas palabras antes de salir de la sala apuradamente y dejarla con la palabra en la boca, sin poder reaccionar ante tanta rapidez.

Fueron unos segundos en los que trató de entender qué acababa de pasar y digerirlo para soltar el mapa sobre la mesa e ir tras el ángel de luz a pasos rápidos.

-¡Igls, espera!

Sin embargo, apenas salió del castillo… Ella ya no estaba a la vista. Volteó a todos lados con desesperación, bajó las escaleras de la entrada principal y atravesó el corto jardín de esta. Su vista se posó en la pluma brillante de las alas de Igls que seguramente se desprendió accidentalmente de ellas.

Se había ido volando.

Pero no la había perdido, su instinto daba una corazonada sobre dónde debía estar ahora.

No tenía la opción de ignorar así como así esto. No era normal ese actuar tan repentino en Igls, ella confiaba en su juicio para hablar de lo que fuera ¿Por qué la dejaba así de preocupada y escapaba?

Suspiró a mitad de camino al verla a distancia, parada donde creía que estaría; El acantilado en el cual todo comenzó.

Igls no era tan diferente a Ivlis si los conocías antes. Desde el comienzo de esta locura y la frecuente interacción con la hermana del diablo de flamas la relación que entablaron era similar a la que tenía en el pasado con Ivlis antes de que fuese desterrado. Ambos hermanos eran iguales de dulces, inocentes y amables, con ese deje infantil y esa personalidad sensible. De cubrirte los ojos con una venda la primera vez que los conoces no sabrías diferenciarlos del todo, eso aseguraba la genio.

Tal vez por esas similitudes y lo abierta que era Igls tuvo la facilidad de crear lazos y adivinó sin pensarlo mucho en donde se encontraría.

Igls no quería preocuparla, no quería que la vieran llorar, quería estar sola aunque eso era lo opuesto a lo que necesitaba.

Qué curioso… Lo mismo le pasaba con Ivlis cada vez que él pensaba y se lamentaba mirando la luna roja del inframundo.

 _Ah… Un déjà vu…_

Ni siquiera se molestó en llamar a su nombre o tocarle el hombro, solo tuvo que dar un par de pasos más quedando a poca menos de un metro de su espalda, escuchando claramente como sollozaba cubriendo su rostro, hipando cada tanto. Sabía que Igls se percató de su presencia, por algo estaba tratando de calmar su llanto y respirar hondo todavía derramando lágrimas mientras sus ciegos ojos parecían estar mirando el fondo del abismo.

-Rieta… Me siento tan perdida…

A la genio se le estrujó el corazón de solo escucharla hablar quebradamente como si fuese romper a llorar de nuevo. Se sentía tan horrible ver a la dulce Igls así… Y eso que era la primera vez que lo veía.

_..._

 _-¿P-Padre…? ¡Padre! ¡¿Qué haces?!_

 _La mirada afilada del dios se desvió pocos segundos de su objetivo para dirigirlos a su solloza hija. Ella no necesitaba ver para entender qué pasaba, aunque no los motivos detrás. Sus piernas y todo su ser temblaban al borde del colapso mientras todavía escuchaba los quejidos de su hermano y las risas bajas de su dios._

 _-I-Igls… -El diablo apenas podía decir palabra. Su voz estaba ronca del llanto y afónica, dificultándosele la respiración mérito de las lanzas atravesando su pecho. El dios lo sujetaba del cuello de la camisa, y a pesar de su altura se encontraba más abajo que él, pues sus piernas estaban débiles como para permitirse estar de pie por su cuenta._

 _-¡Padre…! ¡Padre, por favor, responde! –Estaba tan desesperada. No podía ver nada, el pánico arruinaba sus sentidos de la orientación mareándola al punto de hacerla caer de rodillas._

 _Con una risa, Siralos avanzó unos pasos ignorando los gritos de su hija y se detuvo cuando uno de sus pies tocaba el borde del acantilado y al extender la mano Ivlis colgaba sobre el vacío, lleno de miedo, sujetándose hasta casi clavar sus garras en la ropa del dios y su brazo._

 _Suplicaba y gritaba, Igls hacía lo mismo, pero el dios del sol no dio lugar a dudas._

 _ **-Tú ya no me sirves… Cae en la oscuridad y arde en el fuego maldito del infierno, Ivlis.**_

 _El desgarrador grito de ambos hermanos en un fallido intento de tomarse de las manos antes de la inevitable caída hizo eco en la nada._

 _-¡NO, IVLIS! ¡IVLIS!_

 _-¡IGLS!_

 _Y ya nada se pudo hacer… Apenas sus dedos pudieron rozarse antes de que los gritos lejanos de Ivlis indicaran que él estaba cayendo hacia la desgracia para no ser visto por la tierra del sol nunca más._

 _-¡IVLIS! ¡IVLIS, NO! –Ella quiso salvarlo, quiso lanzarse al abismo junto a él. Tomarlo en sus brazos y hacer de ello una caída segura gracias a sus todavía presentes alas, pero en su amague Siralos la sujetó del hombro deteniéndola. –I-Ivlis… N-No… No… ¿Por qué…?_

 _El destrozado ángel sollozó paralizada en su lugar, sintiendo a su padre palmearle la cabeza en un burdo intento por mostrar comprensión falsa e hipócrita._

 _ **-¡¿P-Por qué, señor Siralos?!**_

 _Él sonrió con enfermiza calma. –¿Sabes? Suenas como él. Pero sé que no serás como él._

 _-¿Q-Qué…?_

 _-Tu hermano nos ha traicionado, querida. Me duele tanto como a ti pero… Ahora está donde pertenece. Con los sucios demonios de su nivel. –Masculló con una sonrisa forzada, haciendo fuerte e hiriente su agarre sobre su hombro. Era casi amenazador, se sentía en su toque y sus palabras. –No lo irás a buscar ¿Cierto? Eso sería una traición también y… Acabas de ver como la pagan los traidores._

 _Igls no le contestó._

 _Simplemente se arrojó a sus brazos llorando abiertamente, recibiendo tan solo unas palmadas vagas en la espalda que disimulaban una amplia sonrisa y unos dorados ojos que observaban con malicia el vacío._

 _Pobre y ciega Igls…_

 _En ese entonces ella se hacía la pregunta incorrecta._

" _ **¿Por qué, Ivlis…?"**_

 _No… Eso no era correcto._

" _ **¿Por qué Ivlis?"**_

_..._

-Todo está pasando tan rápido para mí… Parece que estoy junto a mi hermano, siendo felices en una familia… Y de un segundo a otro lo escucho gritar mientras cae al vacío… Y en un parpadeo ustedes están aquí conmigo diciéndome que… Ugh…

Era demasiado para ella.

-Tengo miedo, Rieta… -Admitió volteando hacia ella. –Tengo miedo de tantas cosas… Tengo miedo de saber qué está pasando con él ahora… Tengo miedo de volverlo a ver y que me odie… Tengo miedo de que todo salga mal y mi ayuda haya sido inútil como siempre… Tengo tanto miedo.

Estaba insegura de todo ¿Y si Licorice fallaba gracias a que sus enseñanzas no fueron suficiente y tenía el horror de saber que lo había mandado a cumplir un destino igual o peor que el de su hermano? ¿Y si Ivlis ya estaba muerto y solo terminaban encontrando un podrido cadáver corroído? ¿Y si lo encontraban vivo pero él la repudiaba por todo?

Incluso si sus sobrinos y los subordinados insistieron en que Ivlis seguía adorándola a pesar de todo y compartía sus deseos por verla ¿Quién aseguraba que ahora que, vaya a saber Vicers qué, miles de cosas le estaban haciendo no la odiaba por haber sido parte de quien escribió ese destino para él?

-Todo lo que alguna vez creí… En padre, en que éramos felices, en que nada nos faltaba… Ya no queda nada.

Se aferró a ello para no caer en la desesperación cuando Ivlis se fue, sin embargo ahora estaba viendo la amarga realidad gracias a su sobrino, el que sí estaba envalentonado y decidido a buscar al de mechas rojas… El cual le contó todos los motivos de Siralos para haber desterrado a su hermano…

-Padre… Ya no sé quién es él… Ya no sé qué soy yo… Ya no sé para qué fui creada o cual es mi utilidad ¿Qué soy? ¿Soy un ángel jefe? ¿Soy un adorno al lado de un dios? ¿Soy una cómplice de un acto de crueldad? ¿Soy…? Ya no lo sé.

-Eres Igls… Ángel de Luz, hermana del diablo de Flamas, tía de Poemi y Licorice, amiga de Emalf y también la mía. –Dijo finalmente Rieta, acercándose para abrazarla cálidamente. Entendía cuán difícil debía ser para Igls estar pasando por esto, así que no la dejaría sola. –Eres nuestra familia.

Tanto tiempo subordinada, dando lealtad y creyendo en las palabras de un mentiroso que se hacía llamar "padre" la habían hecho sensible y temerosa a la verdad.

Un momento después respondió el abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de la genio. –Quiero ir con ustedes. –Declaró dejándola enmudecida. –Quiero… Ayudarlos… Incluso si debo matar a inocentes e invadir miles de mundos… Quiero ir con ustedes… Y una vez que podamos ir a por Ivlis quiero dejar este lugar, a Siralos… Ya no quiero seguir siendo una cobarde pero… Estoy asustada de lo que podría pasar si dejara atrás todo esto… ¿Qué debo hacer?

" _¿Qué puedo hacer…?"_

Igls no lo sabía.

Pero Rieta sí.

-Igls… ¿No quieres ser libre? Esto ya no es tu hogar. Incluso si naciste aquí es no es un hogar… El hogar está donde tienes a tus seres queridos. Donde te sientes bien, amada y cómoda… No en un castillo lleno de frivolidad y frialdad al lado de un hombre que dice ser tu padre y si lo quisiera podría hacerte lo mismo que a Ivlis… La elección no es difícil de tomar ¿A quiénes amas?

El silencio reinó por unos instantes, hasta que levantando el rostro, Igls sonrió solloza para Rieta, cara a cara con una respuesta.

-Yo amo a mis sobrinos… A mis amigos… Y amo a mi querido hermano. Donde sea que ustedes estén será mi hogar.

No se hizo falta decir más y ambas amigas se abrazaron nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Te prometo que verás a Ivlis. –Juró la genio secando sus lágrimas con toda la delicadeza que sus garras permitían. –Una vez que Licorice sea poderoso… Estaremos contigo cuando decidas dejar a Siralos. Te prometo que en todo momento… Yo tomaré tu mano y te daré la fuerza necesaria. No te dejaré caer. No estarás sola en esto… Estaremos contigo.

Un sentimiento cálido llenó el pecho del ángel hasta hacerla sonreír sinceramente. Sus lágrimas ya no eran de tristeza, eran de felicidad ante el prometedor futuro que se avecinaba cada vez más rápido.

-Por favor… No llores. Te ves más bonita sonriendo. –Animó risueña y lagrimosa también, sin notar lo último hasta que Igls rozó sus húmedas mejillas dando a entender aquello. Las dos rieron suavemente sin soltarse y cuando el aire llegó de nuevo a sus pulmones luego del silencio, juntaron sus frentes.

-Rieta…

-¿Sí, Igls?

-Gracias… Por ser mi primera mejor amiga. Nunca me había sentido tan cercana a alguien desde que Ivlis se fue… Sé que es mucho pedir y es tonto porque ya me lo dijiste pero… Por favor, quédate conmigo siempre.

Oh… Aquello fue como un golpe a su corazón.

" _Tú siempre… Estarás conmigo ¿Verdad? Eres mi mejor amiga, no quiero estar lejos de ti."_

Las lágrimas se acumularon a borbotones en sus ojos de la misma manera que sus emociones desbaratadas en su pecho.

Aun si parecía un déjà vu… No podía decir que se sentía de la misma manera que con Ivlis.

Ambos hermanos eran similares… Pero no lo mismo.

-En las buenas y en las malas… No importa lo que pase… Iré hasta el fin del mundo para encontrarte. Se lo prometí a él y a ti también te lo prometo.

 _Esta vez lo cumpliré… Lo juro._

(…)

 _Lluvia… Lluvia, estúpida lluvia._

¿Cuánto tiempo más el cielo pensaba caerse como agua sobre sus cabezas? Ya era un año y meses encerrada en su condenada casa, solo rodeada de sus compañeros y nada. La rutina, el sonido del agua, el cielo nublado, estar sofocada por la humedad, las goteras… TODO la estaba poniendo de mal humor y le hacía hervir la sangre hasta el límite de hacerla incendiarse de ira.

-Vamos, Kurotsuno. Deja esa mala cara y ven a jugar un rato.

La peli gris miró de soslayo a Reina, quien tranquilamente jugaba ajedrez contra Bis. Obviamente ella ganaría por sobre el chacal como de costumbre, así que no había nada interesante en verlas.

…Met sí le veía lo divertido, y no había otra explicación más que su estupidez.

-Tal vez un chocolate te animaría… -Intervino Maekami, a lo cual ella asintió suavemente sin decir mucho.

-No te preocupes, Kurotsuno. En algún momento la lluvia debería parar… Espero.

El comentario de Daimonji era más que cuestionable, pero lo dejó pasar solo porque no tenía la voluntad para responder de buena manera.

Usualmente no se contenía, pero… Ellos no eran fastidiosos, no merecían ese trato.

Hace tiempo que la lluvia dejó varados a los tres demonios; Maekami, Daimonji y Anten. Al ser amigo del primero, Kurotsuno le ofreció vivir temporalmente con ellos en la casa. Al fin y al cabo era grande y gracias a que Maekami tuvo que desalojar su bar tenían más provisiones de las que tenían antes.

Es cierto que en algún momento se acabarían pero… Cuando ese momento llegara, si la lluvia no paraba se irían a otro mundo.

-Por Vicers… La lluvia me suele dar ganas de dormir, pero llueve tanto que creo que perderé el sueño. –Comentó en su infaltable tono divertido la demonio de cuernos curveados, con esa sonrisa burlona que siempre la caracterizó.

-¡Si durmieras toda la eternidad yo te despertaría con un beso! –Fue lo que propuso la fantasma peli roja antes de terminar masacrada como de costumbre.

 _Me pregunto qué pasará con él…_

Su padre ya no la llamaba tan seguido como antes, ni para saber cómo estaba ¿Le preocupaba? No en realidad, solo le daba ansiedad e inquietud la falta de llamados. Sullivan siempre fue paranoico y estaba sobre ella como abejas a la miel, y justo en la crisis más angustiante y mortal de Pitch Black World no se dignaba en mandar ni una mísera carta o señal de humo.

¿Acaso le habría pasado algo?

¿Y para qué pensaba tanto en eso? No debería preocuparse por ese idiota por lo que sea que le pasase ¿No?

Agh… Pero aun así era difícil no pensar en él cuando estaba tan ausente. Se había acostumbrado a su molesta presencia y su voz fastidiosa ¿Cómo se suponía que se tomara este largo descanso?

La lluvia, seguro la lluvia la estaba volviendo loca. Ya ni sabía qué pensaba.

 _Pero qué…_

Y entonces el teléfono sonó.

Fue tal su sorpresa que no pudo reaccionar, por lo que fue Anten quien lo levantó y atendió.

-¿Hola?... ¿Sullivan?

Cómo era de esperarse… Ese tonto no podía morir sin que su alma divagara entre los vivos para seguir molestándola. No sabía por qué el alivio en eso, pero no negaba que ya recordaba que odiaba recibir llamados suyos.

-Quiere hablar contigo, niña. –Para ese entonces Kurotsuno ya se había levantado y fue directo al teléfono, arrebatándoselo de las manos al hombre con una rara impaciencia. Su piel golpeaba el suelo de manera ansiosa y sus dientes rechinaban de inexplicable ira.

 _-¡Olivia! ¡Soy papá! ¡¿Cómo estás?! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo y tantas cosas! ¿Está todo bien ahí? ¿No estás lastimada o enferma?_

-Hasta que llamas… Se me hacía extraño no escuchar tu jodida voz.

 _-Ah… Me respondes como siempre. En ese caso supongo que todo está bien._

Un tic amenazó con hacer temblar la ceja derecha de la demonio. –¿Bien? Lleva un año y medio lloviendo, no puedo dormir gracias a las condenadas goteras ¿Tú crees que eso es bueno?

Sullivan al otro lado de la línea sudó en frío soltando una risa nerviosa.

Había logrado obtener señal, la suficiente para llamar a su hija. La falta de electricidad en casa de Lil lo había abstenido de eso, al igual que los fallos constantes en el castillo. Milagrosamente hoy tuvo suerte y pudo ponerse en contacto.

Oh, estaba tan preocupado… Desde el comienzo de esa locura que quería ver a su hija, pero era imposible. Cada día la angustia lo torturaba al preguntarse cómo estaría ella ¡Era su padre! Era obvio que lo tenían a medio morir por no poder hablarle para saber mínimamente que estaba viva.

Su pequeña era su mundo, y aunque ella no lo viese de la misma manera, no dejaría de cumplir su rol de padre, así estuviesen a kilómetros de distancia.

 _-Lo siento, querida… Estamos tratando de resolver esto._

-¿Qué tal si matan al diablo? Tanta lluvia me hace desear su muerte.

 _-O-Olivia, no digas eso… Además, el amo está desaparecido. No podía matarlo aunque quisiera._

-Ya veo. –Había escuchado de eso antes, aunque lo creyó un rumor sin pruebas hecho para asustar a todos. Ahora que se confirmaba como real… Estaba considerando más la opción de huir.

 _-Tal vez podrías…_

Iba a proponer que fuese con sus compañeros a vivir con ellos. El castillo era lo suficientemente grande para todos, tenía múltiples habitaciones que si bien antes eran de los otros subordinados y la familia Flamas, podrían servir para alojar a los demonios estancados en la otra casa, hasta sobrarían cuartos.

Pero no pudo comentar nada, Kurotsuno lo interrumpió repentinamente.

Todas las ideas de su padre eran pésimas, no había que ser tan lista para saberlo, lástima que esta vez no era así y estaba perdiendo una oportunidad.

Oh, terca Kurotsuno… Por suerte, su orgullo se mantendría intacto. Aceptar una propuesta así de Sullivan sería tan humillante.

-"Tal vez podría" nada. Me alegra que sigas entero… Eso creo… Pero estoy en una mala situación y tus consejos no me ayudarán.

 _-P-Pero yo…_

-Nada, ahora adiós. Trata de no morir, idiota.

El sonido del teléfono cortando lo aturdió bastante y lo hizo gritar asustado ¿Pero le sorprendía? No en realidad. Sería extraño que Kurotsuno no le cortara el teléfono apenas llamara.

Esto de ser padre era difícil… Nada parecía mejorar con ella y el no poder verla lo estresaba.

Ella podía insistir todo lo que quisiera sobre que era capaz y lista para cuidarse por su cuenta en esta crisis, mas su paranoia de padre le impedía ver eso y caía en el pánico de solo pensar que ella trataría de irse a otro mundo y en el camino a los portales moriría ahogada.

No… Sin pánico, Sullivan. Respira hondo y ve por un té.

-Al menos pude hablarle… -Murmuró para sí mismo con un tenue deje de felicidad. Había extrañado la voz de la peli gris.

" _Me alegra que sigas entero… Creo…"_

" _Trata de no morir, idiota."_

-… U-Uhn… Se preocupa por mí después de todo. –Fue lo único que pudo susurrar de nuevo para sí, casi echando corazones. Era poco usual recibir ese tipo de comentarios de ella.

Como también lo era su voz poco mal humorada al hablarle y la falta de insultos.

-Cielos, Kuro… ¿Es idea mía o estabas feliz de que él te llamara? Te noto menos… Estresada. –Comentó Hanten a la chica de espaldas que pensaba mirando el teléfono, hasta hacerla gruñir e ir escaleras arriba.

-Cállate… Solo se me hacía muy raro que no me fastidiara.

… _Me pregunto si volverá a llamar pronto._

(…)

 _Ellos ya no importan… Ellos ya no importan… Solo me importa él, solo debe preocuparme él, solo debo pensar en él._

Tales pensamientos no dejaban de rondar en su cabeza como un recordatorio constante en lo que esperaba la llegada de Satanick.

No estaba lejos, lo sabía. La cadena en su cuello era muy larga, pero no tanto como para permitirle al diablo de Pitch Black ir más allá de algunos pasillos.

Sabía cuándo venía a él. Era atento al sonido de los charcos de agua, sus pasos y el metal de la cadena chocando contra el suelo.

Ahora sin embargo estaba muy débil como para prestar atención a tantas cosas a la vez. Razón por la cual no se percató de que hace rato que Satanick ya estaba con él, abrazándolo reconfortantemente mientras lo sentaba en su regazo como solía hacer siempre.

Fue un lindo despertar, debía decir.

-¿S-Satanick…?

-Lo siento por lo de hace un rato. –Murmuró apretando su agarre. Su voz se notaba quebradiza. Estaba arrepentido.

Ivlis miró hacia arriba confundido ¿A qué se debía esa disculpa? Si la culpa no era de nadie más que suya… Esto era raro. Satanick nunca se había disculpado antes por sus tratos.

-N-No digas eso…

-No, es verdad. Tal vez… Esta no es la forma correcta de hacer que mi amor llegue completamente a ti. –Una risa amarga escapó de sus labios goteantes de púrpura, detalle que el de ojos dorados no dejó pasar por alto. –Es solo que…

-Satanick…

Fue dificultoso que su mano alcanzara su mejilla, pero lo hizo y logró acercarlo lo suficiente para besarlo, callándolo hasta nuevo aviso. Pasaron los segundos tras ese contacto e Ivlis se separó quedando en igualdad con el contrario. Con sus labios chorreando también de esa sustancia violeta y la misma inundando su boca.

Mareado.

Así lo dejaba su sabor metálico y fuerte, intoxicando sus sentidos, como si de pronto sintiera un raro cosquilleo helado recorriendo su cuerpo. Él suponía que solo era la energía de la vitalidad de Satanick trasladándose o quizá era esa sensación que describían como "Mariposas en el estómago".

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta… -Habló en tono bajo, despertando el interés del más alto. –¿Tú… Todavía piensas en tus subordinados, hijos y esposa?

-A veces… -Admitió con un deje de pena y una risa amarga que sacó a Ivlis una sonrisa.

-¿Lo ves? Todos cometemos errores… Podemos arreglar eso.

La malicia desprendida de su hablar lo dejó en dudas.

Él tenía pensado algo. Si Satanick quería hacer que dejara de amar a su familia porque le habían hecho daño… Entonces él debía ser un buen novio y hacer lo mismo. Solo así serían felices, solo así podrían liberarse mutuamente y sacarían de sus vidas a aquellas personas que no valían la pena.

-Yo comprendo… -Continuó, llevando sus manos hasta su propio pecho al tiempo que la melancolía atenuaba momentáneamente su hablar. –Mi familia… No me amaba, me hicieron daño… Y es por eso que ya no los amaré jamás. Sé que tú eres el único que me ama y puedo amar, Satanick. Pero… No me parece justo que solo yo tenga que cumplir con eso ¿No crees?

El diablo lo comprendió… Y sonrió con la misma malicia que Ivlis perdiendo su mirada en él.

-Tu esposa te mintió… Te abandonó… Era una zorra sin sentimientos que te lastimó sin razón. Tu hijo te odia a pesar de que hiciste de todo para ser un buen padre para él… Tus subordinados siempre te están fallando, nunca te entienden, nunca te ayudan de verdad… Y nuestro hijo…

Ivlis pausó bajando la mirada al no encontrar las palabras correctas. En un pasado… No creería estar hablando de esta manera sobre él pero… Todo a su alrededor indicaba que era su verdad, y si bien le costaba saber qué decir, tenía ciertas cosas pensadas desde hace mucho.

-Él… Él también te odiaba y no quería que estuviésemos juntos. Él siempre me dijo que tú eras malo para mí, que me mantendría lejos y… Nunca supe que estaba haciendo lo contrario a lo que era bueno para mí. Él… También me hirió…

 _Él dijo que me amaba… Que no me dejaría… Que siempre me salvaría de todo… ¿Y dónde estaba cuando más quise escapar?_

 _ **Traidor, traidor, traidor… TRAIDOR, MENTIROSO, ESCORIA, UN NIÑO QUE NO DEBIÓ NACER, ENGENDRO.**_

 _ **TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO. DEBERÍAS HABER MUERTO.**_

-Déjalos a todos atrás, Satanick… Como yo lo hice con ellos. Olvídalos, ódialos… Dejemos atrás toda nuestra vida y formemos una nueva juntos… Aquí, solo tú y yo, amor… Y si tú quieres… Un niño que nos ame a los dos… Que quiera que estemos juntos… Que te diga "padre" y no "basura".

Se sonrieron tomándose de las manos. El de orbes violetas asintió cerrando los ojos.

-Lo entiendo…

-Solo nos necesitamos a nosotros.

-Solo nos tenemos a nosotros.

Musitaban a la vez de forma vacía y aterradora. Cayendo ante la mirada ajena de cada uno.

Lúgubre, extraño, de mal agüero… Todo eso y más servían para describir la escena. Y como era de esperarse, el par de "amantes" no lo veían de la misma manera.

-Un hijo que quiera que estemos juntos… H-Hahaha… Esa era mi idea, creí que no querías. –Agregó con diversión, recordando que lo había mencionado el primer día ahí, cuando Ivlis apenas digería lo que pasaba.

-De alguna manera hay que corregir nuestro error y es volviéndolo a intentar. –En respuesta, se abrazó a su cuello dejándose besar, entrando en el mareo, preparándose de nuevo para esos dolores infernales que catalogaría como "amor".

 _ **Eres un error, Licorice… Es una lástima haberme dado cuenta de eso tan tarde.**_

(…)

-Es aquí…

Anunció en voz baja la genio, observando con melancolía el paisaje, las personas, felices y despreocupadas de sus vidas.

El hermoso cielo azul y despejado no ayudaba en mucho, el solo ver la belleza del primer mundo en la lista la hacía querer retroceder. Ese sentimiento lo había vivido antes, salvo que el que estaba a su lado era Ivlis y no Licorice.

No tirarían en plan por la borda… Y ahí estaban los cuatro avanzando entre la multitud ignorante.

Igls esperaba las órdenes de Rieta al otro lado del portal, ella se encargaría de dar la señal a los demás demonios para cruzar al otro mundo y comenzar la matanza. Hasta entonces que resultaran una amenaza… El silbato que colgaba del cuello de la genio no sonaría

Apenas llegaron, Licorice ignoró cuanto pudo el bonito paisaje, las sonrisas de sus habitantes o el pacifico ambiente. No tenía tiempo de pensar en ello, y Rieta le había aconsejado que cuanto más lo ignorase, más fácil sería todo para él.

A las lejanías se encontraba el hogar de los mandamás, estaba rodeado de unos pocos ángeles y demonios, aparentemente subordinados que no dudaron en acercarse cautelosamente a los visitantes. Licorice no era familiar para ellos, pero Rieta, Poemi y Emalf sí.

" _Estos seres son peligrosos para nosotros. Por ningún motivo los dejen quedarse aquí"_

Fueron las palabras del Dios hace tiempo, y las cuales siempre recordarían.

-Es hora… Emalf, Poemi, nosotros nos encargamos de estos y los demás se encargarán de los habitantes. Licorice, tú ve a buscar al dios Haretahi, la diablesa no regresará tan pronto y para en ese entonces ya habremos acabado con las defensas.

Licorice asintió agudizando sus sentidos como ella.

Ya no eran visitantes allí… Se dio a entender tan pronto como un demonio de cabello blanco y ropajes azul oscuro empuñó su espada contra Rieta, la cual se detuvo poniendo una sonrisa burlona.

-U-Ustedes… -Tartamudeó tembloroso con temor a cada acción.

-Nagareboshi… -Murmuró ella con un deje de malicia.

-¡N-No te muevas! ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?! ¡Ustedes, manténganse atrás!

La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. El resto de servidores se mantenía alerta a cada movimiento de aquellos extraños, y ellos… Se limitaban a quedarse quietos en su lugar analizando con la mirada la cantidad de enemigos.

-Me gustaría poder hablar y decírtelo pero… Lo siento. No he venido a eso.

Y sin dar tiempo a reacciones, el silbato sonó entre los labios de la genio, llegando a los sensibles oídos de Igls.

El ángel alzó su lanza y la apuntó al portal dando la señal.

-¡ATAQUEN!

La horda de demonios obedeció y corrió detrás de su líder. En cuestión de segundos todo el pueblo se sacudía entre muerte y la guerra. Los habitantes trataban de defenderse en contra de los demonios de fuego, pero ellos eran más violentos y brutales, acabando con todo a su paso.

-¡¿Q-Qué es lo que ustedes…?! ¡Ataquen, ataquen a los invasores!

-¡Contra ataque! –Rugió Rieta lanzándose a la batalla en contra del demonio.

-¡Vamos, Emalfsh! ¡Tenemos que demostrarles a estos tontos que no perdimos el toque! –Poemi se apresuró con una sonrisa maliciosa a seguir la orden de la genio.

Estaba segura de que en cuestión de horas, este bonito mundo ya se habría rendido ante ellos y su hermano ya habría ganado el suficiente tiempo para hacer lo suyo.

-¡Ya rugiste, niña! –Tal como la menor y la mayor, las siguió el paso, yendo directo al encuentro de ángeles, demonios y otros seres que defendían el hogar de sus superiores.

Tal como la primera vez; vencerlos fue fácil, no por nada eran el primer mundo con el cual se empezaba.

Ya no le dolía, estaba acostumbrado, además… Era por el jefe, valdría la pena volverlo a hacer de nuevo.

En cuestión de minutos el castillo quedó con una minúscula cantidad de servidores, algunos yacían heridos en el suelo, otros estaban muertos. Todavía quedaban los que protegían por dentro, pero no importaba, Licorice podría con ellos.

Él por otro lado se mezclaba entre la multitud aterrada al ver a los demás iniciar el ataque.

Estaba muy preocupado por ellos, pero algo le decía que podría confiar ciegamente en la habilidad del trío. No por nada acompañaron a su madre en el pasado.

 _Bien. Basta de distracciones, hora de probar el entrenamiento de tía Igls._

Había trabajado muy duro y por demasiado tiempo como para retroceder ahora. Solo un poco más, y vería a Ivlis de nuevo. Con solo visualizar aquello en su mente, todos sus sentidos se agudizaron, apresurando cada musculo hasta poder llegar a la residencia del dios de aquel mundo.

Veía alguno que otro angel o demonio vigilando, pero no escaparía ni se escondería.

-¡Invasor! ¡Protejan al Dios Yad!

Con la orden de la ángel jefe, todo subordinado presente atacó con todas sus fuerzas, pero el diablo los superó a cada uno de ellos sin problema alguno.

Invocó sin dudar su lanza y corrió hacia ellos sin miedo. Por todo el desastre que los demás estaban causando, se habían reducido los vigilantes y no habría problema

-¡Fuera de mi camino o yo los quitaré!

Para cumplir lo que realmente anhelaba en su vida, el poder era necesario... Y mostrar piedad dejó de ser una opción.

 _Lo siento... Pero mi tiempo se agota y ya no hay opción..._

Por su cuenta corría, que ese mundo caería hoy.

-No es personal...

La sala se había transformado en un río de sangre y cadáveres frescos. Cada ángel o demonio que enfrentó no fue gran problema. Pudo adivinar fácilmente sus movimientos y adelantárseles cuanto deseara. Se suponía que eran guardianes de su adorado dios, pero eran tan patéticos que de no estar urgentemente apresurado, les hubiera dado algo de ventaja

Sanshain era la única que seguía de pie, solloza por la muerte de sus compañeros. Solo contaba con una simple ballesta la cual no hizo mucho efecto, pues si bien la portadora escapaba de los ataques del de orbes dorados, no podía atinarle a este debido a los rápidos bloqueos que hacía con su lanza. Pero no se rendiría, no si su deber era proteger a su dios.

Esquives, bloqueos, lanzas, flechas. Todo eso y más iba de acá para allá. Sanshain era rápida y ágil, en especial por sus alas, pero no lo era tanto como Licorice…

-¡GH…!

Y entonces su tiempo le llegó al fin, siendo el causante de esto una de las lanzas de Licorice atravesando su torso, dejándola fuera de combate en un dos por tres.

Sus miradas se cruzaron rápidamente y él terminó pasándole de largo sin mostrarle interés.

Ella no le importaba… Sino el dios que vino a cazar y su diablesa.

Sanshain se arrastró con sus últimas fuerzas, levantando la mirada hasta el agresor, y antes de que cruzara la puerta para llegar al encuentro de su Dios chilló.

-¡¿Por qué hacen esto…?! ¡DIOS HARETAHI, CUIDADO! ¡Dios… Haretahi…!

Y el ángel se desplomó completamente en el suelo en el charco de su propia sangre y el de sus compañeros, dando su último respiro de vida.

Licorice apenas miró de soslayo. Mentiría si dijera que se sentía bien con todo esto pero…

-Mis motivos... Son cosa mía... -Masculló al cadáver del ángel jefe, antes de adentrarse al fin a la sala donde estaba su objetivo.

Sin embargo no fue necesario, no necesitó avanzar hacia la puerta ya que esta se abrió sola, dejando al dios pasar.

Llevaba un rato mirando por la ventana. No entendía bien qué estaba ocurriendo como para que tantas personas huyeran despavoridas a sus hogares, así que pretendía ir a investigar ahora mismo antes de la llegada de su querida diablesa esta noche. A ella no le gustaba el desorden.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa y dolor al ver a sus ángeles y demonios subordinados en enormes charcos de sangre.

Ninguno se había salvado, todos murieron aferrados a sus armas.

Su tembloroso mirar se dirigió a Licorice, retrocediendo cada paso suyo con temor. Esto ya lo había vivido antes, ya lo había visto, hasta el mismísimo diablo se le hacía inusualmente familiar.

Esas imágenes seguían vivas en su memoria… Bastaba con reemplazar a ese diablo azabache con el de mechas rojas para poder estarlo viviendo nuevamente.

 _Y-Yamiyo…_

No podía permitir que la diablesa fuese el objetivo otra vez, no soportaría volverla a perder así pudiese crearla de nuevo.

-¿Q-qué es lo que hiciste? ¿Q-qué es lo que quieres?... ¿P-poder? ¿Es eso? ¿Tú también? ¡D-de acuerdo, lo haré! ¡S-solo no dañen a Yamiyo! ¡Por favor, e-esta vez no…!

Licorice alzó una ceja al verlo tan aterrorizado suplicando clemencia. Era difícil culparlo, después de todo había creado un camino de cuerpos y sangre desde que puso un pie allí, y su seria mirada no debía ayudar mucho. Daba igual, a lo que venía

-Así que...tu eres el dios Haretahi... No eres tan impresionante. –El hombre se veía joven y de un aspecto elegante y poco imponente. Por su forma de actuar daba a entender que era verdad lo de su "personalidad pacifista". No le recordaba a ningún otro dios que había conocido. –Mejor... Así terminaré rápido. Si no opones resistencia, prometo que dolerá menos y seré rápido.

-¡N-No! ¡E-Espera! –Retrocedió unos pasos más hasta el rincón de su salón, pero eso no lo ayudó en nada a escapar, solo a quedar de rodillas, tembloroso y aterrado.

-Hihihi... Tan débiles como lo recordaba... Ni siquiera sirven como un juguete para Poemi. -Rió maliciosa la niña mientras avanzaba junto a los otros dos adultos por los pasillos manchados en sangre en dirección a Licorice y el Dios del día.

Esto le traía tantos recuerdos… Cuando su padre tenía poder y la autoestima por los cielos.

No había creído que volverían a esto, pero su progenitor lo valía.

Desde hacía ya un largo rato que la servidumbre había perecido, como también algunos otros habitantes que tuvieron el valor y el coraje de hacerles frente. En resumen… Habían acabado con todo fastidio que trató de oponérseles para así alcanzar a su hermano.

Tal y como esperaban luego de ese largo y arduo entrenamiento, Licorice manejó sin problema a las defensas restantes. No se podría esperar menos de un joven diablo.

-¡Wow! ¡Licorish pudo hacerlos pulpa! Él no es bashura inútil como todos aquí. -Sonrió sin gran remordimiento. Ya había vivido esto a una edad muy temprana, repetirlo no le afectaba. No...Dolía más estar lejos de su padre y pensar en cuanto los necesitaba.

Finalmente, los tres entraron al salón, ayudando a Licorice a rodear al dios, observándolo con diversión en lo que él se sentía como un animal sitiado.

-Oh, viejo, eres tan llorón como lo recordaba… -Rio la voz de Emalf a su lado.

-P-Por favor… Les daré mi poder si quieren… P-Pero no lastimen a Yamiyo…

-Petición denegada. Necesito poder y rápido. Tú eres un viejo débil. Solo me eres un inútil. De hecho, aún con el poder de ambos no me alcanzará, pero serán mi primer paso para obtener lo quiero. Siéntete honrado, serás el primer escalón que me acercará a quien tanto anhelo ver de nuevo –Habló, haciendo caso omiso a su súplicas.

No lo entendía ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Era un dios, no importaba cuan patético fuera, seguramente podría recrear este mundo y sus habitantes cuantas veces quisiera. Incluso para él, pesar en ello era un consuelo ante estos atroces actos pero...

Entonces Emalf habló.

-Descuida, ella no será la única que la pase mal, tú también lo harás. Seguramente llorará casi tanto como tú… De tal padre tal hija ¿No es así?

 _De tal padre tal… ¿Hija?_

-…E-Emalf ¿Q-Qué es lo que…?

Al ver su reacción y la forma en la que su expresión cambiaba, Rieta entrecerró los ojos sin decir palabra alguna, a diferencia de Poemi y Emalf, recordar ciertas cosas de este sitio le hacían pensar que tal vez no era la mejor opción para comenzar, por el bien mental de Licorice… Y suyo también.

Sobre todo con la llegada de la diablesa.

-¡Padre! ¡Padre! ¡¿Estás ahí?! ¡Padre!

El estruendo de puertas abriéndose y pasos apurados se oyeron por el largo pasillo hacia el salón real. Una voz femenina gritaba desesperada haciéndose cada vez más fuerte.

-¡No lastimen a padre! ¡Por favor! –Se abrió el paso atropelladamente entre los cadáveres y la sangre, sin detenerse por un segundo a considerar que los otros tres pudieron haberla atacado en cuanto los empujó del camino para interponerse entre el dios y el diablo. Haretahi trataba de alejarla, pero ella se mantenía firme delante de él extendiendo los brazos para disminuir la posibilidad de cualquier ataque a este. –¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡No sé qué es lo que quieren, pero no le hagan daño!

-Y-Yamiyo… -Sin remedio, el dios del día abrazó a la diablesa contra sí, retrocediendo todo lo posible en el rincón mientras la susodicha escondía su cabeza en el pecho de su padre.

No era la primera vez que estaban cerca de la muerte, no era la primera vez que ocurría algo así… Al menos en la memoria del Dios. No querían problemas ni tampoco entendían el motivo del aparente ataque.

Licorice, quien no había salido de su trance hasta que la diablesa lo empujó, se mantuvo callado y tembloroso mirando al par.

 _É-Él es su… Ella es su…_

Algo hizo "clic" en su cabeza, aunque no impidió su facilidad en acorralarlos a ambos en la esquina de la habitación.

-Ustedes dos...

Con solo verlos abrazados de esa manera, un nudo ahogó su garganta mientras preparaba la siguiente lanza entre sus dedos.

Veía el reflejo del amor que profesaba al de mechas rojas, así como también vio en su propia sombra la esencia de aquella basura que le arrebató todo.

 _Yo voy a… E-En serio voy a…_

Apretó los dientes, dejando que una mezcla de frustración y dolor lo cegaran antes de dar el último paso para poder robar lo que buscaba y largarse. No quería estar más tiempo ahí, ya no deseaba ver más.

Yamiyo dejó de llorar, atenta a como Licorice empezaba a hablar apuntando su lanza hacia ambos.

-Bien... Se nota que se quieren ¡Pues entonces que estén juntos hasta el final!

No planeaba alargar más esto. No buscaba placer en esto, no lo hacía por gusto, ni siquiera le interesaba el poder en sí pero... Lo necesitaba para ver a Ivlis de nuevo. Solo lo hacía por ello y con esa idea bastaba como ungüento para el mal sabor que cada invasión le dejaría, en especial el tener que herir a padre e hija hasta dejar chorreante de sangre el rincón del salón.

Retrocedió un par de pasos cerrando los ojos. Tenía que poner finalmente en práctica el hechizo por el cual estuvo guardando sus energías al venir aquí.

El hechizo para robar poder… Aquel que su madre usó y que Kcalb usó con ella alguna vez.

Fue como si un rápido apagón de luz se presentara en la habitación, dejando como visible tan solo unas siluetas moradas grisáceas de dos brazos colocándose alrededor de los dos superiores. En un segundo se hicieron de un morado fuerte y claro, y con un brillo cegador desaparecieron volviendo el ambiente a como era antes.

El hechizo había funcionado.

Rieta contuvo el aliento impresionada, aun más al notar… Que padre e hija seguían respirando y tiritando en los brazos del otro.

… _¿Siguen vivos? ¿El hechizo surge efecto sin matarlos?_

Tenía entendido que de robar todo el poder de ambos ellos morirían, pues a su amo tan solo habían robado parte de su poder, pero… Aparentemente estaba equivocada.

El joven diablo suspiró. Estaba extrañamente agotado tras el hechizo, pero por la extraña sensación frasca entre sus manos supo que había funcionado a la perfección. El poder del dios del día y la diablesa de la noche eran suyos.

-Con algo de suerte reconstruirán este mundo y no los veré de nuevo. Suerte con ello y gracias por este poder.

Terminó por sentenciar bajo la mirada atónita y aterrada del par atacado y debilitado ¿Cómo era posible que un asesino... Pudiera seguir hablando con la misma ilusión de un niño? Ni siendo un dios Haretahi lo sabía ni lo pensaría demasiado seguramente. Solo se limitó a continuar su lloriqueo mientras el joven diablo partía junto a los demás al siguiente rumbo, saliendo del castillo.

Igls se acercó, estaba manchada de sangre y mantenía una expresión seria pero no aterradora. El ángel seguía igual que siempre y varios demonios de flamas la acompañaban comentando lo genial que era trabajar con "la hermana del jefe".

-¿Todo salió bien, Igls? –Indagó Rieta, observadora ante cualquier herida que hayan podido causarle.

-Todo salió como lo planeado.

-Muy bien… ¿Qué sigue?

Licorice no quería perder más tiempo del necesario, por lo cual tampoco explicaría por qué a pesar del riesgo no se resistió al dejar viva a Yamiyo, aunque en mal estado. Cosas de niños, tal vez.

" _¡No lastimen a padre, por favor!"_

… _Diablesa estúpida ¿Por qué tienes que recordarme tanto a mí hace años?_

-Te lo diré una vez que regresemos a Flame World. Hay que reunir a los soldados y explicaré mi nueva táctica en el siguiente mundo. Igls, Poemi… Reuniremos a todos, Licorice, prepara el portal. Emalf, quédate a dar indicaciones.

Con la ida de los tres, Emalf suspiró echando una mirada al más joven.

-La dejaste con vida. –Murmuró en tono melancólico, viéndolo abrazarse a sí mismo por un momento. –Licorice…

-No digas nada… ¿Sí? –Pidió en tono quebradizo, hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

Se había esforzado por no sentir nada en medio de esto, pero a la hora de la verdad era horrible.

Era un asesino…

Pero valdría la pena serlo, al final de todo valdría la pena. Y saberlo lo ayudaba a no largarse a llorar y respirar profundo entrando nuevamente en la calma.

-Solo necesitaba su poder… No su vida ni arrebatarle también a Haretahi su familia.

Emalf no dijo nada, se limitó a acercarse a su amigo y abrazarlo compasivamente.

Le hizo bien… Al menos ahora podía ver a la cara a los demonios de su madre sin dar la impresión de haber estado llorando.

Miró de soslayo al castillo mientras decidía alejarse e ir al punto de encuentro.

 _Espero que con tenerse el uno al otro les baste… Bah._

-P-Padre…

En el salón el silencio se cortó tímidamente con el titubeo de Yamiyo, quien sin haberse soltado de Haretahi sonreía débilmente al sentir sus latidos.

Estaba viva y con una buena asistencia podría estar como antes, era una diablesa bastante débil pero seguía aferrándose a la vida aun cuando sentía su poder ido de su cuerpo. De cualquier modo no le interesaba, se sentía dichosa con solo estar entre los brazos de su padre y comprobar que este estaba a salvo también y tenía la fuerza para abrazarla más.

Esta vez sí fue diferente.

(…)

-¡Fumus-Sama! ¿Alguno sabe dónde se encuentra Fumus-Sama, ahora?

Entre los pasillos del inmenso castillo sobre las nubes y el mismísimo cielo, avanzaba un ángel de seis alas, buscando rápidamente con la mirada a algún compañero o presente que le ayudase pronto.

No encontraba a su dios y requería hacerle un comunicado muy importante… Alguien estaba esperándolo afuera para hablar con él.

Frustrado, el oji rojo bufó posando su mirada en la cocina. Tal vez Olive podría saber…

A él no le apetecía ver a Fumus, sin embargo según la invitada era algo de mucha seriedad que no podía esperar tanto tiempo.

-Cielos, sí que se tardan aquí ¿No, Sibuna?

La voz profunda y melosa haciendo eco en el pasillo le heló los nervios y lo hizo voltear repentinamente. La puerta estaba cerrada y frente a él residía con una mirada divertidamente traviesa aquella mujer de cabellos prolijos y oscuros de tonalidades café, atados en una coleta muy baja, una corona en su cabeza, esbelta figura en un ajustado vestido y un saco, y por supuesto… Sus bellos ojos lavanda.

GriRea.

A su lado se encontraba un demonio con cabeza de chacal y ojos amarillos brillantes, sonrisa maliciosa y porte elegante, tal cual el de su señora.

-Sí, mi lady. –Concordó el demonio, avanzando junto a la mujer, que no tardó en reír burlona ante la inquietud del ángel jefe.

-Taffy, querido. Es de mala educación hacer esperar tanto tiempo a una dama ¿Sabes? –Replicó con falsa molestia, haciendo al mencionado desviar la mirada con nerviosismo.

El ángel no comprendía a qué se debía la aparición de figuras tan importantes del inframundo. Nada relacionado a él le agradaba, sin embargo como ángel jefe tenía el deber de hacérselo saber a su amo. El problema era saber dónde estaba metido.

-¿Angel jefe? –Desde otro pasillo se asomó rápidamente la pequeña Olive, enmudeciendo momentáneamente cuando sus ojos se toparon con la imponente figura de GriRea y su subordinado.

Tragando en grueso, volvió a mirar a Taffy.

-Te escuché hace un rato… Quería decirte que el amo volvió de su paseo y está en su oficina ahora mismo.

-Qué angelita tan eficiente y bonita. –Comentó al aire sin perder los aires de superioridad. –¿Me llevarás con él? –Preguntó de nuevo, dirigiéndose al rubio, quien asintió tímidamente haciendo una seña de que lo siguiera.

Estaba inexplicablemente nervioso. Quitando el hecho de que vería otra vez al gruñón de su dios, era poco común estar ante demonios, ya que todos los habitantes se la pasaban la mayoría del tiempo en el cielo. Su círculo de amigos y compañeros no deseaba bajar ni por curiosidad, no desde el incidente de dos de sus compañeros y más malas experiencias que serían largas de contar.

En otras palabras, tal inquietud la causaban el par de seres oscuros.

Oh, con solo mirarlos a ellos podías ver sus aires maliciosos y pensar que planeaban algo. Que bajo esas sonrisas juguetonas se escondían seres sádicos con sed de sangre… Sangre de ángeles.

Era una verdadera suerte que Fumus no fuese diferente a ellos, o quizás peor, pues significaba que estaban a salvo de cualquier intento de conquista o irrupción del orden.

Su dios era conocido por su impaciencia a la hora de cumplir su deber, siendo su actividad favorita torturar creaciones o fumar en su despacho mientras revisaba papeles, leía o vaya a saber Justim qué. Por ese hecho siempre le asustaba que con su cargo se le viese obligado a dar anuncios o noticias que lo molestaban al punto de descargarse con él.

Afortunadamente… Fumus mínimo se hacía respetar ante otras figuras de autoridad y sabía que no daba una buena impresión maltratando a sus ángeles delante de tales personas.

Temblorosamente, y con los dos invitados detrás de él, tocó la puerta y la entre abrió asomándose.

Efectivamente, ahí estaba el oji índigo mirando con aburrimiento unos papeles mientras daba caladas pausadas a su cigarro y llenaba de nubes grises el aire.

Todo el cuarto olía a humo, era tan desagradable…

Tembló de pies a cabeza cuando le puso la mirada encima y enarcó una ceja con un brillo molesto, como diciendo "Dime a qué vienes o te haré pedazos, idiota."

-F-Fumus-Sama… Tiene visitas que desean hablar con usted. –Titubeó temeroso, abriendo completamente la puerta dejando a la vista de su dios a la mencionada y su subordinado.

El peli gris fijó rápidamente su mirada sobre ella. Ambos se observaron detenidamente en silencio. Ella con diversión, él con interés pero no mucha emoción, terminando por suspirar agotadamente a la vez que hacía un gesto con la mano a Taffy para que se retirara.

El ángel obedeció inmediatamente dando una suave reverencia y se retiró cerrando la puerta detrás de sí cuando GriRea y Sibuna entraron a la oficina.

Suspiró aliviadamente caminando hacia la cocina. Le urgía un chocolate caliente ahora, tanta tensión casi lo mataba.

-Tu castillo es tan pintoresco y oscuro como lo recordaba, Fumus querido. –Divagó la fémina, analizando sin mucho detallismo la habitación mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas en frente del escritorio del dios, quien no apartó sus papeles y se concentró de nuevo en ellos ignorando por completo los comentarios ajenos. –Deberías re decorar un poco. Todo es tan gris… Le falta morado.

-Sin vacilaciones, GriRea. Dime a qué se debe que vinieras a molestarme. –Declaró luego de soltar un gruñido que sacó de la invitada una risa.

-Oh, siempre tan directo. Nunca podemos socializar… Nunca vas a cambiar ¿Eh? –No había una sola pizca de honestidad o sinceridad en su hablar. Todo se constaba de sarcasmo y tonos juguetones que si bien irritaban un poco al anfitrión, no lo enfurecían como para echarla a patadas.

Es más, estaba muy interesado en el motivo de su inesperada llegada.

-Me parece que no estás aquí con las intenciones de socializar conmigo. Estoy muy ocupado, así que ve rápido al punto.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que esas femeninas risillas y lo que escuchó a continuación lo hiciesen levantar su visión de sus papeles a ella.

-Está lloviendo mucho allá abajo ¿No crees? –Tan pronto como Fumus puso toda su atención sobre sí, expandió una sonrisa altanera. –¿No lo sabías? Qué feo de tu parte no preocuparte por lo que pase en el inframundo, Fumus.

El dios chasqueó la lengua sin inmutarse demasiado. –Lo que pase ahí no es mi asunto. Yo me limito a controlar este lugar. –Dejado ese tema, volvió a lo principal agudizando la mirada. –¿En serio viniste a informarme que está lloviendo? Gran cosa. Mi hermano seguramente está teniendo otra de sus rabietas.

-Me temo que es más que una simple rabieta, querido. Ha llovido durante meses… Un año muy pronto, para ser exactos.

-¿Y? No es la primera vez que pasa. –No estaba enterado de los detalles ni le importaba, pero tenía entendido que hace unos años llovió durante meses porque la esposa de Satanick lo había abandonado. No tendría nada de raro que esto ocurriera otra vez por un motivo diferente ¿Verdad?

Su hermano era tan molesto… Siempre con esa sonrisa de idiota pero ese humor bipolar y jodido.

No se parecían en nada. Él se constaba en solo sutiles muestras de emociones o sentimientos, y la mayoría de ellos se podría decir que ni siquiera existían.

Él era más simple, no un ser tan complejo como el diablo.

-¿Qué acaso sus subordinados no pueden animarlo? Es sencillo. Solo secuestren de nuevo al estúpido de Ártamos.

-Él desapareció, Fumus.

Bien… Eso sí lo sorprendió como para parpadear confundido. No, no le preocupaba el paradero de Satanick ni lo que le ocurriera. Es más, le daría rotundamente igual si moría, pero… ¿Desaparecido? Tenía que ser un chiste. Ese pervertido era muy cabeza hueca como para idear el escape perfecto sin dejar rastros.

-Desapareció desde que la lluvia empezó. No sabemos por qué, solo puedo decirte que Pitch Black World se hunde bajo las aguas poco a poco y ya casi toda la población huyó a otros mundos. Yo no lo hice todavía, tengo la maravillosa suerte de vivir en un terreno muy alto, pero…

-¿Pero?

-No creo que duremos mucho si las cosas siguen así. –Sentenció agobiadamente. –De cualquier manera, eso no es lo único que vengo a decirte. Vengo a proponerte algo.

-Qué raro, tú negociando. –Masculló sarcásticamente, sacándole una sonrisa. –Explícate. Me pica la curiosidad.

-Tú no quieres que el dios de los dioses, Justim, se entere de que perdiste a tu diablo y que el inframundo de Pitch Black World está en peligro ¿No?

No hizo falta que continuara explicando más, porque Fumus supo hacia donde iba todo y solo eso bastó para que frunciera el ceño del fastidio que le daba.

-Escucha, Fumus… Si esto se resuelve pronto no deseo que las cosas sigan de esta manera.

-Y te refieres a…

-A que yo soy la diablesa de este mundo. No el estúpido de Satanick.

GriRea era la verdadera y original diablesa de Pitch Black World… La única destinada a hacer su mandato por sobre todos los demonios y la tierra de la oscuridad bajo el cielo. Así fue creada, aunque su falta de cuernos, alas o cola diera una idea muy errónea acerca de su especie.

Desde la llegada inesperada de Satanick y que lo reconocieran como el diablo enviado por Fumus, ya nadie tomaba en cuenta que ese era su cargo. No importaba cuanto lo repitiese con argumentos… Nadie le creía y todo gracias a su apariencia poco convincente y el gran poder e influencia de Satanick sobre el clima.

Eso no era justo.

Más de una vez le reclamó, pero aquel tonto no acataba a negociaciones o juicios, solo trataba de seducirla en cuanto se le diera la oportunidad y comentaba babosadas. No era tomada en serio como rival y suponía que él no la veía como tal.

Hace tanto que se había resignado a perder el poder… Sin embargo ahora tras esta noticia la maliciosa felicidad la embargaba.

-Lo que quiero es simple. Una vez que todo vuelva a la normalidad bajarás al inframundo y declararás que yo soy indiscutiblemente la diablesa de este mundo, y que ese cabeza de chorlito no es más que un fraude que no sabe controlar ni una ciudad.

-Y quieres esto porque…

-¡Porque a mí me corresponde por derecho reinar el inframundo! –Estalló de rabia, parándose repentinamente y apoyando sus manos en el escritorio, acercándose peligrosamente a Fumus, el cual no se asustó o enojó por el repentino temblor en el mueble, sino que se sintió entretenido de ver a su diablesa así. –Tú me creaste como tu diablesa y me dejaste ahí para que por mi propia cuenta me encargara de todo. Yo cree a los demonios que allá viven, yo hice que ese mundo se viese así, yo soy más poderosa que Satanick y más capacitada para llevar a mi gente por el camino correcto. Es inaudito que él caiga del cielo y se robe lo que me pertenece.

-Eso es indiscutible. –Sentenció risueño. –Ignoraré que me estás chantajeando y aceptaré el trato. Aunque me llega una duda… ¿Qué pasaría si él muere?

-¿Me acusas de ser capaz de asesinarlo, querido?

-No me sorprendería que lo hicieras ni me afectaría. Solo es una pregunta.

GriRea desvió momentáneamente su mirada a un costado con picardía. –Si él muere… Simplemente diles que el poder pasa hacia mí. No quiero que la puta de su esposa o el crío lo hagan. Ella solo es una simple subcubo que roba energía de los demás, y él… Podrá ser un diablo, pero es solo un niño de sangre sucia. No es un verdadero ser de este mundo.

-De acuerdo. Con tal de que no me metas en problemas con Don Justicia lo haré. No suena difícil.

-Eres un buen negociador, querido.

El trato fue sellado y la diablesa ya satisfecha y con una sonrisa complacida se dejó caer de nuevo en su asiento, adoptando un semblante más serio.

-Sin embargo eso no te salvará de la verdad. Me debes explicaciones.

-No te las puedo dar si no me dices de qué me hablas.

-Solo puede existir un dios y un diablo por mundo. Pensé que eso lo sabías… Solo tú y yo. Todo estaba bien hasta que mandaste a ese gigoló ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Querías fastidiarme? ¿O es que acaso te olvidaste de mi existencia?

-Oh… -Fumus ensanchó una sanguinaria sonrisa, sin lograr asustar a GriRea, pero sí dándole mal rollo. La malicia se reflejaba en el color índigo de sus ojos y en la manera que jugó con el cigarrillo en sus dedos hasta dejarlo caer en el bote de basura a sus pies. –Mil perdones. Crearlo fue un accidente y un experimento. Te aseguro que no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Te puedo asegurar que tus orígenes te hacen ser puramente una diablesa.

-Eso me basta. –Sonrió con complicidad perdiendo su mirada en sus propias uñas con mero orgullo. –Tú no tienes ni idea de por qué pudo haber desaparecido ¿Verdad? Según los chismes, su hijo encontró un extraño rastro púrpura la noche que desapareció.

-¿Eso en qué me involucra?

-Te encanta ese color. –Hizo un suspiro en respuesta. –Yo… Los ojos de ese bobo… Sé que te gusta mucho.

-Debes diferenciar bien los tonos. En nada se parece el color de tus ojos con los suyos.

-Violeta amatista… Es relajante, sutil. Representa una gran fuerza espiritual y especial sensibilidad. Produce un efecto calmante y de control sobre las personas irritadas o irritables. –Completó vanidosamente con un femenino ademán al cruzar las piernas con elegancia y ver hacia su dios. –Es difícil para ti enojarte conmigo ¿Verdad?

-No me eres un fastidio, eso está claro.

-Y Satanick tiene un tono más… Profundo. Púrpura o violáceo diría yo.

-Se le asocia al egocentrismo, ansia de poder y materialismo. Es el último color antes de la llegada de la oscuridad total de la noche. Es el color más pecaminoso, seductor e inmoral e incita al sexo todavía en mayor grado que el rojo. Representa la parte fantasiosa de las relaciones en cuanto a la imaginación, el erotismo y el morbo.

-Siempre con tu rara fijación por los colores ¿No, Fumus? No me sorprende que tus ángeles tengan un color destinado y que cada vez que estés feliz haya un arcoíris por aquí. Y aun con tanta sabiduría sobre ellos no decides pintar de otro color que no sea gris.

-Los colores no son lo mío. Si no algo que corresponde a los demás y que elijo a mi antojo. Prefiero ser neutral e insípido. Me va bien… Y me recuerda al humo.

-Supongo que sí… Supiste elegir bien. –Halagó levemente, alzando su mano hacia el escritorio. –Tu información fue más que precisa para definir a ese cabeza hueca y suficiente para delatarte. Sabes qué podría estar ocasionando todo este caos ¿Me equivoco?

En respuesta, Fumus sonrió ladinamente y GriRea lo imitó de la misma manera.

Era evidente… Dios y Diablesa se llevaban perfectamente bien. Ambos hablaban el mismo idioma.

-Puede que sepa qué ocurrió, puede que no… No puedo ser muy específico con su vida privada ya que no la conozco y me guío por puras deducciones.

-Guíame entonces, querido Fumus.

En pleno silencio, el dios rebuscó debajo de su escritorio hasta dar con lo que estaba buscando. GriRea se sobresaltó un poco ante el sonido del golpe seco que se hizo cuando él estampó contra la superficie de madera lo que era un frasco bastante grande, lleno de una sustancia espesa color púrpura en la cual flotaba uno que otro pétalo de rosa del mismo color, y en el fondo se encontraba el espinoso tallo.

La diablesa no tenía palabras, más que nada porque no sabía qué era eso, aunque a simple vista parecía tinta violeta diluida en agua en la cual dejaron una flor que terminó por deshojarse sola gracias a la humedad.

Alzó una ceja con un semblante dubitativo hacia Fumus, esperando a que él contestara su muda pregunta.

-Oh… Esto… Esto que ves es esa… Digámosle "sustancia" extraña que encontraron ellos en el castillo cuando él desapareció ¿Tienes idea de qué es? –Tras haber negado con la cabeza, Fumus abrió el frasco y lo acercó en un rápido desliz hasta el otro extremo más cercano ella.

-No… No realmente. Pero me da mal rollo.

-Efectivamente. Verás, querida. Esto que ves… Es la sangre de mi hermano.

Solo hizo falta decir eso para que la mujer se echara hacia atrás en su asiento, poniendo una mueca de asco y soltando un sonido del mismo índole. Sibuna por otro lado mostró mucho interés y acercó el frasco hacia él, mirando curiosamente y con asombro.

-Sangre púrpura… Genial.

-Ewww… -Soltó su ama, moviendo la silla un paso lejos de él. Le daba asco saber que esos fluidos eran de su "rival" y más repulsión le daba que su servidor fiel se entusiasmara con ello. Suspiró, no debía prestar atención al frasco en sí, sino a la historia detrás. –Sabía que eras un sádico, pero esto roza la locura.

-No estoy loco, solo es un pequeño recuerdo de la primera vez que mi maldición surgió efecto. –Dijo levantándose de su lugar para dirigirse a un estante y tomar la primera caja de cigarrillos que encontró. Le urgía uno nuevo, aunque esto no parecía interesarle a GriRea, la cual no priorizaba que diera al menos una primera calada, sino que siguiese hablando. -¿Quieres uno? –Le ofreció vagamente, a lo cual ella negó.

-Una dama refinada como yo no pone sus labios en cosas como esas. –Habló en una postura orgullosa, mirándolo de soslayo. –Maldición… ¿Satanick está maldito?

-Ciertamente. –Respondió naturalmente, soplando el humo a un costado. –Verás… Él era uno de mis subordinados más fieles ¿Sabes?

-¿Fiel? No te creo.

-Puedes no hacerlo, pero es la verdad. Era obediente, puro, no conocía la maldad del mundo… Tsk, un juguete tan divertido de destrozar.

De nuevo esa sonrisa sádica y mirada perdida.

La diablesa sabía que esa expresión solo llegaba cuando su dios tenía buenos recuerdos de los cuales no deseaba detalles. Suerte para ella que salió de su trance en diez segundos y le regresó toda la atención, continuando con su relato.

-Como dije antes, puedes creerme o no hacerlo, pero debes saber… Que el violeta también es color de humildad, de penitencia, eternidad, extravagancia… Combina la sensualidad y la espiritualidad, el sentimiento y el entendimiento, el amor y la abstinencia. El color de la transmigración de las almas. –Detuvo su voz solo para reírse de como el chacal continuaba observando con morbo la sangre. –Sí… Él era fiel, incluso luego de lo mucho que me divertí con él. Sin embargo no se puede confiar en un color de doble filo… Hizo algo imperdonable.

-¿Qué hizo? –Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda tan rápido como la mirada contraria se posó maliciosamente sobre sí.

-Digamos que quiso ir en contra de la naturaleza, las leyes para un subordinado y estaba jurándole secretamente su lealtad a otro que no era su dios. Así de simple. Él fue un sucio mentiroso. –GriRea debía admitirlo… Era un motivo muy pobre para una maldición, pero atribuía aquello a la impaciencia de Fumus y lo estrictos que podían ser los dioses en cuanto a sus reglas. –Tal defecto le jugó en contra y fue ideal para lo que le hice.

-Y eso fue…

-Dejar que de su sucia boca siguiesen saliendo las mentiras que se le plazca. Él puede mentir todo lo que quiera, pero hay a una persona a la cual no puede mentirle y es a sí mismo. Si intentara hacerlo… Bueno… Su propio interior se retorcerá tanto como su pobre mentecita hasta que escupa como es debido la verdad.

-En español, Fumus.

Gruñó fastidiado. Justo cuando se le daba por ser poético tenían que interrumpirlo ¿No era una pena? Aunque también era inevitable, no estaba dando un mensaje tangible.

-Le dan úlceras, tonta. Esa sangre que ves ahí él solito la vomitó.

-¡QUÉ ASCO! –Vociferó alejándose otro paso más de Sibuna, quien lejos de deshacerse del frasco o verlo con repugnancia, amplió su sonrisa.

-Genial.

-S-Sibuna, eres asqueroso. –Masculló con repelús, volviendo al oji índigo para no ver más el frasco. –En resumen… Si se miente a sí mismo le ocurre eso. Nada mal… ¿Y qué hay de las flores del frasco?

-También son suyas… Florecieron de sus propios cuernos. –Acercando su mano a dicho envase, sacó un pétalo y lo analizó sin mucha profundidad. –¿Sabes el significado de las flores, GriRea? Una rosa negra dice "Soy digno de ti", una rosa blanca representa pureza, una rosa roja la pasión y el amor, y… Una rosa púrpura dice "Estoy enamorado de ti" ¿Eso no te dice algo?

La inesperada y odiosa risa de Fumus la impresionó, mas no se contuvo a dejarse llevar y carcajearse a la par escandalosamente.

Oh, en definitiva el odio al diablo de Pitch Black los unía bastante.

Sin embargo ese momento de malicia se vio cortado cuando Fumus se fijó en cómo el subordinado de su invitada exploraba ese extraño líquido con su dedo y lo acercaba a su rostro con el fin de verlo mejor, o en el peor de los casos y conociendo a Sibuna, para complacer su lado sádico y morboso probando la sangre.

Hey, no puedes hacerte llamar demonio o subordinado principal si nunca has probado la sangre de tus enemigos ¿Verdad?

-Yo te recomendaría no tragarte eso a menos que quieras acabar como el troglodita de Satanick. –Advirtió divertido a pesar de que él no le hizo mucho caso, hasta que finalizó con lo siguiente. –Pero si quieres terminar convirtiéndote en un demente… No es mi problema, sino el de tu ama.

Instantáneamente GriRea arrebató al chacal el frasco y lo dejó con fuerza sobre la mesa, sin detener su regaño. –¡Sibuna, ni se te ocurra poner esa porquería en tu boca!

-Sí, mi lady. Lo que usted ordene, mi lady.

-Tienes suerte que te lo dijera. Esa cosa es fatal. –Rió el dios, mofándose de la expresión indignada de la oji lavanda.

-¡Esa cosa no puede ser sangre!

-Oh, lo es. Claro que las propiedades mágicas de la maldición la alteraron un poco pero… No deja de ser lo mismo.

-Propiedades… -Repitió curiosamente, sintiendo repentino interés. –¿Puedes ser más claro conmigo?

-Seré lo más explícito que pueda. –Asintió, regresando a su asiento sin más. –La maldición es como una gripe ¿Entiendes? Si te descuidas la puedes contraer, claro que para eso en este caso la sangre de mi hermano debería estar en tu organismo. No en el sentido familiar, sino que… Debes tragarte o inyectarte lo que expulse.

-Suena asqueroso…

-Sí, pero es muy efectivo. Con solo un trago de esto estarás igual de maldito que él. Claro que no vomitarás sangre de colores ni te crecerán flores, pero puede dañar gravemente tu cordura casi tanto como yo se la dañé a Satanick. Lo he comprobado una vez con algunos ángeles y los he visto reírse extrañamente y hablar incoherencias, incluso hasta mostrándome menos miedo y sonriéndome mientras los torturo, pero no he sido capaz de comprobar qué efectos causa en alguien que lo bebe diariamente…

-Más que maldecir parece que transformas a alguien en un masoquista. –Murmuró en un tono despectivo.

-No es tan así. La maldición se puede manifestar de distintas formas y todo depende de cómo se ajusta a la persona maldecida. –Continuó, decidiendo ponerle la tapa al envase y guardarlo de nuevo con cuidado. –Es fuerte, pero no es permanente.

-¿No que una maldición es para siempre?

-Hey, yo dije que lo veas como una gripe para los que no sean mi hermano. Es como convivir con enfermos… En algún momento estarás igual, pero luego de un tiempo te curas ¿No? La maldición se ramifica en todo tu ser, en especial en partes vitales, pero puede llegar a su fin. Mis ángeles no duraron más de dos semanas con los síntomas.

-Pareces un doctor más que un dios, querido Fumus. –Añadió juguetonamente sin ganar más que una sonrisa leve.

-Para un dios… Una maldición o una bendición son más complejas que solo una oración y hacer que te pasen cosas malas o buenas. Nos encanta experimentar con ellas… Y si podemos involucrar a los seres amados o cercanos del maldito para intensificar el castigo u obsequio, entonces encontraremos la forma.

Un silencio nada incómodo y expectante inundó la habitación. GriRea se encontraba más que satisfecha de haber aprendido tanto y a la vez seguía ciertamente sorprendida y sin poder procesar parte de la información todavía.

-Fumus, haces que esta visita y la lluvia valga la pena. Me sienta de maravillas saber que ese prostituto está pagando caro todo lo que ha hecho. Es una pena por todos aquellos que también pagan los platos rotos, sobre todo por el otro diablo que se llevó consigo pero… ¿Qué es un poco de dolor de vez en cuando? Solo espero que no te metas en problemas.

-Concuerdo. Aunque no deberías preocuparte por eso. A Siralos no le importa el paradero de su diablo. Estoy a salvo de su insoportable existencia y chillona voz preguntona.

-Me alivia. –Completó poniéndose elegantemente de pie con una sonrisa más que complacida. –Fue un placer volver a hablar contigo, querido.

Con pasos rápidos, GriRea llegó a la puerta y pasó junto a Sibuna, retirándose no sin antes quedarse unos segundos para despedirse de su dios y retornar a su casi destruido mundo donde esperaría ansiosamente en la comodidad de su hogar el final de la densa lluvia.

Y si era posible, el fin de una vida.

-Te veré cuando las nubes se disipen.

-Te veré cuando el sol salga, GriRea.

Cerrada ya la puerta, la diablesa no pudo hacer más que caminar por el largo pasillo hacia la puerta de salida con unos aires emocionados que su sirviente no pasó por alto.

-¡Pronto el inframundo sabrá quién es la verdadera líder, Sibuna! ¡Todos, todos! –Exclamaba más que feliz, causando en el chacal una sonrisa pícara.

-Me fascina cuando su felicidad es sin remordimientos por el dolor de los demás, mi lady. Sus ojos brillan más que las amatistas. –Ante tal comentario, ella rió jaloneando de su corbata, acercándolo a escasos milímetros para sonreírle de la misma manera y dejarlo completamente embelesado. –Tan vil… Simplemente perfecta para ser una reina.

-La reina y la diablesa del inframundo, mi querido Sibuna.

-Mi reina.

Solo las risas melosas con dejes de maldad se propagaron en los vacíos pasillos, asustando a los pobres ángeles que rondaban cerca de allí. Sin embargo Fumus no se molestaba por el fin de su silencio, de hecho en él reinaba la profunda tranquilidad y satisfacción.

Oh, esa emoción… No la sentía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Todo dios lo sabe…

 _Nada mejor hay en una maldición contagiosa que estar afectando a terceros._

 **Ufff… Al fin terminé.**

 **Antes que nada quiero aclarar varias cosas.**

 **Sí, GriRea fue puesta en la categoría "Diablo" hace mucho. Yo tengo entendido que solo se puede tener un diablo por mundo. Al enterarme de esto… La teoría que leí en Tumblr y que planeo usar en este fic; sirve de maravilla. No les diré aun cual es, pronto la verán en uno de los finales.**

 **¡Dios, estamos tan cerca del encuentro! Sé que a todos les dolerá :D**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, estoy agotada y me duelen los dedos. (?)**

 **Me despido, espero que les haya gustado ¡Bye, bye!**

 **PD: Si desean ver los diseños de Yamiyo y Haretahi... Vayan a mi wattpad. En este capítulo puse sus imágenes.**


	5. Parecer adulto

**He vuelto y he actualizado, yes.**

 **SI WATTPUTO NO SUBE EL CAPÍTULO YO ME MATO ¿VALE?**

 _ **Este fic, al igual que el de Ikanaide está basado en un rol con mi diosa (COFCOFMISAKICOFCOF) por ello mismo están (Cómo dije) dedicados a ella y verán varios fragmentos que ella escribió tal cual… Excepto los prólogos e introducciones. Esos son 100% míos. (?)**_

 _ **Por ello mismo… ¡CRÉDITO A ELLA TAMBIÉN, POR AYUDARME! ¿Esto cuenta como fic hecho en equipo? Ni idea, solo sé que sin ella no lo hubiera desarrollado tanto (Mezclamos ideas de cada quien.) y se lo debo 3 Mil gracias y pásense por sus fics ¡Ella es mil veces mejor que yo!**_

 _ **¿Eh? ¿Que si haré el mismo anuncio en todos los capítulos? Claro que lo haré. No pararé de recordarle que esto es gracias a ella :v**_

 **Aclaraciones: *Originalmente hoy iba a subir el reencuentro y eso pero… El capítulo me quedó demasiado largo para eso. Sobrepasé mi límite sin quererlo, así que tendrán este y pronto el del regreso de Ivlis. Mil perdones, espero que no les importe eso y que no lo veamos ni a él ni a Satanick por hoy.**

 ***Ideaba dividir un solo capítulo en dos y eso pero… Quería tratar dos cosas diferentes y mostrar más de la familia flamas antes. Sé que ya debería ser momento del encuentro pero… Hey, que pasaron dos años para eso en el fic y hacer solo cuatro capítulos resumiendo dos años es poco.**

 ***Tuve que eliminar algunas cosas de este capítulo para ponerlas en el otro, ya que quedaban mejor.**

 **¿Ya les he dicho que los amo? ¡Los amo por seguir este fic de mierda! :')**

-Entonces… Espadas y lanzas nuevas ¿Eso es lo que necesitan por ahora? –Recapituló rápidamente anotándolo en una libreta.

-Sí, en la última invasión muchas perdieron filo. No serían igual de útiles. –Respondió un demonio subordinado, indicando aquello al señalar una de las mencionadas armas.

-Muy bien… Avísenme si se les pasó algo. Iré a preguntar a los demás.

-¡Muchas gracias, Licorice!

Él asintió sin muchos ánimos, pero mostrando de todos modos una sonrisa jovial antes de salir de la sala de armamentos del castillo. Su madre solía guardar mucho tipo de armas letales en el mismo edificio dónde se encontraban los calabozos. Actualmente estos estaban deshabitados, por lo que servían como un espacio de sobra ideal para encargarse de fabricar lo necesario para la guerra.

Él no era exigente, al fin y al cabo podía encargarse de su propio armamento. Crear lanzas de luz de la nada no requiere mucho esfuerzo, aunque no es algo que todos los demonios pudiesen hacer, cosa que tomaba en cuenta y no dejaba pasar por alto.

Lo pareciera o no por su porte serio al tratar con ellos… Los apreciaba.

A todos. Cada demonio de Flame World contaba con una amabilidad y espontaneidad cálida cuando trataba con ellos. No era de sorprender, él era el hijo menor de Ivlis, diablo, y por ende, jefe de tales demonios.

Sin embargo ellos no eran así por respeto solamente.

Ivlis era más para ellos que un amo, un rey o el dueño del infierno. Desde su llegada inesperada, su adaptación a su nuevo entorno no fue sencilla para él. Normalmente estaba triste y era difícil hacerlo hablar o participar de actividades que lo distrajeran de su dolor, pero contaba con gentileza al tratar con el resto, de una manera amistosa genuina. Él decía agradecer que lo trataran tan bien cuando solo era un forastero recién llegado, hijo desterrado de aquel que había condenado a todos a vivir en el inframundo. Fue sorprendente y conmovedor oír "Todo aquel que viva aquí ya es parte de nosotros."

Licorice sonrió melancólicamente. Le sobraban relatos y anécdotas de ese tipo de parte de ellos.

Le habían contado tanto de su madre en el pasado… Que él ya tenía esa actitud que lo hacía ser a pesar de todo un padre amoroso. Se preocupaba por sus demonios, escuchaba sus inquietudes, se aseguraba de resolver cada conflicto y hacer de Flame World un lugar cómodo para que vivieran, creó a pedido de muchos más seres, dando hijos, hermanos y demás a los ya presentes que vivían ahí. De estos también se encariñó y vió una que otra vez.

Ivlis no solo era diablo y gobernante, era un padre para todos ellos. Tratarlo respetuosamente y servirlo era lo menos que podían hacer, no olvidando que habían conocido sus facetas desde el inicio. Una cosa era clara; si Ivlis era feliz con alguien… Ese alguien merecía buen trato.

Rieta, Emalf, Poemi, Adauchi, Igls y Licorice entraban en esa categoría por ser la familia de su amo. Tomaban en cuenta que los dos subordinados significaban mucho para él, que sus hijos eran su adoración, y que su hermana a pesar de lo ocurrido era la misma persona maravillosa de la cual tanto habló y afirmó seguir amando.

Era por ese punto de vista que tenían de su madre y la protección que querían darle que sentía ese mismo tipo de cariño hacia los habitantes.

Ivlis no estaba presente… Así que era su deber como diablo hacerlo que él haría; Amarlos a todos y ser un buen líder.

Aunque… Debía admitirlo, era agotador. Muchos lugares en un día y apenas le quedaba tiempo para seguir planeando la siguiente invasión que sería dentro de unos días.

-¡Viejo! Creí que nunca saldrías. –Emalf lo saludó desde afuera del castillo apenas lo divisó y él hizo igual con vagancia.

-Lucy quería comunicarme algo sobre el armamento, no es nada… Luego fui con Amelia, ella necesitaba preguntarme sobre el siguiente mundo y los grupos… Nos falta ir a ver a los heridos. Tengo que saber quiénes están en condiciones para ir al mundo Mogeko.

El demonio de lentes asintió, ocultando como pudo su incomodidad. Era extraño para él acostumbrarse a tantos deberes. No porque se los dejaran a él, sino porque Licorice los tomaba todos y se encargaba de ellos aun cuando se notaba a millas de distancia que estaba deseoso de caer en un sofá a descansar.

Era su mejor amigo, se daba cuenta fácilmente.

Acompañarlo a estas salidas de deberes era lo menos que podía hacer para hacerle sentir apoyado en esto. Puesto que no había mucho más por hacer aparte de planear las estrategias de guerra, cosa en la cual no era muy bueno y prefería dejar a Igls y Rieta.

Él servía más para las armas y los ataques, muy simple. Ni siquiera era un experto.

Y no solo servía de apoyo… También era la alarma que le advertía a Licorice que si seguía trabajando tanto caería desmayado en el suelo. De no ser por su presencia probablemente eso ocurriría cada día en más de una ocasión.

Suspiró mirando de reojo las ojeras del joven diablo. Tal vez este era un buen momento para comentárselo.

-Erh… Licorice Deberías hacer esto más tarde ¿No crees? Una siesta no te vendría mal. Te levantaste muy temprano y no dormiste mucho anoche. –No era secreto que el brillo del mundo de los soles era tal que la noche no se asemejaba a la que habían vivido tantos años.

Licorice era un diablo híbrido, pero tenía la desgracia de contar con en su mayoría con los genes de su odiado progenitor, no solo en su apariencia, sino en el hecho de que era un ser acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Así no le gustara asimilarlo, por porcentaje pertenecía más a Pitch Black World que a Flame World.

Sus preferencias ya estaban claras, pero… Por estas no terminaba de aceptar su naturaleza.

-No te preocupes, Emalf. Terminaré pronto. Tengo que ocuparme de que todos estén bien y conformes, eso habría querido madre. –Murmuró bajando la mirada con nostalgia en sus últimas palabras, logrando esfumar las ganas de insistir de Emalf.

Lo veía muy decidido en esto, no creía poder ayudar, pero…

-¿Y él querría que te descuides tanto?

Creyó haber hecho el efecto correcto, Licorice se había detenido abruptamente con la mirada perdida mostrando un deje de tristeza, hasta que suspiró recobrando su gesto normalmente serio.

-Tal vez… Así como ha de querer que lo rescate lo más pronto posible. –No dijo más y avanzó, dejando a su enmudecido amigo atrás, quien lo miraba resignado. Al notar que no seguía a su lado, volteó apenas y se decidió a ir hasta él palmeándole el hombro. –Gracias por preocuparte, viejo. Pero… De verdad quiero que todo salga bien. Si estás cansado puedes descansar, no tienes que acompañarme a todos lados.

Apreciaba ese dulce y desinteresado gesto de Emalf, le recordaba constantemente que contaba con un mejor amigo para salir adelante con todo esto y expresar inquietudes, sin embargo estaba muy al tanto de que su trabajo era largo y agotador, no deseaba incluir a Emalf en eso sabiendo que el demonio no estaba acostumbrado a tantas tareas.

Como su amigo le gustaba estar cerca de él, sin embargo en este tiempo no podría prestarle mucha atención y solo lo tendría de adorno. Para eso mejor lo dejaba ir a vaguear con algún compañero hasta que él terminara. Era lo mejor, y así se sentiría menos culpable por hacerlo sentir obligado a seguirlo como perro faldero.

… Que conste que Emalf no era tal cosa.

La expresión de mayordomo quedaba mejor, pero no se adaptaba a ellos gracias a su apariencia.

-Si no lo hago vas a morir a medio camino. –Luego de andar de acá para allá Licorice quedaba tan agotado que volvía a su forma normal para dejar que él lo cargara al regresar al mundo de los soles. Sin él presente se quedaría dormido a medio vuelo y se estrellaría.

… No sabía si eso era posible, pero no se quería arriesgar.

No le molestaba acompañarlo así fuese en silencio, aunque al verlo se leía en sus ojos el mensaje de culpabilidad y preocupación por él de estarlo cansando.

Licorice era tan terco como su madre, insistir en ello no serviría.

-Vale, vale. Pero volveré en un rato para buscarte ¿Sí? Cuídate.

-Lo haré. Gracias, amigo.

Se despidieron rápidamente y Licorice avanzó su incompleto camino hasta el pueblo, dejando a Emalf mirándolo a lo lejos hasta perderlo de vista.

 _Qué niño…_

Negó para sí mismo con la cabeza y extendió sus alas dispuesto a regresar al mundo de los soles. No creía encontrar a algún demonio que no estuviese ocupado hoy, así que volvería a flojerear por ahí hasta que pasara una hora como máximo.

Le sorprendió ver a Rieta e Igls paseando por ahí mientras charlaban animadamente, aunque no paró por ello y finalmente pisó el borde del abismo.

Esperaba que Siralos no estuviese en el jardín del castillo, necesitaba echarse en la hierba a no hacer nada durante un largo rato. En el camino no se lo encontró, tal vez estaba teniendo otra siesta de belleza o paseando por ahí. Bah, lo que sea que hiciera no le importaba si no estaba ahí para re calcarle su vestimenta descuidada y poco formal en comparación a la del resto.

Qué molestia.

Eso sí, no estaba su presencia, pero sí la de alguien más.

 _-You say too late to start got your heart in a headlock~ I don't believe any of it…_

Rio en voz baja cuidando no ser escuchado al percatarse de que cerca de uno de los arbustos de flores del jardín Poemi revisaba alguna que otra flor sin propósito alguno más que elegir las más marchitas e irles quitando pétalo por pétalo por pura diversión.

No llevaba su usual saco rojo, cinturón, zapatos o listones. Se notaba que estaba aprovechando la ausencia de su "abuelo" para hacer lo que le diera la gana y andar en fachas desarregladas por el jardín.

A escondidas… Como una niña.

Era gracioso recordar que había dejado de serlo hace mucho, pero su manera de actuar y apariencia decían todo lo contrario. Poemi contaba con una edad bastante madura, que no quisiera demostrarlo era otra cosa.

 _-You say too late to start got your heart in a headlock~_

 _-You know you're better than this~_

Sonrió tímidamente al sobresaltarla y hacerla voltear hacia él para comprobar quién era. Al hacerlo tenía una expresión molesta, pero entonces se calmó y sonrió de lado volviendo a lo suyo sin apartar la mirada.

-¡Emalfsh! Creí que estabas ayudando a Licorish.

-Y yo creía que no te gustaba verte acorde a tu edad.

La castaña se limitó a sacarle la lengua infantilmente con un gesto molesto. No parecía tener las intenciones de golpearlo por su comentario, aunque la forma brusca en la que arrancaba los pétalos le daba la impresión de que cerrara más la bocota o pasarían de ser pétalos a una lengua.

-E-Eh… Estaba ayudándolo, sí. Pero él dijo que descansara un rato y aquí estoy. –Explicó rápidamente, sentándose cerca de ella.

Lo miraba curiosamente con una ceja alzada, como si algo no le cuadrara. –Uhn… Qué raro que le hagas caso en eso.

-No quería, pero… Ya tiene muchas preocupaciones encima. No quiero que piense que estoy cansado cuando no lo estoy. Es terco, así que…

-Sí, Licorish es muy terco. Yo no tengo nada que hacer. –Resopló fastidiada, decidiendo sentarse junto a Emalf luego de haber arrancado unas cuantas flores amarillas más.

Silenciaron momentáneamente, hasta que luego de un rato quitando pétalos y tarareando, el demonio tomó una de las flores jugando con ella entre sus dedos, interesado en la melodía de la menor.

-Te gusta esa canción.

-Es la que solía cantar con papi cuando estábamos aburridos y la bashura dejaba cerca su grabadora. –Se alzó de hombros sin dar mucho rollo al asunto, pero sin evitar ponerse algo nostálgica al recordarlo. –Siempre me recuerda a papi… Aunque él decía que no tenía nada que ver con la letra.

Emalf no dijo nada por unos segundos, sin saber qué responderle con exactitud, más que seguirle la letra.

 _-I've been walking… You've been hiding… And you look half death all the time~ Monitoring you… Like machines do…_

 _-You've still got it… I'm just keeping an eye~_

-Me sorprende que te la sepas también, Emalfsh. –Comentó con una sonrisa burlona, a lo que él se alzó de hombros.

-La cantas muy seguido últimamente y no es como si no la haya escuchado bastante de ustedes dos.

Paulatinamente, Poemi deshizo su sonrisa sin perder la vista en los pétalos que arrancaba con cada vez menos ganas. El demonio se sobresaltó un poco al verla. –Sí… Me recuerda a los buenos tiempos.

El pesado silencio tras sus palabras dieron tiempo a Emalf para seguir observando a la demonio con una expresión que ya denotaba preocupación.

Recordaba esos días, incluso cuando Poemi nació. Él en ese entonces era un niño y estaba aprendiendo a ser un subordinado. Rieta los cuidaba, Adauchi era su compañero fiel, e Ivlis los criaba y enseñaba cosas nuevas cada día.

Actualmente, o más bien, tiempo antes de su desaparición, Ivlis no lo decía en voz alta y él tampoco pero… Sabían que no eran solo un subordinado y su jefe. Así el diablo de flamas fuese impaciente, temperamental y le soltara buenas golpizas o gritos ante alguna que otra torpeza… Nada borraría su niñez y juventud, donde vivió en el castillo a su lado entre juegos, cuentos antes de dormir, bromas o consejos de la vida.

Entendía a Poemi y al resto, tal vez no lo demostraba como los demás… Pero extrañaba demasiado a Ivlis.

Sin embargo alguno de ellos tenía que ser el que aligerara siempre el ambiente tenso y depresivo con algún comentario o chiste ¿Cierto? No eran intentos por conservar un título burdo de "payaso" o "bufón", solo el deseo de no ver sumida a su familia en la tristeza.

Tenía suerte de que Licorice notara eso y se lo agradeciera una que otra vez. Quién lo diría, un niño era su mejor y más confiable amigo.

Ay, tenía tanto cariño por los hijos de su jefe… En especial por Poemi.

Tal como Adauchi, ella llegó inesperadamente y de forma accidental en otro intento de Ivlis por crear un demonio subordinado. Él se desesperó un poco por ello, pero no se veía panicado, solo sorprendido… Y encantado con la linda niña que había creado, tanto así que le preguntó a Rieta qué tan malo sería ser padre una vez más.

La vio crecer cada día más, obligado a ser quien cumpliera muchos de sus caprichos, ya sea porque Ivlis así lo quería o porque Adauchi a veces se negaba. Debía admitirlo, no era tan malo como aparentaba ser y pasaba ratos divertidos con la niña.

Siempre tan infantil… Siempre tan risueña…

Era algo caprichosa y tenía una forma ruda de demostrar cariño a quienes no fuesen Ivlis o Licorice, pero Poemi tenía algo especial. Tenía un brillo inusual y una suavidad que pocas veces demostraba, un lado más maduro difícil de sacar a la luz.

Tal vez por eso y más su mirada solo le pertenecía a ella.

La joven resultaba ser lista y observadora, no como muchos pensaban o como ella quería hacer ver en su apariencia aniñada y comportamiento ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué incluso con el pasar de los años ella seguía tan aferrada su imagen de niña mimada, pudiendo demostrar que era más que solo eso?

Fue una pregunta que muchas veces se hizo, pero que nunca mencionó por temor o no llegaba a causarle tanta intriga. Y ahora que ella estaba ahí, sin ocultarse de él en sus ropajes pomposos, esa curiosidad crecía.

-Poemi… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Ella despertó del trance, no dudando en asentir un par de veces, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-No sé cómo formularlo pero… ¿Qué es ese afán tuyo de actuar como una niña? Ya sabes… Los juguetes, la ropa, tu lenguaje… N-No me golpees por preguntar.

Apreciaba su hermosa cara como para arriesgarse así. Extrañamente, la demonio no mostró hostilidad o una gota de enojo en ningún momento, solo apartó la mirada a otro lado y suspiró recostándose en la hierba.

-No me gusta la idea de crecer, Emalf.

El aludido, quien se había cubierto la cara con las manos por si acaso, se sorprendió al obtener una respuesta y apartó sus manos lentamente hasta percatarse de la aflicción de la castaña.

No esperaba una respuesta tan rápidamente y brutalmente honesta. Mucho más que no pronunciara su nombre como solía hacer.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –Indagó sutilmente, recostándose cerca pero espalda arriba. –No es tan malo. Tienes más libertades, nuevas experiencias…

-Te haces más amargado, tienes responsabilidades, tienes que empezar a ver en cada maldita cosa a tu alrededor un defecto, tienes que tratar con personas falsas todos los días sin poder decirles sus verdades, te enfrentas a la realidad así de cruda como es… Sí, claro. Crecer suena fantástico.

Eso dejó anonadado a Emalf. Tenía en claro que Poemi era más lista de lo que aparentaba y pensaba bastante pero… No imaginó cuanto se guardaba.

-Papá antes de crecer era tan feliz… Adauchi antes de crecer estaba con nosotros y no odiaba a papá, tú tenías más tiempo para jugar conmigo y no andabas sufriendo por chicas… Licorice está obligado desde niño a madurar y tener preocupaciones grandes… Lo obligaron a ser un adulto… Se ve como tal. Serio, cansado… ¿Eso es crecer, Emalf? ¿Dejar de ser feliz?

-U-Uh… -Esta vez no sabía qué decirle. No porque no tuviese más argumentos, sino por todavía no digerir lo que escuchaba y la forma en la que los ojos de la castaña se aguaban.

-Papá siempre me dijo que yo era su princesa consentida… Trató de ocultarme tantas cosas, Emalf, pero yo fui capaz de verlas. Siralos, Adauchi, Satanick, todo… Nunca dije nada… Porque para papá hablar de sus problemas no es resolverlos, solo es causarle dolor ¿Y qué tendría una niña que decir de eso? ¿Eh? Nada… Es mejor para mí ser una cría caprichosa que no subestima a su padre, pero sabe… ¡Pero sabe que él está roto, odia su vida y se la vive arruinándose cada vez más porque sigue cegándose mirando el sol como para ver lo que tiene! ¡Una niña que sabe que él necesita la ayuda que no puede darle ella! –Calló abruptamente, como si hubiese notado que estaba subiendo la voz y eso aumentaba sus lágrimas, al final dándole igual, sonriendo con amargura. –Una ayuda… Que otro sí pudo darle y de todos modos no fue suficiente.

-Poemi…

-Yo no quiero alejarme de él, Emalf… No quiero crecer como Adauchi e irme lejos… Pero tampoco quiero ser esa niña ignorante que para su padre no es la indicada para soltar sus penas o confiar… No encuentro el intermedio por más que lo intente y sigo jodidamente estancada… Odio crecer, odio ser consciente de lo que pasa a mi alrededor y angustiarme por ello. Lo odio… Y no es solo eso. –Cerró los ojos esbozando una baja risa. –Si papá regresa… Quiero que sienta que a pesar del tiempo de su ausencia yo no cambié, que sigo siendo en el fondo esa niña que anhela ver a su padre feliz, que le dé su cariño, que le diga "princesa de papá". Solo… Es por él que seguiré portándome así siempre… Porque a pesar de sus errores sigue siendo mi padre, porque yo a él lo amo sé que nos ama también… Porque él me ama al ser esta niña mimada.

Emalf estaba enmudecido, mirando perplejo a la solloza demonio que por muchos años creyó conocer realmente. No sería un descarado mentiroso para decir que él notaba que Poemi veía más allá de las cosas, porque en muchas ocasiones de seguro que se tragó por completo su actuación pasando de largo la verdad.

Era extraño, solía considerarse a sí mismo para ella un entretenimiento o alguien a quien acudir cuando quería algo… No alguien a quien confiarle semejante secreto.

Ella sí confiaba en él… Y lo quería más de lo que demostraba.

Necesitaba pensar algo rápido. No podía quedarse callado así como así mientras ella lloraba.

No es lo que Poemi haría… Ni lo que hizo esa vez.

_..._

 _La tarde caía en Pitch Black World, excepto para un par de demonios que habían regresado a su mundo natal de paseo con el permiso de los dos diablos._

 _Allí todo se veía como siempre, desde el color rojo hasta la luna brillante en el cielo. Nada había cambiado, y eso los dejaba algo melancólicos._

 _Eran años ya desde que dejaron atrás su mundo, obligados a permanecer en Pitch Black Underworld junto a Ivlis, años desde la última vez que pudieron sentir el calor propio del ambiente y el fuego en cada esquina._

 _Simplemente acogedor, su hogar._

 _Ivlis no había podido ir, o más bien estaba muy ocupado para eso… Ocupado gritando y quejándose de todo._

 _Hace poco se habían enterado de que Satanick había cumplido exitosamente su capricho de ser padre por segunda vez, logrando de alguna manera extraña que ellos aún no comprendían, embarazar a Ivlis._

 _Esta escapada se las había concedido mayoritariamente Satanick, porque él estaba aterrado también por el mal humor desesperante de Ivlis, que combinado junto a su furia al tener que cargar con un bebé que no quería, hacía de eso una catástrofe de jarrones lanzados por doquier, fuego al azar por ahí, muchos golpes, tímpanos estallando ante sus reclamos, en fin… La pesadilla encarnada._

 _No es que quisieran abandonarlo cuando más los necesitaba, pero era difícil estar a un metro de distancia de él sin valer rábano._

 _Por ahora no querían hablar mucho del tema, solo concentrarse en otras cosas para matar el tiempo antes de regresar._

 _-Qué recuerdos aquí… Como cuando se te escaparon esas cuatro chicas por lelo. –Rió divertida la demonio, jugueteando infantilmente en las escaleras del castillo, como si pisara una rayuela imaginaria._

 _Emalf trató de reír a la par, aunque se denotaba que era una risa nerviosa. Ah, recuerdos no deseados de la última invasión._

 _-Ah… No me lo recuerdes. Que a ambos nos dejaron como carne molida después de eso._

 _Nota mental: Nunca subestimar a unas enanas. Son aterradoras, fuertes y más de una pueden patearte en lugares que ni tú conoces._

 _-A ti más que a ninguno. –Recalcó burlona. Emalf se había llevado la peor parte de esa experiencia, recibiendo palizas aquí y allá de las chicas, en especial de cierta demonio de lentes rojos y cabello verdoso que aún lo tenía suspirando._

 _-Sí… Me patearon hasta el corazón, haha… -Sonaba estúpido, era estúpido, pero seguía pensando en Yosafire cada tres días. No había conocido en nada a la chica, cabe a decir, pero de todos modos le había llamado mucho la atención y su carisma lo tenía algo ido al recordarla._

 _Realmente le había gustado aquella chica, sin embargo sabía que no tenía oportunidad. Para empezar ella lo odiaba por lo que había hecho, no tenía manera de regresar a Gray Garden y… Yosafire estaba que babeaba por su amiga._

 _Típico, te enamoras de una lesbiana y eres hombre. Qué buena suerte._

 _Así que así se había sentido Rieta al enamorarse de su jefe ¿Eh? Ella al menos era su amigo._

 _Era… Porque aún no sabían dónde se encontraba la pobre._

 _-Qué llorica que eres, Emalf. Ni siquiera la conociste tanto como para decir que estás enamorado de ella. –Resopló fastidiada. Ya se estaba hartando de que pensara en ella cada dos por tres ¡Solo era una tonta chica lesbiana! ¡Ni siquiera lo había tratado amablemente como para decir que le gustaba tanto! Tremenda tontería. No entendía a Emalf._

 _¿Qué tanto le veía? ¿Era masoquista o es que le gustaron sus lentes? Bah._

 _Para colmo ni era la primera chica por la cual sufría._

 _-¡Tú no entiendes! ¡Era tan linda!_

 _El silencio se apoderó brevemente de ambos, hasta que Poemi se detuvo de sus juegos y alzó una ceja mirándolo expectante._

 _-¿Y?_

 _-¿Y…?_

 _-¿Solo eso? ¿Linda? ¿Y qué si al conocerla no te agrada cómo es? ¡Emalfsh, podrías acabar sin un riñón por ser tan pendejo!_

 _Él se indignó enseguida. –¡Tonterías! ¡Tenía pintas de…!_

 _Y entonces cayó en cuenta de que no sabía nada de Yosafire más que su nombre, apariencia y gustos por ángeles rubios._

 _-De que no la conocías. –Bufó. –¿Siquiera te duele o solo te lamentas por lamentar? ¡Ya pierdo la cuenta de cuantas veces hiciste lo mismo! La única diferencia es que esta vez duraste más tiempo que las anteriores._

 _Eso dejó a Emalf bastante pensativo, pero ni hablar, era muy terco en ese tema para aceptarlo frente a Poemi ¡Que le den a la superación!_

 _Él en el fondo lo sabía, este "mal de amores" sería borrado con otro. Yosafire no era la primera y no sería la última chica a la cual le pegaba el ojo, lo rechazaba y luego de un tiempo olvidaba por otra._

 _Pero, bueno… Ellas al menos lo ayudaban a olvidar._

 _-Si tan triste estás ¿Por qué no llamas a Adauchi y se ven en el karaoke? ¡Yo también quiero verlo! ¡Y podemos cantar! –Se entusiasmó de pronto, sin notar que en seguida había desplomado los ánimos de Emalf con ese comentario inocente._

 _Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a Adauchi… No por no poder, sino porque el demonio parecía estar muy feliz con su nueva vida de mercenario. Él se lo había contado en varias ocasiones; les daban trabajos, andaban por ahí, se divertían… No tenían un jefe fijo la mayoría del tiempo y no dependían de nadie._

 _Estaba en parte feliz por él pero… Lo extrañaba._

 _Adauchi era su mejor amigo desde la infancia, pero a él no parecía importarle eso a la hora de rechazar sus ofertas de regresar o visitarlos una que otra vez._

 _Últimamente tanto estrés en su jefe lo tenía impedido, más ahora que se acercaba otro crío que cuidar. Y no solo eso, el mismo Adauchi mencionaba a veces no tener tiempo por el trabajo._

 _Realmente lo necesitaba… No solo para distraerse y pasar un buen rato, tan solo quería escuchar su voz una vez más. Eso sería suficiente para elevar su felicidad por unos momentos._

 _-No creo que pueda…_

 _Poemi no entendió por qué su voz sonaba baja y desanimada, solo se acercó entre saltitos hasta dónde él se encontraba sentado en las escaleras y rió burlona apoyándose en su espalda._

 _-¿Es porque quiere pasar más tiempo con su novia?_

 _Emalf se sobresaltó de la nada ante tal inesperada pregunta._

 _-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Adauchi no tiene novia._

 _-¡Ver Million! Ya sabes, la chica de cabello castaño. He visto cómo la mira… Es como si lo tuviesen bobotizado. Siempre trata de impresionarla o llamar su atención, aunque termina mal… La última vez que lo vimos y volví a buscar mi muñeca vi que se besaban. –Sonrió ensoñadora._

 _Se sentía muy feliz por él, al fin y al cabo que adoraba a su hermano y desde conocer a su par de amigas Ver Million le resultó una demonio genial y simpática, ideal para el torpe tsundere de su hermano. Una tomboy y un renegado ¿Quién lo diría?_

 _Ella estaba feliz, aunque por otro lado el demonio que abrazaba y sentía tembloroso no parecía opinar igual._

 _-N-Nah… Estás bromeando… Él me lo diría… ¡M-Me lo diría! ¡¿Verdad?!_

 _La niña se extrañó al palpar claramente la desesperación en su niñero, pero no por ello se apartó, solo se asomó por su hombro con una mirada confundida._

 _-… ¿Emalfsh? ¿Estás llorando?_

 _-¡C-Claro que no…!_

 _Pero ella no era ninguna idiota o ciega como para no ver las lágrimas que se escabullían debajo de sus gafas. Decidida, logró arrebatárselos y se alejó lo suficiente manteniendo su mano arriba para evitar que él las alcanzara._

 _Estaba sentado y no tenía ánimos de levantarse, no le llegaba._

 _-¡Lo sabía! ¡Estás llorando! –Fue lo primero que vociferó dejando en descubierto tales ojos que el demonio siempre buscaba ocultar. Esta vez se veían más brillantes de lo usual, pero temía decir que era porque estaban acuosos._

 _Ninguno dijo nada, se quedaron congelados en sus poses. Poemi se aseguraba de estar atenta ante cualquier movimiento del contrario en busca de quitarle los lentes de sol, sin embargo eso no resultó ser, pues él solo suspiró resignado volviendo a su antigua posición, salvo que esta vez cubriendo su rostro._

 _Se sintió mal al verlo así, lo cual la hizo sentarse a su lado, sin entregarle aun los lentes._

 _Todo estaba tan silencioso… Tanto que lograba escucharlo llorar._

 _-Emalfsh… Lo siento, yo no lo sabía. –Buscaba las palabras adecuadas para consolar a su niñero, pero no sabía bien que decirle. No era buena con la suavidad y le resultaba en extremo complicado._

 _De todos modos comprendía lo que le pasaba a Emalf._

 _Así que por eso tantas chicas… Para distraerse de un amor que de verdad le causaba dolor._

 _Si lo veía así no resultaba tonto, pero sí difícil de procesar, debido a que nunca notó en Emalf señales de sentir ese tipo de cosas por su hermano más allá de una buena amistad de casi hermanos._

 _No sabía bien qué hacer. Una cosa eran chicas cualquiera sin importancia, otra… Adauchi, su amigo de la infancia e incluso actual._

 _Le sorprendía que él nunca dijera nada al respecto… Aunque… Con toda la crisis que estaban pasando entendía que no quisiera echar más leña al fuego con sus problemas cuando los de su padre eran peor._

 _Eso era noble, y lo apreciaba._

 _-Vamos… Emalfsh… No llores… ¡Hay muchos peces en el mar! Adauchi quizá no te lo dijo porque…_

 _-N-No… D-De hecho sí lo hizo… Solo… Me cuesta aceptarlo. –Respiró hondo haciendo el intento por limpiarse los ojos con la manga de su abrigo, lo cual no sirvió de mucho ante las siguientes lágrimas que siguieron cayendo._

 _-E-Eh… ¡Quizá tengas oportunidad! Digo… Es la primera novia de Adauchi, no creo que duren mucho._

 _Sí, estaba siendo una tonta por dar falsas esperanzas y casi estar deseando mala suerte a su hermano en el amor pero… Que estaba quedándose sin ideas._

 _-Jah… Ellos hablan tan bien el uno sobre el otro... Ver rompió con su novia de hace años solo para estar con él… Dudo que pase pronto… A él le van las chicas varoniles, solo es eso… O quizá simplemente no le van los chicos como yo._

 _Sí, así es. Lo admitía abiertamente, estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, el cual nunca lo vería de la misma manera. Aquello ya lo tenía asimilado hace mucho, sin embargo seguía doliendo enterarse de que estaba junto a alguien._

 _Era un tipo de dolor contradictorio. Era feliz si él lo era… Y luego estaba lo horrible donde Adauchi no tenía ni idea de que lo hería solo siendo feliz._

 _Eran mejores amigos por coincidir en muchas cosas y haberse criado juntos… Lo malo era que había también muchas diferencias._

 _Adauchi era valiente y decidido. Él no dudó ni un segundo en empacar sus cosas y largarse cuando Ivlis lo empujó al límite de hacerlo, ni siquiera terminó mal como esperaban que pasara para luego regresar… No, es más, consiguió un buen trabajo donde la pasaba bien tenía unas excelentes compañeras, una novia fabulosa, y según él… Su libertad._

 _Él por otro lado… Para qué negarlo, era más cobarde. Ante lo peor no dudaba en huir con la cola entre las patas. Era patético incluso decir que se había dejado patear por unas chicas. (Ojo, no era machista ni nada, pero era injusto que unas crías sin entrenamiento básico hubiesen podido con un subordinado como él, que ya había matado a muchos.)_

 _Patético… Tanto así que no hacía ni la mitad del buen trabajo que su compañera hubiese hecho para hacer sentir mejor a su jefe en esta horrible situación en la que estaban._

 _Lo aceptaba, tenía una pinta de chico cool pero solo era un torpe subordinado cobarde._

 _-¿Eh? ¡Pero si tú tienes muchas cosas buenas, Emalfsh!_

 _-Ah, por favor… ¿Tú sabes por qué a él le gusta Ver? ¡Porque ella no es como yo! Ella renunció a su cargo de subordinada de una diablesa solo para ser libre. Es atrevida, fuerte, sabe siempre qué decir, es carismática, tiene su encanto… ¡Yo solo soy un tipo torpe y descuidado con una vestimenta chafa y un par de gafas culeras que ni sirven para otra cosa más que para ocultar mis ojos de marica! Adauchi la ama por ser eso… Valiente, como él… Yo no puedo darme el lujo de ser algo que no soy, si pudiera lo haría y quizá él… Agh… Estoy transmitiendo mis dramas amorosos a una niña, genial._

 _Había que aceptar las cosas como eran; alguien como él no era la primera opción de nadie._

 _-¡Qué estupidez!_

 _Chilló, ganándose una mirada indignada de su acompañante. Este casi estuvo por reclamarle, pero no lo hizo a tiempo antes de que ella siguiese hablando._

 _-Ser quien no eres solo para que te amen… Qué estupidez ¡Adauchi no la quiere por ser "cool" o valiente como tú dices! Es porque pudo ver más allá de lo que mostraba por fuera ¡Es así como se debe amar a alguien! No solo por lo que enseña a simple vista, sino por lo que realmente te puede ofrecer. –Emalf se sorprendió gratamente. Nunca imaginó que Poemi podría decir algo tan… Extrañamente maduro. –Si Adauchi no te ama no es porque tú seas el problema. Es solo que algunas personas no están hechas para estar juntas ¡Anímate, idiota! ¡Si Adauchi estuviese contigo solo por tu supuestamente nula valentía eso no sería amor real! Yo sé que eres más que un torpe. Incluso si lo eres, yo creo que eso a cualquiera se le hace adorable ¡El punto es que eres confiable! Eres divertido, en el fondo eres romántico y si no usaras esos lentes todo el día enamorarías a todos con tus ojos… Es simple lo que trato de decirte, Emalfsh. Yo creo que eres más de lo que dices._

 _Mudo, así es como se quedó con la vista fija en la niña._

 _Nunca nadie en su vida le había dicho tales cosas. Él tenía su autoestima, obvio, aun si el mal de amores lo hacía recalcar cosas malas de sí mismo la tenía. Solamente que… Era sorprendente escuchar tanto de alguien que no fuese él, más aun de Poemi._

 _¿Siquiera era lógico decir que ella lo estaba consolando? No creyó preocuparle nunca por estas tonterías._

 _Daba igual si era una niña, hasta él estaba convencido y trataría de escuchar su consejo aunque tomaría tiempo. Superar a un amor no es nada fácil si no te das tiempo… Claro, tenía ventaja, solo que le faltaba un poco más._

 _-S-Supongo que… Tienes razón. –Sonrió tímidamente bajando la mirada, pero poco duró su calma antes de que ella lo abrazara de forma asfixiante y lo desequilibrara un poco._

 _-¡Claro que la tengo, tarado! ¡Poemi es tan lista! ¡Tanto que ella ve más en Emalfsh que lo que él dice! –Celebraba con el ego inflado, entre bailes infantiles que sacaron una que otra risa del mayor, al cual le devolvió sus lentes al instante. –Ten. Aun si creo que tienes lindos ojos dudo mucho que quieras seguir enseñándolos de todos modos._

 _-En eso no discuto. –Rió por lo bajo volviéndoselos a colocar._

 _-¡Ahora vamos a pasear! ¡Quiero caminar un rato antes de tener que volver con la bashura y papi!_

 _-Sí, sí… Lo que tú digas, Poemi. –No se quejó en nada, admitía que quizá esto de pasear un rato le haría bien. Ya se había sacado al menos un pequeño problema de encima… Bah, no del todo, pero… Hablarlo con alguien hacía que se sintiese más ligero antes de regresar con su jefe._

 _De cualquier manera él era el indicado para cumplir los caprichos de aquella niña ¿No? Así fuese un simple paseo o llevarla de la mano por mera costumbre infantil suya._

 _Tenía ligeras sospechas de que este paseo sería diferente a cualquier otro, pero eso era otra historia aparte que comenzaría apenas viesen una lámpara entre rocas._

 _Antes de empezar a caminar, sonrió para ella y viceversa._

 _Daba igual si luego de esto todo volvía a la normalidad para el resto, porque desde ese día para él no fue así._

" _ **Yo veo más en Emalfsh de lo que él puede ver."**_

… _**Yo quiero ver más en ti también.**_

_..._

-… Qué estupidez.

Soltó de la nada sin pensar. Puede que eso haya causado que Poemi se desconcertara y lo fulminara con la mirada lista para hacerlo trizas al reincorporarse, pero entonces él la detuvo sin necesidad de mover un dedo. Solo necesitó hablar en lo que se sentaba también.

-Ser quien no eres solo para que te amen… Qué estupidez.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Te burlas de mí?!

-En lo absoluto… Solo creo que tu punto de vista no está en lo correcto. Si quito tus excusas acerca de la amarga realidad… Solo nos queda Ivlis. Si tan consciente eres… Fingir que no sabes nada no significa que serás una ignorante, y lo sabes… Es más, lo que dices es verdad, pero no creo que sea la razón… Solo agregas más motivos para ocultar que haces esto solo por el señor Ivlis ¿Me equivoco en eso?

En ese momento Emalf no necesitó sus palabras, tan solo que su gesto amenazador se disolviera como esperaba, señal para quitarse sus gafas y dejarlas a un lado.

Hasta ahora solo hacía aquello con Licorice… Si se quitaba sus gafas era una clara señal de honestidad y confianza, lo suficiente como para permitir a otro percibir su mirada.

Una simple forma de abrirse que no muchos conseguían. Poemi estaba al tanto, y por eso se sorprendió ligeramente.

-Poemi… ¿En serio crees que Ivlis te haría a un lado solo por dejar de actuar como una niña consentida? Básicamente me estás diciendo que él no te ama por ser tú, sino por una actuación… Lo cual no sería amor de verdad.

-Tú no comprendes… Llevarle la contraria… No resulta ¿Entiendes? Por algo Adauchi no está aquí. Si yo sigo dándole la razón…

Entendía ese miedo… Ivlis siempre fue terco, creyendo que con sus ideas podría solucionar las cosas, que a su manera todo se resolvería, que sabía qué era mejor para él…

Era por esa terquedad que cuando Adauchi expuso la verdad frente a él todo terminó mal y él se alejó.

Poemi no deseaba correr el mismo destino o pasar a segundo plano… Ella quería quedarse con Ivlis y hacerlo feliz. El problema estaba en que él estaba tan cegado que no entendería qué precisaba para ello.

-Si se la das no significa que lo amas, solo que tratas de complacerlo ¿Quieres demostrar que lo amas? Entonces tienes que ser sincera… Tienes que decirle cómo te sientes. Tienes que dejar de usar esa ropa, ese lenguaje y esa actitud solo porque crees que es lo mejor… El problema a veces no es que no puedas ayudarlo, es que no quieres hacerlo porque Ivlis no acepta lo que es bueno para él ¿Y eso debería importarte? En lo absoluto. Dale lo que necesita, no lo que quiere. Así no lo acepte a la primera… Le hará bien.

-¿Y qué si lo rechaza y con eso a mí? –Frunció el ceño entre lágrimas. Si Emalf estaba tratando de convencerla no funcionaba del todo.

-¿Por qué crees que lo hará? Puede molestarse contigo, pero no dejará de amarte… ¿Por qué crees que lo único bueno que él ve en ti es que seas una niña mimada? Poemi, él te ama porque sigues a su lado a pesar de todo, en las buenas y en las malas, porque haces el esfuerzo para hacerlo feliz… No es por lo que tú le enseñas. Además… Te equivocas si piensas que es lo único que hay en ti… Y puedo ver más en ti de lo que tú puedes ver.

-Emalf… -No sabía cómo describir lo que sentía en ese instante ¿Expuesta? Probablemente. Y no solo eso, no es como si no hubiese notado desde un inicio que él le estaba dando un consejo que hace tiempo ella dio.

-Eres observadora para tu edad, eres lista, tenaz, perseverante, leal… ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Eso es lo que te hace ser tú! ¡No un tonto papel de niña! Yo estoy seguro de que Ivlis ve estas cosas en ti… Solo que tú no te has dado cuenta.

Fue inesperado que pronto Poemi sonriera con sinceridad y soltara una risa baja limpiando sus propias lágrimas. Emalf se sintió aliviado por eso, sonriendo de la misma manera, aunque denotaba una mirada algo distraída cuando lo hacía.

-Nunca creí que aplicarías mis consejos en mí, Emalf. Me sorprendes. –Comentó dando esa pizca fanfarrona en su hablar.

No mentía. Tal vez sí lo subestimaba un poco después de todo.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo una memoria eficaz.

Desviando su mirada a las flores, la demonio las dejó a un lado con un suspiro y prosiguió a recostar su cabeza contra el hombro de su acompañante, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Poemi tenía que darle la razón a Emalf esta vez… Si su padre regresaba no quería más mentiras, todo tendría que cambiar y sería para bien. Lo anhelaba como nunca, aunque en parte estaba algo asustada del resultado.

La terrorífica loli asustada por abrirse con su padre… Quién lo diría.

" _-Papi… Lamento que hayamos perdido… Y-Y… Lo que pasó con e-esa diablesa… Poemi debió dar un mejor esfuerzo._

 _-… No te culpes, princesa. No es culpa tuya…_

 _-¿Quieres un abrazo, papi? No sé si te hará sentir mejor pero…_

 _-Me haría sentir mucho mejor… Gracias, Poemi… Sabes que papá adora tus abrazos."_

-Supongo que puedo ser yo… Pero, Emalf, solo para que sepas… Me sigue gustando la ropa de niña y mi forma de hablar, no me pidas mucho, tonto… Hasta que papi no llegue no daré señales de haber cambiado mucho.

-Bueno, bueno… Honestidad por ahora bastaría. –Suspiró finalmente satisfecho cuando rodeó los hombros de la castaña con un brazo, a lo cual ella extrañamente no se negó. Por el contrario, se apegó más, casi acurrucándose. Aquello no lo sobresaltó como para hacer un movimiento torpe, sin embargo sí lo mantuvo sorprendido unos segundos hasta que su voz lo volvió a despertar.

-Emalfsh… Gracias.

-N-No fue nada, me preocupas.

Y así pasó su tarde antes de volver a buscar a Licorice, feliz y enrojecido con la chica que lo tenía flechado en brazos.

Su suerte ya estaba mejorado ¿Eh?

(…)

-Entonces si usamos una táctica aérea… No… Eso no serviría.

Milésima bola de papel cayendo sobre una pila de la misma cosa hasta terminar en el suelo como las demás. Ya eran las dos de la madrugada y seguía sin tener lista la siguiente estrategia para la invasión que sería dentro de unos pocos días. Era tan frustrante…

 _¡AGH! ¡Cerebro inútil! ¡¿Por qué no se me ocurre nada?!_

Se supone que ella era la reina de las estrategias, la mejor organizándolas, la más agraciada e ingeniosa ¿Y ahora? Solo era una mujer de dedos de ensalada desvelando mientras hacía garabatos en una hoja y bebía café a más no poder ¿Puede ser que con tanta cantidad de mundos se haya quedado sin ideas? Es posible, ya que antes no necesitó movidas maestras… Más que nada porque Ivlis decía que no hacían falta, solo invadir a fuerza bruta y ya está.

Esto la estaba impacientando al punto de que le irritaba hasta el sonido del reloj haciendo "Tic tac" como burlándose de ella y recordándole que el tiempo seguía corriendo y ella aun no tenía nada preparado.

Debió haber seguido su propio consejo cuando mandó a Licorice a dormir luego de haber logrado arrancarlo de la mesa.

" _Necesitas dormir o no rindes durante el día ¡Recuerda que eres un niño aun!"_

Ella no era una niña y de todos modos necesitaba sus horas de sueño, pero su propia voluntad la tenía impedida.

Sintió tanta pena al encontrar al niño casi cayéndose de sueño y arrastrando apenas un marcador sobre una hoja. Él le había comentado algo sobre que quería tener toda la estrategia lista para el día siguiente y así no perder más tiempo, sin embargo eso no se hacía de la noche a la mañana y le tomó más tiempo del necesario.

El diablo se había vuelto más estricto desde su primera invasión. Se esforzaba por mejorar en combate todo lo que pudiera por su propia cuenta, aconsejaba a otros, planeaba tácticas, se ocupaba de ayudar a los demonios de Ivlis con lo que necesitaran… Dedicaba todo su tiempo a la causa, sin dejarse un solo momento para las necesidades básicas como comer, dormir o simplemente hablar con ellos como una familia.

Emalf era el que más suerte tenía, pues lo acompañaba la mayoría del tiempo.

Licorice no quería admitirlo, pero esto lo estaba consumiendo insalubremente. Había dejado de lado muchas cosas, muchos pequeños placeres de la vida, momentos para relajarse… Momentos para ser un niño.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio volver a su forma normal? Meses.

Sentía pena por él… Estaba cargando con mucho para alguien de su edad y no dejaba que nadie le diera una mano; excusándose al decir que fue su deber cuidar de Ivlis y su fallo lo enmendaría sin causar problemas a los demás. Se estaba sobre exigiendo demasiado.

Y pensar que no era toda su culpa.

Bufó cuando el marcador se quedó sin tinta, despeinándose entre un bostezo. No se rendiría, quedaban marcadores aun. No perdería su título.

-¿Rieta? ¿Sigues despierta aun?

La suave voz del ángel de luz la hizo levantar la cabeza de la mesa hacia la puerta.

Su esponjoso cabello rubio estaba atado en una sencilla coleta, traía puesta una blusa rosa pastel y unos cómodos shorts blancos, mientras que ella solo traía una blusa a tirantes roja, shorts naranjas y su cabello caía desprolijamente en sus hombros, rostro y espalda.

Trató de sonreírle, algo alarmada de verla, a pesar de que su gesto adormilado no ayudaba, y la dejó sentarse a su lado con algo de nerviosismo. Ya se esperaba de ella un buen regaño por no estar en la cama a estas horas.

Simplemente esta no era la mejor imagen de Rieta como para creer que estaba bien. Sería tierna verla en piyama de no ser por sus ojeras temporales y postura encorvada sobre la mesa.

-Uhn… Sí… ¿Tú no estabas dormida también, Igls? –Preguntó disimulando su propio cansancio como pudo.

-Lo estaba, pero me dio sed y fui a beber agua. –Su tono sonaba preocupado, aun si no podía ver a su amiga su voz agotada la delataba, en especial por la hora. Para Igls era extraño verla incumplir su propia orden y consejo de "Ir a dormir temprano." Tenía entendido que la genio era muy estricta en ese tipo de cosas, dándole su apodo digno de niñera, por lo cual sorprenderla a la madrugada, bebiendo café y aguantando el sueño era extraño y le preocupaba. Debía ser algo grave para que se autoimpusiera seguir despierta. –¿Por qué tú no fuiste a dormir?

-Por nada, solo… -Buscó alguna excusa en su lista que no fuese inútil ante Igls, sin embargo se sentía culpable de solo ver su gesto angustiado y la falta de sueño no la ayudaba en nada a pensar algo coherente. Podría balbucear algo sobre una cama pronto y no lo notaría.

¡Por Vicers! ¡Era a Licorice a quien deberían vigilar! ¡No ella!

-¿Estás terminando las estrategias por Licorice? –Enarcó una ceja dejándola en visto penosamente, una vez que sintió con sus manos un marcador y hojas de papel sobre la mesa.

Desventaja de tratar con una ciega; Puede parecer fácil pasar desapercibida, pero sigue teniendo sus cuatro sentidos y uno extra para leer tu estado de ánimo y tu vitalidad.

Aquel era un don de Igls del cual Ivlis los tuvo siempre advertidos de una manera subliminal. Para el ángel de luz no era necesario ver tu estado, podía leer tu alma tan increíblemente fácil que hasta la tomaban por vidente, cuando en realidad solo era una ventaja de su ceguedad para afilar su instinto.

El problema no se centraba en preverlo, sino en cómo mentir magistralmente de modo que la engañes.

Rieta no era buena con las mentiras, así que se rendía con facilidad.

-Sí… -Suspiró cansada, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos, sintiendo cómo los párpados le pesaban. –Él estaba decidido a terminarlas para mañana, pero yo le dije que fuera a dormir. Es un niño, debe descansar.

-Los adultos también deben descansar. –Insistió, perdiendo su semblante severo de hace rato para ablandarlo a uno que mostraba su preocupación.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Pero… Licorice siempre quiere cargar con todo y… No puedo dejar que lo haga.

Esto ya no eran ayuditas o colaboración, era un exceso de trabajo que Licorice se ponía encima buscando "compensar" su fallo. No había día en que lo recordara a todos cuando se le ofrecía ayuda y él lo negaba insistentemente.

Muchas veces intentaron convencerlo de lo contrario, pero él nunca parecía terminar de estar convencido.

No importaba qué le dijeran… La respuesta siempre era la misma:

" _Era mi deber cuidar a madre… Es por mi incompetencia que estamos metidos en esto, no se preocupen por mí. Puedo con esto… "_

-¿Rieta…? –El silencio que se había formado la inquietó, no podía escucharla ni verla, pero sentía que estaba a su lado y no estaba bien. No falló en su deducción… Eran lágrimas esas gotas tibias que caían cerca de su mano. –¿R-Rieta…? N-No llores… ¿Qué ocurre?

La genio ni siquiera intentó limpiarse, solo aceptó que su amiga la abrazara y correspondió fuertemente dejando al resto de sus presas lágrimas salir sin control, junto a unos ligeros sonidos de llanto.

Era la culpa, el arrepentimiento… Todo eso formando un insoportable nudo en la garganta y en el estómago sin dejarla vivir.

No soportaba ver como el niño que se le fue encargado cuidar y al cual quería tanto, se echaba la culpa de todo y arriesgaba su salud solo para recompensarlos. No soportaba saber que la responsabilidad de todos los males que hoy vivían no era de Licorice, sino suya, indudablemente suya.

Por su culpa el joven diablo había perdido a temprana edad mucha inocencia, infancia… Se le había impedido el actuar como lo que era; Un niño ¿Y por qué? Todo porque se le tenía encomendado el deber de proteger a su madre.

 _Si tan solo yo…_

-Y-Ya no sé qué hacer, Igls… Él no quiere escucharme… -Sollozó recibiendo dulces caricias en su cabello que poco a poco lograron calmarla. –M-Me preocupa tanto que siga así…

El ángel no perdió la oportunidad de atraer a Rieta a ella cubriendo su espalda con sus alas, para darle una sensación cálida y reconfortante de protección y comodidad.

Igls admiraba tanto a Rieta… Ella era tan fuerte, tan decidida, valiente e intrépida. Era todo lo que deseaba ser alguna vez y también era su querida y confiable amiga.

No había conocido a Licorice de niño, así que desde su punto de vista la situación no la comprendía. Ella creía que él siempre fue como lo era en el instante en que lo conoció, pero no era así.

-Seguro que si hablamos con él entenderá. –Para qué mentirse… También estaba preguntándose si tanto trabajo para solo un crío era algo saludable, sin embargo nunca tenía el valor de decir algo o preguntar. Ahora sabía que no era la única que compartía el pensamiento al respecto, lo cual le aliviaba y a la vez la angustiaba más por ver que este problema era visible y real.

-U-Ugh… Igls… Y-Yo hice algo imperdonable… -Murmuró entre hipos, captando la curiosidad de su compañera, quien le puso toda su atención y no dejó pasar ninguna palabra por alto, oyendo silenciosamente sin detener sus caricias. –E-Es mi culpa que L-Licorice haya dejado de s-ser un niño real… E-Es mi culpa que le hayan robado su infancia… P-Pero… B-Bwahhh… ¡I-Igls! ¡Y-Yo no creí que eso pasaría! S-Soy una egoísta… Soy una inútil… R-Rompí mi promesa hacia Ivlis…

-Rieta, por favor cálmate… -No entendía de qué hablaba y hacerse muchas ideas al respecto no le estaba ayudando a calmarse, sino a alterarla más ¿Siquiera Rieta era capaz de hacer algo malo? ¡No! Tenía entendido que ella adoraba a su hermano y su sobrino, era capaz de arriesgar su vida por ambos ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? ¿Era grave? No lo sabía, las lágrimas de la genio la ponían en duda.

Para su sorpresa, ella calmó a poco su llanto y rió con un deje de amargura, sin haberla soltado todavía, hasta que decidió hablar y se apartó para verla de frente.

-T-Tú… La primera vez que nos vimos me diste las gracias por haber protegido a Ivlis… ¿Lo recuerdas? –Bajó la mirada e hizo una pausa limpiando sus húmedas mejillas, dando por entendido que el silencio de la rubia significaba interés suficiente como para no interrumpirla. –No me merezco tus agradecimientos… No era yo la que protegía a Ivlis de Satanick, sino Licorice.

-¿E-Eh? Y-Yo… No lo sabía. –El tema si bien le interesaba creía que amargaría a todos si lo mencionaba, así que se quedaba con varias incógnitas al respecto y sacaba por conclusiones que la mayoría de cuidados eran mérito de ella… O quizá Emalf pero… ¿De Licorice? ¿El hijo menor de su hermano era el que lo protegía de otro adulto?

-Yo… Solo lo hice durante las invasiones. Pero cuando ese bastardo llegó… N-No hice nada, no pude hacer nada… D-Dejé a Ivlis a merced de ese lunático y… y… -Se mordió el labio conteniendo otro llanto que Igls evitó tomándola de los hombros.

-Por favor… N-No llores otra vez… Estoy segura de que no lo hiciste por cobarde… D-Dijiste que él hacía mucho daño ¿No? Es normal que le hayas tenido miedo.

-Tsk… Yo no le tenía miedo a esa basura con cuernos de tronco… Pero Ivlis sí… Y-Yo… Yo hice lo que pude al principio p-pero…

-Shhh… -Sonrió cálidamente transmitiéndole seguridad. No la juzgaría ni la criticaría, solo deseaba escucharla y dejarla desahogarse. Le haría bien, saciaría su curiosidad y posiblemente ayudaría a su sobrino y amiga a ya no culparse más. –Seguramente no hiciste nada grave… Solo cuéntamelo, prometo guardar tu secreto si quieres.

Y con el asentimiento tímido de Rieta, Igls contuvo el aliento y calló cualquier palabra hasta nuevo aviso.

_..._

 _-Uno, dos, tres… Uno, dos… ¡Lo haces muy bien, tesoro!_

 _-¡Pero mamá, tú eres la que hace todo!_

 _Risas, jugueteos y una suave música._

 _Rieta observaba enternecida desde la cocina mientras preparaba la merienda cómo su amo y su hijo menor compartían un momento juntos, jugando a que bailaban, aunque en realidad Ivlis dejaba que Licorice pisara sus pies para guiar el baile por su cuenta._

 _Sonrió terminando de acomodar algunos platos._

 _Habían sido años desde que tras una visita al mundo flama, Poemi y Emalf encontraron su lámpara y la liberaron para permitirle regresar._

 _En ese entonces las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuvo presente. Se enteró de cosas malas y buenas._

 _Que su amo estaba viviendo obligadamente en otro mundo junto a los otros dos, que alguien lo maltrataba, que estaba esperando un hijo… Que la necesitaban._

 _Fue una época hermosa y difícil para ella. Pudo reunirse con su alma gemela en un punto crítico de su vida donde más necesitaba de su apoyo, desquitarse en su nombre con el diablo de Pitch Black, y acompañar a Ivlis en una peculiar etapa que nunca creyó que llegaría._

 _Ivlis no estaba en nada igual a como lo dejó, estaba herido en todos los sentidos de la palabra y fue su trabajo curarlo como solo ella solía hacer, estando para él en todo momento, siendo feliz al comprobar que él la había extrañado y estaba más que agradecido de tenerla de vuelta._

 _¡Pero el mérito no era solo suyo! ¡No! Emalf y Poemi también tenían lo suyo, en especial el pequeñín de cabello oscuro que ahora abrazaba a su madre mientras lo cargaban._

 _Ella había esperado con más emoción que su amo al niño antes de nacer, había ayudado en su embarazo, dando consejos, manteniendo saludable a Ivlis y cuidando su estado de humor. Fue doloroso que él no lo aceptara la primera vez y le dejara todo el trabajo a ella, pero no podía negar que todo lo que pasó en su ausencia con Satanick había afectado tanto a Ivlis que el solo ver a un hijo de ambos lo hizo rechazarlo._

 _Afortunadamente, tal como esperaba, fue algo momentáneo que solo duró una semana e Ivlis se dio cuenta de que el diablo de Pitch Black era el único que merecía tal rechazo, no una criaturita que apenas entendía lo que ocurría a su alrededor y necesitaba de su madre._

 _Nunca creyó que un pequeño demonio podría hacer tan feliz a su amo hasta verlo reír enérgicamente como en aquellos viejos tiempos donde la vida aún era dulce._

 _Tal vez por eso adoraba tanto a ese niño si quitaban su tierna forma de ser… Porque lo hacía feliz._

 _Y si Ivlis era feliz… Ella lo sería._

 _-¿No te duele que te haya pisado, mamá? –Indagó curiosamente al ladear su cabeza, recibiendo luego un beso en la mejilla inesperado de su progenitor, que recibió cariñosamente._

 _-¡Para nada, cielo! Eres de peso ligero y tu madre es muy resistente aunque no lo parezca._

 _-¡Sí! ¡Mami es genial! ¡Mami puede soportar mucho! –Exclamó entusiasmado volviéndose a aferrar amorosamente a él._

 _Oh, esa sonrisa y ese brillo de vida en los ojos del diablo… ¿Hace cuando que no veía algo así?_

 _Licorice en algo tenía razón; Ivlis era más resistente de lo que parecía, lo suficiente como para haber aguantado por años a un troglodita y dejar atrás mucha de su amargura en poco tiempo._

 _Aunque, claro… Resistente no significa para nada lo mismo que poderoso._

 _Lo recordaba día a día, como ahora mismo._

 _-¡Cu-ca-ra-cha!_

 _Casi rompe una taza entre sus manos al visualizar que el dueño del castillo se aproximaba hasta ellos._

 _Su presencia no era amena para su familia, ni siquiera para su hijo, y lo demostraba muy bien haciendo más fuerte su abrazo a Ivlis mientras observaba con inquietud a su padre._

 _Se había dado cuenta de la forma tensa en la que Ivlis lo sujetaba y en cómo hizo una mueca al verle._

 _-¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! ¡Espero que no tengas planes porque yo ya ideé cómo vamos a divertirnos!_

 _-Tengo planes. –Siseó con odio. –Pasaré todo el día con mis hijos una vez que Poemi regrese de su paseo con Emalf y vamos a merendar en familia… Ah, y para que conste… En la palabra "familia" no estás incluido. Largo._

 _Rieta cruzó los brazos con una orgullosa sonrisa. Este era uno de sus grandes logros desde su regreso; Devolverle a Ivlis algo de su valor para oponerse por sí mismo cuando él lo viera necesario y no ceder sin remedio. Era bueno ver su progreso y también divertido si se notaba cómo eso a Satanick lo ponía un poco impaciente._

 _-¡Qué amargado eres, cucaracha! Lo mismo dijiste ayer, anteayer… ¡Yo quiero algo de tiempo también! –Casi pareció lloriquear, pero él no se tragaba ninguna falsa actuación._

 _-No le digas así a mamá. –Murmuró el niño, sacándole la lengua muy infantilmente. –Ella ya dijo que no quiere ir contigo, vete._

 _-H-Hahaha, ay, mi lindo niño… -Rió nerviosamente. Cómo se notaba que Licorice tenía más influencia y preferencia hacia Ivlis que a cualquier otro ¿No creen? Eso le dolía bastante y también lo molestaba ¡Poner a su propio hijo en contra suya sí que era caer bajo!_

 _El diablo de flamas prefirió ignorarlo y bajar a su hijo con las intenciones de ir a la cocina y alejarse de una buena vez. No tenía ganas de arruinar su tarde tratando con él, y en el mejor de los casos él se rendiría fácilmente e iría a molestar a Glasses._

 _Pero no, no esta vez._

 _-…Ay, parece que a veces se te olvida quién es el que manda ¡Fufufufu! –Canturreó risueño al lograr atrapar con uno de sus brazos sombra al desprevenido de mechas rojas y alejarlo del lado del menor en un instante. Ivlis trató de darle manotazos y zafarse, pero no llegaba hasta él._

 _-¡MIERDA! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ya te dije que no iré contigo, jodido…!_

 _-Ay, Ivlis… Los acuerdos son acuerdos, escritos o no están ahí. –Negó con la cabeza dando un suspiro que aparentaba ser agotado. Si tenía suerte y no perdía su toque, tendría buenos resultados en unos minutos._

 _Pero no previó que la genio se abalanzaría contra él mandándolo a volar lejos de un puñetazo, logrando hacer que soltara a Ivlis en el proceso._

 _Fue rápido, brutal y nadie lo vio venir, ella simplemente salió corriendo de la cocina e hizo su deber de una forma veloz y precisa._

 _-¡Metete tu acuerdo donde mejor te quepa, guarro! ¡Nadie se salta mis comidas! ¡Nadie! –Rugió hacia el diablo mareado, quien atravesó la pared del pasillo y de todos modos no pudo contestar por estar viendo conejitos alrededor de su cabeza._

 _Rieta hizo el amague de quitarse el polvo de las manos y ayudó a su amo a levantarse, el cual hizo la misma acción con su ropa._

 _-¿Se encuentra bien, señor Ivlis? –No hubo respuesta más que un corto abrazo de su parte._

 _-¡Siempre eres tan heroica, Rieta!_

 _-¡Tía Rieta es tan genial! –Exclamó a la par, Licorice, abrazándose a la falda de su niñera con una sonrisa. –¡Ella siempre salva el día! ¡Quiero ser igual de fuerte y rápida que ella cuando crezca!_

 _Tan tiernos… Sus palabras siempre le llegaban y era imposible negarse a abrazarlos a ambos de la misma manera. Esto era lo único bueno de las molestias de Satanick; El placer de proteger a su amado amigo y dar el ejemplo al pequeño._

 _-No digan tonterías, yo solo… ¡El té! ¡Dejé las galletas en el horno! ¡Ay! –¿Qué? La genio a pesar de todo tenía su instinto de servidora._

 _Madre e hijo la siguieron a la cocina, sin notar que pronto Emalf y Poemi los acompañarían para sentarse juntos en la mesa y hablar entre ellos, siendo el primer tema de conversación la genio y su heroísmo._

 _La apenaban, pero en algo de lo que ellos decían no estaban errados… Siempre estaría ahí para Ivlis._

… _Aunque el que observó todo desde otro sitio no tenía planeado que eso siguiese ocurriendo._

 _(…)_

 _-¿De qué querías hablarme, Envi?_

 _Dio un sorbo a su té, poniendo una sonrisa jovial que contrarrestaba con la seriedad en el semblante de la cabra demonio que la acompañaba sentado en el otro sofá._

 _Envi la había citado para hablar, y aunque no estaba segura de qué, y tenía entendido que él era la mano derecha de Satanick, no por eso sería descortés. Al fin y al cabo ellos no tenían por qué ser como él, lo cual demostraba Sullivan._

 _El ambiente se le hacía muy calmo como para imaginar algo más allá de un pedido para que los niños no dejaran más la ropa tirada, que fuesen más ordenados, etc. De ser eso se encargaría fácilmente y podría volver con Ivlis._

 _-Es sobre nuestros amos. –Fue directo y al punto, captando rápidamente la atención de Rieta._

 _Eso no era un buen tema para comenzar… Ambos eran diferentes, servían en el mismo puesto a dos diablos muy distintos que se odiaban mutuamente y mantenían una sangrienta relación de verdugo y víctima. Eso chocaba, pero no tenía por qué ser un motivo para pelear entre ellos ¿No?_

 _-Oh… ¿Qué es? Si es por el desorden de Ivlis puedo solucionarlo, le diré que…_

 _-No, no trata de eso. –Interrumpió sin darle la oportunidad de seguir suponiendo. –Creo que… Tú sabes bien, Rieta, que te has perdido de muchas cosas cuando no estabas._

 _-Sí, es verdad. –Alzó una ceja con curiosidad hacia el destino de esta conversación, pero no dijo más que eso._

 _-Verás… No sé si lo sabías, pero Satanick-Sama conocía desde antes a tu diablo, no sé si eran amigos pero… Las cosas eran calmadas entre ellos y yo lo veía en el castillo una que otra vez. –Eso la sorprendió, no estaba enterada al respecto. –Tú más que nadie sabes que tu diablo es responsable de muertes de otros mundos…_

 _-Sí, lo sé._

 _-Mi amo no estaba enterado de eso cuando lo conocía, así que quiso ayudarles sugiriendo "un lindo lugar de vacaciones". –Repitió las palabras de su diablo insulsamente. –Tú sabes… Tu último mundo de tus días de invasora._

 _Rieta no sabía bien qué decir o cómo reaccionar al respecto ¿Qué trataban de decirle? ¿Satanick había contado a Ivlis sobre la existencia de aquel mundo donde todo por lo que trabajaron se les fue arrebatado?_

 _-Mi amo nunca quiso hacerle mal al tuyo pero… Él tuvo el descaro de culparlo por su derrota y atacarnos… Hirió a Satanick-Sama._

 _-Ahórrate todo el cuento, Envi ¿De qué se trata todo esto? –Preguntó impaciente. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

 _-Quiero que dejes en paz a Satanick-Sama. –Sentenció perdiendo su calma y adoptando un tono más odioso que activó la furia de la genio junto a sus palabras. –Ya estoy cansado de que le hagas daño por hacerte la heroína de esa ridícula excusa de diablo._

 _-¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamar así al señor Ivlis?! ¡Lo único que yo estoy haciendo es protegerlo! ¡¿Eso es un delito?! –Tenía muchas ganas de estamparlo a puñetazos a la pared, pero se contenía._

 _Ni siquiera sabía por qué ¿Con qué derecho él venía a exigirle que dejara de lastimar a Satanick cuando él hizo cosas aún peores a su amo? ¡Ella tendría que ser la que reclamara por el comportamiento de ese idiota! ¡No Envi!_

 _-No, pero es a lo que quería llegar hasta que me interrumpiste… Ese "cuento" era para comunicarte que Satanick-Sama no tiene aquí a tu amo forzadamente… Ellos tienen un acuerdo tácito. Ivlis es quien se ha estado dejando hacer daño._

 _-Haha… No trates de jugar conmigo, idiota. –Esto era el colmo ¿Se creía que la engañarían así de fácil? La estaban encabronando, pero… También una sensación de inquietud reinaba en ella ¿Acaso Envi decía la verdad? –Estás mintiendo._

 _No ¡No! Ivlis nunca se dejaría hacer daño así de fácil. Él tenía dignidad, no caía tan bajo._

 _-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Crees que tu amo no es tan patético como aparenta? –No contuvo una sonrisa burlona para hacerle hervir la sangre a su acompañante. –Cuando Ivlis atacó a Satanick él dio una buena lucha, pero como era de esperarse perdió por su falta de poder… Satanick-Sama pudo haberlo matado, pero la señorita Reficul ofreció disculpas y nos explicó todo al respecto. Si bien lo dejaron vivir… La señorita Reficul y mi amo continuaron molestándolo pero… Verá, él es un poco más drástico y a veces se le va la mano ¿Entiende?_

 _Un gruñido de ira fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta más una mirada fulminante._

 _No le asustaba, al contrario, le divertía._

 _-A cambio de dejarlo vivir… Él se convertiría en lo que es ahora; Un usado y asqueroso juguete de turno sin voluntad propia._

 _Eso fue todo, Rieta perdió la paciencia. No deseaba escuchar más palabrerío, solo darle un golpe que lo mandara a otra habitación, sin embargo su mano se detuvo abruptamente como casi lo hizo su corazón al ver lo que Envi sujetaba en su otra mano._

 _-No lo haría su fuera tú._

 _-D-De dónde… ¡¿De dónde sacaste mi lámpara?!_

 _Efectivamente era la suya, la misma lámpara roja decorada con soles, su prisión por muchos años y algo que le confió recelosamente a Ivlis hace mucho tiempo, puesto que si era frotada… Ella volvería a estar encerrada ahí._

 _Le daba pánico comprobar que el demonio cabra la tenía y vaya a saber Justim qué planeaba hacer con ella._

 _Así que… Esto buscaba… Amenazarla._

 _-¿Esta chuchería? Eso no importa, sino lo que puedo hacer con ella. –Expandió su sonrisa fijando la vista en el objeto, mientras su dedo se deslizaba juguetonamente por la tapa del mismo para poner nerviosa a la peli naranja. –Yo quería negociar contigo, Rieta, pero eso no podrá ser con una chica tan terca como su amo ¿Verdad?_

 _-Q-Qué… ¿Q-Qué quieres de mí?_

 _-Ya lo dije antes. Deja a Satanick en paz, deja de intervenir en un asunto que no te incumbe o pasarás el resto de tu miserable vida en esta lámpara._

 _-¿E-Eh? ¡No puedes pedirme tal cosa! ¿Crees que golpeo a Satanick porque quiero? ¡No! ¡Él también lastima al señor Ivlis! ¡Él no se merece esto! ¡No creas que me amenazarás tan fácil!_

 _Se negaba rotundamente a abandonarlo ahora que las cosas estaban mejorando en su vida. No podía permitirse dejar a su querido amigo en las garras de un ser sádico como lo era el diablo de Pitch Black World._

 _Puede que ella no hubiese visto nunca un maltrato o el resultado de estos porque los evitaba, puede que Ivlis se haya negado a dar detalles al respecto queriendo dejar el tema en el olvido pero… Una cosa era segura, no importaba qué tan leve fuese, no dejaría que le pusieran un solo dedo encima así le costara la vida._

 _-Rieta, Rieta, Rieta… Si yo hubiese querido te hubiera encerrado desde ayer para sacarte del camino fácilmente, pero te estoy dando la oportunidad de hacer un trato. Si tú desaparecieras… ¿Quién crees que saldría más afectado?_

 _Un silencio tenso reinó en la sala._

 _ **S-Si yo no estuviera más, Ivlis…**_

 _-Veo que te das cuenta… Si te elimino, dejarías atrás a todos de nuevo, incluyendo a tu amo ¿Y crees que desde esta lámpara podrás protegerlo o apoyarlo? No lo creo. –Negó con la cabeza, disfrutando con sumo placer del semblante derrotado de su acompañante. –Veo que Ivlis te necesita… Haces bien tu trabajo de darle ánimos, así que creo que aun cumpliendo su acuerdo él no cambiará gracias a ti. Piénsalo bien, Rieta… No importa lo que elijas, el destino de tu diablo es inevitable, pero en solo una de tus elecciones estarás a su lado ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

 _-Y-Yo no…_

 _¡Qué locura! ¡¿En serio estaba considerando la oferta de este estúpido cabrón?!_

… _No, él tenía razón._

 _Si no aceptaba ella desaparecería y de todos modos lastimarían a Ivlis._

 _Si aceptaba… Al menos estaría con él, pero… Cargaría con la culpa de haberlo abandonado a voluntad._

 _Sonaba horrible, pero no tenía elección. No podía volver a esa oscura y fría cárcel, no deseaba hundirse en la soledad, no podía pasar el resto de la eternidad así…_

 _No de nuevo… Debía quedarse con su amada familia… Con Ivlis._

 _¿Pero a qué costo?_

 _-Tratar de decírselo a alguien no servirá, no revelaré dónde esconderé la lámpara ni aunque me amenacen de muerte. Y ni trates de atacarme o de quitármela. Me tomará dos segundos como máximo frotar esto y hacerte una prisionera ahora mismo. –Advirtió tras notarla sospechosamente pensativa._

 _-Bien… Lo haré. –Bajó la cabeza derrotada, apretando los dientes de la frustración mientras él se levantaba satisfecho guardando la lámpara en uno de los bolsillos internos de su saco._

 _-Espero que lo cumplas, yo nunca rompo mis promesas. Aunque… Tú tendrás que romper la tuya, pero, bah… Qué importa._

 _Sonrió para sí mismo dando unos pasos lejos. Pronto sería la hora de la cena, tenía que ayudar a los demás con eso. Pero no llegó a la cocina gracias a la voz quebrada de la genio llamándolo._

 _Oh, esa voz adolorida… Simplemente maravillosa._

 _-¿Por qué…?_

 _-¿Uh? ¿Por qué…? Porque aprecio a Satanick-Sama. "Lo único que estoy haciendo es protegerlo ¿Eso es un delito?"_

 _Ese llanto de su parte una vez que se fue le daba la última palabra._

 _Rieta y Envi se parecían… Ambos subordinados daban la vida por sus amos, ambos los adoraban y amaban con locura. Ambos… Eran capaces de hacer lo que fuera por mantenerlos a salvo._

 _Envi esta vez estaba a un paso adelante, dejándola en jaque._

 _ **¿Q-Qué haré ahora…? S-Señor Ivlis… C-Cómo lo siento…**_

 _Quería llorar, gritar, golpear algo, pero el grito que escuchó en la otra sala la dejó petrificada unos segundos antes de reaccionar._

… _ **S-Señor Ivlis.**_

 _Rápidamente, se levantó del sofá corriendo velozmente en esa dirección, asomándose para observar el panorama._

 _-¡Maldita sea, Satanick! ¡Ya te dije que me dejes de joder! ¡Suéltame!_

 _ **N-No… Ahora no…**_

 _Ivlis estaba de nuevo en la misma situación de ayer, atrapado entre ambos brazos sombra del diablo de Pitch Black y sin oportunidades de escapar, más que con su ayuda._

… _Lo cual no podía ser._

 _Pero… Él se podía defender ¿No? Rogó para que eso ocurriera, pero el diablo de fuego solo seguía gritando encolerizado al tiempo que miraba una que otra vez en distintas direcciones._

… _La estaba buscando a ella._

 _-Cucaracha, hoy tienes un lenguaje muy grosero… ¡Qué digo! ¡Siempre lo tienes! ¡Fufufufu! ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡El buen Nick te ayudará a corregir eso!_

 _No debía mirar más… No debía._

 _-¡Ya basta, suelta a mamá! ¡Suéltala!_

 _Eso le rompió el corazón…_

 _Licorice estaba muy al tanto de que existía un conflicto entre sus dos progenitores, sin embargo era un inocente crío que no imaginaba hasta dónde llegaba la gravedad del asunto y no tenía ni idea de lo que realmente pasaba entre sus padres, yendo más allá de un simple odio mutuo burdo e infantil._

 _El joven demonio intentaba golpear a su padre, pero no le llegaba más allá de las rodillas y no era tan fuerte como para provocar algo con esos golpes._

 _Él no tenía por qué ser parte de esto… ¡Él no tenía por qué entender todo esto!_

 _Estuvo por intervenir, pero…_

" _ **¿Quién crees que saldría más afectado?"**_

 _Solo se quedó ahí como una cobarde, mirando en silencio como con facilidad, Satanick apartaba un poco a su hijo y le daba un par de palmaditas en la cabeza con una sonrisa._

 _-Oh, vamos. Ya jugaste mucho con tu madre hoy, tu padre quiere hacer lo mismo también ¡Y seguro que la cucaracha también quiere!_

 _-¡Jódete, maldita basura! ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! ¡JÓ-DE-TE! ¡Y SUÉLTAME YA, MIERDA!_

 _El diablo de ojos violetas pareció rodar los ojos._

 _-Qué vulgar…_

 _La genio estuvo por retirarse de una vez para dejar de soportar esto, pero se detuvo esperanzada cuando Licorice dejó de gritarle y evitó que se alejara agarrándose del dobladillo de su camisa._

 _-P-Pero… M-Mamá me prometió que jugaríamos a las escondidas antes de ir a cenar… No puedes llevártela. Por favor… N-No te la lleves._

 _¡Con esto tenía que acceder! Satanick podía ser un patán, pero bien sabida era su debilidad hacia sus hijos ¿Cómo podría resistirse a decir que no si el menor de ellos lo miraba tan suplicante a punto de llorar?_

 _Por un segundo Rieta creyó tener ganada esta…_

 _-¡No te preocupes, Licorice! Prometo que te devolveré a la cucaracha en unas horas. Tenemos asuntos de adultos que atender ¿O no? –Indagó al diablo de flamas, quien se había quedado callado desde la intervención de su hijo._

 _-¿Q-Qué…? ¡Tu hijo acaba de pedirte que me dejes de joder, malnacido! ¡¿Te entra todo por un oído y te sale por el otro?!_

 _-Tan grosero. –Masculló por lo bajo soltando un bufido resignado antes de volverle a sonreír a Licorice. –¡Para tu hora de dormir él estará aquí, pequeño! ¡Palabra de diablo!_

 _Fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse ignorando las exigencias de Ivlis y que su hijo aun insistiera ya quebrado en llanto, fallando en tratar de alcanzarlos antes de tropezar._

… _ **R-Realmente él…**_

 _-U-Ugh… R-Rie… ¡R-RIEEEETAAAA! S-Sniff… ¡T-TÍA RIETA! ¡S-Se llevó a mamá! ¡¿Dónde estás?!_

 _El corazón se le estrujó hasta sacarle lágrimas, alejándose lo más que pudo de ahí._

 _Había abandonado a Ivlis… Lo había cedido a un maníaco y no solo lo había decepcionado a él, sino también a su hijo que no dejaba de llorar pidiendo por su ayuda._

 _ **L-Licorice… Ivlis… L-Lo siento…**_

 _¿El saber que al menos estaría con su amo? No le importaba… Lo hecho, hecho estaba y él ahora estaría sufriendo quién sabe qué tipo de cosas mientras ella no hacía nada por ayudarle, solo romper a llorar en su cuarto sin ganas de seguir escuchando al niño, sin ganas de ver a nadie._

 _Quería esperanzarse en que tal vez esto no sería tan grave… Que esto no pasaría todos los días, que podría apoyar a Ivlis de todos modos, pero… No podía._

 _Había roto su promesa._

 _ **(…)**_

 _La noche ya había caído en Pitch Black World, después de una incómoda cena con Poemi, Emalf y Licorice, Rieta se había quedado en la cocina lavando los platos._

 _Trató de disimular que había llorado, siendo afortunada de que Poemi y Emalf se tragaran la excusa de que Ivlis había ido a una reunión de diablos. Licorice no la desmintió siquiera, estuvo callado toda la cena apenas tocando su comida._

 _Suspiró cansadamente mirando el reloj ¿Ya era tan tarde? La una y media de la mañana y su amo aun no aparecía ¡Se había ido a las ocho! ¿Qué tanto estaban haciendo? De solo imaginarlo quería llorar._

 _Y como siempre, no pudo porque alguien irrumpió a tiempo tirando suavemente de su falda._

 _Volteó viendo a Licorice en piyama arrastrando una almohada con una mano mientras con la cual tiró de su falda se tallaba un ojo y bostezaba cansinamente._

 _-¿Licorice…? ¿Qué haces despierto?_

 _-Mami aún no ha regresado para darme mi beso de buenas noches o contarme un cuento. –En su voz y la forma en la que abrazó su almohada se denotaba aflicción._

 _Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al verlo ¿Qué le podía decir?_

 _De todos modos no tuvo tiempo a dar ninguna excusa, otra presencia la sobresaltó de furia antes de eso._

 _-¡T-Tú…!_

 _Satanick estaba ahí, pero traía otra ropa y llevaba la anterior en un cesto para lavarla y en esta se notaba sangre húmeda. Tenía una enfermiza sonrisa alegre, tanto que parecía inocente de cualquier cosa y no parecía haber hecho nada malo._

 _-¿Uh? ¡Hey! ¡Qué bien que te encuentro! Me pasé un poco de la hora… Fue difícil volver a re educar a la cucaracha… Muchos años sin jugar, tú sabes ¿No?_

 _-¿Uh? ¿Mamá ya puede venir a darme las buenas noches entonces?_

 _Rieta frunció el ceño hacia Satanick cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba nervioso y no sabía qué responderle. Casi quería golpearlo ahí mismo._

 _¿Tuvo las agallas de llevarse a Ivlis frente al niño pero no el tiempo para pensar en una excusa creíble? Era obvio que Satanick no quería revelar nada a su hijo, pues era muy pequeño para eso y… No lo entendería al principio._

 _Tenía ganas de estrangularlo ¿Planeaba que ella se ocupara de excusarse con el crío?_

 _-U-Uh… La cucaracha ha de estar cansada para eso, hijo. Mejor ve a dormir y habla con ella mañana, sería lo mejor… Rieta ¿No? Si quieres buscarlo está en la 13 ¡Yo llevaré a mi adorable retoño a dormir!_

 _Pero él se alejó antes de que le pusieran la mano en el hombro y se abrazó fuerte a su almohada, rechazando el tacto del adulto. –No, yo puedo ir solo… -Se negó con un tono desilusionado, desapareciendo de la cocina a pasos pesados._

 _Una vez solos, Satanick perdió la sonrisa, algo incómodo por la forma en la que Rieta lo miraba._

 _-Eh… ¿Qué?_

 _-Eres un maldito monstruo. –Masculló alejándose de la cocina._

 _No pensaba hablarle o verlo ahora, sabía que no se controlaría y terminaría abollándole la cara a golpes, lo cual mandaría su trato a la mierda junto a todo lo que quería._

 _Un mal presentimiento la embargó mientras iba avanzando entre esos desconocidos pasillos que no cruzaba desde hace años. Los conocía por su primer rescate y sabía hacia donde conducían; Las salas de tortura. No las había visto nunca por dentro y nunca sintió la curiosidad morbosa de hacerlo._

 _Tragó grueso mirando cada número de las celdas, impaciente por llegar a la número trece, pero deseando nunca llegar para no tener que observar el resultado de su abandono._

 _No se atrevía a girar el picaporte ¿Qué le diría a Ivlis? ¿Acaso le gustaría siquiera lo que iría a ver? ¿Qué tanto daño le pudieron haber hecho?_

 _No, eso no importaba ¡No perdería tiempo y lo curaría lo más pronto posible!_

 _Apenas lo giró y entreabrió la puerta, automáticamente un sonido de llanto la dejó paralizada._

 _ **Son a prueba de sonido…**_

 _-¿Rieta…?_

 _-¡¿L-Licorice?! –Giró espantada hacia el niño ¡¿Qué hacía él ahí?! ¡¿La había seguido?! Bueno, eso era obvio pero… ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué hacía ahora?! No podía dejarlo ver esto._

 _No, él no tenía que ver esto… Aunque ni ella lo había hecho… El llanto que escuchaba era de ayuda para imaginar._

 _-¡¿Q-Qué haces aquí?! ¡Ve a tu cuarto!_

 _Pero él no le respondía nada, seguía con la mirada clavada en la puerta._

 _-… ¿Esa que está llorando es mamá?_

 _-L-Licorice, por favor, vete a tu cuarto._

 _-¿Por qué mamá está llorando?_

 _-¡Licorice, maldita sea, vete a tu cuarto! –Gritó en desesperación, sin lograr nada más que asustarlo. Contuvo el aliento tratando de acercarse a él para abrazarlo y convencerlo de la manera dulce, pero él fue más rápido y la esquivó yendo directo hacia la puerta abriéndola al instante. –¡LICORICE…!_

 _-¡Mami! ¿Estás aq…? ¿M-Mamá…?_

 _ **N-No… Tú no tendrías que… No…**_

 _-¡Licorice, vete! –Aterrada, fue hasta el paralizado niño con las intenciones de alejarlo lo más pronto posible, sin embargo ella también tuvo que levantar la mirada hasta el fondo de la habitación, quedando igual de congelada. –¡No veas, solo ve…! S-Santo Vicers…_

 _¿Antes tuvo ganas de llorar? Ahora las tenía aún más, tal vez hasta de morir ante esta desgarradora imagen._

 _Ivlis estaba en el fondo de la celda, en todo el suelo de esta había sangre, ningún rincón se salvaba de estar manchada de ella. Había en las paredes marcas de rasguños y abolladuras, objetos que no quería conocer empapados de rojo._

 _Y él… Estaba repleto de heridas y moretones, su ropa hecha jirones, sus brazos estaban alzados y esposados en uno de los grilletes de la pared, manteniéndose apenas recostado entre el suelo y la pared con las piernas cruzadas y su cola temblando entre ellas, en sus manos y brazos se notaba que faltaban algunas de sus escamas y la sangre no era lo único que se deslizaba por su piel._

 _Simplemente horrible._

 _-¿M-Mamá…? ¡MAMÁ!_

 _Licorice fue el primero que reaccionó largándose a llorar a mares y corriendo al encuentro del diablo de flamas. Estaba desesperado, asustado, había esperado muchas cosas pero nunca encontrarlo así ¿Por qué su madre estaba esposada de esa forma? ¿Por qué estaba tan herida? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué esto le estaba pasando a su amada madre?_

 _Sin importarle mancharse de sangre u otra cosa, se abrazó a él llamándolo en vano. Ivlis no respondía, su llanto se había apagado desde hace unos segundos y apenas alcanzaba a desviar la mirada hacia su hijo sin la fuerza para decir o hacer nada._

 _Torpemente luego de salir del shock, Rieta corrió hacia una de las mesas donde se encontraban las llaves y se acercó rápidamente probando con cada una hasta que diera con las correctas de los grilletes._

 _Ya no había tiempo para pensar en explicar a Licorice, debía liberar a Ivlis lo más pronto posible y sanarlo. Su estado se veía grave y hasta doloroso de solo ver, no quería perder ni un segundo más._

 _Cuando finalmente logró soltar sus brazos, él terminó por deslizarse de la pared quedando más apoyado en el suelo que en la anterior._

 _-S-Señor Ivlis… N-No se preocupe… Estará bien, solo trate de no dormirse y…_

 _-¡¿M-MAMÁ MORIRÁ?! –Chilló automáticamente casi dejando caer completamente al adulto del susto._

 _-¡No! No morirá… Solo… Ayúdame a cargarlo._

 _Su mirada seguía acuosa con el mismo deje de miedo que usaba para ver a su progenitor, tardando unos segundos en asentir y levantar como podía a Ivlis para hacer fácil a Rieta cargarlo por su cuenta, siéndole fácil gracias al tamaño de sus manos. Ivlis soltó una que otra queja adolorida, pero nunca se opuso._

 _Sin más, salieron de la celda con un destino fijo; el baño._

 _En el camino, Rieta aguantaba las ganas de llorar, tocando el punto límite cuando de reojo logró ver que el niño, con la mirada gacha, tomaba tímidamente la mano colgante de su madre._

 _ **Lo siento…**_

 _(…)_

 _-Un poco más de venda… Aquí se me acabaron._

 _Apenas alcanzado el rollo de la mano ajena, volvió su concentración a los últimos ajustes en las vendas del brazo de su amo. Había tomado mucho tiempo, pero finalmente había aseado a Ivlis con el cuidado de no hacer que sus heridas dolieran tanto, las había desinfectado y ahora terminaba de vendarlas._

 _Había gastado aproximadamente tres rollos de gasa para eso, lo cual ya decía mucho. Lo que no podía tratar aun eran los moretones, estos desaparecerían a su debido tiempo. Fue un reto vendar completamente los brazos y manos, sobre todo por los dedos, sin embargo lo había logrado. Confiaba en que pronto las escamas faltantes volverían a crecer, hasta entonces no quitaría las gasas._

 _-Listo… ¿Ya se siente mejor, señor Ivlis? –Indagó nerviosamente, aunque él solo asintió vagamente con la cabeza sin decir palabra._

 _No hubo un solo sonido de su boca desde que lo encontró, ni una queja, ni una palabra… Ya estaba sospechando que ella lo odiaba o algo así._

 _No lo culparía de ser así._

 _-Lo llevaremos a su cuarto ¿Sí? Será mejor que mañana se quede todo el día en cama hasta que esté mejor. –Habló de nuevo, esta vez fijando su atención en Licorice, quien seguía observando a su madre afligidamente. Rieta suspiró acariciando su cabeza. Creía que el pobre ya estaba con mucho sueño como para seguir ayudándole, y si bien estaba en lo correcto, no lograría que él se fuese a su habitación a dormir. –¿No quieres ir ya a descansar, Licorice?_

 _-No… Está bien. –Respondió en un tono inexpresivo impropio de él que sorprendió ligeramente. –Llevemos a mamá a su cuarto, ella es la que necesita descansar._

 _Asintió costosamente volviendo a cargar con más facilidad a Ivlis. Su cuarto quedaba cerca, así que llegaron en pocos segundos. Consideró vestir a Ivlis, pero no quería que la ropa lo incomodara en ese estado. Él no la pedía, así que suponía que estaba bien así, al fin y al cabo una vez arropado ya estaría cubierto._

 _Se aseguró de acomodarlo bien, cuidando de ponerle una almohada extra bajo la cabeza en caso de heridas internas. Así podría evitar que en el peor de los casos se ahogara con su sangre. En medio de eso, no notó hasta que se apartó que Licorice estaba sobre la cama tomando su mano izquierda. Denotaba inquietud en su forma de mirarlo._

 _-M-Mamá…_

 _-Licorice… Sería mejor que no hagas eso. Está muy herido y… -Trató de hacer que se alejara, no por lo mencionado, sino porque le rompía el corazón seguir viéndolo de esta forma._

 _Él no obedeció, Rieta murmuraba en un tono muy bajo para que la escucharan, aunque logró apenas oír lo último motivándolo a acercarse un poco y apartar varios mechones del rostro de su madre con preocupación._

 _-¿T-Te duele mucho mamá…? Si quieres puedo traerte medicina, contarte un cuento… P-Puedo besarte para que te sientas mejor… U-Ugh… M-Mamá, dime algo…_

 _Sus ojos se cristalizaban, desesperado ante el silencio de Ivlis y Rieta._

 _Ella ya no podía hacer nada, aun si tenía la voluntad… No encontraba manera de que sus palabras no se ahogaran en su garganta antes de pronunciarlas._

 _-Li… L-Lico… rice…_

 _El niño se sobresaltó sintiendo que su madre apenas lograba doblar sus dedos entre su mano y pronunciar su nombre con una débil voz. Levantó la mirada hacia él y algo dentro de sí se quebró apenas lo vio llorar._

 _¿Esa era su madre?_

 _¿Era realmente aquel al cual normalmente veía sonreírle y hablarle animadamente? ¿El adulto herido y sollozo era su madre?_

 _Casi no lo reconocía… Dolía comprobar que sí era él y estaba llorando, horriblemente humillado y apenado de que fuesen exactamente su hijo menor y su más leal servidora quienes lo vieran en un estado lamentable que nunca vieron ni deberían ver._

 _-Shhh… S-Solo duerma, señor Ivlis… Lo necesita. –Susurró ella entre lágrimas, haciendo todo lo posible para que pronto él cayera en el sueño profundo y perdiera la consciencia para olvidar este día._

 _Ella no lo olvidaría._

 _Tuvo suerte de que no tomara mucho tiempo, en pocos segundos su amo cerró los ojos. Su estado débil había ayudado a que fuese rápido, lo necesitaba y le ayudaría a no sufrir durante su tiempo de descanso. No aseguraba que despertaría mañana, pero sí que estaría bien con los cuidados adecuados._

 _¿Esto es lo que pasó cuando ella no estaba? Ahora comprendía… Y odiaba a Satanick. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba profundamente y conocía finalmente el dolor de la verdadera impotencia, aquella que la asfixiaba por haber tenido la oportunidad de evitar esto… Y saber que podría, pero no lo haría._

 _-Mamá se ve tan… Rota._

 _La voz temblorosa de Licorice la sacó del trance en el que estaba al mirar aun a su amo._

 _De pronto sentía el ambiente tenso, al igual que la forma en la que el joven demonio se movía dejando la mano de su progenitor en su sitio mientras sostenía en ella una mirada tan vacía que le asustaba._

 _No parecía ser él._

 _-Papá le hizo esto… ¿Verdad, Rieta?_

 _-Licorice… N-No deberías seguir aquí._

 _-Papá es quien lo hirió ¿Sí o no? Respóndeme._

 _Su escuchaba tan… Furioso. Y su falta de respuesta fue el empuje para volver su próxima reacción algo impredecible._

 _-Así que fue él… Es por esto que mamá lo odia tanto. Es por esto que no quiere que esté cerca de él… Es por eso que tú lo golpeas… Es por esto que mamá me aconsejaba no encariñarme con esa… Esa… ¡Esa basura! –Vociferó agachando la cabeza. Tal estallido inesperado la anonadó._

 _-Licorice…_

 _El silencio volvió a inundar el cuarto, solo roto por el sonido de su voz y el de sus manos aferrándose a sus propios brazos._

 _-¿Por qué le hizo esto, Rieta…? ¿Qué hizo mamá para que esto pase? Mamá siempre es tan amable y cariñosa… M-Mamá siempre me dijo que los malos eran los que pasaban por este tipo de cosas como un castigo… ¡P-Pero mamá no es un villano o un monstruo! ¡M-Mamá Ivlis…! Mamá Ivlis es tan maravilloso y… ¿Por qué le hizo esto entonces? ¡¿Por qué le hizo esto a él?!_

 _Contestar esas dudas no era algo que Rieta planeaba hacer. Licorice ya había visto más de lo que un niño de su edad podía, no necesitaba arruinar más su perspectiva del mundo y echar fuego al volcán ¿Qué le diría? ¿Que su madre había hecho cosas espantosas y esto era un trato irrompible con el precio de su vida? ¿Qué sería del pobre niño si llegaba a saber eso?_

 _Le hería profundamente tanta inocencia aun guardada en sus preguntas. Él veía a su progenitor con cariño y admiración, y no era sorprendente… Ivlis lo trataba con tanto amor… Dolería hacerle saber que él… Alguna vez estuvo cerca de catalogarse "monstruo"._

 _Y claro, no podía decirlo._

 _Para Licorice… Su madre no era tal cosa._

 _-Y-Yo… No lo sé… -Ya no quedaban más palabras o preguntas, solo el suspiro del niño que ahora se escabullía entre las frazadas y se acurrucaba cerca de su madre. –¿Licorice…?_

 _-Me quedaré con él… Yo voy a cuidarlo esta noche, y si pap… S-Si esa basura trata de lastimarlo otra vez yo voy a proteger a mamá cueste lo que cueste. Promesa de demonio y de hijo._

 _Rieta contuvo el llanto temblorosamente, asintiendo con una forzada sonrisa._

 _Tan… Tan inocente._

 _-S-Sí… Ten cuidado… Llama si necesitas algo, buenas noches._

 _-Buenas noches, tía Rieta._

 _Antes de cerrar la puerta fue inevitable quedarse unos pocos segundos más para observar cómo él, acomodado al lado de su amo, tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con cuidado de no herirlo._

 _-Descuida, mamá… Tomaré tu mano esta noche y sabrás que estoy aquí, eso debería ayudar a alejar las pesadillas… Buenas noches, te quiero._

 _Bruscamente terminó de cerrar la puerta pegando la espalda a ella, como si haber dejado de ver aquello hubiese tomado un esfuerzo infernal._

 _¿Por qué estaba ocurriendo esto? ¿Por qué…?_

 _Sollozó finalmente sin que nadie se lo impidiera. Lloró por Ivlis, por Licorice, por la amenaza que ahora controlaba su vida, por saber que a partir de ahora esto era lo que les deparaba cada día sin descanso… Un regreso a la vida amarga de su amo, con ella presente… Pero sin hacer nada al respecto._

 _¿Qué sería de ellos ahora? ¿Qué pasaría con su amo si esto continuaba así? ¿Qué pensarían Poemi y Emalf si se enteraban? ¿Qué ocurriría con Licorice ahora que tendría que vivir esto siempre?_

 _Lloró por tantas cosas… Pero sobre todo… Lloró… Porque hoy había abandonado a Ivlis._

_..._

-R-Rieta…

Titubeó anonadada a la genio solloza, contagiada por sus lágrimas pero sin convertirlo en un llanto como el suyo. Rieta se culpaba por todo, porque de haber protegido a su hermano no hubiesen llegado a esto.

No ¡Ni siquiera era culpa de Rieta! Era culpa del despreciable servidor que la obligó a olvidar su único propósito importante; Proteger a quien amaba.

-¡T-Todo fue mi culpa, Igls! S-Si tan solo lo hubieras visto… S-Si tan solo supieras c-cómo las cosas se pusieron cuando ese día llegó… M-Me siento tan inútil… Si tan solo yo…

Lloraba e hipaba incapaz de terminar. Esto dolía tanto…

-No es tu culpa.

Callándola al instante, las manos cálidas del ángel de luz se posaron en sus mejillas, ayudando a secar sus vigorosas lágrimas. No podía ver los ojos de Igls bajo sus párpados, pero creía poder decir que la estarían observando con decisión.

Eso de alguna forma la alivió, y no sabía por qué ¿Sería tal vez por las caricias suaves que empezaron a darle sus dedos al apartar las lágrimas?

O tal vez… ¿Igls había visto a través de su alma una verdad que la sacaría de su pesar?

-Rieta… Lo que hiciste fue lo mejor que pudiste. –Continuó ella, sonriéndole con un deje de melancolía. –Si hubieses defendido a Ivlis te podrían haber matado dentro de la lámpara… Pero tú supiste que él te necesitaba, querías estar a su lado, porque sabías… No ¡Porque todos sabemos…! Que eres su mejor amiga, la que lo acompañó en cada momento de su vida, siempre dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para cuidarlo y claro… Nunca dudando de darle una mano para levantarlo. Me han dicho… Que Ivlis es más fuerte de lo que parece… ¡Pero no es por él! ¡Es por ustedes! Si mi hermano fue feliz aun con lo que pasaba… Es porque ustedes estaban con él… Es porque tú estabas con él.

-Pero y-yo…

-No lo abandonaste. Te obligaron a hacerlo… Y yo… Entiendo tu decisión ¿Qué sería de Ivlis si tú no hubieses estado ahí? ¿Qué sería de Emalf? ¿Qué sería de Poemi? ¿Qué sería de Licorice…? Yo sé que él te necesita también, que confía en ti como lo hizo desde la primera vez.

Una risa muda ahogada por su nudo en la garganta la impulsó a pronunciar su nombre. –Igls…

-¿Qué sería de mí sin ti, Rieta?... Si ustedes no hubiesen llegado yo… Yo sería la misma ángel que espera un milagro, que su hermano vuelva a ella, pensando en que también pudo hacer algo para ayudarlo…

Rieta no era la única que había perdido la oportunidad de salvar a Ivlis… Ella también lo hizo.

-Son ustedes los que hacen sentir que soy más que el simple adorno de un dios que debe obedecer cada orden sin cuestionar… Ustedes son mi familia, los que me llevarán con mi hermano… Y tú, tú eres una pieza muy importante. Eres nuestra estratega, una animadora, la más sabia de nosotros en terreno de guerra ¿Qué haríamos sin ti? No habríamos avanzado tanto… Licorice me dijo que cuando mencionaste aquel poder de diablo… Se sintió tan esperanzado como nunca antes lo estuvo… Sé que a pesar de todo él te ama como a una hermana mayor y te admira. Él sabe que haces todo lo que puedes, todos lo sabemos… No hay nada que perdonarte. No sé quién sea ese tonto del cual me hablaste, pero ahora que lo sé… Una vez que volvamos prometo recuperar tu lámpara de alguna manera.

Temblorosamente, los labios de Rieta se curvearon en una sonrisa. Sus ojos no dejaban de derramar miles de lágrimas, sintiendo en su interior una emoción arder furiosamente desatada por el alivio.

-Tú ya me hiciste libre, haré lo mismo por ti.

-¡B-Bwaah! ¡Igls! –Sin más, se lanzó contra ella y se aferró a su abrazo fuertemente.

El ángel tarareó despacio una melodía que ayudó a calmar a la genio junto a sus caricias en su cabello.

No sabía qué les esperaba… Pero entendía que no era el momento de culpar a otros y mirar con rencor el pasado, solo mirar hacia adelante y avanzar.

-Yo sé que no es tu culpa… Yo sé que hiciste todo lo que pudiste, Rieta.

Cuando la sala por fin quedó en silencio, ambas se separaron suavemente con una sonrisa antes de que Igls se levantara y tirara de la mano de Rieta para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Ven… Mañana continuaremos y yo los ayudaré a ambos. –Prometió guiando a la genio hasta su habitación.

-Igsl… ¿Crees que debería contarle esto a Licorice? –No quería causarle más estrés. El niño de por sí odiaba al demonio cabra, o más bien le tenía un extraño tipo de rivalidad debido a que ambos amaban al diablo contrario y no daban el brazo a torcer por ello ¿Qué pensaría Licorice? No quería que se alterara y fuese a enfrentarlo.

Tal vez era mejor esperar el momento adecuado cuando todo esto se calmara.

-No te sientas obligada. Hazlo cuando creas que es el mejor momento. Tal vez él también pueda ayudarte.

Una vez llegaron se detuvieron en la puerta. La sonrisa que llevaban ya era algo nerviosa al no saber bien qué decirse ahora. Como si no desearan despedirse aún pero de todos modos supieran que sería extraño decirlo así como así y lo mejor era decirse buenas noches.

Tal vez las emociones revoloteando por lo de hace rato, nada más.

-Duerme bien, Rieta. –Dijo finalmente, Igls, dándole otro abrazo menos apretado e igual de cálido.

-Dulces sueños, Igls. –Pero al separarse la rubia hizo algo que no vio venir y pintó un rosa pálido en sus rostro; Besó su mejilla. Lo hizo con tanta naturalidad y calma que fue imposible procesarlo hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella ya se estaba alejando por el pasillo con la sonrisa inocente de una niña buena.

-¡Nos vemos mañana!

-¡S-Sí! Nos vemos mañana. –Devolvió el saludo con torpeza, entrando atropelladamente a su cuarto, y asegurándose de cerrar la puerta así nadie la viera.

Muy bien… ¿Qué fue todo eso? No había nada que malinterpretar ¿No? Igls solo era muy dulce, seguramente así solía decir buenas noches a su hermano antes ¡Una costumbre! Eso.

Y de todos modos se sintió especial… Como cuando Ivlis solía cargarla en sus escapadas a la tierra de los soles.

 _Indefensa._

-N-Necesito dormir. –Bufó echándose en su cómoda cama. Necesitaba descansar de sus pensamientos o le explotaría la cabeza.

Muchas emociones por una noche ¡Pensamientos fuera!

(…)

-Diablo listo… No te tomó mucho tiempo esta vez. –Musitó Igls hacia su sobrino, quien estaba algo distraído con la mirada en el paisaje mientras descansaba.

Invasiones… Son difíciles, te dejan algo herido y agotado a pesar de irónicamente robar poder.

-Bah, dio buena pelea pero era un charlatán. –Alegó sin interés, recostándose en un árbol cercano a la par que observaba a algunos de los demonios de su madre partir hacia el portal, ayudar a los heridos y comprobar entre las armas de los muertos si algunas les serían útiles. –Fue un placer haberle cortado la lengua…

El ángel no se espantó, ya conocía el temperamento de su sobrino para esto y comprendía que un tono sin demostraciones de ira significaba que estaba de buenas.

Sonrió sentándose junto a él. Faltaba mucho tiempo para que pudiesen volver y no estaban apurados, pues esta vez les había tocado un mundo sin dios al cual le importase. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, y en eso, el descansaría y ella le haría compañía.

Él suspiró agotado, sin poner resistencia cuando su tía lo recostó en su regazo y tapó la luz del sol con sus alas. Agradecía ese detalle, estaba a medio morir.

-Trabajas mucho para ser un niño, Licorice. –Rió por lo bajo causando el mismo efecto en él.

-Bah… Siempre lo hice, tía… Pero no me molesta, todo siempre fue por la misma causa.

-Ya veo… ¿Pero no quieres descansar un poco? Ya sabes… Últimamente haces todo tú solo.

El menor divagó con la mirada. Se había percatado del tono preocupado de Igls y se sentía algo culpable por eso, aunque no lo suficiente.

-Está bien así. Eso acelera todo. –Declaró cerrando los ojos. –Que solo uno de nosotros esté cansado no es tan malo como que la mayoría lo estén.

Igls no volvió a hablar, no insistiría, más que nada porque Rieta había dicho ya que ella sería quien sacara el tema a flote con Licorice. No sabía cuándo ni cómo… Pero ella lo haría.

-Por lo menos tómate este momento para hacerlo ¿Sí? Te despertaré cuando nos tengamos que ir.

-Está bien…

Sí… Puede que un descanso no le hiciese daño.

_..._

 _Ya perdía la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba soportando esto…_

 _-¡Cucaracha!~ ¡Ya te vi! ¡No te escondas! ¡Tengo tantos planes para hoy!_

 _Se cubrió los oídos tratando de no llorar, pero le era imposible no hacerlo teniendo que escuchar la voz de su progenitor así._

 _-Q-Qué… ¡A-Aléjate de mí! ¡Hoy estoy ocupado! ¡Le prometí a Poemi y Licorice que…!_

 _-¡Eso puede esperar!~ ¡Mientras más rápido empecemos más rápido cumplirás!_

 _-¡Y-Ya te dije que no! ¡Suéltame! ¡SATANICK, TE DIJE QUE ME SUELTES!_

 _¿Por qué las cosas continuaban de esta forma? No lo podía comprender aun… Pero ese no era el problema, sino que no podía hacer nada, al igual que los demás._

 _¿Rieta? Por algún motivo ella no hacía nada… ¿Emalf? No lo culpaba por tener miedo… ¿Poemi? Estaba en su misma situación._

 _Aquí nadie hacía nada, nadie paraba esto… Y tal cosa lo desesperaba._

 _¿Acaso nadie veía que esto estaba mal? ¿Nadie era consciente de las monstruosidades que ocurrían en su hogar?_

 _En la noche ya no había cuentos y besos de buenas noches, solo gritos, llantos, lágrimas, sangre y vendas que se agotaban al igual que su propia esperanza de un héroe para su madre._

 _Su vida se estaba amargando casi tanto como la de Ivlis, algo menos notorio en un niño como él a quien le bastaba sonreír para ocultar lo despedazado que estaba por dentro._

 _Él había cambiado durante este tiempo… Había dejado muy atrás bastantes comportamientos infantiles, volviéndose más serio ¿Y por qué no? Si no parecía haber un motivo para estar alegre o siquiera cuidar su vocabulario (El cual por cierto gracias a Rieta, Emalf, Poemi y sus padres había empezado a hacerse extenso… Y no en el buen sentido.)_

 _Los niños no son ignorantes, solo saben esconder los problemas con facilidad ante la mirada adulta y aparentar vivir una vida normal._

" _Hay cosas que los niños no deben saber"… Estupideces. Él tenía derecho a que le dijeran lo que ocurría bajo su techo, así le doliera._

 _ **¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada?**_

 _Era su duda existencial._

 _Día tras día todo empeoraba. Ivlis ya no era capaz de sonreír tan seguido, jugar con él y Poemi, contarle cuentos o siquiera darse el lujo de pasar tanto tiempo con su familia como antes, toda su vida estaba consumida en una sola persona; Satanick._

 _¡Satanick, Satanick, Satanick, Satanick…! ¡El único que tenía el poder para robarse todo de él! Tiempo, risas, esperanza, absolutamente todo… Y sin dejar más que ojeras, huesos rotos y tristeza._

 _Lo odiaba._

 _Gracias a él, el diablo amoroso que tenía por madre ahora se había convertido en un ente que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba vendado de pies a cabeza en la cama sin emitir sonido más que llantos. Era ahora una versión gris y opaca del que era antes._

 _Le hería profundamente tener que ser testigo de esto. No importaba si Poemi, Emalf o Rieta trataban de distraerlo de su pesar, él de todos modos sabía lo que pasaba tras una puerta cerrada con ellos dos._

 _ **Adultos…**_

 _Los únicos capaces de hacer algo y los únicos que solo se quedaban viendo y volvían a sus asuntos como si nada._

 _Licorice apenas tenía nueve años y empezaba a ver la realidad tal cual era…_

 _Adultos…_

 _Son solo personas… Pueden ser débiles, otras cobardes, las demás ignorantes o indiferentes… Algunas los monstruos que se esconden bajo la cama._

 _Si tan solo él pudiese ser adulto… Las cosas podrían cambiar ¿No?_

 _Si él fuese adulto… Satanick no podría apartarlo fácilmente con solo un empujoncito, no sería difícil ayudar a su madre a levantarse por su cuenta cuando lo necesitara, no sería tan bajo y débil como para no poder hacer nada cuando él necesitaba ayuda…_

 _ **Solo quisiera… Ser mayor…**_

 _Era imposible a menos que pasaran los años… De todos modos no deseaba serlo para siempre, solo cuando lo necesitara de verdad._

 _ **Desearía ser mayor… Para poder salvar a mamá cuando lo necesite.**_

 _Para ponerle fin al infierno que su familia estaba viviendo constantemente… Solo eso requería._

 _El único problema es que eso era imposible, no le quedaba más que resignarse a seguir de esta forma, limpiarse las lágrimas y levantarse de su sitio para volver con Rieta._

 _Eso hizo pero…_

 _¿Por qué el suelo se sentía tan lejano de repente?... ¡Un momento! ¡¿Desde cuándo siquiera se cambió la ropa?!_

 _-Q-Qué es lo que… ¡¿Q-Qué?!_

 _¡Su voz, maldita sea! ¡¿Qué le pasó a su voz?! Corrió al baño a los tropezones, incapaz de controlar esta extraña y nueva lejanía del piso, conteniendo un grito apenas estuvo frente al espejo._

… _**¡¿Ese soy yo?!**_

 _Bien… Bien… No sabía qué había pasado, pero de la nada había pegado un muy notorio estirón que casi le costó darse de cabeza contra el marco de la puerta, tenía una ropa diferente a la usual que lo hacía ver formal, incluyendo una capa morada y un par de alas. Sus cuernos también habían crecido al igual que sus colmillos y finalmente un mechón caía a un costado de su cabeza._

 _Fuera de eso, el brillo infantil y confundido en sus ojos dorados permanecía al verse y moverse torpemente para confirmar que el tipo que estaba reflejado era realmente él._

 _No había duda, era él._

 _Se frotó los ojos un par de veces y nada cambió, ese adulto seguía a su vista._

 _Tal vez… Y solo tal vez… Su ferviente deseo de ser adulto lo había hecho delirar. Seguramente era eso ¿No? La verdad es que no estaba seguro, hasta tenía miedo de decir algo y seguir oyendo su nueva voz. Si lo escuchaba era porque oficialmente se volvió loco._

 _¡¿Y eso cómo demonios pasó?! ¡¿Siquiera estaba despierto?! No… Rieta seguro que tenía una explicación a esto._

 _-¡RIe…! –Se cubrió la boca al instante como mero reflejo. Le costaba tener que escucharse pero… En esta situación ya daba igual. Así que carraspeó la garganta saliendo como pudo del baño. –¡RIETA! ¡ALGO RARO ME PASÓ! ¡¿QUÉ LE PUSISTE A LA COMIDA DE HOY?!_

 _-¿Eh? –La genio, quien estaba ocupada distrayéndose con los platos sucios para no pensar en su pobre amo salió de la cocina con una sartén secándose entre sus manos y un trapo. Sin dirigirle la vista. No reconocía esa voz, así que suponía que era un tonto subordinado de Satanick del cual ni se acordaba. –¿Quién y qué quie…? ¡WAAAAAH! –Chilló apenas el demonio la sacudió al haberla agarrado de los hombros desesperadamente._

 _-¡N-No sé qué me pasó, Rieta! ¡Ayúdame!_

 _-¿Uh…? ¡DEGENERADO, SUÉLTAME! –Exclamó dándole un buen golpe con la sartén que lo dejó trapeado en el suelo._

… _Pobre niño, apenas se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba y ya le caían a sartenazos._

 _A modo de protección, Rieta hizo el amague de volver a golpearlo, pero Licorice fue rápido y se alejó a rastras, asustado, lo cual le permitió a ella observarlo unos segundos y considerar piedad._

 _-¿Quién eres y qué te crees para agarrarme así como así?_

 _-¡¿E-Eh?! ¡Rieta, soy Licorice! ¡¿Qué no lo ves?! ¡S-Sé que me veo diferente y eso pero…! ¡Ni yo sé que pasó!_

 _El ceño fruncido de la peli naranja se fue esfumando poco a poco en lo que Poemi y Emalf se acercaban alarmados por los gritos._

 _En sus ojos se veía… Era él._

 _-¿Licorice…? ¿En serio eres tú? Pero… Eres…_

 _-¡Un adulto! –Completó la menor, agarrándose del cuello del pobre bateado. Apenas había escuchado todo pero le quedaba claro que ese era su hermanito. –¡Mírate! ¡Sí que pegaste un estirón!_

 _-¿Eh? ¿Licorice…? Pero… ¡¿Cómo?! –Emalf apenas y podía digerir lo que estaba viendo._

 _-¡N-NO LO SÉ! ¡AYÚDAME, RIETA! –Sollozaba sin entender nada._

 _-¿Q-Qué es lo que…? H-Hey… Vamos a calmarnos un poco ¿Puede ser? –Suspiró ayudando rápidamente al adulto falso a levantarse, sorprendida ante su semejante altura. –C-Cielos… Eres muy alto ahora._

 _-Ugh… Me marea eso. –Se quejó sollozo dejándose guiar a una silla cercana._

 _-Viejo… ¿Qué ocurrió? Quiero decir… E-Esto no es normal._

 _-¡¿TÚ CREES?! –Le gritó alterado._

 _-¿Acaso te tragaste una poción de una bruja? –Fue lo primero que sugirió Poemi, la única que se podía estar riendo en una situación como esta._

 _-¡NO! S-Solo… Ugh… -Se sobró los brazos por reflejo al haber recordado lo que ocurrió antes. No le apetecía mencionarlo o recordarlo, pero… -L-La basura se había llevado a madre y…_

 _-¿Le acabas de llamar "madre"? –Interrumpió extrañado el de lentes antes de recibir un buen zape de la genio._

 _-¡DIABLOS, EMALF! ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!_

 _Licorice, quien los ignoraba, seguía con la mirada gacha y triste, ensimismado en sus propios recuerdos de hace unos minutos._

 _-M-Madre y yo estábamos planeando salir hoy con Poemi pero la basura llegó y… Madre m-me dijo que me alejara y yo escuché cómo se lo llevaban. Realmente no hice nada más, solo… Me senté y… Yo solo deseé ser mayor para poder hacer algo y luego esto… ¡P-Pero eso no es posible!_

 _-¿Eh? ¿Solo lo deseaste? Eso sí que es raro. –Por más que lo intentara, la adulta no podía dar una explicación lógica y solo se hacía más y más preguntas. –¿Pensaste algo más?_

 _-¿Además de las ganas que tengo de…? No sé… ¡¿DE HACER PEDAZOS A ESE PEDAZO DE…?! –Sin haberlo previsto, al querer golpear la mesa con el puño en vez de escucharse un golpe seco, solo se oyó el chillido de los presentes y la madera resquebrajándose._

 _Él también gritó, asustado de la lanza que ahora yacía clavada en la mesa._

 _¡¿Y eso de dónde salió?!_

 _El demonio dejó de fijar su mirada en el arma, dirigiéndola lentamente hacia Licorice. El resto hizo lo mismo, aunque el niño solo miraba sus propias manos. –T-Tú acabas de…_

 _-Justo como el señor Ivlis… -Siguió Rieta, muy sorprendida como para impedir que el demonio de cabello oscuro se acercara dubitativo a la mesa y desenterrara por su cuenta la lanza, la cual entre sus manos hizo un corto destello antes de desaparecer. –L-Licorice… Sabes crear armas como Ivlis… Pero… N-No. Eso no es posible, tú eres solo un demonio._

 _-Aparentemente es un diablo. –Murmuró Emalf, causando que el mencionado volteara curioso hacia ellos._

 _-¿Eh? Pero… Madre siempre dijo que un diablo solo puede ser creado por dioses…_

 _-Veo que… De dos diablos sale un diablo también. Es por eso que puedes hacer tus propias lanzas y hacerte adulto. –Analizó pensativa la mayor, dando algunas vueltas desde su lugar como si buscara una respuesta. –Tú solo lo deseaste y ocurrió… ¿Puedes volver a hacerte niño?_

 _Tal pregunta dejó a Licorice con la mirada algo ida, sin embargo no tardó en responder alzándose de hombros._

 _Al menos iba a intentarlo._

 _No tomó nada de tiempo, tan solo lo pensó y en cuestión de segundos volvió a ser el mismo en un corto haz de luz._

 _-W-Waw… ¡Eso es increíble, Licorish! ¡Ahora puedes alcanzar el estante de las galletas cuando tú quieras! ¡Seguro que cuando papi sepa…! –Calló repentinamente, arrepentida de haber mencionado a Ivlis, a sabiendas de que en este momento él no podría verlo si estaba ocupado en su rutina tortuosa._

 _Esperaba que el menor se desanimara, pero en vez de eso un destello vivo en sus ojos se hizo presente en sus ojos._

 _-Eso es…_

 _-¿Viejo…? ¿En qué piensas?_

 _-M-Mamá no puede defenderse por su cuenta por alguna razón y… Los únicos que tienen posibilidad hacer algo por él son los adultos. Ellos son más fuertes que un niño… Pero nadie hace nada, siempre miran hacia otro lado y no les importa… A mí sí me importa. Y-Yo pensé hoy… Que si pudiese ser adulto podría hacerlo y… Ahora puedo._

 _El mensaje era tan claro que congeló a todos, en especial a Rieta._

 _-Licorice… T-Tú quieres…_

 _Sin más, se alejó de ellos cambiando su forma en un dos por tres._

 _-Madre necesita un héroe… Y como nadie más lo será, yo estoy dispuesto a serlo._

 _ **-Despierta, Licorice. No eres un héroe… Lo abandonaste.**_

 _-¿Eh…?_

 _ **-Le fallaste… ¿Tienes idea de lo que ha de estar pasando con él? Todo por tu incompetencia… ¡No eres un héroe! ¡Despierta ya!**_

 _ **. . . .**_

_..._

-Licorice… Pequeño, despierta… Ya tenemos que regresar.

Incapaz de ver cómo el diablo despertaba sobresaltado, Igls volvió a llamarlo acariciando su cabeza en espera de que dijera algo para advertirle que ya había despertado.

Una queja salió de él, sobando su frente en un intento de calmar su insoportable dolor de cabeza. No sabía si era por la falta de sueño o el hecho de que esos tontos recuerdos se colaran en sus sueños y se cortaran así como así para molestarlo.

-Sí… Enseguida, tía Igls… -Sonaba cansado, por lo que ella lo ayudó a levantarse sin sospechar lo fastidiado que estaba.

No por haberse despertado, sino por tener que revivir en su memoria esos días. Últimamente sus sueños solo constaban de esos momentos del pasado donde todo comenzó… Cuando la vida no solía ser tan amarga y todavía Ivlis estaba a su lado.

Esos días en los que era su salvador.

Avanzando entre los demonios, intentó no verlos a la cara con la mirada al frente. Cualquiera al verlo creería que se trataba de simple desinterés o agotamiento, pero no era así, él no podía verlos a la cara.

La culpa era demasiada.

Además, le costaba un poco voltear, le dolía a horrores el torso.

-¿Te sientes, bien, amigo?

Volteó hacia Emalf, sonriéndole vagamente como para demostrar que así, era.

-Sí, solo estoy algo cansado. Nada más.

A nadie engañaba, sobre todo a su amigo… Mas sin embargo este sabía leer entre líneas y entender cuándo un "Estoy bien" significa un "No quiero hablar de eso por ahora." A lo cual se decidía dejar el asunto para más tarde cuando Licorice no pudiese más.

Una vez llegaron a Flame World, Licorice se aseguró de dispersarse rápidamente entre todos. Aunque no fue del todo necesario ser sigiloso, ya que si bien lo habían visto nadie quiso seguirlo, creyendo que iría a ocuparse de algo o simplemente deseaba estar solo.

Estaban en lo correcto.

Lo único que quería era pensar sin que lo sofocaran con miradas preocupadas. El interior del castillo de su madre era ideal para eso.

Apenas la puerta se cerró detrás de él, suspiró aliviado dejándose caer, deslizando su espalda por la pared.

Rieta había dado varias indirectas hacia él muchas veces acerca de su condición, el montón de trabajo que se ponía encima y faltas horas de descanso que afectaban su salud. Y si bien las había captado a todas, su actuación inocente le fue útil para fingir no entenderlas y cambiar el tema con facilidad.

Rieta estaba preocupada, Igls igual, Emalf ni hablar, Poemi también… No los culpaba por eso.

Rió amargamente posando su mano en su zona adolorida, sintiéndose débil y mareado.

Falta de sueño… Y una herida fatal, vendada torpemente con ansias de ocultarla, de su último adversario… Dos cosas clave para tenerlo al borde del desmayo.

Mujeres… Siempre tienen la razón.

No importaba… Él no importaba… Solo la misión, solo su madre… Los demás sí importaban. Los demás estaban haciendo todo bien y él aun no hacía suficiente para pagar su error.

Si tan solo no fuese tan estúpidamente débil a pesar de haber consumido tanto poder.

Le hubiesen aclarado antes de esta mierda que se referían a poder en cuanto a pelea, no vitalidad. De haberlo sabido no estaría esforzándose para que a su alrededor todo dejase de dar vueltas.

Pero no, además de inútil era débil… Motivos por lo cual su título de salvador se fue a la basura.

Solo… Iría afuera y se encargaría de ayudar en lo que sea que fuese al resto. Una vez que volviesen a la tierra del sol le diría a Rieta de su herida y ella podría vendarla como era apropiado.

… No, no. Eso sería pedirle mucho a la pobre genio. Ya sabría cómo arreglárselas solo... Ella seguro estaba agotada.

Le costó levantarse y no tambalearse al hacerlo, pero lo logró sosteniéndose del pomo de la puerta, la cual apenas pudo abrir cruzó lentamente con cuidado de que nadie notase su raro caminar causado por el dolor y el mareo.

No era ningún idiota, sabía que llamaba la atención sin necesidad de hacer nada y solo por ser el "líder".

-¡Licorice! ¡Ahí estás! ¡Rieta trajo de comer! ¿No quieres un poco? –Ofreció desde el pie de las escaleras su adorable tía, agitando en el aire lo que parecía ser un emparedado.

Siendo honesto, no sentía hambre con lo mal que se sentía, pero se convencía a sí mismo que si comía algo podría sentirse mejor.

Desafortunadamente para él, antes de siquiera decir palabra y bajar un escalón el dolor en su torso se hizo más agudo al punto de hacerlo quejarse y sujetarse rápidamente quedando en una posición que lo dejaba expuesta su condición. A cada segundo todo se escuchaba distante y el cuerpo le pesaba más.

Ahora no, diablos…

-¿Licorice…? ¡LICORICE!

Fue lo último que escuchó de su familia antes de desplomarse desmayado.

_..._

 _ **Dónde… Dónde… Estoy seguro de que es por aquí… O al menos eso me dijo Rieta.**_

 _Miraba de un lado a otro, avanzando apurado por el pasillo repleto de puertas cerradas. Todas y cada una de ellas eran salas de tortura a prueba de sonido. En alguna de ellas se tenía que encontrar su madre._

 _Rieta fue lo más específica que pudo, diciéndole que por lo usual Satanick solía escoger la sala número 13 como un recordatorio a la mala suerte de Ivlis._

 _Frunció el ceño apretando entre sus manos una lanza._

 _Daba por sentado que no importaba cómo, lo haría pedazos._

 _Sí, sí… Un niño de nueve años no podría estar pensando esas cosas ¿Pero podrían culparlo? La influencia de su padre al final había afectado mucho, y según tenía entendido, patearle el trasero no sería ni un cuarto de las cosas que él hizo a su madre._

 _Estaba en parte nervioso ¿En serio esto funcionaría? No quería pensarlo mucho, sentía que solo se pondría nervioso._

 _Pero… ¿Por qué? Si realmente deseaba esto… Pero imaginarlo era tan diferente._

 _-Sala trece… -Susurró para sí mismo con la vista clavada en la puerta metálica. Sabía que podría abrirla si destruía el seguro._

 _De nuevo las preguntas internas que se hacía lo detuvieron._

… _**¿Q-Qué es lo que debería hacer luego…?**_

 _No, no debía pensarlo más. Ivlis lo necesitaba._

 _Sin pensarlo más, usó toda la fuerza necesaria para romper en pedazos el seguro de la puerta. Por lo visto unas lanzas de comunes no se comparaban a unas hechas de luz, lo cual resultó en que solo bastara un intento. Apenas lo logró no paró por nada y abrió la puerta._

… _**Los encontré.**_

 _Alertados por el ruido, ambos diablos miraban hacia dónde él se encontraba, sin salir de la posición en la que estaban._

 _Satanick no parecía entender quién era o qué hacía ahí interrumpiendo. Se encontraba, por lo visto, forcejeando con Ivlis con intenciones de recostarlo en una de las mesas. El último estaba herido, solo tenía su camisa y estaba a medio subir sobre el mueble. Afortunadamente para él… Eso no se había dado con la irrupción._

 _-Tú…_

 _De solo verlos le hirvió la sangre de la rabia, y sin dudar por un instante se acercó velozmente con una lanza ya lista que en pocos segundos quedó insertada en el costado de su padre. Una vez eso ocurrió, cayó a un costado sin el tiempo de haber gritado._

 _-¡ALÉJATE DE MADRE, BASURA! –Rugió envuelto en furia, solo desenterrando el arma al confundido diablo para volver a apuntar a su cuello._

 _-Q-Qué se supone qué…_

 _-No la toques, tú… Desgraciado._

 _Tenía tantas ganas de desquitarse por estos meses… Pero en vez de eso hizo desaparecer su lanza y volvió su atención hacia su madre, la cual había caído al suelo, aparentemente por estar débil y que lo único que lo mantenía de pie se encontraba ahora lejos._

 _-¡Madre! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí! ¡N-No te preocupes! ¡Ya estás a salvo! –No podía creer que lo había conseguido. Hasta estaba llorando emocionado, abrazando a Ivlis sin dar tregua entre la tristeza que le daba verlo en ese estado y la alegría de haber podido hacer algo por él._

 _Cuidadosamente, lo cargó en sus brazos, sorprendiéndose gratamente al ver que en esa forma Ivlis era ligero para él._

 _No dejaba de sonreír, controlando no lastimar con su agarre. Hasta que su voz lo llamó._

 _-Q-Quién…_

 _No alcanzó a terminar la pregunta, para ese entonces ya se había desmayado ante la pérdida de sangre, viendo por última vez a aquel desconocido que sin esperarlo había ido a salvarlo._

_..._

-Shhh… No lo sofoquen. Creo que ya está despertando…

Esa era la voz de Rieta ¿Verdad?

¿Qué pasó? Lo último que recordaba era haber querido bajar las escaleras para ir con los demás y de pronto todo se puso negro.

Quiso levantarse y preguntar, pero al intentar hacerlo solo pudo quejarse y ser devuelto a su posición recostada por su tía.

-No te levantes… Necesitas reposar ahora. Estás herido. –Se escuchaba muy preocupada, y por cómo veía el gesto de los demás una vez que pudo ver correctamente ellos igual.

-¿E-Eh…? ¿Qué ocurrió…? –Le resultó extraño escucharse y notar que había vuelto a su estado normal. Normalmente no lo hacía a menos que fuese la hora de dormir o estuviese libre de deberes.

… Resumámoslo a solo cuando dormía.

-Te desmayaste y caíste por las escaleras… Auch. –Murmuró Emalf como si él sintiese ese dolor.

Licorice tal vez no lo había recordado por haber estado inconsciente, pero al desmayarse rodó hasta la mitad de las escaleras y luego tuvieron que ir a socorrerlo.

-Así que eso explica que la cabeza se me parta en dos de la migraña… -Comentó sarcásticamente, solo causando que la genio se molestara.

-No, eso es por la falta de sueño… Te desmayaste por eso y la herida que tenías ¿En qué estabas pensando al no decirme de esto? Pude haberte curado apenas terminaste de pelear con el diablo.

El niño chasqueó la lengua. –Pensaba encargarme yo solo de eso. No era importante.

-¡¿No era importante?! ¡Tienes heridas muy feas! ¡¿Cómo que no es importante?! ¡Licorish, tarado! –Agregó igual de furiosa. Era inconcebible que dijera eso como si nada cuando ellos estaban muy angustiados.

-Estoy bien… -Volvió a insistir removiéndose incómodamente. –Yo me curo rápido… No importa. Si me hieren eso se resuelve… Con esta tontería ya he retrasado a los demás seguramente.

Igls callaba con preocupación sobre la forma en la que sentía los hombros de su amigo temblar de impotencia.

Conociéndolo bien, estaba al límite de todo esto y pensaba ponerle un fin aquí y ahora. No se equivocó en ello, ya que callando a Licorice, Emalf le gritó furiosa entre lágrimas mandando sus lentes al carajo.

Este era el momento perfecto para hablarle directamente, y si bien Rieta no lo haría… Su mejor amigo sí.

-¡¿QUE TÚ NO IMPORTAS?! ¡ME TIENES HARTO CON TODA ESA MIERDA QUE DICES SIEMPRE!

Licorice mostró haberse asustado momentáneamente, aunque no tanto como Rieta y Poemi, las cuales se miraron y dudaron sobre si intervenir o no, decidiendo al final que era mejor que Emalf hablara.

No lo culpaban por reaccionar de esa manera. Era el mejor amigo de Licorice y el que más se alteró anteriormente.

-¡Que no importas, que solo eres uno, que quieres compensarnos por tu error, que está bien si no duermes! ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿MORIRTE ANTES DE QUE PODAMOS VOLVER A BUSCAR A TU MADRE?! –Trataba de ser racional y calmarse, pero ya no soportaba más esto. En el instante en que lo vio caer desmayado el miedo que detuvo su corazón fue grande.

Había sido devastador… Creyó haber perdido a su amigo.

-¡Maldita sea, Licorice! ¡Ya tienes que parar! ¡Ya deja de sobre esforzarte en hacer todo tú para librarnos de trabajo! ¡Somos un equipo, no eres un esclavo! ¡Mírate! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que creímos al verte?! ¡QUE ESTABAS MUERTO! ¡LLEGAMOS A PENSAR QUE ESTABAS MUERTO!

Él las miró, con su semblante aterrado congelado en su rostro. En su forma de desviar la mirada apenadamente y las lágrimas secas se veía.

-¡Deja de pensar que puedes hacerlo todo tú solo! ¡Eres un crío! ¡Apenas tienes catorce años! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Y no, así no acelerarás nada! ¡Por si no lo notaste ha pasado un año y medio ya! ¡¿Crees que unas horas harán la diferencia?! ¡Todo esto…! Y-Yo sé que no se trata del señor Ivlis solamente…

Un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar ¿Pero qué diría de todos modos? Emalf estaba en lo cierto, siempre lo estaba y se sentía tan expuesto que sentía ganas de llorar como un niño luego de hacer una travesura y ser atrapado con las manos en la masa.

Se contuvo, haciéndosele más dificultoso en el instante en que él lo pudo levantar delicadamente sin hacerle daño para abrazarlo, dejándolo indefenso ante las miradas de su familia.

-Licorice… Por favor… Ya no sigas así… Tienes que dejar de creer que la desaparición de Ivlis fue culpa tuya… Ninguno de nosotros pudo hacer nada. No eres el único.

No, no, no quería llorar. No quería hablar tan quebradamente.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué Emalf tenía que ser el que siempre lograba ver a través de él?

-P-Pero… Y-Yo le prometí… A m-mamá que… Y-Y no pude…

-Lo que pasó… No fue culpa tuya. No tienes que recompensar ningún fallo o esforzarte en arreglarlo, Licorice… Estamos juntos en esto, lo dijimos desde el inicio. Yo estoy seguro de que si Ivlis supiese ahora mismo todo lo que estás haciendo para llegar a él estaría más que orgulloso y confiaría en que haces lo imposible para cumplir tu promesa… V-Viejo… Amigo… Hermano… P-Por favor, ya no continúes con esto.

-U-Ugh… E-Emalf…

Rieta contuvo el aliento, dejándose llevar por el alivio que fue ver al menor corresponder al abrazo del demonio. Así se hubiese largado a llorar… Emalf había dicho todo lo que ella había querido expresar este tiempo pero no fue capaz.

Sonrió lagrimeando. No había dudas de que desconfiar de la amistad de ese par era tonto.

-¡B-BWAAAH! ¡L-LO SIENTO T-TANTO! ¡E-Emalf…! ¡Bwaaah! ¡Y-Yo solo…!

-Está bien, amigo… Está bien… -Trataba de calmarlo palmeando su espalda y apegándolo con fuerza. Se sentía ligero ahora aunque no podía cantar victoria. Todo dependía de Licorice.

Igls, quien había guardado silencio todo este tiempo, se acercó tímidamente haciendo de eso un abrazo grupal al cual pronto Rieta y Poemi se unieron, claro que cuidando no herir a Licorice en ello.

Tenerlo en su forma real luego de tanto tiempo lo volvía algo especial.

-No llores hermanito… ¡Nosotros nunca te culparíamos por eso! ¡Fue la bashura quien se llevó a papi! Sabemos que haces todo lo que puedes para encontrar a papi, pero no queremos verte enfermo… Nos preocupas.

-Poemi tiene razón, querido… No sigas martirizándote y déjanos ayudar más. Trabajando juntos llegaremos más pronto con mi hermano y podrás verlo.

-No queremos que nos trates de hacer fácil todo… Solo hacer esto juntos como una familia. Importas… No solo por ser el único diablo que puede con esto, sino porque eres uno de nosotros. Realmente te queremos.

Al separarse suavemente no pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que Licorice se abrazara a Rieta. Estaba menos sollozo, aunque sí seguía con ese sentimiento de remordimiento dificultándole respirar.

-R-Rieta… L-Lo siento… Tú me l-lo advertiste y yo…

-Está bien, Licorice… Todo estará bien ahora. Lo prometo…

Algo había confirmado Rieta a pesar de toda esta locura… Licorice seguía siendo el mismo de siempre… El niño que se preocupaba más por los otros antes que él.

-¡Chicos! ¡Disculpen que los moleste pero…! ¿No han visto por ahí mi bikini? Me urge salir a la playa hoy.

Todos miraron hacia la puerta donde Siralos se asomaba, tornándose nervioso al darse cuenta de la situación.

-… ¿Me perdí de algo?

Poemi fue la única que se alzó de hombros dispuesta a responder.

-Uhn… No mucho. Parece que Licorice se tomará unas vacaciones de querer parecer adulto.

 **Admito haberme inspirado un poquito con toda la temática de la adultez.**

 **Realmente quería agregar este tema al fic, porque me parece algo bastante interesante en la familia de Ivlis. Si lo piensan bien, dos de sus hijos tuvieron que madurar en ciertos aspectos demasiado rápido y todo fue gracias al ambiente hostil en el cual crecieron.**

 **Bah, Poemi no tenía un ambiente hostil :v Solo tenía a su padre lloriqueando por ahí.**

 **Pero se entiende.**

 **Sí, es un Head canon mío lo que pasó con Licorice. Yo lo imaginaba de nueve años cuando todo esto comenzó. Sé que estaré quizá cometiendo OoC con Ivlis y Licorice (Ya saben, por lo usual el Ivlis canon se muestra incómodo cuando Licorice está en su forma adulta) pero no tiene lógica en mi cabeza que si Ivlis sufre tanto a manos de Satanick no dé un mísero "gracias" cuando es salvado o que se alegre aunque sea un poco y se mofe de que a Satanick le pateen el trasero.**

 **SÍ, COMO NOTAN, MI IVLIS NO ES TAN PINCHE AMARGADO INSULSO CUANDO SE TRATA DE SUS HIJOS c: ES UN PADRE MUY AMOROSO QUE HASTA ACEPTA EL APODO DE "MADRE" Y NO DEJA DE SER UN MACHO.**

 **Le doy créditos a una amiga en Tumblr por el head canon de Rieta (Que Envi la amenazara) y se lo agradezco muchísimo, porque me enamoró y me pareció ideal, puesto que en mi HC Rieta es encontrada luego de las primeras semanas del embarazo de Ivlis y conociéndola ella no sería capaz de hacer nada mientras su amo necesita ayuda. Que la tuviesen retenida de eso para hacer entrar en escena a Licorice era necesario, de lo contrario esto sería un hueco argumental.**

 **Losconejosenanos mil gracias por tu ayuda :'D**

 **Conste que Ivlis al tener asegurado que lo ayudarían no temía hablarle de esa forma a Satanick, él no es para mí ningún pinche sumiso. Incluso a sabiendas que nadie lo salvaría no dudaría en resistirse lo mejor que pudiese.**

… **¿Se nota demasiado qué ships habrá? Me declaro culpable por romper una shipp yuri y yaoi al mismo tiempo. (?)**

 **Espero que les gustara y no se aburrieran :'v**

 **Dulce se despide hasta dentro de poco tiempo. Maybe unos dos días como mucho. Besos.**


	6. Felicidad efímera

**Les dije que volvería, primores :D Tardé más de lo esperado pero… ¡AQUÍ ESTOY!**

 **Y por fin les daré lo que tanto esperaban ¡El reencuentro!**

 _ **Este fic, al igual que el de Ikanaide está basado en un rol con mi diosa (COFCOFMISAKICOFCOF) por ello mismo están (Cómo dije) dedicados a ella y verán varios fragmentos que ella escribió tal cual… Excepto los prólogos e introducciones. Esos son 100% míos. (?)**_

 _ **Por ello mismo… ¡CRÉDITO A ELLA TAMBIÉN, POR AYUDARME! ¿Esto cuenta como fic hecho en equipo? Ni idea, solo sé que sin ella no lo hubiera desarrollado tanto (Mezclamos ideas de cada quien.) y se lo debo 3 Mil gracias y pásense por sus fics ¡Ella es mil veces mejor que yo!**_

 _ **¿Eh? ¿Que si haré el mismo anuncio en todos los capítulos? Claro que lo haré. No pararé de recordarle que esto es gracias a ella :v**_

 **Aclaraciones: *No pude cambiar mucho de lo que ya tenía :'v I'm so sorry.**

 ***Hoy tendremos shipp xd UUuUuUuh**

 ***Este será probablemente el capítulo menos doloroso hasta ahora. Por algo el título.**

 ***Lo de Photon es teoría mía. El que haya visto su imagen de Sunahama dejando a Ivlis un ramo de flores entenderá.**

 ***Que quede claro. Un diablo puede ser más fuerte que un dios, pero eso depende de cuánto poder tenga. Tal vez no lo pueda asesinar, pero sí vencer. Ivlis por lo que yo entiendo (NO SÉ, FUNA ME CONFUNDE) llegó a ser más poderoso que Siralos (ANTES DE QUE TODO SE FUESE A LA CHUCHA EN TGG) y hasta se pudo haber vengado. Pero de haber conseguido ganar todos sabemos que su amor a él hubiese permitido que Siralos lo matara xd Licorice no se dejaría así que…**

 **¡No hay más que decir! ¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

Hoy era un día bastante calmo.

Lo sabía porque su trabajo no lo había dejado tan atareado como de costumbre. No había una sola alma desolada a la redonda, puros seres que sonreían de una forma tranquila y se observaban desde la superficie de agua. Todos se notaban pacíficos, como sumergidos en el agua y en un profundo pero encantador sueño.

Revisó uno por uno, sonriendo de la misma manera que ellos al pasar y ver que las flores en sus manos continuaban frescas tal cual las dejó. Esos adornos los hacían ver como si estuviesen en un ataúd, a punto de ser enterrados, sin embargo eso estaba lejos de la realidad. Estaban vivos y coleando, al igual que sus flores.

Probablemente los dueños de tales espejismos se encontraban disfrutando este día con sus seres amados, quién sabe.

Jugueteó con su blanco cabello soltando una juguetona risita.

Nadie creería que un trabajo tan importante recayera en un pequeño niño. Él sí, sabía que sin su presencia nadie más vigilaría las bellas flores y no las mantendrían en buen estado como debía ser.

El pequeño Photon era importante, claro que eso nadie lo sabía excepto él.

Para él, cuidar y velar por la felicidad y virtud de los demás era un bello deber. Podía observar a todo ser existente desde arriba como si estuviesen dentro de un espejo, pisar el agua cristalina como si fuese una superficie estable y compartir la dicha con todos ellos.

No estaba solo, estaba rodeado de muchos que lo necesitaban.

Unos más que otros… Como ocurría hace tiempo.

-Uhn… No parece que esté mejorando. –Murmuró afligido apoyando suavemente su mano en la mojada barrera.

Su vista estaba fijada en tres seres en particular; Diablos…

Uno de ellos aparentaba calma, pero su gesto parecía forzado, carecía de una sonrisa, era de cabello oscuro, cuernos café y en sus manos portaba un alelí amarillo, una amapola blanca, una azalea, un lirio, un clavel rojo, un geranio oscuro, un pensamiento multicolor y una margarita marchita.

 _Fidelidad en la adversidad, sueño, templanza y romance, corazón inocente… Amor puro y delicado, corazón que suspira, melancolía, "piensa en mí como yo lo hago en ti"… E inocencia y pureza._

-Marchita… -Suspiró al ver la margarita. Sentía la lucha que estaba viviendo aquel diablo, sentía su tristeza al igual que el amor que lo empujaba a continuar. –Tal vez esto te ayude.

Observó la flor en sus manos, un hinojo.

 _Hinojo… Significa "fuerza"._

Pobre niño.

Había sentido tanto vacío en él desde hace mucho… Al compartir emociones con todo ser al cual se acercara era difícil no sentir empatía cuando esa melancolía y tristeza lo inundaba. Era como respirar pegado a alguien que fumaba.

Desgraciadamente para Photon, su trabajo no estaba en arreglar los problemas de las personas… No. Su trabajo solo era obsequiarles virtudes y defectos con cada flor a su alcance.

Cada una de ellas, tan fresca y delicada antes de tocar el suelo cristalino y hundirse hasta sus dueños. He aquí el otro "pero", no se le puede obsequiar cualquier flor a alguien porque sí. Dependiendo de la situación o ambiente del ser, la flor responde de diferentes formas.

Si la virtud o el defecto son ideales, entonces la flor se mantiene sana y fresca, a estas hay que cambiarlas luego de cierto tiempo, aunque hay muchas que duran la eternidad. Otras con menos suerte se marchitan instantáneamente como si el agua a su alrededor estuviese contaminada con algo fatal.

Mucho trabajo para un simple niño.

-Mantente fuerte, Licorice… No puedo hacer nada por la inocencia que has perdido, pero te aseguro que pronto te conseguiré flores que no se marchiten. –Juró al reflejo dormido, mientras su mano atravesaba el suelo como si fuese solo agua, para acomodar el hinojo entre las demás flores.

Hecho aquello, puso atención en el diablo de cuernos curvos y morados, boca entreabierta y ojos cerrados pero acuosos. Portaba un tulipán amarillo, un tulipán negro, una violeta de Parma, un clavel púrpura, un crisantemo blanco marchito, una glicina, un lirio amarillo machito y un pensamiento malva.

 _Amor sin esperanza, "estoy sufriendo mucho", "déjame amarte", capricho, "sinceridad, verdad y amor real", "me aferro a ti", "amarte me hace feliz" y nostalgia del amor perdido._

-Satanick… Has empeorado más de lo que esperaba… Lamento tanto no poder hacer mucho por ti. Intento con cada flor que puedo, pero ninguna es la correcta excepto las que tienes. –Hizo el intento de dejarle una margarita y al entrar en contacto con el diablo, se marchitó sin remedio, sacando otro suspiro resignado del niño.

Esto ocurría desde hace mucho y le resultaba muy triste, pero ahora que pasaba lo contrario a mejorar se sentía inquieto.

-Lo siento… Sé que sufres… Espero que pronto las cosas mejoren. Algún día llegarán las personas indicadas a tu vida. Te darás cuenta de lo egoísta en tus acciones y podrás ser feliz. Te lo deseo. –Sonrió débilmente hacia él, volteando al siguiente.

Un diablo de predominante color rojo, ojeroso, herido, con una sonrisa forzada en su semblante pacífico. Llevaba un ébano falso, una dalia, un crisantemo violeta y un Don Diego… Las únicas flores que no estaban marchitas… El resto lo estaba, y eran cosmos, una madre selva, una magnolia y un narciso amarillo.

 _Abandonado, inestabilidad, "no soporto la idea de perder tu amor", esperanza perdida… Gozo del amor, la vida y la inocencia… Lazos de amor, amistad o familia… Amor a la naturaleza, simpatía, nobleza, perseverancia, dignidad y alegría… Esperanza y paciencia._

-Oh, Ivlis… Empeoras como los demás. Ya no sé qué debo hacer para cambiar tus flores… Ninguna es la adecuada. –Atravesando la barrera, Photon acercó una flor al reflejo. Una cincoenrama.

 _Amor maternal…_

-¿Uh…? –Pero como siempre, la flor no alcanzaba a llegar entera al ramo, siempre se marchitaba a la mitad y algunos pétalos caían ¿Por qué? El pequeño miró con frustración aquellos amarillos pétalos corroídos con tristeza. –Nunca tuve que cambiar estas flores antes…

Visitaba a Ivlis desde hace mucho, fue uno de los seres al cual más flores tuvo que cambiar, quitar, o simplemente ver perecer en sus manos poco a poco. Él le daba mucho trabajo, aunque lo malo no estaba en eso, sino en cómo el significado de sus flores se volvía algo más turbio de lo normal.

Aquel girasol que lo representaba en uno de sus muchos jarrones se estaba marchitando, sus pétalos no soportaban más tiempo aferrados al tallo.

La bella rosa púrpura que al diablo de Pitch Black pertenecía, se mantenía como siempre, pero de su tallo negro las espinas empezaban a hacerse más largas hasta opacar por completo la belleza de su flor.

Por último la de Licorice, de un tono más rojo que la de su padre. No cambió en nada, excepto por el perturbador detalle de unas gotas de sangre chorreando de los pétalos, como si proviniesen de una herida profunda e infinita.

Era confuso, a veces caía de sus espinas y otras de los pétalos.

Photon hacía más que obsequiar flores… Él daba virtudes, daba defectos, y tenía sus limitaciones… Él compartía alegrías, tristezas, dolores y enojos con todo ser existente.

Photon quería ayudar, pero nunca era suficiente.

-Supongo que esto es todo por hoy. –Agotado, Photon se levantó haciendo desaparecer entre destellos de estrella las flores que traía hasta ahora, a excepción de un ramo de margaritas y lirios, envueltos en papel blanco como contenedor.

" _ **A ti, que nunca brillarás…"**_

Esa frase se repetía sin cesar de sus labios al abandonar aquellas flores a su suerte y marchitarse apenas tocaban al diablo de fuego.

Era inútil seguir intentando y hacerlo estaba fuera de su control.

 _Quizá algún día lo hagas._

(...)

-¡Y recuerda que te obligaré a comer todo de una u otra manera! ¡No quiero excusas, Licorice!

-Agh… Sí, Rieta… Pero… ¿Incluso la cebolla? ¿E-En serio?

-¡TE LO VAS A COMER PORQUE YO LO DIGO!

Una suave risa escapó de los labios de Emalf, observando desde su lugar a su compañera tratando de convencer al niño de comer todo lo que había traído en una bandeja.

Hace apenas unas horas se había acordado que él debía controlar mejor su salud ¿Y quién mejor para eso que Rieta? Era la que más terreno tenía sobre el tema, la que hacía milagros con los ingredientes menos llamativos que existían y la única que lograba hacerte tragar de una mirada, advirtiendo tu muerte si no cumples.

Como una madre, pero un poco más aterradora.

Bueno, al menos Licorice se veía dispuesto a ceder y cuidar más su salud. De todos modos en el tiempo que estuviese en reposo podría descansar y comer cuanto fuese necesario hasta sanar todas sus heridas y volver a las invasiones.

La genio se veía complacida con verlo comer con ganas. Se veía que no había ingerido una sola manzana antes de salir a invadir hoy.

Igls por otro lado comentaba cosas que lo avergonzaban, algo sobre que estaba muy flaco y debía ponerse más gordito y apapachable… Bah, cosas de tías que habían hecho falta en su vida.

Y luego Poemi que simplemente disfrutaba de recalcar las advertencias de Rieta como la hermana mayor alfa que se declaraba ser.

Él no decía mucho, había estado en silencio desde hace rato y se sentía extrañamente cansado. No para dormir, solo con ganas de salir un rato.

Estaba satisfecho de haber conseguido que pronto llegase la mejoría de su amigo, pero tantas emociones por un día lo habían dejado exhausto, y no era por ser un amargado antisocial… Pero necesitaba un rato de silencio donde no haya quejas acerca de vitaminas.

-Uhm… Voy a salir ¿Les importa? Será rápido. –Avisó antes de que las demás asintieran y se levantara palmeando la cabeza de Licorice. –Prométele a tu viejo amigo Emalf que comerás lo que Rieta diga.

-Lo prometo, broh.

-¡Ahí te ves, broh! –Se despidió con rapidez abandonando el cuarto y el castillo.

Poemi lo vio partir y sintió la necesidad de seguirlo, aunque no lo hizo hasta que pasó el tiempo y las tres salieron del cuarto para dejar a Licorice tener una pequeña siesta después de comer.

No lo vio a plena vista y le fue necesario buscar, solo alzar vuelo y observar hasta visualizarlo a unos metros de distancia, sentado bajo un árbol. Con su ubicación descubierta, se acercó volando y aterrizó cerca de él sin intenciones de ser sigilosa.

No había causado ruido al pisar tierra, aunque de todos modos Emalf la escuchó y no mostró alarmarse por ello. Tan solo la dejó estar y sentarse a su lado sin decir palabra alguna. No sabía a qué venía, pero creía que era algo importante. No podría haber otro motivo para buscarlo.

Nunca esperó que lo que la demonio quería decir lo dejara congelado. -Eso que hiciste hoy… Fue genial.

Así de directa, sin muestras de sarcasmo burla. Un comentario puramente genuino que casi hizo que se le saltaran las gafas de sorpresa.

Creía entender a qué se refería, pero… ¿Por qué decía eso?

-Ya sabes. Lo que dijiste hoy… Fue todo lo que estuvimos pensando hace bastante pero ninguno se atrevía a decir. Licorice realmente tomó tus palabras en cuenta y… Parece que está impuesto a mejorar su salud y no descuidarse más. Te lo agradezco… Él me estaba preocupando demasiado.

Ni con eso aún lograba reaccionar y no hacer otra cosa más que mirarla atónito bajo los cristales oscuros de los lentes ¿Desde cuándo Poemi le agradecía de una forma tan honesta? No es que ella fuese una maleducada que nunca decía un mísero "gracias", sin embargo todos siempre se sentían cortos y poco importantes, al contrario de este, que destilaba pura sinceridad y verdadera gratitud.

No podía con esto. Piedad, es solo un pobre demonio enamorado.

-N-No fue para tanto. Solo… Estaba cansado y creo que lo que pasó me hizo explotar. –Explicó vagamente con un suspiro. De no haber ocurrido ese desmayo en su amigo probablemente sus pensamientos aun seguirían guardados.

-Es que Licorish es un terco… Doy por hecho que si otro le hubiese insistido suavemente nos seguiría sin hacer caso ¡Pero tú fuiste muy valiente y directo, Emalfsh! ¡Se lo dijiste todo de sopetón y no le diste oportunidad de excusarse! Fue tan… Waw… Y-Yo… Creo que no estaba del todo enterada acerca de lo que sentía él por la desaparición de papi.

-Soy su mejor amigo. Que no te sorprenda que pueda leer su alma así de fácil. –Rió por lo bajo con aires bromistas, a pesar de que no se equivocaba del todo con lo dicho. –Espero que a partir de ahora pueda descansar… No solo en el sentido físico, sino la mente. Sé que eso lo ha mantenido estresado.

-Demasiado diría yo. Aún recuerdo cómo rechazó a muchos ángeles hace poco.

Contagiado por la risa de Poemi, Emalf asintió al recordar lo mencionado.

Luego de que todo el asunto del sobre esfuerzo comenzara, varios ángeles de la tierra del sol habían intentado hacer declaraciones amorosas al niño. Sonaba muy de pederastas, pero los pobres eran completos ignorantes de que bajo esa apariencia adulta se escondía un crío de catorce años. Cómo no confundirse, si Licorice no dejaba su forma adulta a menos que fuese para dormir.

Su amigo tenía la cualidad de ser calmado y paciente con la gente que le agradaba, o mínimo no conocía, así que en su momento trató de rechazarlos a todos diciendo que no estaba interesado en salir con alguien por ahora.

Más de uno volvió a insistir, y fue en los peores momentos donde él ya estaba muy atareado y la migraña estaba que lo mataba. Todo eso combinado con el fastidio de escucharlos hizo que se pusiera agresivo y comenzara a gritar a todo pulmón que ya estaba interesado en un hombre y no era un ángel.

Luego de eso se dio cuenta de su estúpido accionar y trató de disculparse con ellos conteniéndose para no huir de la vergüenza. Tuvo suerte de que su familia haya tragado su mentira donde explicaba que eso no era verdad y que solo lo dijo para que dejasen de molestarlo.

Emalf era el único que sabía y el que le dio un tremendo zape por casi dejar expuesto su enamoramiento por Ivlis.

Actualmente ya no se ponía nervioso al hacer mención del tema, de hecho hace largo tiempo que lo platicaban una que otra vez con tranquilidad. Al principio se asustó mucho tras enterarse, creyendo aquello una etapa infantil del niño que debería desaparecer pronto, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo y sus largas explicaciones terminó por entenderlo y decidirse en ayudarlo lo mejor posible.

Podía sonarle ilógico a cualquiera, pero eso es porque nadie más que él había sido testigo de cómo Licorice se perdía hablándole de sus preocupaciones, temores, alegrías y tristezas, todo relacionado a su enamoramiento.

No había conocido antes a otro ser tan noble y esmerado en hacer a su amado feliz, así no estuviese a su lado de la forma en la que lo anhelaba. Tal vez eso se debía a su infantilismo, mas no negaba que era adorable y admitía sin miedo que un futuro donde su jefe y Licorice fuesen felices juntos sería algo que querría que pasara.

Que le den a la moralidad de los humanos, los demonios no estaban para esas tonterías.

Además… ¿No sería perfecto? Adiós lamentos por Siralos, adiós desamor, adiós problemas y sobre todo adiós a Satanick…

Amor… A Licorice eso lo volvía un romántico empedernido y un príncipe en busca de su otro príncipe.

A él… Bueno, lo volvía un chico con cara de tomate y pulso tembloroso de un hipotérmico.

-Seh… Debe controlar su genio.

-¿Crees que él hablaba en serio sobre estar enamorado de un chico? –Indagó curiosamente sin malicia o intenciones de robarle información. Solo pura ilusión al imaginar a su hermanito menor con alguien. –¡Sería tan tierno!

-Uhn… No creo que sea verdad. De ser así él me lo contaría. –No es que desconfiase de la empatía de Poemi pero… Licorice aún no estaba listo para sacar a la luz sus sentimientos y él como su confiable mejor amigo no podía ir por ahí regando su secreto.

-¿Y si está enamorado de ti? –Sonrió picaronamente, haciendo a su acompañante chillar en reacción.

¡¿Y esta qué cosas estaba diciendo?!

Eh, no es que le diera asco, es solo que al conocer profundamente a Licorice… Lo declaraba un Ivlisexual e Ivliromántico como para echarle ojitos a él.

No, simplemente no. Era su jefe con el niño o nada.

-¡No digas tonterías! Él ya dijo que no quiere a nadie, fin.

-¡Qué amargado eres! ¿Y tú no lo quieres a él? –Su sonrisa juguetona se esfumó tan rápido como un suave sonrojo se tintó en las mejillas ajenas, dejándola estupefacta y con una sensación de inquietud ¿Y por qué no? Arrepentimiento por haber preguntado. –¿Emalfsh?

-Lo quiero pero… No de esa manera. –No mentía al respecto. Licorice era un fantástico amigo, un casi hermano, pero su cariño no llegaba más allá. No se debía su sonrojo a él, sino a la cercanía e insistencia de Poemi con respecto al asunto.

Ah, pero como ella heredó un poco de la terquedad de su padre, no le creyó y se acercó más tratando de presionarlo con su mirada.

-¡Mientes! ¡Estás rojo! –Chilló, extrañamente para Emalf, notando que estaba ligeramente molesta y crispada con todo esto.

-¡No es por él! A mí me gusta otra persona y me la recordaste, es todo. –Soltó finalmente. Para su suerte, su sinceridad hizo a la demonio sentirse satisfecha aunque no aliviada, causando que perdiera ese semblante de enojo, mas no que se alejara.

-¿Entonces quién es?

-¿Tengo que decirlo? Preferiría guardármelo.

No era por ser esquivo con ella, sino más bien estaba asegurando su dignidad y sus huesos. Si se lo decía… No podía saber con certeza cuál sería su reacción, aunque daba por sentado que de todos modos sería mala.

… Cómo lo era con todos.

Quiso voltear y dar por terminado el asunto. Hablar de su suerte en el amor nunca lo ponía de humor, y a pesar de que había tenido un largo descanso desde que se fue del castillo no deseaba perder su calma. Sin embargo no contó con la velocidad de Poemi para alejar sus gafas y lanzarlas lejos, dejando sus pobres y anteriormente ocultos ojos indefensos ante la mirada analítica rojiza.

Ni voltear podía, ella lo estaba sujetando de las mejillas y estaba a una cercanía que lo ponía sumamente nervioso como para reaccionar y mirar a otro lado.

Se había quedado paralizado ante sus ojos.

-Mh… Bien, no me lo necesitas decir. Ya sé quién es. –Declaró victoriosa, demasiado tranquila como para que él se alterara creyendo que había sido realmente descubierto.

-¿Ah sí? –Indagó rodando los ojos, a lo cual ella asintió ampliando su sonrisa. –Y… ¿Tú qué piensas? ¿Soy correspondido?

Puede que no tendría ni un cincuenta por ciento de acierto, claro que de todos modos le interesaba saber cuál fue la supuesta persona en la que la demonio pensó.

La respuesta que obtuvo no fue ni una palabra o un asentimiento, sino un jalón desde el cuello de su chamarra hacia adelante, quedando en destino de sus labios… Los ajenos sobre ellos.

Fue rápido como para haberlo visto venir e inesperado como para haberlo previsto. Solo… Ocurrió. En un dos por tres estaba besando a la misma chica que vio crecer toda su vida y hasta hace un largo tiempo lo había flechado.

Ya se había olvidado cómo se sentía estar al borde de derretirse bajo un gesto de índole romántico. Nunca había tenido uno que pasara de abrazos, esto era nuevo y hacía su corazón latir desenfrenado hasta hacerle creer que moriría antes de darse el lujo de corresponder tímidamente llevando una de sus menos a la mejilla de la más bajita.

No se profundizó ni duró demasiado, sin embargo para él fue especial y maravilloso. Incluso después de que ella se separara seguía shockeado en su sitio, mirándola con sus ojos abiertos de par en par cómo ella sonreía maliciosa y jugueteaba con su dedo en su propio cabello.

Tenía ese brillo vivaz de una niña después de haber cometido una travesura en un semblante sosegado e infantil.

Muy… Muy hermosa.

-¿Eso responde tu pregunta, Emalfsh?

-U-Uh… Q-Qué… -Le costaba formular palabra sin que no fuesen balbuceos torpes y desorganizados. Su cabeza estaba peor, no se preocupen. Miles de dudas iban de acá para allá y ningún pensamiento tenía más lucidez que otro como para ser expresado primero.

Ella parecía estar disfrutando de sus nervios, se veía claramente. No le molestaba, estaba muy confundido como para eso.

Eso sí, tenía una pregunta muy importante que no podía hacerse esperar.

-O-Oye... Un momento… T-Tú acabas de… ¿Qué es lo que somos…?

-¿Eh? Pues novios, claro, tonto. No te besaría solo para dejarte en la friendzone. Tienes una idea muy cruel sobre mi persona. Si es posible no quiero decírselo a nadie aun. Recuerda cual es nuestro objetivo principal y lo mucho que distraeremos al resto si damos la noticia. –Pronto sin dejarlo digerir lo dicho, se levantó cuidadosamente y se alejó un par de pasos levantando los lentes del suelo para luego voltear a él con una risa. –¡Te dije que tus ojos podían enamorar a cualquiera, Emalfsh!

Sin más ella se alejó del aun distraído demonio, que tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que no había dicho casi nada y su supuesta novia lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca.

Eso no se quedaría así.

-¡O-Oye! ¡Poemi, espera! ¡Regresa! ¡Tengo muchas preguntas y…! ¡P-POEMI, NO ME DEJES ATRÁS!

La primera tarde amena y alegre que tenía hace tanto… Correteando a su novia entre chillidos y risas.

Hoy lo había comprobado.

Incluso con todo lo que pasaba… Se podía ser feliz.

(…)

 _Qué extraño… Aun no siento nada._

No dejaba de mirar su propio vientre con impaciencia, posando una de sus manos en él mientras yacía recostado sobre el muro de rocas y su cola se movía de un costado a otro en señal de ansiedad.

Habían pasado unos tres meses desde su acuerdo con Satanick y nada. No importaba cuanto lo intentasen… Seguía sintiéndose físicamente vacío, sin ninguna criaturita moviéndose en su interior.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo mal? ¿Es que él era el problema? Eso no tendría sentido alguno ¿No? ¡Había dado a luz un hijo de Satanick antes! Esto no tendría por qué estar fallando justo ahora que más lo deseaba.

… ¿Sería acaso que de verdad era un defectuoso como él le mencionó? Lloraba de frustración de solo imaginarlo.

No pedía mucho, solo un hijo… Un hijo que creciera en una familia amorosa, uno que los amara a ambos, que fuese feliz por verlos juntos.

¿Qué pensaría Satanick si supiera que no era capaz de darle otro hijo? No deseaba volver a lo de antes y que lo golpeara de nuevo, tal cosa lo devastaría… Eso sí, no admitía que merecía perdón o compasión por esto. Él era quien iba a cargar con el niño, él era el que no estaba funcionando adecuadamente.

Su amado tenía la cualidad de remarcar sus defectos más horribles que no conocía, y con un simple "Te amo de todas maneras" ya era suficiente para hacerlo sonreír. No importaba si sentía una basura, no importaba si sentía que no valía nada ¡Porque de todos modos lo amaban!

No había lógica, solo amor.

Lo asustaba que este defecto en él fuese el límite de lo soportable.

¿Importaba que ya tuviesen otro hijo? No en realidad… Si por Ivlis o Satanick fuera, Licorice podría vivir con ellos sin problema y así estarían todos juntos. El problema estaba en que conociendo al niño no permitiría que siguiese cerca de su amado y lo apartaría por todos los medios.

El diablo de Pitch Black decía extrañarlo, mas agregaba que la otra mitad de él no tanto, y eso era debido a los recuerdos del odio que le dedicaba.

Bah, mocoso entrometido. Eso es lo que fue todo este tiempo aunque no pudo verlo ¿Qué tan costoso sería amar a Satanick como un padre?

Ivlis solía pensar… Que si Licorice lo amara de verdad como tanto decía entonces tal vez podría amar a Satanick por él también.

Comprobarlo no estaba en sus planes, pero imaginarlo no estaba de más.

… _Tal vez tenerlo aquí no sería tan malo._

Tosió un par de veces, volviéndose pronto algo fuerte y desgarrador digno de sujetarse el pecho con tal de no caer hacia adelante. No duró mucho, sin embargo en el proceso había escupido aquel extraño líquido púrpura que Satanick le ofrecía entre besos.

Se notaba que tenía de su propia sangre, pues tenía un color que tiraba más al rojo.

-Ugh… -Se limpió rápidamente la boca con la manga de su camisa, ignorando por completo ese ataque.

Su salud estaba en riesgo, pero daba lo mismo. Si iba a gastarla toda en tener a un niño… Eso haría, el resto le valía un reverendo rábano.

Ojalá Satanick llegase pronto… Un milésimo intento no estaría mal.

(…)

Un día despejado y soleado se alzaba sobre ellos, marcando el fin de otro pobre mundo inocente a en su camino.

En los bajos terrenos donde el pueblo se encontraba; Los demonios de flamas, algunos heridos y otros triunfantes, se encargaban de llevar a los primeros a los portales y revisar el estado de las armas.

En ello, la familia de demonios, un diablo y un ángel, se encontraba descansando en los terrenos más altos bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Rieta estaba concentrada en el mapa de mundos, marcando varias cosas con cruces en lo que el resto almorzaba de las provisiones restantes de aquel que hace un rato había perecido ante ellos.

Ahora se daban el gusto de descansar como era debido para recuperar energías perdidas. Fue una batalla digna, pero como siempre… Ellos salieron vencedores.

Qué pena que los habitantes no eran tan amables y dulces como la acaramelada apariencia de estos y su mundo demostraba, hubiesen tenido algo de consideración para no matar al diablo…

Para qué mentir, eso no pasaría.

Ya había pasado un año desde el inicio de todo, dentro de poco serían dos años desde la desaparición... Dos años de dolor y desesperación, de entrenamiento y práctica, de guerras y sangre de inocentes derramada. Tantos dioses derrotados, diablos al borde la muerte, batallas más difíciles de ganar pero logradas con esfuerzo, sacrificio y dedicación.

Años de viajes, nuevas emociones y una nueva integrante en su familia… Años sin él.

Licorice se veía como siempre solo por estar usando su forma adulta. No lucía ni se sentía a medio morir y todo eso lo debía a que en los últimos meses había cuidado mejor su salud y el balance entre trabajo, necesidades básicas y ratos en familia. Solo por eso actualmente no lucía estresado como antes y sonreía entre charlas con Emalf, su tía y su hermana.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas tardado tanto con el tonto diablo! –Se enfurruñó la demonio, ganándose que su hermano le sacara la lengua infantilmente en un gesto molesto que ella devolvió al instante,

-¡Dilo de nuevo cuando seas tú la que deba cargárselo, por Vicers!

Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en los labios de Rieta al levantar la mirada, observando a su familia junto a ella, en especial el par de niños en medio de sus disputas burdas.

Licorice no había cambiado nada, asesino o no… Era el mismo crío de siempre en el cuerpo de un adulto, lo sabía con solo observarlo devolver cada comentario o burla a su hermana mayor y pedir una que otra vez a Igls que le diera la razón. Esta estaba risueña y divertida tratando de no perderse de nada mientras degustaba uno de los emparedados. Ver discutir a sus sobrinos era un placer que había conocido desde hace un año y del cual no se arrepentía.

Emalf trataba de calmarlos, aunque solo lo ignoraban olímpicamente.

Nada había cambiado… Y lejos de ser algo malo era alentador.

… _Ya debería decirles._

El día de ayer, la genio se había percatado de algo sumamente importante sobre la invasión de ese día. Mantuvo tal información como un secreto sorpresa para cuando terminaran, y si bien alargarlo con suspenso sería divertido… Su propia emoción le jugaba en contra al pensarlo y la delataba frente a ellos gracias a sus lágrimas y su sonrisa.

Al principio Licorice se asustó al verla, por lo cual le llamó en un tono preocupado. –¿Rieta…? ¿Pasa algo?

Tras no sentirse capaz de decir palabra, dejó caer de sus manos el extenso mapa de mundos dejando que observaran.

Cada uno de ellos… Todos los que estaban en la lista… Estaban tachados con cruces rojas indicando que ya estaban visitados.

El mensaje fue más que claro para que todos excepto Igls sintieran sus ojos aguarse, aunque escucharlo de la genio tuvo más efecto.

-Ya… L-Lo conseguimos. Es todo. –Anunció sin más, secando como podía sus lágrimas.

Emalf reaccionó primero, sin creerse nada de lo que escuchaba y veía. –¿Eh? ¿Y-Ya lo logramos? –Casi se le caen los lentes debido al impulso que hizo al levantarse a observar el mapa. Era cierto, todos los mundos por invadir estaban destruidos… -¡D-De verdad que lo logramos!

Poemi le siguió, aparentemente más calmada durante unos pocos segundos antes de levantarse también alzando un puño. –¡Al fin! ¡Esto se hizo eterno! –Finalmente luego de tanto todo su esfuerzo y espera rendiría frutos y descansarían de esta pesada labor que llevó tanto tiempo. –¿No estás feliz, Licorish? ¡Al fin veremos a papi! –No ocultaría su ilusión o deseo. Ella al igual que su hermano no lo habían dudado a pesar del tiempo: Ivlis los esperaba. No había duda.

-¡Veremos al jefe! ¡Veremos al señor Ivlis! –Festejó su novio junto a los demás, actuando por impulso y abrazando lo más cercano, o sea a la aterradora Loli. –¡Por fin veremos al señor Ivlis!

-¡A papi! ¡Pronto veremos a papi! ¿Al fin volverá con nosotros! –Estaba tan feliz como el resto que ni siquiera se molestó por el gesto cariñoso del de lentes de sol que pudo haberlos dejado en descubierto ¡¿Qué más daba?! ¡Era el momento de festejar!

Tanto Igls como Licorice se mantenían callados, como si no pudiesen salir del enorme cúmulo de emociones que los apresó de hacer alguna reacción errática y festiva al instante. Fueron segundos después que el joven diablo por fin dijo algo titubeantemente sollozo.

-Sí... Al fin... ¡Oh por...! ¡Al fin! –Fue exclamando preso de emoción a medida que la idea iba tornándose real ante sus ojos. Las lágrimas caían a borbotones de solo ser consciente y tener la mirada en un largo pedazo de papel con dibujitos tachoneados. Quién diría que la felicidad podría mostrarse ante él de esa manera. Solo dejó de verlo para fijar la vista sobre aquella que había comenzado a encender en él la esperanza con un simple comentario. –¡L-Lo hice, Rieta! ¡Lo hice! ¡Soy más fuerte! P-Podré encontrar a mamá ahora... ¿Cierto? –Tanteó sin ocultar la ilusión infantil que aún adornaba su mirada.

A pesar de cargar con tantas muertes sobre sus hombros y sangre en sus jóvenes manos, su esencia como quien era en verdad nunca se perdió. Nunca dejó de ser él mismo… Eso dejaba a Rieta como una cascada de lágrimas a la vez que sonreía asintiendo fervientemente.

-Lo lograste, Licorice… Todos lo logramos… -Decía entre lágrimas, acercándose para abrazarlo a él y a los demás.

Había sido un largo camino, habían derramado sangre de inocentes por ello y se asegurarían de que no fuera en vano. Licorice ahora tenía una fama de guerrero como su madre, pero nada de esas cosas les interesaban… Sino que ya habían completado todos los pasos requeridos para ir en busca del diablo de flamas y traerlo de nuevo.

Fueron dos largos años sin él… Lo extrañaban profundamente como el primer día y la idea de volverlo a ver era una ilusión, un acto milagroso.

-Eres más fuerte ahora, podremos… Encontrarlo… -Lagrimeó tratando de secarse como diese lugar, jamás creyó que implementando su loca idea esto funcionaría. No había tenido fe en que un pequeño niño lo lograría… Pero su valor y noble amor hacia su amo fue suficiente para impulsarlo todos los días, y ellos estuvieron para respaldarlo. Simplemente imposible pero aun así ante sus ojos lo lograron.

-T-Todo estará bien de nuevo... L-La familia estará completa... -Sollozó con alivio mientras las adultas palmeaban su cabeza para relajarlo. Al fin esta pesadilla estaba por terminar.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Eso significa que por fin podremos librarnos de ese condenado travesti! –Soltó la loli con una radiante sonrisa hacia su tía, la cual recién ahora notaba que estaba algo ida y se crispó al escucharla, borrando su sonrisa. –¿Tía Iglsh…?

-¿Eh? ¿Tía? ¿Qué pasa? ¿N-No estás feliz por eso? –Preguntó tratando de ser sutil y no sofocarla. No buscaba hacerla sentir juzgada, pero imaginar que justo ahora ella se arrepentiría de su decisión lo desesperaba.

Era de la familia, su tía… La hermana mayor de su madre, aquella que siempre adoró al ángel de luz y pensó en ella cada día, llenando su nombre de dulces elogios bajo su mirada melancólica y una sonrisa suave. Sin ella a su lado cuando trajera a Ivlis nada sería igual…

Debía hacer que se reencontraran. Lo anhelaba para su madre y su tía también. Ser consciente de cuánto se extrañaron ambos hermanos fue lo que lo emocionó siempre ante la idea de que al encontrarlo se volverían a ver y una parte de la felicidad de Ivlis regresaría a su vida de una forma hermosa.

No dudaba del amor de Igls, aunque sí de lo que pensaba…

Siralos.

-Y-Yo… E-Estoy feliz… Y-Y sé que lo dije antes pero… Tengo miedo.

Después de todo el día más esperado y temido llegó… Aquel en el cual enfrentaría a su creador, su dios… Su padre. El mismo que por su egoísmo desterró a su hermano y lo condenó a estar lejos de ella, el mismo que imponía temor en su alma con solo hacerle recordar ese momento… El mismo al cual no sabía si seguir considerando su padre.

Quería más que nada estar con Ivlis otra vez… Más aun sabiendo todas las desgracias que cubrieron su vida. Era grande su deseo de estrujarlo amorosamente entre sus brazos y hacerle saber que no importaba el pasado, ella estaría ahí para sanar el daño hecho y no lo abandonaría esta vez.

Lo anhelaba con desespero… Y estaba aterrada de lo que tendría que hacer para obtenerlo.

-Igls… No debes temer. Nosotros estaremos contigo. –Alentó Rieta, tomando su mano para hacerla sentir segura.

Todos eran conscientes de que para ella no debía ser fácil. Enfrentarlo a él sería un reto personal en el cual no podían interferir… A menos que estuviese en peligro. De ser así se meterían todo lo que se les diese la gana. No permitirían al travesti tocarle un solo cabello.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Si ese tonto quiere hacerte algo nosotros te ayudaremos! Confía en nosotros, tía Iglsh.

-¡Es verdad! No dejaremos que ese viejo te lastime. Tendrá que pasarse sobre nuestros cadáveres.

-Tía… Te prometo que no permitiré que te dañe. Estaremos ahí para lo que sea que necesites.

No les importaba que fuese un dios, en lo que les constaba; Licorice ahora era más poderoso que él. Había alcanzado y superado a Ivlis antes de perder sus poderes, y si bien sus planes no eran vengarse de Siralos… No lo dejaría salirse con la suya luego de todo lo que soportaron con él.

-Además… Yo te dije que tomaría tu mano en todo momento que lo requieras ¿No? –Agregó su amiga dulcemente.

El verla sonreír decidida fue más que suficiente para causar en ellos el mismo efecto.

Ya no había qué temer ¿No? Lo peor había pasado desde hace tiempo y ahora solo quedaba lo fácil. La libertad por fin estaba a su alcance y no estaba sola para atraparla, su familia estaba con ella.

No se echaría para atrás si esto significaba que se reencontraría con su hermano.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Tenemos que hacerlo!

 _Libertad… Libertad al fin._

Eso era un tipo de felicidad…

(…)

El tiempo se sentía extrañamente pesado desde hace rato.

No era por la lluvia, la densa humedad o el silencio. Ivlis presentía que algo no estaba en su lugar el día de hoy.

No era él, de eso estaba seguro. Si bien se sentía débil como de costumbre no creía estar al borde de otro colapso. Era otra cosa, algo que no sabía cómo explicar, una incertidumbre que no se calmaba ni aun estando entre los brazos de su amado.

Le daba curiosidad saber si Satanick pensaba lo mismo también, mas no preguntó al respecto y se limitó a seguir en silencio observando la lluvia caer desde la salida. En pocas ocasiones se había acercado ahí para observar cuando tenía permiso de hacerlo. Normalmente no lo hacía y se debía a ese miedo vigente ajeno de que se lanzara desde esa altura.

No lo culpaba, lo había intentado.

Era curioso como para quedarse quieto en un solo sitio y nunca mirar, sin embargo no era capaz de moverse. Aunque sus piernas habían regresado, y lo único que llevaban como recordatorio de lo ocurrido eran unas cicatrices que rodeaban su piel más arriba de sus rodillas, en más de una ocasión intentó levantarse por su cuenta y no lo consiguió.

Cada vez que lo intentaba sentía que su debilidad aumentaba, sus piernas temblaban como gelatina y se desplomaba antes de llegar a siguiera estar completamente de pie. Era patético… Sin Satanick ayudándolo no había forma de dejar su rincón.

Según él eso estaba bien, pues ayudaba en su salud ahora que tenía un niño que cuidar.

 _¿Qué debería hacer ahora…?_

Mentirle era cruel, aún más de esa manera ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Estaba desesperado por no obtener buenos resultados y verlo tan decepcionado. Ni siquiera le hablaba y aun así lo escuchaba llamándolo inútil de todas las formas posibles.

Aunque sea una vez… Deseaba sentir que merecía amor.

Sin embargo ese vil engaño solo causó lo contrario.

 _¿Y si se entera…?_

Si no lo perdonaba lo entendería. Aunque… Si seguía intentando sin que él supiera… ¿Podría funcionar?

Llevaba dándole vueltas al asunto desde hace tiempo pero justo hoy no se sentía con ánimos para planearlo o llevarlo a cabo.

-Hey, Ivlis… H-Hahaha… ¿Sabes? Hoy me hice una pregunta muy tonta… -Llamó su atención entre risas cortas e idas.

Últimamente entre los dos Satanick parecía tener menos coherencia, solo comunicándose con comentarios e ideas nada tangibles, risas alocadas y los mismos "Te amo". No es que le molestara, siempre y cuando fuese él… Es solo que no terminaba de acostumbrarse a ese cambio.

-M-Me pregunté… Si d-de ser capaz… Tú podrías irte… Pero… ¡H-Hahahaha! ¡Qué tontería! Nadie te alejaría de mí, cucarachita ¿No es verdad?

Por algún desconocido motivo Ivlis no habló apenas él terminó. Se quedó dudoso y absorto en el pesado aire, arrastrando hacia él incerteza y dudas.

Bah, qué estupidez… Estaba pensando de más.

-Nadie me alejará de ti, Satanick… Lo prometo. Así lo hagan… Yo te buscaría hasta encontrarte, te pensaría siempre… No soportaría estar lejos de ti.

 _No podría estar cuerdo sin ti… ¿O no?_

-Pero… Satanick… Me he preguntado… Si Licorice aceptara amarnos a los dos y no separarnos… ¿Podríamos ser una familia feliz?

Con su constante miedo a lo que podría pasar si no tenía un hijo más, necesitaba saberlo.

-H-Hahaha… ¡Claro! ¡Necesitamos un hermano mayor para nuestro bebé!

Eso hizo al diablo sonreír.

 _Supongo que no será tan malo si llegas… Licorice._

Esta era su oportunidad de definirse como alguien que era bienvenido o un hijo indeseado.

(…)

Nerviosa, así mismo se encontraba al juguetear ansiosamente con sus guantes mientras observaba a su padre pasear en las cercanías del castillo.

Valor… Debía tener valor y no dar más vueltas. Su familia la esperaba cerca, sonriéndole esperanzada, no les podía fallar.

Sus pasos fueron lentos y cuidadosos, como si algún traspié asegurara su fracaso. Siralos no esperó y al verla dirigirse a él se acercó, quitándole la necesidad de seguir caminando. Se lo notaba de buen humor, así que esto tal vez no sería tan difícil.

-Padre… Tenemos que hablar. –Pidió en un tono entre suplicante y formal, en lo que él miraba de reojo al resto. Se preguntaba qué hacían todos ahí mirando tan curiosos, aunque al final no le importó demasiado y se concentró en su hija y su porte serio.

-¿Qué ocurre, Igls?

-Te informo que Licorice por fin ha terminado su deber. Ha destruido cada inframundo y arrebatado el poder de cada diablo a su alcance. El propósito por el cual ellos han venido a quedarse ya fue cumplido y deben partir.

Su sonrisa repentinamente se esfumó, dejándolo estupefacto en lo que observaba directamente a Licorice. Este le devolvía la mirada de una forma tan natural y aburrida que ayudaba a confirmar la declaración. Frunció el ceño con desdén acercándose más a él.

Era increíble que con mirarlo desde abajo bastara. Eso no quitaba el ego alto que destilaba y la burla en sus palabras.

-¿Es en serio? Licorice, bromeas…

-Agradecería que no tomes mis palabras como un chiste, Siralos. –Siseó con odio hacia el dios, teniendo la necesidad de agacharse un poco y hacerle ver mejor su gesto molesto. No lo intimidó como esperaba, mas sin embargo era feliz con solo poder comportarse de la manera que siempre deseó al verlo.

Lo odiaba… Lo detestaba.

Y ahora ya no se rebajaría a un estúpido siervo.

-Es difícil cuando estamos hablando de Ivlis… Qué digo, la cucaracha. –Se mofó entre risas, ignorando la rabia que despertaba en el menor. Haciendo que fuese cada vez más difícil el contenerse a hacerlo pedazos ahí mismo.

Quería escuchar antes qué le diría a Igls. Entonces y solo entonces sabría cuándo desatar todo su odio.

-¡Vamos, Licorice! Sé razonable ¿En serio quieres arruinar todo tu potencial en una basura que no lo merece? ¿Me dirás que luego de todo este tiempo no hiciste esto por tener poder?

-Mi única motivación para convertirme en un asesino y hacer cosas imperdonables es mi madre. En ningún momento he dejado de pensar en él y no dudaré en salvarlo ahora que puedo hacerlo. Soporté durante mucho tiempo este estúpido mundo y tu insoportable voz. Conté cada segundo para poder largarme de aquí y dejar de perder mi dignidad al tener que vivir contigo bajo el mismo techo y darte el respeto que no mereces.

El semblante ofendido e incrédulo de Siralos bastó para darle las ganas de sonreír satisfecho. Había deseado decir eso hace tanto… No, tenía mucho más que quería decirle. Pero eso no era prioridad ahora.

El dios del sol estaba enfadado. Se habían aprovechado de su amabilidad al dejarlos estar, le habían visto la cara de tonto.

Podría echarlos a patadas ahora mismo de no ser por su creencia de que seres inferiores como ellos no merecían ni su energía.

-Tsk… No sé por qué no lo vi venir de unos demonios… Y tú, Licorice… Esperaba más de ti. Me decepcionas… Creí que al ser hijo de tu padre tendrías el más mínimo rastro de decencia y gracia, pero ahora veo que no puedo esperar nada de un asqueroso diablo contaminado con los genes de una cucaracha.

-¡Vuelves a relacionarme con esa basura y llamas así a mi madre otra vez y te voy a…!

-¡¿O vas a qué, mocoso?! Será mejor que tú y tus tontos acompañantes se larguen de aquí ¿No estaban por hacer eso? Pues váyanse. No regresen y arrástrense hacia esa cucaracha.

-No le digas cucaracha a mi hermano.

La sentencia de Igls le heló la sangre en breves segundos en los cuales le costó voltear hacia ella, notando su expresión seria y por primera vez indignada hacia él.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Igls…? –Masculló fastidiado, no porque no escuchó, sino porque estaba retando al ángel a que se atreviera a decirlo de nuevo.

-Te dije que no le digas cucaracha a mi hermano. –Repitió sin miedo, no dudando en acercarse más con intimidación. –Y si tanto quieres que nos vayamos pues bien. Nos iremos y no volveremos.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Igls?! –Se descolocó completamente, señalando al resto. –¡¿Piensas irte con ellos?! ¡No lo voy a permitir! Déjate de estupideces y regresa al castillo.

-No.

No tenía intenciones de crispar mucho más al dios, solo de defender su posición después de tantos años de sumisión y completa lealtad… Años de ceguedad y dolor… Ya no seguiría así, no tras ver cómo él tenía el descaro de seguir insultando a su pobre hermano y sus familiares.

-Te dije que…

-Y yo te dije que no lo haré. Pudiste haber echado a Ivlis, mas nunca cambiarás el cariño que nos une a ambos… ¿Sabes? Yo siempre creí que eras sabio, padre… Que todo lo que hacías era por el bien de este mundo… Pero nunca creí que tendrías razones tan egoístas para deshacerte de él.

¿Qué si lo sabía antes? No en realidad. Licorice se lo había explicado todo meses atrás, haciendo que tomara la decisión definitiva.

Ya no confiaba en Siralos.

-¡¿Egoístas?! ¡Cuida bien lo que dices, Igls! ¡Yo no soy ningún compañerito de juegos para que me hables de esa manera! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Soy tu padre y tu dios! ¡Y tú eres mi hija y el ángel jefe!

-Soy tu hija… Que soy tu hija, dices… Entonces me amas… Y deberías entender que deseo más que nada volver a ver a mi hermano ¿Puedes entender eso, padre? –Ablandó su semblante, queriendo creer que él no era tan malo como creía. –Él es mi hermano… Necesito verlo. Necesito saber que estará bien, que se recuperará del daño que le han hecho… Quiero apoyarlo cuando me necesite.

-Él no es tu hermano ni mi hijo. Solo es un error que nunca debió ser creado y se merece todo esto por el simple hecho de seguir respirando el oxígeno de los demás.

-En ese caso yo tampoco soy tu hija. –Fue lo último que necesitó decir para hacerlo sentir como si le hubiese caído un balde de agua helada. Tan fría… Igls nunca había mostrado este lado antes, lo cual le indignaba y hacía rabiar. –Me hiciste elegir entre tú e Ivlis… Pues aquí está mi elección. Escojo a Ivlis, a mi familia, escojo mi libertad. No deseo seguir las órdenes y voluntades de un dios que solo piensa en sí mismo y trata a sus propios hijos como unos sirvientes sin valor. Que seas feliz cegando a los ángeles con tu luz divina, Siralos. Es lo único que tendrás, a mí ya me has perdido.

Nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que tuviese que volver a colocar en balanza su lealtad vs su corazón, pero en esta ocasión... Sí supo elegir. Ya no se permitiría ser cobarde de nuevo y tomaría el camino correcto.

Y sin más se alejó de él y fue hacia los demonios, quienes le sonrieron antes de empezar a caminar.

 _Pudimos haber sido una familia, Siralos… Pero elegiste el poder antes que el amor._

Ya no pensaba sufrir recordando su niñez entre juegos y sonrisas, todo era irreal y superficial. Un amor paternal tan plástico y artificial. Ivlis siempre fue el único que era real de emociones verdaderas.

Había que aceptarlo ya… Este no era más su hogar.

Se iría con toda la dignidad que tenía y sonreiría a su nuevo futuro.

Eso es lo que realmente anhelaba pero… Siralos estaba tan ofendido y humillado que no la dejaría ir así como así.

-… ¡¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS, MOCOSA?!

-¡E-EEEK!

El chillido del ángel y el grito de Siralos los hicieron voltear.

Muerto de coraje, el dios rozaba una afilada lanza en el cuello de su ángel, sujetándola fuertemente de su esponjoso cabello para no dejarla ir. Sus ojos destellaban fuego y sus labios veneno.

No permitiría que lo vieran hacer el tonto de esta forma. Nadie lo abandonaría, él sería quien los echara y diera la última palabra.

Sería así siempre… No importaba si se trataba de su hija.

Oh, perdón… Una traidora.

-¡¿Qué te crees que eres para hablarme así, maldita basura?! ¡¿No sabes quién soy yo?! ¡Soy Siralos, dios del mundo de los soles! ¡¿Te crees muy valiente, Igls?! No lo eres… Solo eres una rastrera traidora ¿Quieres irte de aquí? Bien, lo harás… ¡Excepto que serás desterrada!

Conteniendo un grito, ella trató de forzar contra él, sintiendo temerosa que la lanza rozaba sus alas con malicia.

-Serás desterrada al igual que Ivlis…

Eso no pasaría… Fue claro cuando con una velocidad irreproducible Siralos se vio apartado de su ángel y fue sujetado del cuello para ser elevado.

Igls suspiró aliviada, arrastrándose hasta alejarse y ponerse de pie abrazando a Rieta. Siralos no había logrado hacerle daño y ahora estaba en manos de su enfurecido salvador.

-No toques a mi tía, bastardo.

Licorice permitiría muchas cosas, entre ellas dejar que el dios se expresara libremente en el momento, solo si se trataba de algo verbal. Desde un comienzo prometió proteger al dulce ángel de cualquier tramposa jugada de su creador y esta era la prueba de que no mentía.

Era más que una provocación… Era una declaración a la mismísima guerra y no se contendría más.

Había soportado tanto… Había perdido mucha de su dignidad… Aquel odioso era la maldita razón por la cual su madre había sufrido tanto desde el comienzo. Fueron tantos años tortuosos de escucharlo lamentarse por él, tanto tiempo en el cual deseó darle su merecido por haberse atrevido a lastimar tanto a un pobre ser que no hizo nada más que existir.

No importaba si Siralos era un dios… Hoy haría lo que su madre no tuvo oportunidad de hacer… Vengarse.

-Eres tan molesto… Todo lo que dices, lo que piensas… Estúpido. Tu ego podrido me tiene hasta los cuernos, oír tu nombre es peor que un violín desafinado, no puedo creer que mi madre haya dedicado tanto amor y tanto tiempo a un miserable y desagradable ser como tú que ni merece el título de dios. –Masticó cada palabra con desprecio ardiente. Romperle la tráquea a ese charlatán no sería un problema para él, sino un placer que podría darse de no ser porque no quería una pelea digna.

Hacerlo pedazos sería fácil… Pero no era placentero si él no se defendía y era derrotado en buena ley. Solo así podría ver su ego caer y mostrar temor.

Le haría sentir en carne propia el dolor de su madre.

Lo soltó haciéndolo caer de rodillas, dándole solo el tiempo de respirar y toser antes de que le dirigiera una mirada fulminante.

Se alejó un par de pasos formando un par de lanzas mientras su contrincante hacía lo mismo y sonreía vanidosamente con la confianza de ganar.

Licorice no se confiaba. Hacerlo era una muestra de despiste y poco esfuerzo.

Y él se iba a esforzar en destrozar a ese hijo de perra.

-¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡VEN ACÁ, NIÑATO!

Siralos era veloz, pero al diablo no le costaba nada darse cuenta de que estaba oxidado en los enfrentamientos y tenía poca precisión. Esquivar sus lanzas no era difícil, al igual que no lo fue lograr tanta cercanía como para comenzar una pelea de filo contra filo.

En más de una ocasión ambos se hicieron un par de rasguños y nada más. Licorice era fuerte, aunque debía admitir que su adversario no perdía el tiempo para moverse y atacarlo.

Estaba dando una buena pelea.

Aun con toda la rabia hirviendo en su sangre y su persistencia en querer herirlo, Licorice no se dejaba cegar por eso, sabiendo que eso lo haría actuar sin pensar. Tenía que ser frío y calculador en cada movimiento, ágil e ingenioso.

Solo así conseguiría la victoria.

Había peleado con tantos diablos… Siralos era el escalón final. Y si bien no le robaría nada de poder, lo consideraba el último que sufriría bajo el filo de sus lanzas.

Pasó el tiempo y antes de que se diera cuenta estaban cerca del abismo por el cual alguna vez Ivlis fue arrojado. Muchas de sus armas caían al vacío cuando se las lanzaban y su familia los había seguido con la cautela de no salir lastimados también.

Fue por un descuido de Siralos al acomodar sus lentes que pronto una lanza le dejó un tajo profundo en el costado y junto a él otras lanzas atravesaron su cuerpo gracias a su falta de equilibrio y el shock que fue sentir algo que hasta ahora había desconocido.

Dolor… Nunca había sentido algo así.

-T-Tú… Me l-las vas a pagar caro por esto…

Entre ellos dos, el más jadeante y agotado era él, apenas logrando estar de pie y sentirse seguro ante la mirada insulsa del más alto. Le enfurecía que guardara tanto silencio, que se viese enérgico a comparación suya y que sus ojos denotaran aburrimiento y desdén al analizarlo.

-Tus palabras me aburren, Siralos. Muere.

No lo pidió, lo ordenó automáticamente antes de tomarlo desprevenido y que más de sus armas lo atravesaran sin dejar sitio sano. Brazos, piernas, torso, incluso su cabeza.

Era extraño… En un pasado lejano se había visto a sí mismo más alterado y eufórico al vengarse del dios del sol, ahora solo sentía que estaba dándole una lección a un charlatán irrespetuoso que de cualquier manera merecía que lo pusieran en su lugar.

Eso es porque a la hora de la verdad recordaba una cosa… Siralos era patético e insufrible, pero era un cobarde. Él hirió a su madre, pero no fijó su fatídico destino, sino que él solo lo hizo y Siralos no hizo más que reírse de eso.

No era él quien alejó a su madre de él…

No lo podría odiar tanto como al verdadero villano en su historia.

Tal vez por eso en el único momento que parecía tener emociones era al apuñalarlo sin piedad mientras gritaba adolorido y su mirada se tornaba aterrada.

-Eres tan patético. –Fue fácil sujetarlo de la bufanda y arrastrarlo sin cuidado al abismo.

Sufriría lo mismo que Ivlis… Lo haría.

-Eres una escoria… No mereces seguir viviendo o gobernar aquí. –Decía en un tono que mostraba desprecio, ni inmutándose ante su desesperación cuando se percató de que estaba colgando sobre el vacío y dependía de Licorice que cayera en él o no.

Eso era lo divertido.

-¡S-Suéltame, mocoso! ¡No tienes idea de con quién te metes!

-Siralos… Mal padre, mal dios, un egocéntrico que no ve más allá de sus necesidades… Nadie te extrañará. No le sirves a nadie… _"Cae y arde en el fuego maldito del infierno."_

Y entonces lo soltó.

Nunca había visto antes que la mirada dorada del dios del sol se tiñera tan rápido en el miedo y el pavor, cuando solo lo había soltado momentáneamente para luego atajarlo.

Una sonrisa llena de malicia se expandió en su rostro junto a un brillo entretenido.

-¿Qué…? No me mires así. No soy tan vil como tú. –Se alzó de hombros y no se contuvo en brusquedad al lanzarlo lejos hacia la tierra. Desde arriba no dejó de verlo despectivamente, ni aun cuando puso su pie por encima de su pecho para llamarle toda la atención y mantenerlo en su lugar.

Esta era la primera vez que disfrutaba tanto sentirse un asesino.

-¿Qué sentiste, Siralos? ¿Miedo? ¿Angustia? ¿Te sentiste aterrado? ¿Te duele?... –Su mirada pareció ensombrecerse. –Es así como madre se sintió cuando lo desterraste… Es esto lo que siempre deseé que pasaras, desde el primer instante que supe que existías te odié profundamente… Admito haber pensado que sería el mismísimo Ivlis quien acabara con tu dignidad, maldita basura… Y a pesar de no ser él… Me pregunto si podrías ver mis ojos e imaginarlo a él riéndose de tu dolor.

Pausó unos segundos. En medio de ese silencio quiso creer que el modo en el que Siralos parpadeó había impresión al reflejar en realidad a Ivlis.

-No creas que me iré sin haberte cobrado todo.

Nadie lo esperó.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con solo llevar una de sus manos hasta uno de los mechones del dios y tirar de él con fuerza logró arrancarlo, sorprendiéndose de que fuese tan fácil.

… _¡¿Estas son extensiones?!_

Eso sí que lo descolocó, aún más que eso fuese lo que hizo a Siralos alterarse de verdad y lanzar mil y un insultos hacia su persona.

Típico… No lloras cuando te hacen brocheta pero sí cuando te quitan una extensión de cabello ¿Quién entiende a las divas?

-¡¿POR QUÉ TÚ…?!

-Esto le demostrará a madre que te enfrenté sin temor en su nombre y recuperé lo que le robaste… Honor. –No prolongaría más su estadía en la tierra del sol, alguien lo necesitaba y se encontraba en otro mundo. –Adiós, Siralos. Espero nunca más volverte a ver.

Y así, lo dejó solo y se acercó a su familia.

Repentinamente Igls lo abrazó. Estaba solloza y sonriente. Su adorado sobrino la había salvado del mismo final de su hermano y le estaba eternamente agradecida.

-Muchas gracias, Licorice…

-No fue nada, tía… Tú y madre merecían este desquite. –Sonrió aceptando el gesto antes de observar cómo ella se desabrochaba su insignia y la lanzaba en dirección al dios, quien apenas pudo desviar la mirada hacia este y luego a ella.

-Ya… Podemos ir con Ivlis.

-Iremos a Pitch Black World. –Aseguró regalando una mirada decidida.

No sabría que esperar de aquel mundo ni el estado actual en el cual se encontraba. Según lo poco que escuchó, muchos tuvieron que huir a otros mundos debido a la intensa lluvia, pero no estaba seguro. Se habían mantenido muy al margen de ellos mientras iban invadiendo, todo sea por evitar piedras en el camino.

-¡Papi nos espera! –Exclamó Poemi emocionada.

En ello, Emalf le sonrió, Rieta tomó la mano de Igls y Licorice suspiró.

Aquí llegaba el final de su travesía de mundo tras mundo y solo bastaba con cruzar el portal.

 _Madre… ¿Sigues esperando por mí?_

-Bueno... Vámonos...

Ya era hora de terminar con esto.

No habían pisado Pitch Black World desde el primer día de invasión, suponía estaba devastado, pero no tanto como lo vio ahora que estaba ahí.

-Oh… Dios… -Murmuró Rieta sin creer lo que observaba.

Pitch Black World estaba sumido en una profunda oscuridad que superaba por creces la original y la intensa lluvia caía como cascada desde el cielo.

El agua se había alzado considerablemente matando toda vegetación cercana y vida animal, todo el mundo estaba en ruinas… Pero el castillo estaba cerca.

Poemi estaba igual de ansiosa que su hermano por terminar con esto, por lo que no dudó cuando al fin tocó volver a Pitch Black World luego de tanto, quedando aterrada luego de ver el terrorífico estado en el que se encontraba.

-¿Q-Qué? Todo está... Inundado... ¿Dos años... En los que la lluvia continuó...? –Era casi un milagro que el agua aún no alcanzara al castillo, pero no dudaba que de no detenerse pronto, lo lograse.

-Él sigue vivo. –Masculló Licorice escupiendo con desprecio las palabras. Si había lluvia eso significaba que Satanick estaba vivo.

-C-Creo que eso ya lo sabíamos. –Susurró Emalf, haciendo lo posible por cubrirse de la lluvia.

Igls se mantuvo callada durante unos segundos hasta que por fin decidió hablar. –¿Con que... Este es Pitch Black World...? –Murmuró algo incómoda. No podía verlo, pero el incesante sonido de agua cayendo y la pesadez de un ambiente húmedo no ayudaba a darse la mejor impresión de todas. Claro que eso no era lo importante, sino por lo que habían venido. -¿M-Mi hermano se encuentra en este lugar?... -Comenzaba a ponerse ansiosa. Un mundo desconocido, circunstancias aberrantes entre la desaparición de Ivlis y su incapacidad por ver no eran una buena combinación para sus nervios.

No se imaginaba qué debió ser para su pobre hermano ser retenido tantos años en un mundo así.

Licorice chasqueó la lengua. La lluvia lo fastidiaba, no más que los soles, pero sí lo suficiente para irritarlo.

-Si lo que temes es que no lo soporte; no te preocupes. Yo lo hice toda mi vida. –Comentó al aire mientras avanzaban. El castillo estaba cerca por lo que todos se apuraron a acercarse y resguardarse bajo techo.

Licorice no recordaba que fuese tan peligroso. Asumía que la lluvia y el lodo resbaladizo era el culpable y no dijo palabra en lo que lograba abrir la puerta principal y dejaba pasar a todos.

No tenía interés en profundizarse en el asunto. Lo que sea que le pasase a esa basura como para que la lluvia no se detuviera no era su asunto; solo importaba Ivlis.

No había servidores alrededor más que los fieles Medouco, Sullivan y Crea, quienes al verlo se sorprendieron enormemente no dudando en acercarse a gritos.

-¡J-Joven amo! ¡Chicos! -Exclamó la Gorgona, feliz de verlos sanos y salvos mientras daba una ronda en compañía de un aterrado Sullivan que cargaba con la pequeña Crea.

Ella y la niña no sabían que hacer, aún aterradas por el destino de su amo pero... El joven demonio parecía tratar de darles valor. No soportaría dejarlas a su suerte allí.

-Han vuelto… N-No esperaba... Verlos de nuevo... –Fue lo único que pudo murmurar Sullivan, dudoso de por qué estaban acompañados de un ángel que nunca había visto por ahí y aparentemente no pertenecía su mundo.

-¡Están empapados! ¡Les traeremos toallas! –Chilló Crea, soltándose de los brazos de Medouco para irse corriendo en busca de lo mencionado.

Se abstuvieron de saludar a los demás aterrados servidores, lo podrían dejar para después cuando cumplieran su misión tan cuidadosamente planeada de manera que no fallara. Ellos lo entenderían aunque ahora no tenían ni idea de qué estaba ocurriendo y por qué regresaban como si nada a este destruido y descuidado mundo.

-Sí, sí, sí, sí. Saludos luego, necesito concentrarme...-Gruñó el joven diablo sin ánimos de charlar o explicar. Al fin había llegado el momento que tanto había anhelado y por el que había trabajado tan duro. Era su única oportunidad y no estaba dispuesto a hacer esperar más a su madre.

Le sabía mal tratar así a tan agradables servidores apenas los veía luego de tanto, sin embargo estaba apurado y agradecía que se limitaran a guardar silencio en vista de que estaba ocupado.

Rieta suspiró acercándose a él. Era momento.

-Bien… Es hora de probar lo que conseguiste durante este tiempo, Licorice… El poder de la coordenada de un diablo. Cierra los ojos, concéntrate… No pienses en nada más que no sea Ivlis.

-De acuerdo…

Inhaló hondo, concentrándose lo más posible en su vínculo con el diablo de las flamas.

Cada recuerdo, cada sentimiento, cada dolor que su desaparición le había provocado... Y que ahora se veía aliviada con cierta cálida y única presencia que cegó sus sentidos, llenándolo de una euforia familiar. Lo reconocía... Lo reconocería en cualquier parte.

Era como tenerlo frente a él, con esa misma sonrisa que derramaba dulzura y esa sonrisa sincera que solía dedicarle.

" _¡Procura abrigarte antes de salir, cariño! Hace frío afuera y mamá no quiere que te resfríes. Me preocupo por ti."_

 _ **Realmente lo siento…**_

" _Vamos… No llores… Puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche, cielo. Mamá se asegurará de alejar tus pesadillas."_

 _ **Madre, yo…**_

" _Jamás me arrepentiría de tenerte, Licorice… Todo lo volvería a pasar de nuevo si eso significa que estarás aquí conmigo."_

 _ **Yo…**_

" _Mamá te ama, mi dulce regaliz… Nunca dudes de ello."_

 _ **Siento que estás aquí.**_

-M-Madre...

Rieta y los demás se sobresaltaron de la sorpresa al oírlo ¡Funcionaba! ¡Realmente servía!

-Mamá… -Abrió los ojos de golpe, iniciando una repentina carrera tras aquella presencia que después de tanto invadía su ser, estremeciéndolo de ansiedad.

La genio no alcanzó a tomarlo de los hombros para obtener respuestas, solo hizo un amague y entonces el joven diablo salió corriendo a las afueras del castillo.

No lo siguió ni trató de detenerlo como los demás hicieron al dirigirse a la puerta y gritarle para que se detuviera a esperarlos. Licorice se veía tan decidido en ir al encuentro de Ivlis que retrasarlo solo para seguirle el paso era inútil, confiaba plenamente en qué solo podría con ello.

Por ello se dedicó a observar por la puerta abierta calmando al resto que trataba todavía de gritar su nombre para que frenara o los esperara.

-¡LICORISH, ESPERA! ¡NO NOS DEJES ATRÁS!

-Tranquilos… Él podrá hacerlo solo.

Eso los calló, pero no fue suficiente para calmarlos y evitar que Emalf mirase a su compañera preocupado.

-P-pero… ¿Y Satanick? Él sigue ahí… -Aquello borró la sonrisa de la genio, pero no la hizo reaccionar hasta unos segundos después en los que los hizo entrar de nuevo al castillo cerrando la puerta.

-Emalf… N-No digas eso… P-papi estará bien... Licorish también... –Habló Poemi, tanto para darse valor como para alentar al resto. Debían confiar en Licorice... No les quedaba nada mejor que hacer en lo que esperaban e iban preparando todo lo necesario para recibir a Ivlis luego de tan tortuosa espera.

-Podrá con ello, su entrenamiento no fue en vano… Ahora vamos, hay que secarnos y preparar todo para el regreso del amo. –Ella no podía asegurar nada, no sabía que tan grande era el estado de locura del diablo de Pitch Black, no sabía que tan fuerte era o si este era capaz ahora de romper sus escrúpulos y principios para quedarse con Ivlis, así tuviese que atacar a su propio hijo que alegaba era una de sus mayores adoraciones en su vida.

Había conocido poco tiempo al señor del castillo como para confirmarlo, por lo que tratar de convencer a los demás de algo que podía ser una mentira no estaba en sus planes, solo le quedaba la fe y la esperanza hacia Licorice.

Fe… Debían tener fe.

(…)

 _Madre… Ya estoy cerca._

No prestaba atención si los otros comenzaron a seguir, si iba muy rápido o si lo estaban llamando.

Nadie importaba, nada importaba… Solo su madre a quien se acercaba a cada paso.

La desesperación ni siquiera le había permitido notar que ya había dejado el castillo hace varios km, arribando vuelo entre la tempestuosa lluvia hacia zonas más altas.

Era un páramo… No había vida alguna a la redonda, solo agua entre árboles derribados y una montaña rocosa.

La presencia de Ivlis se volvía más intensa a medida que se acercaba, guiándolo como un camino o una brújula. Ni siquiera se había desviado un poco del camino, lo cual costó que el viento por poco lo arrastrara lejos, cosa que no pasó al lograr aferrarse a unas rocas, trepando cual insecto hasta llegar a lo que parecía la entrada a algo. Rendirse no era una opción, no importaba cuan peligroso resultase el clima lo el ambiente al cual se metía.

No había pensamiento lógico o duda dentro de sí, solo era como un sabueso buscando desesperadamente a su objetivo. Su vida y cordura dependían de esto, no se permitiría ningún fallo.

-¡Mamá...! ¡Mamá! ¡Resiste! ¡Ya estoy cerca! –Gritó hacia la nada, adentrándose entre algunas rocas.

Nunca antes había conocido un lugar como este. Se trataba de distintas cuevas conectadas por pasillos o enormes agujeros. No parecía haber salidas seguras y aparentemente era fácil perderse, pero su recién desarrollado poder se lo impedía.

Supo claramente donde doblar y avanzar, permitiéndole ser rápido. Incluso había comenzado a encontrar en su trayecto pistas que indicaban que alguien estaba allí.

Sangre, ropa... La ropa de su madre para ser exactos. Sus botas, sus pantalones, su traje gris… Todo lo que le pertenecía era lo único que lograba encontrar, sin contar la sangre púrpura de su padre.

Parte de él empezaba a aterrarse de solo imaginar cómo se encontraba él ahora.

Fue entonces cuando al fin sus pensamientos se esfumaron al adentrarse entre unas rocas pesadas y se congeló.

Ahí estaba Ivlis… No era una ilusión, realmente era él. Estaba tan shokeado por ello que apenas pudo balbucear algo entendible mientras se acercaba al cuerpo yacido sobre el suelo de larga cabellera gris.

-M-Madre…

-¿U-uh…?

La figura se removió en el suelo, pareciendo hacer sobre esfuerzo humano en levantar la mirada.

Apenas podía visualizar algo que no fueran manchas borrosas, pero su sentido común le decía que era el diablo de orbes violetas.

Dos años… Y los cambios exteriores eran apenas notables, como el color opaco que sus mechones rojos y ojos dorados tornaron, la falta del resto de su ropa además de una camisa que si bien antes era blanca ahora estaba teñida de rojo, púrpura y el café de la tierra.

Lucía demacrado en exceso. Ojeras adornaban sus ojos, ningún rincón de su cuerpo se salvaba de tener cicatrices o heridas sangrantes, desde sus piernas, brazos y torso hasta su rostro, donde también se veía un moretón cerca de su ojo y un corte en su mejilla. Sus heridas variaban. Cortes, desgarramientos y mordidas causadas por filosos colmillos.

Su cuerpo tiritaba incontrolablemente a causa del frío de su alrededor. La constante lluvia del exterior había abstenido al calor del sol salir por tanto tiempo, y estar en un lugar descampado, lejano, de gran altura donde lo único a la vista eran rocas y oscuridad no ayudaba mucho. En especial la falta de prendas y de sangre.

Se veía tan lamentable que no tenía sentido la sonrisa débil que logró dibujar en su rostro cuando su percepción se volvió menos borrosa.

-¿L-Lico…rice?...

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que vio a alguien que no era su captor, que creía que estaba alucinando por la pérdida de sangre, el constante frío o algo parecido.

No se podía asegurar si la razón por la cual no se movía del sitio de donde estaba acurrucado era debido a su incapacidad de moverse o el hecho de que siguiera pensando que solo estaba teniendo un espejismo y ese en realidad era su hijo.

De cualquier manera rió ligeramente a la vez que este se acercaba, tan calmadamente e irreal.

Así que… Este era su mal presentimiento de este día.

Habían venido por él.

-T-Tú realmente… ¿Viniste…?

-M-Mamá... D-De verdad eres tú... -Balbuceó sin dejar de acercarse temerosamente hasta él, panicado de la sola posibilidad de estar soñando y que este desapareciera apenas lo tocara. Le había pasado tantas veces en todos estos meses de entrenamiento e invasión, que apenas pudo tenerlo al fin entre sus brazos, las impacientes lágrimas terminaron por escapar totalmente en un aliviado llanto.

Ivlis por un segundo se crispó al sentirlo.

¿Eso era… Calidez?

-¿Uh? P-por supuesto que… soy yo… -Se limitó a asentir sin dejar de sonreír con marcada calma en sus palabras y la forma en la que palmeó suavemente la espalda de su hijo.

No era capaz de notar la angustia en su voz o prestar atención a sus lágrimas en su hombro pues las creía más tibias gotas de lluvia colándose entre las rocas.

Era extraño volver a sentir esa inocente calidez envolviéndolo con suavidad y firmeza.

Satanick siempre le abrazaba pero usualmente estaba casi tan helado como él por lo que no sentía calor a menos que fuese su propia sangre o la ajena.

-Y-Yo... ¡Creí que no te vería de nuevo! ¡P-Pero... Estás aquí! ¡Eres real! ¡De verdad eres mamá! ¡Mi mamá! –Comenzó a chillar con el cuerpo tembloroso y la voz quebrándose, haciendo más cercano el contacto, cosa que llegó a desconcertar a Ivlis.

Desde su punto de vista no era capaz de entender sus lágrimas y la forma desesperada en la que se aferró a él al abrazarlo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido… No sentía dolor, no sentía nada.

-A-Al fin… E-Estamos juntos… Los tres… Satanick e-estará feliz de verte…

Licorice no prestó atención a lo dicho, ni lo había escuchado. Estaba demasiado eufórico y sollozo como para eso.

Su más anhelado sueño hecho realidad luego de tanto esfuerzo y sacrificios… No había nada más ahora que eso.

La felicidad era tal que ni siquiera se puso a analizar las palabras del de mechas rojas, enfocándose en su deteriorado estado y quitándose su saco para envolverlo con este. No había tiempo para pensar en ello, quería llevarse a Ivlis cuanto antes de allí.

-¡Oh, por Vicers! ¡E-Estás helado! –Exclamó aterrado de que la piel de su madre se sintiese fría cual hielo.

-O-Oh sí… Aquí no hace mucho calor… Pero… S-Siempre se tiene la del corazón c-cuando alguien te dice que te ama… ¿Verdad?

-No te preocupes... ¡Pronto estaremos en casa! –Afirmó sin percatarse de que si bien Ivlis había aceptado el gesto caballeroso apenas abrazándose a sí mismo, no hacía más que escuchar sus promesas como algo que no eran más que detalles sin importancia.

En cierto modo le daba igual si se cumplían o no. No deseaba alejarse demasiado… No de Satanick.

-¡Te darán una ducha tibia y te curarán! ¡Todo estará como antes! ¡No dejaré que...!

Sin embargo, su atropellado hablar se vio abruptamente detenido cuando notó la presencia de alguien más apenas escuchó a su madre hablar.

-U-uh… Él regresó… -Amplió su sonrisa escuchando el metálico sonido de las cadenas moverse y sintiendo un leve jalón desde estas.

Ahí estaba el que consideraba su salvador…

 _Basura…_

-Tú…

Apretó la mandíbula en lo que se ponía de pie y volteaba su atención hacia el contrario, sin ocultar el profundo rencor que le guardaba por toda este desesperante situación.

Y pensar que casi se había olvidado de él.

-¿Uh?... ¡Oh! ¿Nuestro hijo está aquí? Hahaha... Qué inesperada... ¡Y afortunada sorpresa! Hahaha...

Habló mientras iba acercándose, a pasos lentos y tambaleantes. Al parecer solo había estado deambulando sin rumbo por algunos minutos antes de volver.

Nunca se alejaba de Ivlis... En dos años nunca lo pensó siquiera.

-Al fin todo juntos... Hahaha... C-Como siempre debió ser... Una familia unida y feliz ¡Hahahaha!

Decía sin un hilo o tono muy marcado. Su mirada estaba totalmente ida de la realidad y una tétrica y permanente sonrisa marcaba su rostro, ajena en su totalidad del tempestuoso clima que aquejaba su mundo.

Su estado tampoco era mucho mejor que el de su cautivo. De su elegante y glamoroso vestir apenas quedaba una camisa mal puesta, pantalones desgarbados y zapatos desgastados; todos ellos teñidos entre manchas moradas y carmesís.

El resto de sus ropajes no mostraban estar cerca al igual que la del diablo en llamas, como si llevaran años sin estar allí. Su cabello se encontraba despeinado, algo largo y hasta con restos de sangre seca. Un dudoso fluido violeta goteaba constantemente de sus labios y en uno de sus puños una oxidada cadena se enredaba hasta erosionar su propia piel, la cual era tan larga como para llegar al cuello del diablo de las llamas.

-... No esperábamos verte… Hehe... -Ladeó la cabeza, sin cambiar su perturbadora expresión. Lo cual solo puso más nervioso a Licorice. –Pero la familia... ¡Siempre es bienvenida! ¡Hahahaha!

-Tú y yo no somos familia... -Siseó formando entre sus dedos una de sus afamadas lanzas.

Había esperado demasiado para recuperar a su madre... Y no dejaría que aquel odioso ser se la arrebatara de nuevo.

-Solo vine por madre... Pero la idea de hacerte pedazos es muy tentadora...

No podía contener su desprecio.

¡Todo era culpa suya! ¡TODO! ¡Perder a su madre! ¡Aguantar a Siralos! ¡La destrucción de tantos mundos inocentes! ¡El peso con el que cargaría el resto de su vida! ¡TODO ERA CULPA SUYA!

 _Siempre es tu culpa…_ _ **DESDE QUE TENGO MEMORIA TODO SIEMPRE ES CULPA TUYA.**_

-Siempre me resultaste... Insoportable. Pero esto... –Apretó el mástil de su arma, temblando de la rabia que el solo recordar su larga espera le generaba. –¡Ni pulverizándote hasta hacer polvo hasta tus huesos sería suficiente!

Ivlis se demostró algo desconcertado, pero solo mantuvo silencio quedándose en su sitio y poniéndole más atención al recién llegado.

A diferencia de lo que su hijo llegaba a imaginar no estaba aterrado o molesto. No veía las palabras del oji violeta como un monólogo de un lunático ido de la cabeza sino como verdades irrefutables dichas por alguien que tenía el conocimiento suficiente como para decirlas.

Él siempre tenía la razón…

No mostraba mucha emoción en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, hace mucho que no sentía euforia por nada y apenas llegaba a entender del todo que Licorice no estaba ahí para quedarse con ellos y completar la familia.

No tenía ni idea de que estaba siendo rescatado…

Había decidido darle el beneficio de la duda a su hijo, hasta se había convencido de que él se quedaría pero…

-L-Licorice… ¿P-Por qué le dices eso a tu padre? –No era muy consciente de la confusión que causaban sus palabras, cualquiera creería que se trataba de una burda actuación para no poner furioso al captor, pero no era nada de eso, sino un honesto pensamiento suyo.

Al no ser consciente del tiempo que había transcurrido desde el momento en que fue secuestrado no se hacía ni una mínima idea de que en todo ese tiempo su hijo había tenido que pasar por tanto para volverlo a encontrar.

-¿Uh…? –Si bien Licorice no había entendido del todo las palabras o actuar de su madre, las aludió al shock del momento.

Se enfocaría en lo que verdaderamente le interesaba: Salvarlo y llevárselo de allí cuanto antes.

Estaba congelándose, el lugar era deplorable y por lo poco que alcanzaba a ver… El estado de su madre no era muy agradable de ver o sentir. Eso solo acrecentaba aún más su ira al igual que las extrañas palabras del de mechas rojas, que confundía como un resultado del miedo que su captor debía provocarle.

Frunció el ceño e ignoró lo raro en Satanick por ahora. Había cosas más importantes por atender.

-Esa cosa... No es mi padre... ¡Jamás lo sería!

-Uh... Luces molesto... Heh... –Satanick no parecía captar del todo las palabras de su hijo, como si ambos escucharían sintonías totalmente distintas. –Siempre... Siempre... Todos mis hijos lucen molestos... Hahahaha... Ninguno me quiere... Todos huyen y me abandonan... –Afirmó antes de soltar una estruendosa risa que helaría la sangre de muchos, a lo cual Licorice no fue excepción. – ¡P-Pero él no se fue! ¡Él me ama y se quedó conmigo! ¡HAHAHAHA! Él... No pudo... Abandonarme... He...

Se detuvo, casi esperando que Licorice se acercase pero sin mostrar arma en mano aún.

-¿Tú igual te irás...? ¿O te quedarás...? Las familias... No se abandonan ¡Hahahahaha!... Nunca... –Pareció sisear lo último, aunque solo por un segundo antes de vomitar más de aquella sustancia de tan peculiar colorido. -Cof... Cof... ¡Hahahahahaha! ¡Nadie se irá de nuevo! ¡NADIE ME DEJARÁ DE NUEVO! ¡JUNTOS! ¡TODOS JUNTOS AL FIN! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Una sensación de asco le llegó momentáneamente a Licorice. Notaba algo extraño en el diablo de Pitch Black... Bueno, más de lo usual, pero no importaba. A lo que iba… Cortaría esa cadena y lo sacaría de su camino a como diera lugar. Regresaría con su madre y le pondría fin a esto.

-¿Qué rayos...? Tks ¡Eres una molestia! –Gruñó antes de abalanzarse. –¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO, BASURA! –Nunca imaginó que la batalla para que tanto se habría preparado...Realmente resultaría tan absurdamente fácil.

Fue tan rápido que no pareció provocar reacción en su contrario, que cayó de una forma tan fácil y débil ante su ataque que ni el mismo joven diablo pudo comprender o aceptar. Era incluso más fácil que cuando lo llegó a hacer en el pasado, pero lo relacionó a su arduo entrenamiento en lugar de considerar que el diablo de aquel mundo verdaderamente no estaba en condiciones para seguir el ritmo de un combate.

-¿S-Satanick? P-Pero… ¿Por qué…? –El diablo de flamas enmudeció sorprendido después de ese corto ataque.

Era triste en cierta manera pensar que todo el poder y conocimiento de batalla que Licorice había obtenido estos años no era relevante a la hora de enfrentarse al diablo de Pitch Black pues vencerlo era sencillo, incluso si lo hubiese hecho desde un principio.

Eso no era lo que lo había callado. El ataque en sí lo hizo.

El diablo de Pitch Black apenas y soltó una queja cuando la dichosa lanza lo atravesó hasta hacerlo caer, clavándose totalmente en el suelo. No logró oponer gran resistencia ni soltó más que alguno que otro quejido cuando otras más terminaron de inmovilizar sus extremidades antes de cortar la cadena entre sus manos.

Fue todo tan rápido que apenas y era consciente de lo que pasaba.

-¡¿Q-qué estás...?! ¡E-Espera…! ¡No! ¡Y-Yo lo am…!

Se retorcía sin poder contener el vómito a pesar de aquejaste dolor que lo invadía, y sin poder detener a su hijo cuando este se encargó de cortar la cadena. No entendía ni se conectaba a la realidad de las cosas, solo veía el mundo detrás de aquella retorcida cortina llamada locura.

-Eres patético... –Murmuró sin darle gran importancia a lo que fuera que le sucediera y enfocándose en tratar de quitarle aquella cosa a su madre. Estuvo pensando en cómo, puesto que no tenía llaves para el grillete en su cuello y destruirla con sus lanzas no era seguro para Ivlis, pues podría salir herido. –A ver… No te preocupes, madre. Debe haber alguna forma de quitarte esto.

Quizá… Si usaba el filo de una lanza pequeña podría abrir la cerradura. La idea le convenció así que puso manos a la obra en lo que Ivlis simplemente se dejaba.

Aunque más que dejarse solo estaba shockeado sin saber cómo sentirse con respecto a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Un poco más y... ¡Listo! ¡Al fin libre! ¡Podremos irnos! –Exclamó sonriente una vez que la cerradura terminó por ceder, permitiendo que quitara el collar tipo correa de Ivlis.

No le dio la mejor de las impresiones hacerlo al inicio. La piel de su cuello estaba roja debido al óxido erosionándole la piel y apenas lograba distinguir una marca de manos.

No prestó mucha atención a eso, ya se encargarían en casa. Por lo cual no perdió más tiempo y lo cargó cuidadosamente como solía hacer en el pasado.

Estaba tan emocionado por cumplir con esto. Era como si todo lo que veía y escuchaba de Ivlis no pudiera significar más que lo que de verdad ansiaba escuchar.

Anteriormente su madre hubiera sido feliz y probablemente estaría llorando de alegría mientras se aferraba a él, pero ahora solo miraba atónito a Satanick mientras picaba su hombro y mostraba un brillo asustado en sus ojos.

-No lo dejaremos ahí… ¿V-Verdad? N-No podemos dejarlo…

No se percataba de que aquello había sido interpretado como un "Merece su castigo de parte de todos los demás después de lo que hizo" en vez de su simple deseo por no alejarse de él.

-¿Uh? –Arqueó una ceja, creyendo entender a lo que se refería pero sin estar realmente complacido con la idea de tener que cargar con Satanick.

La idea de abandonarlo a su suerte era demasiado tentadora, sin embargo aquello no terminaba de dejarlo satisfecho.

Todo este tiempo había sufrido y trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta aquí, por no mencionar por todo lo que creía su madre había pasado. Si... Era justo llevárselo. Solo así se daría el lujo de hacerlo pagar junto a los demás por el daño que les había causado.

Sonrió apenas un poco, ahogando su resignación y obteniendo una brillante idea para cargar con el adulto.

-Tengo una idea... –Murmuró mientras curioseaba la cadena y daba un vistazo al diablo de Pitch Black en lo que regresaba a su madre al suelo por un rato.

No tomó mucho envolver a Satanick con la cadena, lo suficiente como para que no se moviera ni escapara. Aunque por la nula resistencia que mostró ante sus acciones dudaba que fuese necesario, pero era mejor prevenir.

No tardó mucho ni se molestó en mostrar delicadeza con él en cuanto cargó cuidadosamente a Ivlis y fue arrastrando a Satanick. No tenía intenciones de hacer parecer esto un acto amable, solo era un paso necesario para darle castigo al culpable de todo y llevarse al diablo de las llamas al fin a un lugar cálido y seguro.

De todos modos, aunque fue de una forma vaga y resignada la manera en la que llevó con ellos al adulto, eso aliviaba al diablo de flamas que empezaba a quedarse adormilado y débil entre los brazos de su verdadero salvador. Su malestar podía con él, y el calor de su hijo lograba sedarlo como para dormir.

Antes de ello pudo murmurar apenas unas palabras.

-P-Por fin… Estaremos todos… Juntos…

-Sí... Juntos… -Respondió el joven diablo con una sonrisa a su "bello durmiente" antes de emprender vuelo hasta el castillo de Pitch Black, conteniéndose para no dejar caer al de orbes violetas, pero gozando un poco al dejarlo chocar con alguna que otra rama antes de tomar altura.

_..._

 _Frío… Algo sobre su cabeza se sentía frío._

 _La cabeza le dolía espantosamente, haciendo que cada sonido desconocido a su alrededor martillara su cabeza molestamente._

 _Se removió un poco, anonadado al sentir no cadenas en sus muñecas, sino vendas y la suavidad de unas sábanas._

 _Forzosamente, logró abrir los ojos, tardando un poco en acostumbrar su visión. El cuarto estaba medianamente oscuro y apenas dejó de ver todo borroso visualizó a su lado al mismo chico revisando cerca de su cabeza._

 _¿No fue un efecto ilusorio de su falta de sangre? ¿De verdad alguien lo había salvado? Parpadeó un par de veces tratando de asimilarlo, siendo que al mismo tiempo ese desconocido le sonreía con palpable emoción y lo abrazaba entre lágrimas._

 _-¡Estás bien! ¡Rieta, Emalf y Poemi vendrán en un rato! Y-Yo les avisé que estarías mejor y… ¡L-Lamento haber tardado tanto! ¡P-Pero…! A-Al menos estás mil veces mejor que las veces anteriores. Oh por… En serio yo…_

 _-¿E-Eh…? ¿Q-Quién eres tú…? ¿Por qué…? –Balbuceó aun entre los brazos del diablo, quien ladeó la cabeza a un costado mostrando no entender sus preguntas del todo, como si fuese un niño. –T-Te lo agradezco pero… No te conozco y dudo que tú me conozcas a mí… ¿Por qué hiciste eso…?_

 _No lo malentiendan. Estaba aliviado de estar a salvo, sin embargo eso no cambiaba el hecho de que un completo desconocido lo estaba abrazando y lo había ayudado solo porque sí._

 _-¿Eh…? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, madre?_

 _-¿M-Madre…? Creo que me confundes con otro, uh… ¿"Muchacho"? No sé quién eres._

 _Se le hacía muy familiar, en especial por sus compasivos ojos amielados que pronto demostraron alivio entre una ligera risa._

 _-Cierto. Dudo que puedas reconocerme así… Desafortunadamente no puedo volver a la normalidad todavía. Necesitas muchos cuidados para recuperarte y así me es más sencillo ayudar._

 _Ivlis seguía sin entender, manteniendo fija la atención en el joven con algo de incomodidad y tratando de prever cualquier movimiento, mientras este de la nada se sentaba a su lado en la cama y tomaba su mano delicadamente._

 _Miró nervioso a los costados, como queriendo librarse de los ojos ajenos._

 _-E-En serio, no sé quién eres y agradecería que no t-te me acerques tanto así solamente._

 _-Madre Ivlis… Creía que sería más fácil para ti adivinar quién soy. Al fin y al cabo soy tu hijo menor._

 _Sobresaltado, Ivlis estuvo por reclamarle para que dejara de jugar con su mente y se largara, mandando sus modales al diablo, cosa que no pudo ser, ya que con solo observar detenidamente la apariencia del diablo, su modo de hablarle y sus ojos… Esos orbes del mismo color dorado que los suyos, con ese deje inocente al mirarlo._

 _-¿L-Licorice…? Cielo… ¿Realmente e-eres tú…?_

 _Temblorosamente sus manos se posaron en su mejilla, a lo cual él respondió apoyando las suyas sobre las ajenas, regalando una dulce sonrisa que hizo surgir las lágrimas en el mayor._

 _-Esta vez… Logré hacer algo por ti, madre._

 _Sí, realmente era él…_

 _-¡Licorice! ¡E-En serio eres tú…! –Sin que lo esperara, se aferró a él en un abrazo que tardó segundos en corresponder, contagiándose lentamente por el llanto de alegría. –¡T-Tú de verdad me salvaste…! ¡T-Tenía tanto miedo y creí…!_

 _-¡L-Lo sé! ¡B-Bwaaah! ¡Madre, madre…! ¡P-Perdóname por no haber llegado a tiempo antes de que te hiriera…! P-Pero… Estoy tan feliz d-de haberlo hecho antes de que estuvieses más lastimado… Bwahhh… M-Mamá… -Sollozó, débil ante todas las emociones que lo envolvían junto a los brazos del adulto._

 _-N-No, no… No hay nada que perdonar, tesoro. Por favor no llores. –Tomando nuevamente su rostro, besó su frente con el mismo cariño que siempre le profesó. Ambos pares de orbes dorados brillaban acuosos al mirarse felizmente, entre una rara mezcla de calma y euforia. Licorice cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, acurrucándose cual niño en el abrazo de su madre._

 _-B-Bwahh… M-Mamá está bien… E-En serio estoy muy feliz._

 _-Yo también pero… ¿Cómo es que tú…?_

 _-O-Oh, eso… -Suspiró pensando en ello. No sabía bien cómo se lo explicaría de modo que lo entendiese pero… Haría el esfuerzo. –Solo… Lo deseé y pasó. Creo que después de todo soy un diablo y no un demonio…_

 _El de mechas rojas no lo comprendía del todo, aunque al final no le interesó. Esa no era su mayor preocupación de todos modos._

 _-Estoy sorprendido pero… ¿Qué importa? Mientras sigas siendo tú da igual._

 _El silencio que se formó lejos de ser incómodo los acogía entre calma y calidez ajena. El menor estaba rebosante de felicidad, sereno y en paz entre los brazos de Ivlis y sus sutiles palmadas cariñosas._

 _-U-Uh… Realmente estoy agradecido, mi cielo. Pero… ¿N-No crees que tu padre se moleste por esto?_

 _No dudaba del amor fraternal de Satanick, así lo detestara, no podía negar que adoraba a su hijo menor. Luego de todo no sabía si eso cambiaría. Tenía el presentimiento de que eso no pasaría, pero… No se preocupaba para nada._

 _-Tsk… Que intente hacer algo y verá lo que le espera._

 _-Suenas muy confiado…_

 _Licorice se separó haciendo un gesto de restar importancia. Estaba fastidiado al escuchar de su padre, aunque soportaba hacerlo porque comprendía que su progenitor seguía inseguro y con secuelas del momento anterior._

 _Deseando quitarle toda inseguridad, tomó sus dos manos entre las suyas rozándolas suavemente y logrando con ello despertarlo de su trance en el cual seguramente pensaba angustiado en qué pasaría luego._

 _-No le tengo miedo. No me echaré para atrás ahora que por fin puedo cuidarte… Yo… Yo juro proteger a madre. Nadie la lastimará de nuevo mientras yo siga con vida. Quien sea que se atreva a dañarla pagará las consecuencias. Porque… Yo te amo, madre._

 _Y como muestra de devoción a su juramento, depositó en sus manos un beso._

 _Buscaba confiarlo y hacerle saber que a partir de ahora contaría con alguien que acudiría a sacarlo de apuros, mas no el hacerlo llorar como hizo al final. Al verlo se espantó, creyendo que le dolía algo, por lo que casi se caía de la cama._

 _Sí, muy tranquilo él._

 _-¡A-Ay! ¡¿Te duele algo?! ¡Madre, no llores! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡T-Te prometo que no voy a fallarte, no tienes que temer, yo…!_

 _Sin embargo al verlo sonreír entre lágrimas supo que no se trataba de nada de lo que creía, sino felicidad. Tal fue su sorpresa que no reaccionó pronto hasta que él rozó sus mejillas brevemente volviéndolo a abrazar._

 _Su madre era difícil de hacer llorar, o al menos eso tenía entendido antes… Y con todo lo ocurrido hacerla sonreír también era un reto, por lo cual haberlo provocado con solo sus palabras lo tenía como un honor._

 _Lo adoraba, realmente lo adoraba…_

 _-Y-Yo sé que lo harás… Mi pequeño regaliz nunca me mentiría… Mi h-hijo… M-Mi pequeño héroe…_

 _Una sonrisa apenada se dibujó en su rostro y pronto volvió a abrazar al mayor, tomándolo por sorpresa, pero no siéndole rechazado aquel contacto._

_..._

Recordaba ese día con cariño… Fue el inicio de una mejoría en su vida, sobre todo en la de Ivlis. Tras ello, tuvo el placer de ver cómo su madre se recuperaba y volvía a pasar tiempo con su familia, volviendo a ser el mismo diablo amoroso.

 _Supongo que… No sé si pueda llamarme "héroe", pero… Me bastará con ser su pequeño._

Expandió su sonrisa mirando por unos instantes a su madre para luego regresar la vista al frente.

Puede que ni él ni Ivlis aún lo notaran, pero su concepto de "juntos" no coincidía en lo absoluto. Aunque eso ahora no lo sabía ni lo haría hasta dentro de un tiempo.

Por ahora él y los demás disfrutarían lo mejor que pudiesen de tenerlo de regreso.

Una felicidad tan efímera.

 **Y hasta aquí llegamos por hoy.**

 **Jolín, tengo que ponerme con Ikanaide, porque ya tanto drama me mató.**

 **Ejem, ejem. Descuiden, Ivlis no está embarazado ni tendrá otro crío de Satanick xD Está en un estado débil de salud como para poder hacerlo, así que no se preocupen porque la tía Dulce les monte un drama mexicano de la rosa de Guadalupe.**

 **Les deseo buen martes y me despido. Besos :D**


End file.
